Nothing is Free
by JustLola
Summary: As a birthday gift Elena is given to the Pharaoh's son Klaus, what happens if he get's to attached? What would he do if Thief King Damon stolen his most prized possession?... Everything takes place in Ancient Egypt with a bit of a twist here and there...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

It has been one day since High Priest Elijah had visited my village. One day that he went through all the gifts that had to be collected for the princes' birthday celebration. It had become a tradition that when a birthday was to be celebrated for one of the members of the Royal Family, gifts would be gathers from all villages and cities across Egypt. And only the best would be collected to be given to the royal family as a gift.

This year was special as the Pharaohs eldest son, Prince Klaus would become of age. And when a family could not present a gift their eldest child would be taken from them and would be transported to Cairo to the Royal Family. Thus the Royal family would then decide what would become of the child. Most of the cases the child would become a slave or a maid in the palace. One could never have enough servants when one was the Royal Family. On very few occasions the eldest child would be a strong young male adult that would be trained to be a guard, if it was a female and she had her first bleed then other arrangements were made that would not be said in public to protect the Royal Family.

And knowing that when a Prince become of age at the age of 21, it didn't mean that everything was fine. Some girls that have been taken from their families have been known to have run away and they have never been seen again which was a lie that people would believe because you cannot think or speak ill of the Royal Family. There were consequences that you do not want to face.

From what I knew and from what I have been told, being a slave in the royal palace was either a wonderful thing or the worst. It all depended on how you look at the situation. Knowing that the Pharaoh is a ruthless man and that his son would most likely be the same. Because the apple does not fall to far from the tree.

I have feared that this day would come. Knowing full well that my family had nothing to offer to the royal family but myself. I feared of what could and would happen once the High Priest collects me in the following 5 days. I had to mentally prepare myself to be taken from my loving mother and father; I had to prepare goodbyes to my other family and friend, knowing that I would probably never see them again in this life. But I don't know how to prepare if I have no idea of what is to come.

I would miss my parents because I love them very much. I knew that they would miss me as well because I was my father's pride and joy and I was the smile on my mother's lips when she spoke of me. I was their only child and I could not begin to phantom how they must feel like giving me away. In one day my life had changed so much and I did not welcome this change at all.

I don't know what the royal family will see in me. I am not a scholar nor do I have any special talents, I can't even read? Most likely I will become a maid to clean up after them if I am that lucky. My mind is busy reeling on how this has happened to me. From all the previous years there was something to give. Yet this year we had nothing. Nothing to save me.

I didn't want to leave my home, my family, my life. I did not want this. But how can you refuse a High Priest that is only following orders from the Pharaoh. How could one refuse the Pharaoh? I would be killed on the spot. And I could not disgrace this family by putting up a fight.

I know how people talk, I know what they say behind our backs. I didn't want this for my mother and father. It would already be hard on them if I was taken. I just had to come to terms that I am no longer my own person and that soon I would be some ones slave. But I still had time to do that. Now I focused on helping my mother around the house, doing some chores. I just have to keep myself busy just to get this off of my mind.

But the more I keep myself busy, the faster my time runs out. And soon I'm standing in a group of friends and family, tears running down some cheeks and others give encouraging words to my parents. The whole village could have been here to greet me I would not have known. Everything felt like a blur and all the arms that wrapped around my small frame feels the same. Every word being whispered in my ear to stay calm and stay strong soon forgotten. I want to tell them that I'm not dead to them, this isn't goodbye. But the words fail as I try to say them.

It was my last night in my own home. And I can't fall asleep; I just can't get myself to relax. A million and one things are running around in my head. Not to mention the thousands of questions I want to ask but there are not any answers yet. I started to roll around but if I turn on my left side I start to think of my parents and how they are going to miss me.

On my right side I feel sick to my stomach because I can't just say 'No I don't want this'. And then finally when I am on my back all the feelings are messed together and I am so unsure of how I really feel. This was too much for a 16 year old to handle. But this has been done for years and why would they change now? It's not like they will take my feelings in consideration and maybe give me a second chance and come back after 2 to 5 years.

This was happening. I was leaving this house in the morning and I would not return. Tears weld up in my eyes, threatening to fall and I let them fall down my cheek. If I didn't let go of these feelings now when I am alone in my bed, I would never. And for an hour I could not stop myself from crying. Crying for my parents, crying for the people I am leaving behind and most of all I am crying for myself.

Somewhere during the night I stopped crying and I fell into a dreamless sleep but it was short lived before my mother woke me up. I could see her red blood shot eyes. She had been crying. I couldn't blame her because I knew this would not only be hard on her but my father as well.

"Elena, dear you need to wake up, it's almost time." her voice sounded scratchy and rough but I knew it was because she was crying.

"I'm awake mom." I sit up in my bed and my back ached when I flex. That rolling around last night didn't do me any good. I looked up into her sad eyes and my heart couldn't take it. And a new set of tears run down my cheek.

My mother was next to me in an instant wrapping me in her arms like she always did when I was upset. She stroked my hair and whispered into my ear that it would be fine. But I could not find it in myself to believe a word she was saying. She pulled back and looked straight at me, a look of determination plastered on her face.

"Elena, all will be okay. I know they will take great care of you. But right now you need to wash up and get ready." She might believe herself but I do not. I just can't, the fear that was in my heart was much greater then what I thought. I brushed my arm over my eyes to brush away my tears and with my other arm I wipe my nose. I nod my head at my mother in an attempt to reassure her that I'm fine. "I need to get your robes from the High Priest; I'll be back in a few seconds. But I brought you some water to wash up." She seemed nervous when mentioning the High Priest.

And that most likely meant that he was here already waiting for me. I nodded at her and she swiftly left the room closing the door behind her. I looked around and see the 3 vases of water, a cloth and a small bar of soap. I wonder where she got the soap because it's not something that we usually have. I stand up from the bed and walk over to the vases, most likely the water will cool me down because right now I'm sweating from stressing about what will be happening.

My mother soon enters the room with a sad smile on her face. She looks at me longingly then places a package on my bed and leave again. I needed to take of my old robes and quickly undress. I bent down to soak the cloth and then loather it with soap before I start taking my time to clean myself. If the priest was already waiting I could have him wait a bit longer.

I washed myself limb from limb, from my toe to my head. I made sure that all dirt was removed from my toe nails and my nails and I made sure my hair had been washed and all soap was removed. I took my time to dry myself and then I moved to the package and opened it to find a beautiful yellow robes packed inside.

I pull the robe out of the package and it's a dress with a matching cloak. I pull the dress onto myself and it fits me perfectly. It's strapless and only goes down to above my knees. Showing too much skin for my liking but the material feels silky soft on my skin and I am grateful of the new robe. I tie the cloak around my neck and then move to where the comb is. I comb my hair out and then I leave it hanging down my back. I slip on a pair of sandals and make sure that I look presentable.

When I leave my room High Priest Elijah is busy explaining something to my parents. He doesn't stop speaking nor does he acknowledge my presences and I feel a bit awkward just standing there and listening to him speaking to my parents about how grateful the Pharaoh is for this and how they will take care of me.

Absolute rubbish I think to myself as I wrap my arms around myself. Once he's finished he turned to me nodding his head and finally acknowledging my presence. "Elena, the robes I chose fit you perfectly." His voice is like music to my ears. Beautiful and reassuring. I blush at the compliment that a high priest has just given me before bowing my head to ensure he does not see my red cheeks. "Please greet you're parents, we need to be on our way as we have some time to make up for." His voice dipping low but there is a slight bit of irritation and I am not sure whether it is directed towards me.

I was first to greet my mother wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could. I couldn't help the tears running down my face. And my heart broke again as I realised that this was final and that there is no turning back. I sobbed into my mother's embrace and soon my father wrapped us in his arms and he just held us. A sob escaped my mother and that made me cry harder. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to give this up. I didn't want to lose my parents.

My father held us for dear live. I knew he didn't want to let go and if he had a choice he would never let go.

And when he let go it felt like my whole word came crashing down. "Elena, honey I love you so much!" my mother whispered in my ear and that erupted more tears from me.

When she finally let go of me my father wraps his arms around my. "I love you so much my baby girl, don't ever forget that." My father rubbed my back soothingly while he said this to me and I knew this was the last time that I would ever have this. This was the last time that I will ever see my parents. As my father let go of me I turned towards the High Priest who extended his hand to me. I hesitantly took hold of it and he started to lead us out of my childhood home. My mother rushed to my father's side and he wrapped his arms around her. And now they both were crying. And I couldn't do anything to make it stop.

Outside a carriage is waiting for us with four horses at the front of it. A guard opens the door to the carraige and the High priests steps aside for me to enter first. I had one foot in the carriage when I hear it. My mother yelling at the guards to stop what they are doing and not to take me. When I turn to face her, she is at High Priest Elijah's feet begging him not to take me.

"Please remove your wife before the guards do." High Priest Elijah grunts while looking at my father who is running to get my mother. But my mother doesn't stop. She keeps on yelling at them to let me go and she's pulling on the robes of the High Priest. And I see how his demeanour changes and how agitated he is getting.

The guards rush to his side and I want them to stop or they might just hurt my mother in the process. And my father is trying to pull my mother away but he just can't keep her away. And the people from the village are starting to gather around all of us. "Stop it!" I yell but whether they hear me or not I don't know because now the High Priest is trying to get away from my mother's grip. I hear a sharp sound and all blood drain from my face.

My mother had slapped High Priest Elijah in his face and everyone is quietly looking at him and my mother. "Let my daughter go!" she demanded. High Priest Elijah raised his hand to where my mother's hand connected with his cheek rubbing it slowly, seemingly not hearing what my mother had said. Then another sharp sound was heard. This time she did not slap him but down right punched him in his jaw. He stumbled back and I presume he was in shock.

He didn't even glance at my mother before pushing me into the carriage. He whispered something to one of the guards to his side and soon he was next to me and the door was closed. When the carriage started on its way I turned back in my seat to look out at my parents.

A guard now had my mother in his arms and another my farther. And soon I heard a scream of pure pain as on guard started to whip my mother. The look of pure pain plastered on her beautiful face. And then another and I turned toward the High Priest. "Please stop! Their beating my parents!" I yelled and I was greeted with a palm to my cheek. It stung fiercely and I sat back in shock looking up at the man next to me.

"Say another word and I make sure that they are not only whipped but worse, hung." High Priest Elijah said and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my throat, nor the tears running down my cheeks. I could hear another scream and this time it was my father. And before I could look back the high priest stopped me. "I would advise against anything to anger me with further. So if you could please just sit in your seat and keep quiet, it would be much appreciated." I stared at him before whipping my eyes on the sleeve of the cloak and facing forward.

The road to Cairo was long but we would reach it by sun rise the following day. It was quiet and all that could be heard was High Priest Elijah's steady breath, and the sand making way for the wheels of the carriage. I already felt home sick. And I missed my parents. I would never forget my mother's pained look when we drove off. It would haunt me for years to come.

I stopped crying a while after leaving our village. But that might be because I didn't have any tears left to cry. Now I sit silently next to the High Priest, my hands folded on my lap and I'm looking anywhere but at the High Priest. I couldn't believe that he slapped me, it was still stinging and it still hurt but I could do nothing about it in fear that I might anger him.

The sun was about to go down when I hear High Priest Elijah clearing his throat. I turn to face him, his eyes are following my ever move. "Elena, a few things to understand before we go to the Royal Palace. You are not to speak unless spoken to. Do you understand that? Not speaking out of your turn." I nod my head. "You are to serve under Prince Klaus and should do anything he asks. If you defy him you will regret it and you will be punished by his hand." His eyes turned serious as he continued, "At all times answer people with Yes Pharaoh, or Yes Prince Klaus or such, and last please behave, no one likes a an unmannered child."

"Yes High Priest. I understand High Priest." the sarcasm is clearly seen and the High Priest back hands me. And now my other cheek is stinging and hurting. And a fresh set of tears run down my cheeks.

"If you can't do something right you will be taught the hard way." He states sitting back in his seat. And I can't help but want to ball up my fists and hit him. But I saw what that got my parents. And I did not want to get beaten. "Now get some sleep." He barked a command at me.

I glanced at him before looking in front of me again. I wrap my arms around myself as it starts getting cool with the night around us. I rest my head against the back rest and close my still teary eyes. And soon enough I'm asleep without any trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

I was woken by the sun in my eyes. And it was bright, too bright. I moaned somewhat before slightly turning and soon I was faced by a very amazed looking High Priest. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and gave a quick yawn. Stretching out in the confines of the little space I shared with the High Priest. When I finish I clasp my hands together and place them on my lap and glance at the high priest.

His eyes are still following my ever move and it scares me quite a bit. When I look outside of the carriage I can see that we have entered Cairo and that we are well on our way to the palace. People are gathering on each side of the road to watch the carriage in anticipation. Children running side by side next to the carriage to see if they can keep up. I smile to myself as I think back to my childhood which was just a few years ago. I look back at High Priest Elijah and he's glaring at my.

"Did I do something wrong High Priest?" I ask in the most innocent way I could muster.

"No, but we are going to be a bit late." He replies and that makes me feel a bit at ease but only a bit. The more time that is between now and the celebration of Prince Klaus's birthday is just what I need at this moment but I know that with every second that passes by I am one second closer to be given away. Which is nerve wrecking.

The rest of the way we sit in silence. His eyes still following my every move and me? I'm looking ever where but at him. He makes me feel very much uncomfortable. In some way it feels like he's undressing me with his eyes. I can't keep myself from shuddering.

A few more minutes and the horses of the carriage stop, and I hear a big commotion. I want to look outside but the look that I'm getting from the High Priest tells me not to do something foolish. I can hear yelling and cheering and soon the door opens and we are met by a guard greeting us.

"High Priest Elijah, we have a bit of a crowd out here, must we take you around to the east entrance?" the guard asked looking very nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"Yes take us to the eastern entrance." He commanded and then for the first time I felt relaxed because his eyes weren't following me anymore.

The ride to the eastern side only took a few minute and I was starting to have butterflies in my stomach and everything finally set in. This was it. My life in slavery officially started. The door opened and this time we are not met with a guard but High Priest Elijah starts to move and soon he exits the carriage but his hand was extended to me.

I let go of a breath of air I didn't know I was holding and I take his hand lightly. I shifted a bit to the entrance and I stepped out into the day light that seemed different. It seemed more intense then it was at my village. Everything seemed to be brighter, more intense…. It all just seems too much for me to take in.

This is really overwhelming, and my breathing start to pick up and my heart start to race, I'm quite sure that I'm hyperventilating and I crush the high priests hand in my own because that's all that seems real at this moment in time. And I'm scared and I can't help the tears that are flowing freely now. This was just too much.

I can hear the high priest in the distance and he's mumbling something but I can't make out what he is trying to say. Everything is so blurry and I can't get myself to stop crying. It feels like I can't breathe. I'm having a full blown panic attack. I can feel an arm being wrapped around my waist and from my vertical position I am now half horizontal.

I can feel a cool hand on my cheek and then a wet clothe replaced the hand. I can't feel High Priest Elijah's hand in mine anymore but soon there is a hand to my chest placed directly over my heart. I notice his face with my blurry vision, coming closer to my face and then his mouth is next to my ear.

"Elena…. You need to calm down…." And his voice sound so strained and is that a bit of concern I hear? Yet I can't get myself to calm down. Reality is that I will never see my parents again. I will forever be a slave and I will never be free, not that I really ever was. I would never grow up into a young adult and experience all the things out there. I will never experience my first love, my first kiss …. I would never know what it feels to fall in love!

It felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest cavity and run a mile a minute. The hand on my chest started to press harder and I can feel the pressure on my left side. "Elena, I beg you. You need to calm down." High Priest Elijah commands and press harder until my chest start to pain from the pressure that he is applying.

My hands moved to the hand on my chest and I tried to move it aside but the hand only pressed harder. "Please you're hurting me!" I almost yell, my voice horse and my throat tighten, but pressure on my chest don't stop it only increase and it feels like my chest is being crushed.

"Breathe in slowly…." I hear a voice from behind High Priest Elijah and I try to calm my breath as requested and with every breath of air I breathe into my lungs the pressure decreases and my heart is slowly relaxing. When the pressure is lifted from my chest my arms fly up and I try to clear my vision from the tears the wet cloth now lying on the floor next to me. When I wipe my eyes and nose with my cape, I look up.

High Priest Elijah is the first person I see and just behind him is a younger man around my age. I could be wrong; I was never spot on with ages. When I am finally calmed down, taking one breath at a time High Priest Elijah removes his hand from my chest. And slowly pull me back up right in a vertical position. The man behind High Priest Elijah gives him a knowing look before he disappears of into the palace. And I vaguely get a good look at him with his dark hair and chestnut eyes.

High Priest Elijah is wearing a seriously worried look on his face as he looks down at my now dazed face. With a sigh he starts walking, my arm in his grasp pulling me along through the halls of the palace. I don't get time to really pull myself together nor to admire the beautiful and colourful walls as we rush in almost every direction before entering what seemed to be the bathing chambers.

A tan girl with dark raven hair greets us with a smile and finally High Priest Elijah lets go of my arm. If he held any tighter on to my arm, I'm sure I would have had a bruise. He walks over to the girl and whispers something that only she can hear.

Without saying another word he leaves the room and I'm left alone with the girl. I glance at her and she smiles brightly at me. And the smile feels genuine and so real that almost all my worries disappear. Almost. I want to smile back at her but in the emotional state that I am now I don't feel like being positive.

Soon the girl is in front of me, extending her hand to greet me. "Hi Elena! I'm Bonnie!" Her voice seems to cut through all my worries and I can see that we could develop a strong bond and friendship. And Yes I can tell all of that just by looking at her smile and hearing her voice. When you live in a village such as mine you have a lot of time to study people around you. And I have had some time to study the people around me.

I extend my hand and take her hand in mine. "Hi." I almost mutter, and her smile falls. She frowns at me most probably wondering why I'm so negative.

"I need to get you ready for the celebration Elena I hope you don't mind… " And I understand her. I understand what she is trying to say. And I nod my head. I wasn't up for chit chat and she had a task and if we didn't hurry up we both will get into trouble. "I'll leave you to bathe and when you're done I will start dressing you. Everything you need is on that table." She points to a table just before the bath where I can see a sponge and soap.

I walk over to the table and look down at it. On the table are brushes and combs, and different soaps, wash clothes and sponges. I look back over to Bonnie that is sitting at the entrance to the bathing chambers and she nods to me. I turn back and start to undo my cape, and then I take of the dress that I am wearing. I grab a sponge and soap and I duck into the water as quickly as I could. A slight blush on my cheeks. I had never been indecent in front of any one not even my mother. Because that was how we were taught. A girls modesty determines how well she was raised by her parents.

I sit down on the second step of the bath and the water calms my skin. The water level is below my breasts and I bring my knees to my chest. I soak the sponge and loather it with soap before I start scrubbing every inch of myself. I started with my hands and arms and I finished with legs stretched out of the water. I lay back and soak my hair and as I was about to use the soap Bonnie was next to me extending a hand with a vase to me.

"It's for your hair." I take the vase and give her the soap in my hand which she takes and moved to the table to put it back. Then she is back at her spot near the entrance. I turn back in front of me and I look into the vase and it was filled with a white creamy substance. I poured some into my hand and started to rub it into my hair and onto my scalp.

When I finished I soaked my hair again and rinsed the substance out of my hair. And I was surprised because my hair feels so soft to the touch. I cup some water into my hand and then splash my face before standing up and turning to Bonnie who is waiting at the top step with a very fluffy towel. I take it from her gracefully and wrap it tightly around myself. She hands me another towel and I look at her strangely.

"It's to dry your hair but if we move that area, "She points to the left and I see a table with a stool. "I can start drying your hair and begin the preparations." I look at her for a moment, I don't understand the preparation that she's talking about but I slowly nod and start my way to the stool.

I sit down on the stool and now I am facing the mirror looking back at myself. And I seem to be a bit pale. Bonnie moves to my back and she starts drying my hair. Her hands are very delicate as she works with my hair and when she is satisfied that my hair is somewhat drier she moves to the table and take a brush which she extends to me as if giving me permission to brush my own hair. I take the brush and start to brush my hair, it takes a few minutes before I give the brush back to her.

She moves around me and soon she has something in her hand containing powder and she brushes it onto my face. I close my eyes and I can feel the brush on my eyelids. When it's removed I open my eyes again and now she has what seems like a piece of charcoal. "Close your eyes for me please?" I do as I am told and close my eyes for Bonnie. I hardly feel anything and when she is done I open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. My face looks flawless and the charcoal that she used around my eyes makes my eyes look beautiful. It is placed on the edges of my eyelids just before the eyelashes.

Bonnie moves to my back again and this time she has a comb in her hand, she separates my fringe to the right and gather the top part of my hair and clasp my hair. A few strands fall into my face but she leaves them, she brushes a hand through the hair that is on my back until it is lightly wavy.

She places the comb down and grab a little bowl with red substance in it and place a bit on my lips. I look back at myself and I must say I look beautiful. I almost don't recognise myself as I tilt my head from side to side to look at myself. I give her a small smile and bow my head.

She walks off to a wardrobe and soon returns with the most beautiful blue material in her arms. She places it on the side of the table that is open and she starts to reorganize it. "Elena can you dry yourself I need to dress you now." I stand and unwrap the towel very slowly and I start to dry the rest of my body. When I place the towel on the seat Bonnie turns to me and smiles warmly as if to put me at ease. But it's just a bit awkward because I don't really know her and now she was going to dress me.

She asks me to lift my arms and she pulls a dress over my arms and my head as gentle as she could. When the dress is on me she positions it right and the top is tied to my back as the bottom falls to my feet. It looks like a sea of blue as it lays at my feet. The top is strapless but it is secure because Bonnie makes sure of it. She walks back to the table and pick up a golden belt which she soon tightens around my waist.

She motions me to sit back down and she ties sandals to my feet. And then she places an elegant necklace around my neck with a beautiful blue stone. She stands to the side and she smiles at me up and down. I look to the mirror and I felt like I looked like a royal. The dress fitted my frame and the jewels looked absolutely beautiful. I took a deep breath and I smiled at myself before looking back at Bonnie and smiling at her.

I gave myself another glance and released a breath. Both me and Bonnie jump up as the door opens and High Priest Elijah walks into the room. I try to calm my nerves as I stare at him with wide eyes. He looks at me and for a moment he just looks at me like he doesn't know who I am and then he looks at Bonnie who nods at him.

He walks to me and still he has this look that he doesn't understand what's going on. "Uh… Thank you Bonnie you did wonderfully." He struggles to come up with words at first and then it's all gone and he is back to himself. He extends his hand towards me. "Elena if you would?" He looks at his hand and I take it. He turns us to the entrance and then pulls me closer to his side.

As we leave the room I glance at Bonnie one last time who gives me an encouraging smile and waves me of. When we enter the hall it's filled with guards, at every turn and at every door, I can't help but tighten my grip on High Priest Elijah's hand. "Don't worry about them, they are harmless." He whispers only for me to hear, I move my head to the side and I look at him, he has this secret smile on his face which I don't trust one bit but we continue to our destination.

I can hear a huge uproar of commotion as we are about to enter the main hall where the celebrations will be held. I see ladies dancing among the guests and the beautiful colours that the room is decorated in. To the side there are tables upon tables of food that makes my mouth water. And that's when a load noise is heard from my stomach. Notifying me and High Priest Elijah that I am human and I need to eat.

He calls one of the servants to the side and whispers something to him and the servant disappear into the groups of people. Minutes later he emerges with a plate of food and a cup of juice which he presents to me.

I look at the High Priest silently asking permission. To which he nods and he releases my hands and I take the plate from the servant and I start to eat. I eat a few grapes before taking a piece of meat that was prepared to perfection. The bread that is prepared melts in my mouth and I can't help but wonder if the royal family eats like this every day. If so I wish that I had the pleasure to consume the same food or even the left overs.

After I finish my plate of food I finish the juice in the cup. And the servant disappears with the plate and cup in hand leaving me alone with the High Priest. We observe as the people speak among themselves and how the dancers flow between the people with grace. And I envy the dancers because they look so lovely and free and if I would attempt to do anything that they are doing now I would fall flat on my face. And that is not something that I wanted.

And then everything turned eerie as the sound of the people disappeared and even the music for the dancers stopped. Trumpets were heard and then everyone bowed. When I didn't bow immediately High Priest Elijah pulled me to my knees next to him. When the trumpets stopped the people started to rise and this time I just followed High Priest Elijah and stand when he stands up. A gesture walks to the Centre of the Room and all eyes are on him.

"Your Majesty, Pharaoh Michael and his wife. Prince Klaus. Prince Kol and Princesses Rebekah." Applause erupts from the people and soon the Royal family take their seats at the centre of the hall. Elijah sighed as he looked upon the family before turning to me.

"Come on, we need to go. Just follow me and don't do anything foolish." I nod my head and as he starts to walk I follow him closely. As we pass people, I can hear them whisper about me. But I don't mind them. Soon we reach the gesture and Elijah pulls him aside and they start talking about how to proceed. I look around nervously and see the other priests standing to the side.

When Elijah finishes talking to the gesture he moves to the other priests and I follow him suit. As we reach our destination the gesture starts talking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Prince Klaus's 21st birthday. He has become of age where he is eligible to take the throne from his father. We are blessed that the Gods have given him to us." The gesture spoke loud and clear and he had everyone's attention on him. I look to the royal family and I recognize one of the sons from earlier that day when we had just arrived at the Palace. I hope that he was Prince Klaus as to the brother sitting next to him.

I could see that the brother was not a nice man; his face was set in an unpleasant smile that sent shivers down my spine. I stood a little closer to High Priest Elijah as the man looked at me his grey blue eyes piercing into mine. His eyes looked so intense that I had to look away.

"Klaus I am proud to call you my successor. I have sent the Priests all over Egypt and the neighbouring lands to gather gifts of your liking. To show my love to you the priests will now present their gifts to you." I could hear the Pharaoh from behind High Priest Elijah and his voice made me fear him more. There was so much power, so much authority in his voice.

The Priests next to us started to shift around and soon an elder male walked to the centre of the big room. He bowed his head to the Royal family. "Your Majesty I present Prince Klaus with a gift from Libya. The finest sword that could be crafted by the best swords men." The elderly Priest looked up just as a slave walked up next to him with the sword. The people around us begin to applaud as I looked to the royal family and Prince Klaus rises from his seat. And to my surprise it was not the man I expected.

Prince Klaus walked to the Priest taking the sword from the slave and looking at it. "I thank Libya for the great gift and for you Priest Connor." Prince Klaus said as he held the sword up right. Then the Priest left his side and he was joined by the next priest with a slave next to him. Each priest presented a gift to which the crowd would applaud and the Prince would display the gift and the next priest would join him.

I watched as each priest or priestess walk up and present a gift then walk back to us. Soon it was only High Priest Elijah who had not been to the Prince. But it was short lived as High Priest Elijah took my hand and started our way to the Prince. Very slowly we made our way to the Prince when I hear him whisper to me. "Just smile and don't say anything." He glances at me before looking back at the Prince who is smiling quite sadistically at me. I shudder again, because something tells me that this man is not good.

"Prince Klaus, I have travelled far and wide and I have gathered gifts from village to village. Most of which have been delivered and is presently being prepared for you. But one gift stood out and I knew that it would be perfect for you." High Priest Elijah guided me forward so I was in front of him and he bowed his head, I bowed my head as well. "Lady Elena is a gift to you my lord." He presented.

It was quiet for a while and my heart started to race because I could not see the reaction of the Prince as my head was bowed down. When High Priest Elijah let go of my hand I shut my eyes tightly and then there was two fingers on my cheek lifting my head. I could feel the person in front of me breathing onto my cheeks.

"Open your eyes." The person said and my eye lids fluttered open and now I was looking straight into the grey blue eyes of Prince Klaus. I breathe out slowly and he turns my head from side to side. His hand leaves my cheek as he walks around me. I feel like an exotic animal being displayed for the whole world to see, in a way I feel exposed because I know all eyes are on me and the Prince and they are watching us like hawks.

When he is in front of me again he extends a hand towards me. I look at it for a moment and glance back at High Priest Elijah who nods at me and I take the Prince's hand and then the applause erupted and both me and Prince Klaus look around as the people cheer for us. And then the Prince tugs on my hand and I know that I should walk with him but my feet don't want to move. I'm stuck as I watch the people cheer and applaud and yell in joy.

Prince Klaus steps closer to me as he smiled slightly. He clears his throat and the commotion started to die down until it was quiet in the hall. You could hear a needle being dropped. "Thank you High Priest Elijah. I am very pleased with the gift that you present to me. As I am pleased with all the priests that spent their time collecting my gifts." He nods his head to the people and the priests before turning and tugging on my hand for me to follow again.

"Let us continue with the celebrations." Pharaoh Michaels says and the cheering starts again as I follow the Prince to the table he was seated at moments ago. A new chair has been placed between where Prince Klaus and Prince Kol's chairs were. We pass Prince Kol and he nods his head at Klaus then at me. Prince Klaus then motions me to sit on the chair between him and Prince Kol and I sit gracefully before he takes a seat and he let goes of my hand.

I watch as he places his elbow on the arm of the chair and places his head in his palm. I glance to my side and Prince Kol is staring in front of him. I turn my attention to the front and I can see the people talking among each other and drinking and enjoying their time. Soon pairs of people lined up in front of the table to which they started to congratulate Prince Klaus on his birth day.

I saw plenty of people passing us and greeting us and congratulating Prince Klaus on his birthday. I noticed when the ladies would pass Prince Klaus they would be all smiles and good wishes but when they passed me they would glare at me like I did something unspeakable to them. The men would great Prince Klaus and as they pass me the looks I got was unpleasant and I would rather not try to explain them.

I felt uncomfortable with the looks and stares of the men that I was receiving and this did not go un-noticed to Prince Klaus. He extended his hand to me again and I took it without thinking twice. He placed our hands on the arm rest of the chair and he continued to greet and thank the people for traveling far.

One brunette lady passed by in particular and as she was speaking to Prince Klaus his grip on my hand tightened to the point where it became painful. The agitation in his voice was clear and this lady was pressing all the wrong buttons. I placed my other hand on our joined hands and to this he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. Soon the brunette was glaring at me, her eyes wide with disgust and that made me remove my hand from our joined hands. But it seemed that Prince Klaus understood and he loosened his grip, giving me apologetic smile.

He turned to the brunette and almost grumbled as he started to speak low enough for me to hear. "That is just ridiculous. And even if you were it is most certainly not mine."

"Klaus I promise you it's true. Why would I lie?" She gritted through her teeth as she stepped closer.

"We can't talk about this now. We will discuss it later Hailey." His eyes were piercing hers as he stared at her. She looked away and towards me with a look that said she was sorry for me.

"I hope you don't have the same fate as me." With that she turned on her heel and she walked towards a group of people, one of which greeted her with open arms and a smile. I am a bit confused at her statement and what she meant by it. I start to wonder what she and Prince Klaus had talked about and about what she could have been lying.

Prince Klaus looks at me, and if looks could kill, I'm sure I would have been 6 feet under already. I gulp and give him a small smile. He huffed out a breath and then looked to his side where his sister appeared. He left my hand to embrace his sister as it was getting late and she would be retiring to her room for the night. She gave me a polite smile before greeting her brother Kol and then left.

Prince Kol excused himself as well but I'm sure he left because there was a lady he was staring and smiling at the whole night and I'm sure I saw her leave as well. Soon it was just the Pharaoh, his wife, Prince Klaus and myself.

"Please excuse the royal family as they turn in for the night. May everyone have a blessed night and travel home safely in the morning." High Priest Elijah announced from the side and everyone bowed their heads. I soon follow but I am stopped when Prince Klaus takes my hand and almost drags me of. I soon get a hold of my feet and follow him. We turn a few corners and pass a lot of guards before we reach 2 doors guarded by two big men. One guard opens the left door and soon Prince Klaus and myself enter the room.

He lets go of my hand once inside and he moves to a table in the centre of the room. I am struck by awe as I look at the room that we are now in. Beautiful red drapes are hanging from the ceiling to the floor of the room. On the right side there is a massive four post bed with the same red linen, the head board is pure gold. On each side of the bed there is a table covered with a darker shade of red.

In the middle of the room stood a table covered in linen with two chairs carved out of gold. On the table was a bowl of fruit and three vases with two golden cups. Prince Klaus is now seated at the table in the chair that is facing me. His eyes are following me but I brush it of as I look to the left where I see a gigantic wardrobe with 2 doors and next to it is a wooden desk and chair with a washing bowl and clothes.

I look back at Prince Klaus and he is still staring at me. In his left hand there is a cup and every now and again he would take a sip of whatever is in the cup. I feel slightly intimidate as I bow down, it felt like the right thing to do. I was in his personnel sleeping chambers and I don't quite know what to do or if I should say something. But I knew that High Priest Elijah said that I only speak when spoken to.

I can hear him take another sip before filling his cup again. He exhaled once and I hear him place his cup on the table. "Join me." Was his simple request and I stood up straight and made my way to the table to where I sit opposite to him. He took his cup again and started to drink from it, his eyes never move from me.

I place my hands on my lap and look down. Just glancing at him every once in a while. Even thou I feel very uncomfortable I know that I have to stay quite. The silence was quite eerie at first but then he started to speak in a low voice.

"Have a drink." He said with the cup in front of his mouth as he mentioned towards the cup on the table. I lift my hand slowly and reach for the cup then bring the cup to my mouth and taste the dark liquid. When the liquid touches my tongue it is consuming me and it is divine on my tongue as it goes down my throat. Leaving a slightly bitter taste but I don't mind.

I take another sip and I hum with happiness. To which Prince Klaus just sits and stares at me. He looks quite amused as he stares at me and I take another sip of the liquid. He moves the hand holding the cup to rest on the arm of the chair and he smiles at me. The smile sends chills down my spine because I don't know how to read into it.

"Do you enjoy the wine?" He asks as he raises a brow at me but still the smile remains on his face.

"Yes Prince Klaus." When I answer my voice is soft yet hard enough for him to hear me. He takes a huge gulp of the wine in his cup and places the cup on the table before standing and moving to the one side of the wardrobe. He opens a door to reveal his beautiful robes. He glances at me over his shoulder then grab a piece of robe before closing the door. He walks to the other side and opens the door and takes another piece of clothing.

He walks back to me and he hands me a piece of clothing before placing his on the table. "It has been a very long day. So I suggest we change robes and head of to bed." He finishes before he starts to remove his robes that he is currently wearing and I want to look away but seeing his bare chest makes me blush.

He snorts when he sees my blush and he drops his second robe on the floor leaving him totally revealed. For one, I have never seen a man naked in my entire life and I am quite sure that I am beet red. But I can't get myself to look away. He was a beautiful man in all his glory. He smirked at me and takes the clothing from the table then he winks at me before putting the robe around his waist to cover himself.

"Have you never seen a man?" He asks as he picks up his discarded clothes and places them on the desk next to the wardrobe. I shake my head at him. For some reason I don't have a voice to speak at the moment. He started laughing as he walked towards the bed and sit down looking at me. "Well I assure you, you will be seeing more of that while you are here and I assure you, what you saw today would either be your greatest pleasure or your worst nightmare." At the last word I look to the clothing on the table. I'm not sure what he really meant by that but it did sound serious. "I placed a night gown on the table for you."

I look at him for a moment and when he does not leave for me to undress, I suck in a breath of air. He wasn't going to move. He was going to wait for me to get dressed. He was going to look at me… My skin is starting to heat up again and my blush does not want to disappear. I shakily get to my feet and I start to take of the jewels that I was given to wear which I place neatly on the table then the golden belt around my waist. Then I half turn my back on him hoping he would understand that I was a shy person and that I do not normally undress in front of strangers but he keeps looking at me.

"Face me when you undress. I need to see my whole present." And with that I shut my eyes and I turn towards him and this was so humiliating. A tear rolls down my cheek as I undo the dress and it falls to the floor and now I'm only in my sandals with the dress pooling at my feet. He takes a deep breath and I can hear him gulp. I take the gown from the table and I quickly pull it over my head and onto my body. Covering every inch that needs to be covered. I hear him stand up and walk towards me even thou my eyes are shut. I can feel his breathe on my face. And soon his takes my head into his hands wiping the stray tear from my eye. "Shh its okay." He whispers to me before he kisses my forehead. And I want to relax but my heart is racing again. "Hey, it's okay…. Your beautiful." He whispers again and I just want to make him leave me because that was humiliating standing naked in front of someone you do not know.

His hands leave my face and he moves down to undo my sandals before he moves to the side where he takes my hand in leads me to the bed, which I will most probably be sharing with him. As we start to move I open my eyes because I don't want to stumble and fall flat on my face. Soon we are at the bed and he leaves my hand and walks over to his side where he settles into the bed pulling the linen up and over his body. I soon follow his action and I pull the linen to cover myself. I hear him mumble one last thing and then his breathing become relaxed and he is soon snoring.

I close my eyes and right now I'm just tired and I'm scared and I just want to sleep and the Gods must be looking down on me because not long I drifted off in a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

Waking up alone is very normal to me. But waking up with someone watching you is a bit creepy. As I open my eyes, I stretch out onto the soft mattress. I look to my side and notice that the bed is empty. I smile a little because maybe yesterday was only a dream. But yet again I wouldn't be in a soft comfortable bed with linen that feels so smooth on my skin. I sit up straight and a yawn escapes me. I giggle a bit at myself and then I see High Priest Elijah sitting at the table staring at me.

I pull the covers up to my shoulders and stare at him in disbelief. Somewhat shocked that he was sitting there watching me sleep the entire time. But I'm not even sure when the Prince left or how he left. I look from side to side and I notice that we are alone, his stare becomes a bit intense and I realised that I should probably be bowing when I acknowledged him. I almost fall out of the bed but I catch my balance and I bow at him.

I hear the chair move and I guess that he is now on his feet and then I hear him walk towards me. I stay the way I am until I see his feet in front of me. "You may rise." He commands and I raise my head but I look at anything except him. "Robes are placed on the desk, please get dress and make yourself presentable before we have breakfast." He turns on his heal and he makes his way towards the door.

I look at the desk and as he said there were clothing on the desk. I notice that the robes of yesterday has been removed and that the cups and the vases have been taken away as well but was replaced by breakfast and 2 vases and 2 golden cups. I must have been really tired to sleep through all of that. I walk to the desk and I splash some water on my face from the washing bowl and I wash my face with the soap next to it. I dry my hands and face before picking up a brush and brushing all the kinks out of my hair. I get undress quickly and take the new robes into my hands. The softness feels amazing against my skin and I get dressed in the beautiful purple dress. The dress is tied over my one shoulder and is short.

I see another belt and I tie it around my waist before putting on the sandals that is placed to the side. I look at myself in the mirror and smile somewhat because being here so far hasn't been that bad. I walk towards that table in the middle of the room and sit down when the door opens and High Priest Elijah walks in and straight to the chair across from me, sitting down with ease.

"A few rules for you now that you will be staying in the royal palace." I nod as he dishes out two plates and fill both with food before placing one plate in front of me and the other in front of him. "Breakfast and dinner will be served in the royal chambers, thus every morning and evening you will be with Prince Klaus. Lunch will be together with the Royal family in the main hall."

"Must I fetch the meals High Priest?" I ask breaking of a piece of bread and nibble at the end.

"No, the slaves will ensure that breakfast and dinner is brought to the chambers. But you must ensure that you are bathed and dressed before the breakfast is served. Prince Klaus is a person who likes routine." High Priest Elijah explained as he too starts to enjoy his meal.

"Yes High Priest, may I ask where the bathing chambers are? And what robes am I to wear?" I ask as I stand to take the one vase which I now know is filled with orange juice and pour in the two cups.

"You will be escorted to the Princes bathing chambers to where you will find your daily robes ready. A slave will ensure that there are fresh robes daily with soaps and everything that you might need. You will then be escorted back to the sleeping chambers to join the Prince for breakfast." He takes the cup and sip on the juice.

"Yes High Priest. What must I do when the Prince is not here?" I ask and I take a sip of the juice which is freshly squeezed.

"When the Prince is not here I will be joining you for breakfast or dinner. You won't ever be left alone when dinning." I nod my head in a respectful manner so he knows that I understand. "During the day there will always be someone with you and you will be able to do daily tasks and duties. Currently I will be you escort until you understand the rules of the palace."

"I understand High Priest." I reply as I slowly take in what he is explaining. I'm going to be handled like a child with constant supervision. I finish my breakfast and drink the last sip of my juice and I continue to watch the High Priest finish his breakfast.

"Today I will be showing you the palace and everywhere you are allowed." He finished his meal and pushed his plate forward and stood up. I follow and stand up, quickly placing the plates onto one another. "You don't need to do that." He states as he walks toward the door opening the one side. I soon leave the plates and move to him and then we are in the hall and we are greeted by two guards who seem very friendly.

High Priest Elijah extends his arm and I take it without hesitation. We start to walk through the hallway and then we turn left and walk for a few feet then we go down some stairs and we enters what looks like the library. From the roof to the floor it was packed with scrolls and on the bare walls were hieroglyphs. We move to the far wall.

"This is the story of the Kul-Elna. It turned into a ghost village when our Pharaoh had received information that the village was filled with criminals of various crimes, and in confusion the whole village was massacred because we did not know that there were innocent people as well. The crimes in neighbouring villages reduced dramatically. But till today the Kul-Elna is known as the ghost village as the souls of the criminals still remain trapped in the village. People are warned not to go into the village as we have heard that a lot of people have disappeared." High Priest Elijah explained as I follow his finger as he is showing me the symbols on walls.

"When criminals are apprehended and trialed they are sentenced to Kul-Elna and they are not heard of ever again. Some very brave people have entered the village and when they return, if they return they are not the same. From what I have heard the tainted souls of the deceased criminals killed in the massacre steal your soul and you are never the same again." He continued as he looks at me quite seriously and I must say that I am quite intrigued by what he is telling me. "My father had been killed in the massacre when one criminal had stabbed him in his heart and he was left there. I fear that his soul may linger in Kul Elna but I pray to the Gods that he is safely with them."

I can't help but feel sorry for the High Priest. I touch his hand softly and I look at him and through his eyes I can see his sadden soul. I can't image how he must be feeling. "I'm sorry for the loss of your father High Priest." He gives me a small smile and I know that he will be fine.

"The same criminal that had stabbed my father that day had murdered my mother a few years prior just after I was born." I try to hide the shock that I'm feeling but I can't. How can so much happen to one person and he loose everyone so close to him. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how to. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then his facial expression changed to his normal demeanour. "There is a rumour that a child survived the massacre and that he is now known as the Thief King who is looking for vengeance for all the souls trapped in the Kul Elna. But it's just a rumour." He finished and soon he leads me to the wall on the left.

We started on the top left as he was going to tell me another part of our history. "When Pharaoh Michael was a young boy, his father and the Pharaoh then had gone on many quests, thus he discovered the whole of Egypt and some of the neighbouring cities. Pharaoh Mathew was the Pharaoh who took control of the land and made this kingdom what it is today. On this whole wall is how he concurred wars and how he discovered Egypt. Once you have been taught how to read hieroglyphs I will ensure that you read of his past." He moved a bit faster now as he explained to me about the previous Pharaoh.

I was surprised that they would teach me and school me. I don't know what they have in store for me but by the looks of it they would ensure that I am educated. I follow the High Priest as he explains the other walls and what they presented.

Kul Elna soon something forgotten as he started showing me scrolls and explained what they mean and what they stand for. By the looks of it I had a lot to learn from our past and even our present. After High Priest Elijah finishes his tour of the library we make our way to the main hall where lunch will be served. And it is astounding how we could spend the whole morning learning in the library.

When we enter Great Wife Ester, Princess Rebekah and Prince Kol is already seated. Both myself and High Priest Elijah bow. "You may enter." Great Wife Ester's voice is soft and calming as we stand and I follow High Priest Elijah to 3 empty chairs to which he gestures me to sit in one and he sits next to me. Across from me is Princess Rebekah and across from High Priest Elijah is Prince Kol. "The Pharaoh and Prince Klaus are on their way. We can proceed with lunch." Great Wife Ester said as she smiled towards the rest of us.

She then stands and takes a plate before picking some salad and some meat then sitting back down to start her meal. Soon High Priest Elijah takes a plate and fill it with a salad, some meat and freshly baked bread. He places the plate in front of me before he starts helping himself followed by Prince Kol and Princess Rebekah.

We eat in silence until the door opens and I can hear the Pharaoh is not happy. The tone he is speaking in is that of annoyance and anger. "How long will it take for the new tomb to be prepared?" he asks and next to him is a young man trying to keep up with him.

"Well Pharaoh Michael it might take 3 days at the most to prepare a new tomb." the man states. Everyone around the table stands and bows as the Pharaoh makes his way to his chair followed by the young man and a very annoyed looking Prince Klaus who takes his place next to me across from his mother.

"Must a new tomb be prepared?" Great Wife Ester asked as she looks at her husband who simply nods at her. She soon stand up and prepares a plate of food for her husband and place it in front of him and he starts to eat. "I will ensure that all preparations are made for the new tomb. I can't believe the audacity of those thieves." She said sitting back down and eating her own meal.

"Well The thief king striked again, seeing that it was him and his men. He had removed grandfathers' corpse from the tomb, and put it on display in town." Prince Klaus said as I watched the royal family speak among themselves. I look to High Priest Elijah and he too is more interested in the conversation than anything else.

"Who does he think he his? That is beyond disrespectful." Princess Rebekah said as she stares at Prince Klaus.

"Well by the looks of it he is still up to no good and trying to bring this family down. We must just stay strong and increase the amount of guards that we already have. Who knows, next he will come after one of you." Pharaoh Michael says as he now starts to eat his meat.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements Pharaoh Michael." High Priest Elijah says as he stands from his place at the table and walk out.

"Father I suggest that till these thieves are arrested and brought to trail we must place the Palace on lock down." Prince Kol says.

"Indeed Kol. After lunch I will speak to the chief guard. Until the thieves are caught none of you are to be alone. Always ensure that guards accompany you if you are going somewhere. That is an order." Pharaoh Michael says as he continues to eat his meal.

For a few moments we ate in silence, no one saying a word nor looking away from their plates in front of them. I eat quietly and kept my eyes between my plate and Prince Klaus that is next to me. He would occasionally glance at me then back to his plate.

So the rumours had to be true about the Thief King from Kul Elna. He had survived and he was terrorising the royal family. By desecrating the previous Pharaohs tomb it showed that he had no respect for the royal family. It's sad that someone can keep so much hate for one family that he would go to great lengths to bring the family down. I prayed that I never had to meet this Thief King.

"Elena, Klaus will make sure that you are informed of this King of thieves, I'm sure that Elijah has already told you about what happened at Kul Elna." First I'm surprised that the Pharaoh is speaking to me directly but quickly nod my head to notify him that High Priest Elijah has spoken about some of it.

"Yes Pharaoh Michael." I reply as I stare at him with big eyes.

"Klaus please make sure she knows what to do when she encounters the thief." Pharaoh Michael looks to Prince Klaus to which he just raises an eye brow before nodding his head. Soon the room is filled with silence again. When all the plates are empty a slave comes into the room and starts to clean the table to which we still sit in silence.

When Pharaoh Michaels stands we all rise and bow our heads as he and his wife leave the room together. Prince Kol extends his hand to Princess Rebekah and they leave the room as well. Soon only myself and Prince Klaus is left.

"Let's go." He says while extending his arm to me and I bow my head before taking his arm and he leads me out of the dining room. As we walk down the hall, I notice a shadow in the corner of my eye and I look towards it stopping both myself and Prince Klaus. He then looks in the direction I'm facing before turning back forward. "It's probably just a guard." He mumbles and we are on our way again. We turn into another corridor and then entre the court yard which is located in the centre of the palace.

I just could not get the feeling away that someone is following us. We walk towards what looks like benches and he releases my arm and gestures to me to sit. I sit down and I look up to him as he puts one of his hands in his short blonde hair. Something then moves behind him and I try to see past him but to no success.

I look back at him and he looks stressed and tired. "Prince Klaus are you okay?" I ask and he timeously looks at me. It looks like his mind is slowly busy processing the words that I asked.

"Yes, Elena. I'm fine, just tired." He replies as he moves and sits next to me, now with his head is in both his hands. I can hear him sigh and I look back in front of me to where I see a person in a bright red cloak standing a small distance from us.

I want to say to Prince Klaus that there is someone standing there but the person raises him forefinger to his mouth silencing me. Even thou I can only see his chin and mouth and a bit of his nose, I can't make out who it is. I turn to Prince Klaus who is still in the same position as before then I look back and the figure is gone.

I look on in disbelieve as I look around but I don't see the bright red cloak anywhere. Prince Klaus sits up and moves his hands to rest next to him and he looks up to the sky.

"If you see anyone out of the ordinary in the palace you must report it. Meaning that if they are not part of my family or the guards you need to report it." Prince Klaus starts to speak and I look at him.

"Yes Prince Klaus." I answer.

"This King of Thieves, he's a dangerous man Elena. He is willing to do anything to get revenge. If that means killing guards or people he will. You need to understand that this is not a game." I nod my head at Prince Klaus and I can really see that the Thief King is making him worry. "I don't think that he would do something to you but you need to be alert and very careful." I can truly hear in his voice that he is worried. And I nod my head again as he looks at me.

Something in his eyes has changed from what I had seen last night. They seem alert yet concerned. He moves a bit closer to me and he looks me straight in my eyes pleading me to understand. Our little intimate moment is stopped when 4 guards enter the court yards.

"So much for privacy." He mumbles as he moves away and greets the guards with a nod. "Two of these guards will daily be with you." Prince Klaus says as he stand and walks to one of the guard they exchange a few words before the guard leave and he comes back and sit beside me.

We sit quietly and I just admire the gardens in the court yard. Prince Klaus is next to me and he is sitting with his eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the sun on his skin. I can hear birds and the flow of the water and its soothing to my soul.

Right now I think I'm seeing more of whom Prince Klaus is then any other person. He seems soothing and relaxed as he just sit next to me. If it wasn't for his breathing one would think he is a statue. I turn and I look at him, his features are in a way very beautiful his lips look soft and he has some stubble on his chin not enough to call a beard thou. His hair is short and has a curl in it. His robe only covers his shoulders and it reveals a golden well-toned body.

I must say that he truly is an attractive man and that I feel attracted to him. Yet I feel that I need to get to know him, because you can't judge someone on their appearance. From what I see and what I have seen with me he is quite the gentleman and it is much appreciated. He turns his head and he opens his eyes looking straight at me.

I'm embarrassed that he caught me staring at him and my cheeks start to warm up. I quickly look at the plants next to us and he starts laughing at me. I turn back to him and frown because I don't understand what he finds amusing about the situation.

"That blush you have is quite something." He jokes as he gives me a big smile showing of his beautiful white teeth. Now I'm sure I'm blushing even more and I turn away and he start laughing even more and that only makes me blush more. "Elena it's okay I'm just teasing you." He says in between his laughter.

I find it hard to get rid of the blush and soon I give up and just look out in front of me. Ignore his laughter. He soon stops his antics and then he's smiling at me again. And I haven't seen him smile like this before and it just fits him it makes him more handsome.

"Elena, tell me about where you are from and about yourself." He states as he sits back still smiling.

"Sure Prince Klaus." I sound a bit unsure as I think of what to tell him. "I'm from a small village near Al Minya. Everyone knows everyone in the village which can lead to trouble sometimes because news travels fast." As I start to tell Prince Klaus about who I am and where I'm from I become more and more relaxed with him. And that was strange. "I am an only child, my mother could not have children after me, and she had some complications." I say feeling a bit sad as I think of my parents. It's hard to not cry when thinking of them.

"Tell me about yourself, what you like and dislike." He asked and I give him a small smile.

"I love to just go walking, it seems to calm me and distract me but at our village you can't really wander too far. Being outside is relaxing and I enjoy looking at the sky whether at night or during the day, it fascinates me. I dislike people that are rude or mean." I mumble as I look up at the sky.

Prince Klaus looks up at the sky then at me then back at the sky. "Why does the sky fascinate you?" he asks.

"The way it changes colours when its night time or dawn. It's constant and during the day it's such a beautiful colour. When the Gods bless us with rain I enjoy to stand in the rain and let the water wash over me. It's the small things but it truly is magnificent." I say as I look down and I notice that he is now watching me.

"I've never thought of it like that. But thank you for sharing with me." He says as he glances at the sky for one last time. "High Priest Elijah said that you turned 16 a few days prior to my birthday celebration?"

"Yes Prince Klaus but it was more than just a few days it was about 34 days ago." I say not really knowing why he was mentioning this.

"Did you have any one special in your life back then?" he asks getting a bit more serious.

"No Prince I did not. My family was very strict concerning that. My father would only approve of such a thing if I was to be 18." I answer in all honesty to which the Prince raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"I see." Was all he said as he looked in front of him smirking all the way.

We hear steps and soon we see High Priest Elijah with two guards following him and the girl from the previous night. I believe her name is Hailey and she seemed to be in a sour mood as they approach us. Both High Priest Elijah and Hailey bow as they reach us and the guards move to the other side.

For some reason Hailey looks very uncomfortable. I can see Prince Klaus sighing as he stands and soon him and Hailey walked further into the court yard. High Priest Elijah looks at me with a frown on his face. I want to ask why he is frowning but instead look to where I can see Prince Klaus and Hailey. By the way her hands are moving and explaining and Prince Klaus's eyes just furrowing I can see it is an unpleasant conversation.

I look back at High Priest Elijah and his eyes are following me again making me feel uncomfortable. He folds his arms over his chest and lets out a breath as he moves his eyes to look at Prince Klaus and Hailey then he looks back at me sighing.

When we hear High Priest Elijah's name being called by Prince Klaus we turn to them and soon the High Priest walks towards them and then they are in a heated discussion. I look towards the guards who are now speaking among themselves and then something red catches my eye.

It's the same man as before in his red cloak, he's watching Prince Klaus and High Priest Elijah and Hailey closely as if he is studying them. I look to the guards who are still speaking among themselves and then to Prince Klaus and it seems that no one notices this man standing in the courtyard in broad day light. I get to my feet and then the person looks at me.

His cloak now reveals his ice cold blue eyes. They stare right into my soul and I can't move. I feel a bit worried that I have been caught by this man and it gets hard to breath. He narrows his eyes at me and I stumble back and fall onto the bench. Still no one notices this man standing in the court yard. His hand move up to his face where he wiggles his forefinger at me, letting me know not to do something stupid.

I gulp hard and watch him move his other hand to the sword at his side. And I can't help but fear this man. I hear footsteps and turn towards Prince Klaus who looks more than a bit frustrated. I quickly glance back and the man in the red cloak has disappeared. I try to say something but my throat is dry and I can't seem to form words.

Prince Klaus extends his hand to me and I take it, my shaking composure not even notices. He somewhat pulls me up and he leads me of into the palace. Hailey and High Priest Elijah follow behind us as we make our way through the palace. Soon we are in front of big doors to which the guards open and we enter the room.

The room is big with beautiful drapes hanging from the ceiling. On the opposite side of the room are two golden chairs where the Pharaoh and Great Wife Ester is seated. In front of them is a long table with chairs and I follow Prince Klaus to one side while High Priest Elijah takes Hailey to the other and we sit down. The table is made out of wood and the chairs as well. There is a table cloth on the table and a vase with beautiful flowers in the middle of the table. Next to it there are two vases and 6 golden cups. High Priest Elijah takes the vase and pours some liquid into 3 of the cups. Prince Klaus bends forward and takes two cups placing one in front of me.

"High Priest Elijah has informed us of your situation concerning Hailey." Pharaoh Michaels said not looking very pleased about the situation at hand.

"Father what do you suggest we do?" Prince Klaus asked as he takes a sip from the cup.

"Klaus you were not thinking! How can you let this happen!" Pharaoh Michaels yelled. And I have never seen the Pharaoh act this way.

"We were both taking part in it! It's not only my fault!" He stated raising his eyebrow..

"Do you plan on marrying her and making her you're Great Wife?" Pharaoh Michaels asked and I'm sure if he got any angrier he would pop a vein in his forehead.

"No. I don't. I have other plans." Prince Klaus said as calmly as a summer's breeze. Now High Priest Elijah is looking at me and then at Prince Klaus and then he was staring at the Pharaoh.

"And why won't you!" yelled Hailey tears now running down her beautiful face.

"Why would I wed with someone who has been with half of the Priests in this Palace? Including Kol as well. That child could belong to anyone." Prince Klaus says matter of fact sipping from his cup again. This time Hailey just sat down her face is full of shock.

Pharaoh Michael looks at Prince Klaus then at Hailey then back at Klaus. I can't forget the look of pure horror on Great Wife Ester's face as I glanced at her then to the Pharaoh. This was all just a bit upsetting and very uncomfortable. I had never been in such a situation before. Knowing that Hailey was with child and not quite knowing who the father was.

"Hailey I had thought more of you. You are a disgrace to your family." Great Wife Ester says burying her head in her hands.

"Well we do not know who the father is, it could be either Kol or Klaus…" Pharaoh Michaels says but is interrupted by Prince Klaus.

"Or half of the Priests." Prince Klaus says smirking a bit.

"Klaus keep quiet!" Great Wife Ester says looking at him and if looks could kill he would already have his tomb robbed by the Thief King.

"We can't be sure. But we can't make like this never happened. The best option would be to make Hailey a Priestess in the Palace if Klaus does not marry her." High Priest Elijah said getting every ones attention.

It's quite for a few seconds and seems that every one is deep in thought. I keep glancing between the people not sure what my place is in all of this or am I just tagging along for the fun of it. Pharaoh Michael makes eye contact with me before looking at Prince Klaus.

"You can't take the throne from me if you are not married Klaus. And your time is running out," Pharaoh Michael says in a calm eerie voice that sends chills down my spine.

"I plan on getting married." Prince Klaus replies and briefly glances at me smiling softly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Great Wife Ester asks a bit more curious now.

"I have the perfect candidate. That still has all her modesty and beliefs, that would most likely produce great successors to lead in my footsteps. Just give me time." Prince Klaus say and this time I get shivers down my spine. I look to Hailey who is now balling her eyes out in the chair across from me.

High Priest Elijah is staring at Prince Klaus with disbelieve and he slams his hands down on the table. "Would you really wait almost 2 years just for that?" he exclaims.

"Yes. But just remember that the rules can change and those two years can change to a few months." Klaus says smirking at High Priest Elijah and by now I have no idea what they are talking about. Just of a person that he would make his wife and he would have to wait 2 . . . .

This couldn't be true! Of course he wasn't talking about me because it is law that no person under the age of 18 may be married. He is probable making a joke. Maybe Hailey was 16….. No it was not her that he was talking about… because he said that he would never marry her. Maybe it was someone else. I start to feel dizzy because this is all mind boggling.

"Enough Klaus. Elijah your right, get everything ready and ensure that Hailey is sworn in and everything is ready for her. We'll take her in and take care of her and the child." Pharaoh Michael says rubbing his head in frustration. "Elijah you can take Hailey out and please ensure that Elena is taken to Klaus's chambers. I just need to speak to him quickly."

High Priest Elijah nods his head and stands quickly taking Hailey by her hand and then moving to me and extending his other hand to me. I take it without question and he leads us out of the room. As we leave I can hear Pharaoh Michael yelling at Klaus. It's hard to make out what they are saying behind closed doors and High Priest Elijah is pulling us along too fast. Soon we are in front of the sleeping chambers for the priests and priestess.

"Elena, please wait here while I show Hailey to her sleeping chambers. I'll be right back." He says and I nod my head. They soon disappear into a corridor and I am left alone. I turn to the side and look at the hieroglyphs on the walls. They just amuse me as I stare at all of the markings.

I see a shadow next to me and assume that High Priest Elijah has returned. But the shadow does not speak nor move and when I turn to face whoever is standing beside me I am met with a tall figure in a blue robe his brown eyes staring into mine. He starts to move to me and his movements are fast and soon he is in front of me. His eyebrows moved into a deep frown as he stares at me.

I'm about to say something, to ask who this man is when he moves his hand over my mouth silencing me. "So you're Klaus' new pet. Quite beautiful I might add." He says as he spins me around and pulls me to him, his hand still covering my mouth. He presses his face into the nape of my neck and breaths in making me shudder. "Mmmmm so sweet." He hums into my ear.

There's a sound of men approaching, most probably guards patrolling the hallway, the man holding me sidesteps us into a dark corridor keeping still as the men pass. His hand was pressing painfully against my mouth and I wanted to bit him but his grip was too tight. When the men passed and we could no longer hear their footsteps the man spins me around and press me against the wall. His hands now on either side of my head. As I stare into his eyes not sure of what might happen next. He licks his lips seductively then moves down and licks my neck, making me shiver in disgust. "Taste just as sweet." He says as his head is right opposite mine. He furrows his brows again before smiling. "I'll be watching you closely little dove." He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Tears are welling up in my eyes as I wrap my arms around myself and stare out in front of me. My knees give way and soon I'm on the floor and I'm crying freely because I have never felt so disgusted in my life. He acted in the most in appropriate way and I can still feel the roughness of his tongue on my neck, making me feel nauseas. I place one hand on my mouth as not to throw up.

I'm highly terrified of what had happened and I felt ashamed that this man had touched me. I move my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I hear my name being called and I look to the side to where I can see High Priest Elijah who rushes around the corner and when he sees me he rushes to me bending down in front of me.

"Elena, are you okay? What happened?" he asks placing his hands on my shoulders. I can see that he is really worried and that makes me cry even more. He moves to the side where he places one hand behind my back and the other at my knees and then he picks me up into his arms and he starts to move. He softly hushes me as he walks to Klaus' chambers and soon enough we are there and the guards open the doors and we step into the room and walk towards the bed, where he places me on the bed. He sits next to me and pulls me closer. "What happened?" he asks.

"There was a man,…." I trailed of as High Priest Elijah softly rubs my back in a soothing way to make me continue with my story. "He was wearing a blue rode… he came up to me…." And I just struggle to say the words as I remember what had happened. "He grabbed me and silenced me…." I stop and I try to catch my breath.

"What happened then?" Elijah asks as he stares into my eyes.

"He pulled me into the corridor because there were guards coming…" I shut my eyes as I shudder again at the thought of his tongue on me. "When they walked pasted he said something about me being the Princes new pet and he made me feel very uncomfortable…" High Priest Elijah's eyes got big as he stared down at me. "He licked me…" I almost gauge when I think about it and now I'm crying even more. "And said he'll be watching me…" High Priest Elijah wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me towards him still stroking my back.

His efforts in trying to calm me are useless then he strokes my hair and moves back a bit. "I'm sorry Elena. Sometimes the thieves get into the palace. It won't happen again." He vowed looking me straight in my eyes as if making a silent promise. "Don't tell Prince Klaus." He whispers into my ear. And we sit there with him holding me and me slowly drying all my teats until there weren't any. "I think you can go bathe… before dinner." He lets me, standing up from the bed and moving to the door and slipping out quickly. A few seconds later and he returned with Bonny next to him.

She's smiling brightly at me as High Priest Elijah moves to the wardrobe, she walks to me. Her smile is quite something as I can't help but greet her with a small smile myself. High Priest Elijah soon walks to us with robes in his hands and give them to Bonny who take them and with her other hand she takes my hand, pulling me up from the bed and lead me to the door. "Let's get you cleaned…. Nothing like a relaxing bath to take everything off your mind."

We leave Prince Klaus' sleeping chambers and make our way to the bathing chambers, 2 guards following us closely. When we enter the bathing chambers the guards remain outside the door is closed. We walk to the table and stool I was seated at yesterday and Bonnie places the robes on the table then smile at me. She takes a vase and hand it to me before giving me soap and a sponge.

"I know you like your privacy so here the soap, and soap for your hair and a sponge. I'll sit at the door and wait till you are finished then I'll bring you a towel, okay?" Bonnie asked and I nod my head. She walks off to the side where she sits down and I turn to the water. I make my way to the water and place my items on the first step. I quickly remove my dress and belt then my sandals and walk into the water to the second step. The water is low and its sooths my soul as I sit on the second step.

I rinse my hair in the water and sit back up. The water is very calming as I stare at it for a few seconds before grabbing the sponge and loafing it with the soap. I start to wash my body and pay special attention to the place where the man had licked me. I scrub vigorously at the spot until its red and sore then I use the special soap on my hair and ensure that I work the soap into my hair until I am massaging my scalp. I soon rinse of the soap and turn to see where Bonnie is. She's still seated at the door and she's smiling brightly at me. I smile back at her and turn back again.

I sit back again and think of how everything has changed. From the celebration last night to the nice conversation I and Prince Klaus shared in the courtyard. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought but still… the fact that he would want to take me as his wife… If my allegations were correct that is. And then I remember the man in the courtyard with the bright blue eyes.

Those eyes. I don't know whether to fear them or to just ignore the fact that I am seeing strange people in the Palace. The man had clearly threatened me if I was to say something. Maybe it was just nothing and I was seeing things. So many things were running around in my mind. Even Hailey and that she might be with Prince Klaus' child. That made me feel a bit upset but I had no real reason to be upset.

I sigh because clearly today has been too long and I feel tired. And I wonder if Prince Klaus was going to act the same way he did last night and that made me shudder again. Hopefully he wouldn't expect anything from me. I look around to see Bonnie again. "Bonnie may I have a towel?" I ask and she jumps to her feet, grab a towel and move towards me. I quickly stand up out of the water as she hands me a towel. "Thank you." I say and she nods her head.

"Let's get you dried and dressed." She said as she moved towards the table and stool. I follow her and sit down in the stool. As yesterday she wraps my hair into a towel and then she takes a small cloth and hands it to me. "It's for you face." She says and I take it and dry my face.

I'm quite curious to how she became a slave in the palace. Maybe it isn't my place to ask but I wanted to at least know someone in this palace apart from High Priest Elijah and Prince Klaus. I turn to Bonnie and I almost want to just forget the question but her smile encourages me. "Bonnie, how did you become a servant?" I asked a bit unsure.

She looks at me for a second and then she frowns. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by the guards for treason, Great Wife Ester had saved me by taking me in and that is how I became a servant." She said and I soon regret that I had asked such a question because it was clearly a sad subject for her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I try to apologise but she just gives me a faint smile.

"It's fine. I'm very grateful of Great Wife Ester." She says as she towel dries my hair.

"Do you enjoy it here at the palace?" I ask looking up at her.

She stops her movement and look down at me. "I love it here; every one treats me very nicely not like the other servants. The royal family is very civil and I really didn't have anything to do until you arrived. Prince Klaus wanted only me to attend to you meaning that you must be pretty important." She said giving me her bright smile again. "So you should get used to me being around you because I'm your personnel servant as from now." She said as she quickly makes my hair a bun then pulls me up to stand.

I quickly dry myself and she takes the towel from me before she dresses me in a simple little gown made of pure silk. She looks me over then winks at me. "It's almost dinner?" I ask more then tell her and she nods at me.

"Let's get you to Prince Klaus' chamber." She says and we start to make our way to the door to which she opens the door and the guards smile lightly at the both of us. As we make our way the guards follow us closely until Bonnie opens the door to Prince Klaus' chambers and she lets me in.

I walk into the room and Prince Klaus is seated at the table with the dinner ready. I gasp and then bow. To which he chuckles. He stands from his seat and walks over to me extending his hand to me. I look up at him in surprise but take his hand. And he leads me to the table where we are seated across from each other.

"You look beautiful Elena." Prince Klaus says as he looks into my eyes. His comment makes me blush.

"Thank you Prince Klaus." I almost blabber because I'm feeling really nervous.

"Would you please fill our plates with food." He asks and I nod standing and taking a plate for him. "Something of everything please." He asks me and I comply. Placing something of everything on his place then placing it in front of him. I then take a plate for myself and grab a piece of bread and some meat and fruit, I place my plate in front of me then take two cups and take a vase and poor some dark purple liquid into both. Placing one cup in front of Prince Klaus and the other in front of myself then I sit down. "Thank you he says as he takes the cup and takes a sip humming as he places the cup back.

When he starts eating I follow him and I eat small pieces of everything in my plate. I then take the cup and sip the liquid which is sweet and I feel a bit nerves because every now and again Prince Klaus will look at me and smile. I gulp down the rest of the liquid and then eat about half of what is in my plate before I am completely full. Prince Klaus smiles at me and then pour some more liquid into my cup and I gratefully take it. I sip twice before downing the rest.

"Thirsty?" he asks as he fills my glass again. And I just nod my head. As I finish my third cup he finishes his food and sits back into his seat as he stares at me. "You should go slow with the wine Elena." He says and I frown at him. Was this wine that we were drinking? I felt a bit dizzy but it passed quickly and then it felt like a mountain was removed from my shoulders. I couldn't really explain how I was feeling but one word came to mind. Free.

And I just forget where I am and why I'm here and I forget the man with the bright blue eyes and the man in the blue cape. And I smile at Prince Klaus. "It really tastes very good, may I have another cup?" I ask innocently. To which Prince Klaus chuckles again and pours another cups.

"Sure, just go slow with this one." He states putting the vase down. I nod my head and take the cup sipping at it. I hum as I taste the wine. "Do you enjoy dancing?" He asks and I giggle because I can't dance I always fall over my feet.

"I can't dance. To be honest I'm very clumsy." I reply giggling a bit more. Prince Klaus places his cup on the table then he stands and moves to my chair and extends his hand. I look up at him in surprise but he just smiles at me.

"Come on, I'll teach you." He says and at first I'm staring at him with disbelieve and then I swallow the wine that's left in my cup and place it on the table before taking his hand. He pulls me up and against him. He takes my other hand and places it on his shoulders as he places his hand on my lower back and he starts swaying us back and forth. "Just follow my movement." He says and I follow how we step back and forward and soon we are dancing to no music and just to the rhythm of our breathing. I'm surprise when he twirls me around and pulls me back to him.

But he make me giggle as we continue to move swaying around the room. And soon he pulls me closely against him and he bends me backwards in a dip. He stares down at me and I can't help but bite my lip. He smiles at me and then he moves his head towards mine and places a soft kiss on my forehead. Before pulling me up and twirling me again. "See it's not that bad." He says and I nod my head.

"Not that bad at all." I say moving back to my chair and him moving across from me. "We should do that again, I really like it." I can't help as I smile like an idiot while looking at him.

"Of course we will." He says winking at me. And I start to blush but it seems so normal as we sit here. "Elena," he ask and I nod my head towards him.

"Yes Prince Klaus?" I answer.

"Don't mind my father and don't think of what he spoke about today. And don't mind Hailey, she is not with my child I can assure you that." He says looking serious and I haven't really seen him like this before because there is certainty in his eyes as he speaks of his father and of Hailey which encourages me to believe every word that leaves his mouth.

"I won't Prince Klaus." I say now staring at him.

"My father gets overwhelmed sometimes and now with the thief king running a mock in the city it's not helping. I spoke to him and said that I would like to get to know you and see maybe you could in the future be my wife." He said looking a bit unsure. And it was true… he did want to marry me and that made me squeal in excitement like a little girl.

He smiled at my reaction it seemed that he was looking for that reaction. But I'm not quite sure why I reacted like that. Did I truly want to be Great Wife Ester to the Pharaoh of Egypt? Did I want to be with Prince Klaus. He did say that we would get to know each other… But it was soon forgotten because I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't notice him stand and move to me. He's now in front of me staring at me.

"I promise not to push you into anything unless you are willing in the matter, so we can try it and just see how things are okay? Are you willing to try?" He asked me very seriously.

"We'll try." I almost whisper and he smiles at me like he has never smiled before. And I can't help but smile back at him and then I yawn, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Prince Klaus laughs at me and kisses my forehead again before taking my hand.

"Time for bed." He says and I nod my head looking up him. He pulls me up and leads me to the bed and when I'm in bed he moves to his side and lays down and covers himself. It's not even a few seconds and I am gone. And everything that had just happened vanished from my mind as my dreams are filled with blonde men with blue grey eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

I'm woken up by Prince Klaus who kisses the top of my head and he says something but I can't make it out. I moan a bit and I can see him smiling brightly. He then leaves and I turn to my side and I'm met by Bonnie who is smiling almost like she has to giggle but she's trying to conceal it. I give out a small yawn and then I sit up glancing at her.

My head is pounding as I look around and I can't help but flinch. "Too much wine?" She asks and I glare at her and she starts laughing at me and this makes my head hurt even more. "Prince Klaus told me, so if you look to your side there is a cup with some juice, I suggest you drink it." She says as she stands up and walks to the wardrobe.

I turn to the side and indeed there is a cup with juice and I gulp it down just to regret it because now everything is coming back up and I need to throw up. Bonnie rushes to my side and she has a big vase with her which she hands to me and I take it as I empty out the contended of my stomach. And it just won't stop. Bonnie takes my hair and pulls it out of my face with one hand and places the other on my back.

We hear the door open up and soon High Priest Elijah is next to me. "What's wrong with her Bonnie?" he asked his voice thick with concern.

"Prince Klaus said that she had too much wine last night at dinner." Bonnie says and I can hear High Priest Elijah grunt. And just as I'm sure that I will stop I start back up again. I'm sure there is nothing left in my stomach and this is only making me feel worse.. "I'll get her some water and call a healer." Bonnie says as High Priest Elijah take my hair and he sits next to me.

"Go." He says and she swiftly exits the room leaving us alone. When I'm sure that I'm finished now I look up and High Priest Elijah is glaring at me. I place the vase on the floor and High Priest Elijah pushes me onto the bed. "Just lay down." He says and I do as I am told because there is no point in arguing. "You shouldn't drown yourself in wine you could get poisoned." He says and he seems to be very angry.

"I didn't know that." I croak because now my throat hurts.

"Well now you know. And Klaus knows that as well." His tone is harsh as he speaks to me, as if he is scalding a young child.

"I'm sorry High Priest Elijah." I mumble and because I'm feeling really vulnerable tears start to well up in my eyes. As soon as he sees this his demeanour changes and he places a hand on my forehead.

"Just don't drink that much again." He says as he takes away his hand. Soon the door opens and Bonnie and the healer walk in. The healer is a young man with black hair and blue grey eyes. He walks over to me and bends down next to me. "Dante," High Priest Elijah greats and nods towards the young man. "She had a bit too much wine last night." He says.

"High Priest Elijah." Dante greets and from the look he is giving the High Priest I can see that these two men do not like one another. "Could you please stand aside so I can look at her and treat her?" He asks the ignorance thick in his voice. But High Priest Elijah complies and stands up and moves to the balcony. "Lady Elena I'm Dante the healer to the royal family. I just want to check you temperature, then give you a potion and have you eat something okay?" He asks smiling sweetly at me.

I nod my head at him and he then places his palm on my forehead. He waits a few seconds then smile down at me. "Is she poisoned?" Bonnie asks from next to him.

"No, she's not poisoned. But can you please bring me some bread and water?" He asks and I can see how Bonnie blushes when he speaks to her. Clearly she likes the healer. But what is there not to like? He was a very handsome man and the way he would speak to a lady just made your knees week, so thank goodness that I was in bed or else I would have been lying on the ground by now. Bonnie leaves us and Dante smiles back at me. "So lady Elena I'm looking forward in taking care of you as Prince Klaus has assigned me to only attend to you." I'm a bit shocked at this. First I have my own servant and now my own healer. "Don't blush so much or I'll have to say that you have a fever" He says winking at me.

"Sorry." I mumble then look away and now High Priest Elijah is next to us again.

"Did Klaus really say that?" High Priest Elijah says as Dante smirks at him.

"Why yes he did High Priest, he called on me just before Bonnie came and told me that I will be looking after only Lady Elena from now on." Dante says as Bonnie hands him a plate with bread which he places on the bed side table next to me. High Priest Elijah grits his teeth and soon he storms out of the room without another word. "Some temper that one has," he paused and chuckles before continuing. "Bonnie could you take that vase out it will only upset her stomach more if she smells it." He says as he points to the vase I used earlier.

Bonnie hands him the cup of water and then takes the vase and leave the room leaving me with the healer. He turns to his side where he takes a little bottle out of his pouch and he opens the top and hands it to me. I take the little bottle and sit up and then I feel dizzy again.

Dante chuckles at me. " Drink that and then eat the bread." He instructed and I take the small bottle to my lips and drink it till its empty. The taste is bitter but nothing I can't handle. Dante soon stands and moves closer, he bends over me and takes pillows pilling them up behind me. "Now sit back and eat the bread." I do as I am told and eat a few pieces of bread and when I feel like I can't eat anymore I hand him the plate back. "Now listen, you are dehydrated and you need to drink a lot of water and stay in bed okay?" He asks and I nod my head again I'm not sure if I am able to utter a word because this man is rendering me speechless.

He hands me a cup of water and I take a few sips before placing it on the bed side table. "So even thou I feel like dying I won't?" I ask with a hint of humour in my voice.

"I would never let a lady as beautiful as yourself die. And that I can promise you. I must say Elijah had truely picked a goddess of a woman to stand next to the future Pharaoh." I frown at his words. And I'm unsure of their true meaning. "My lady you are to be Great Wife Ester of Prince Klaus?" he asks. For a few seconds I feel totally terrified that what he says is true but it passes as I recall my and Prince Klaus' conversation of the previous night. I can barely remember what we had talked about all I could remember was him showing me how to dance… And that's all I could recall from the previous night. I frown because I'm not sure how I even got to bed. "You look unsure my lady." Dante says pulling me from my thoughts.

"I… I…" I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say. The door opens and in comes Bonnie and Hailey… Priestess Hailey?

"When you need to speak just call on me." He whispers and then smiles at me. I nod my head and then look at the two ladies and behind them is High Priest Elijah. "Well, well I recommended that she stays in bed and rest of today." Dante says as he stands up and walks towards the door, as he pass High Priest Elijah they glare at each other and then they pass each other. As he leaves he gives me one last glance and winks at me.

Bonnie comes to me and places a new vase next to me and then she sits next to me on the bed, Hailey looks a bit uncomfortable as she stands at the bed's end. And High Priest Elijah looks like he could kill. A few second of silence passes and none of the other three say a word, I let out a yawn and it seems everyone is back in motion.

"Elena you should rest. Bonnie will be here if you need something. I have to show Hailey some things but we will be back at lunch. If you feel better we will go have lunch with the royal family." High Priest Elijah said and another yawn escapes me. High Priest Elijah soon turns on his heel and walk towards the door followed by Hailey leaving me and Bonnie behind.

When they are out and the door is closed I look to Bonnie and smile at her. "Thank you." I say and I wiggle myself down and take the extra pillows out so I can lay down. Soon Bonnie yawns as well and she looks at me sheepishly. "You seem tired, why don't you take a nap with me?" I asks and first she is shocked and then surprised but I pat the place next to me and she smiles and walks to the other side of the bed and get into it. As she lay next to me I smile. "My healer is a very attractive man." I mumble and Bonnie starts laughing.

"Indeed Elena, He is one of the most handsome men in the palace not including High Priest Elijah that is." She states and this time I giggle because it was the truth.

"I do agree. Do you know the healer?" I ask as I turn to my side.

"Yes he's been here since he was a child, he celebrated his 21 birthday just a few days prior to Prince Klaus." She answers as she turns to her side as well. "They don't really get along. The only people that seem to get along with Prince Klaus are High Priest Elijah and yourself." Bonnie says matter of fact and close her eyes.

"That shouldn't be true." I say as I scratch the top of my head.

"We'll the ladies get along with him as well and I must say since you have arrive he is much more talkative and open and not to mention polite." She replies opening her eyes and I don't find it hard to belief that the ladies like him.

"Has….has he been with a lot of woman in this bed?" I ask because her answer made me very curious.

"He has never had a woman beside you in his chambers." She says and the way she says it makes me believe her and now I'm feeling very special because I am the first woman to share his bed with him. "You must really mean a lot to him because I haven't seen him with anyone else since you came."

"Then I should feel honoured." I mumble and soon my eyes feel heavy and I yawn again and that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep with Bonnie next to me.

I wake up to lips pressed against my forehead. When I open my eyes I look into Prince Klaus' eyes. I turn a bit and see that Bonnie is still next to me. A small yawn escape my throat and I sit up as Prince Klaus moves away. "Hi." He says as he smiles at me and I give him a small smile in return.

"Hi." I whisper back.

"How do you feel?" he asks but look to my side as Bonnie starts to stir.

"I'm better thank you Prince Klaus." I say and truly I feel like a new person. No more head ache, no more nausea. Just then Bonnie opens her eyes and I can't help but see the fear in her eyes.

Prince Klaus looks at Bonnie then he gives her a half smile before looking back at me. "I'm sorry…." Bonnie was cut off when Prince Klaus started to speak.

"It's fine Bonnie, Don't worry about it as long as Elena is fine with it I'm fine with it." He says catching Bonnie by complete surprise.

"I'm sorry I just wanted someone with me so I asked her to stay next to me." I mumble because I'm sure that she might get in trouble even thou he was acting very polite at this moment. But to my surprise Prince Klaus chuckles.

"It's okay I would be more worried if you share our bed with another man." He said to which he started laughing and both me and Bonnie gave out a nervous laugh. But Bonnie moves and get out of bed then bow next to Prince Klaus. "Bonnie relax, I'm not mad." He says as he looks at me then he brings his hand to my face and brush the stray hair behind my ear. "Will we be joining my parents for lunch?" He asks.

"If it will please you Prince Klaus." He frowns at my answer but turns to Bonnie

"Bonnie can you prepare her for lunch and just accompany her to the main room?" He asks and Bonnie nods her head not making eye contact. "I'll see you in a few moments." He says and stands from the bed where he was seated at. He kisses my forehead and turns to the door and leaves us.

When he is no longer in the room Bonnie rushes to the wardrobe and collects my robes and sandals. When she returns she glances at me but I can see that she is worried. "Bonnie you can calm down he's not mad at you." I say and stand from the bed moving to her and then embracing her in my arms. I can tell that she's pretty shock but soon she relaxes in my arms and then I let go and look at her. She smiles back at me and that makes me feel better.

She moves to the bed and places my robes on the bed and I know it's time to get dress. I quickly get undress and soon she is at my side and she dresses me in a beautiful red dress and then I sit on the bed and put on my sandals. I stand up and turn around once. The short dress is tightly fastened around my breast and it falls loosely to just on top of my knees. Bonnie smiles at me and then she ushers me towards the desk and chair to where she orders me to sit down. She quickly combs my hair and fastens it to the side and then she gives me a cloth to wipe my face.

She smiles at me and takes my hand and leads me to the door where we are met by Hailey and 3 guards. They accompany us to the main hall. When we reach the main hall one guard opens the door and Both Hailey and Bonnie walk of in another direction. I quickly walk into the room and the door is closed behind me. I look around and I see Great Wife Ester next to her is Princess Rebekah and next to her is Prince Kol. Opposite Prince Kol is High Priest Elijah and next to him Prince Klaus who stands and walks over to me. He takes me by my hand and leads me to the seat he just occupied. I can see that the others are a bit shocked by his actions but they keep it to themselves.

I take the seat next to High Priest Elijah who frowns at me and then Prince Klaus takes his seat next to me. We sit in silence until the Pharaoh enters the room and we all stand and bow as he takes his seat then we follow. Once he is seated, Great Wife Ester picks up a plate and fills it with food then she places it in front of the Pharaoh. As I am about to get a plate for Prince Klaus he places a hand on my tight to stop me then he just smiles at me. He quickly takes two plates and fill both with food. He places one in front of me and the other in front of himself then he takes a vase and pours some juice into a cup that he hands to me. I smile at him sweetly before I start to nibble on my food.

The meal is eaten in silence and no one dares say a word. Prince Kol would now and again glance at me and so would Prince Klaus but if I catch Prince Klaus glancing at me he smiles at me. The Pharaoh clears his throat as he looks at Prince Klaus.

"Klaus I have considered your proposal and I will allow you 30 nights. By the end of the 30 night you must inform us about you discussion so we can make the arrangements." The Pharaoh says and I'm not sure what he's talking about but something says that it has to do with me. I look to Klaus who just looks to me and smiles.

"My Pharaoh, are you seriously going to consider this? This is madness she's not even of age yet." High Priest Elijah says as he stands and now I am certain that they are speaking of me.

"Elijah, why did you get her in the first place?" Princess Rebekah asks as she looks to me and then to High Priest Elijah who looks like he just realised that it was his own fault.

"I plan to spend time with Elena and we have agreed that we will try and as you said father we have 30 nights to make the discussion." He said as he squeezes my tight. I stare at all of them in disbelieve because this wasn't up to them and this really had nothing to do with them. But I could see the truth in what Princess Rebekah was saying and the same for Elijah. If he didn't want me to be Great Wife Ester then why did he take me before I became of age? And when did I agree to try? And then it hit me. Some of my lost memories of the previous night.

We had spoken and I was so excited and ecstatic when I told him that we would try. I look to my side and Prince Klaus is still smiling at me and I can't help but frown at him. "Elena dear, your thoughts about this?" Great Wife Ester asks as she looks at me.

"We'll try…" I softly say and as much as I am unsure about the whole situation I could say something else and make it seem like Prince Klaus is someone that lies. "Pharaoh, Great Wife Ester, I'm sure that 30 nights are more than enough and I am sure that by the end of this period you will have the results that you want." I say and I can see both the Pharaoh and Great Wife Ester is pleas with the answer that is given. I look to Prince Klaus who nods at me and when I turn to High Priest Elijah I know he can see right through what I am saying and he can see that I'm scared and that I'm only doing this to please the royal family.

"Well there you have it. Now if you would excuse me and the young Elena we have something to discuss." Great Wife Ester says as she nods to her husband and son. Then she extends her hand towards me and I stand from the table and move to her and take her hand. We start to walk and we exit the room into the hall way where we are met by 4 guards.

We walk along the halls and soon we enter a beautiful room with purple drapes that hang from the ceiling to the floor. There is a table with 6 chairs around it and a king sized bed to the side with purple bedding and so much pillows. More than I have ever seen. Great Wife Ester leads me to the table and motions to me to take a seat. I sit down and she soon sits down next to me a warm smile on her face.

"Well Elena, it's a pleasure having such a beautiful girl as my daughter to be. I know when Klaus sets his mind to something he will follow through." She says placing a hand on mine squeezing it softly. "You know since you have been here he's really changed. And I'm not quite sure what you have done but I need to thank you." She says and that makes me smile a bit.

"I am glad to hear that my lady." I say. Looking at her I see that the years have been kind to her but small wrinkles are seen around her eyes and when she smiles. Her eyes hold much love but even the difficult times are visible. I could see Princesses Rebekah in her mother she really was a beautiful woman that one would be proud to call a Great Wife Ester. There is a certain sparkle in her eyes that I cannot place but it makes her seem alive.

"I believe that with you by his side, Klaus will become a wonderful Pharaoh to this nation. A Pharaoh that not only has a strong set of morals but that can love as well." When she says this I frown at her because she's indirectly saying that Pharaoh Michael does not love. She quickly catch on and smiles softly. "Michael does not show feeling because he deems it as weak. I beg to differ. But I must say the times we spent alone is worth siting by his side at the thrown." She says and looks to the balcony. She then looks back to me. "Elena don't be afraid of Klaus… If he mistreats you please do not hesitate to tell me he is not too old for a scolding." At that we both start to laugh and I feel so relaxed because from how you see Great Wife Ester and how she is with her family its two different people.

"Yes my lady." I answer but she frowns at me.

"Dear I believe that both and you and Klaus will find happiness in each other. So no more calling me my lady. Mom or mother will do." She squeezed my hand again and the smile that I am now getting from her makes me feel like this is where I belong. This could be a new beginning of something new and maybe just maybe I could just give Klaus a chance.

"I shall try my best my…. Mother." I say quickly correct myself to which she lets out a small laugh.

She then gets to her feet and pulls me by my hand to one of the wardrobes I did not notice. She flings open the door and let goes of my hand then she starts searching for something. Some robes fall to the floor and as I bend to pick it up she stops me with a glare and then she is back with her head in the closet.

Finally when she turns towards me she has her hand stretched out in front of her and she is clasping something. "Elena, you will become part of this family that I am sure of so I want to give you something." She opens her hands and inside is a small silver necklace with a little blue stone. She places it in my hands and smile at me.

And for once I am speechless and I don't know what to say because Silver jewellery was very rare in Egypt. To the extent that it has only been seen a few time. I look up into her eyes and they are sparkling. "Thank you but I can't accept this." I say as I move my hands to her.

She grabs the necklace from my hand and moves to my back to where she places the necklace around my neck and clasps it close. "Nonsense dear. This is a gift from me to my new daughter." She says as she walks to my front and embraces me in her arms. And I'm sure I could just get lost in her embrace because since I have been here this is the one and only time that I have felt at 'home' since High Priest Elijah had collected me. I mumble a thank you to her and wrap my own arms around her.

After a few seconds she pulls away and takes my hand leading me to the door. "Elena I have some things to attend to but the guards will escort you to High Priest Elijah if you do not mind. But tomorrow you will be having lunch with me and Rebekah. I look forward to spend more time with you." She states as she opens the door and kisses me on my cheek and lets me go. When we are outside she looks to one guard. "Please take Elena to Elijah." The guard nods and start walking to which I follow and Great Wife Ester turns in the opposite direction and disappear with another 2 guards.

I follow one guard and there is another behind me, we walk at a slow pace through the halls and something on the left wall catches my eye and I stop to look at it. The guard behind me stops as well and soon the one that was in front of us stops as well and looks at me.

"Lady Elena?" he asks but I ignore him. What I see on the wall is a pharaoh and he seems very angry at a young man which could be a prince. It seems that Great Wife Ester is angry as well and that are scolding the young man. I touch the wall softly as I stare blankly at the hieroglyphs. Not quite sure what they were saying. My attention is drawn to the left to where the same young man is holding a child with a woman next to him. I want to ask what this is about but does the guards know hieroglyphs? I look to my side to the one which was in front of me but he seems to be looking worried.

The next thing I know 2 more guards join us and Prince Klaus is standing next to my right side, making me gasp in surprise. To which he just chuckles. "Elena what seems to be intriguing you?" he asks and I look from him to the picture of the Pharaoh and Great Wife Ester scolding the man. His eyes follow and then he sighs. "This?"

"Yes, this." I reply in a soft voice. He smiled at me and then looked back at the hieroglyphs.

"Well this it a private story." He states but his smile never fades. I furrow my browns and he chuckles again. "When my father was still a prince he had a bustard child. The woman had passed away after giving birth." He said as he looked down at the ground. Clearly not wanting to discuss this matter.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry." I reply and he looks back at me with a sad smile.

"Our half brother was killed by the Thief King about a year ago." He says and I can see he doesn't feel comfortable discussing this.

"I'm really sorry." I say and place my hand on his arm to which he smiles at me and take my hand in his.

"It's okay. Let's walk." He says to which I nod my head and we start walking, the guards soon following us from a distance. We pass a few corridors before reaching the courtyard. To which the guards spreads around us giving us a bit more distance. We walk to a nearby fountain and Prince Klaus move to sit on the edge of the fountain and pulls me to his front.

I now look straight at him and he seems a bit serious as he stares back at me. He moves his head forward and rests his forehead against mine and we stare at each other in silence. Being so close to him, makes me see the little green bits in his eyes, which makes him a bit more mysterious. He places his arms around my waist and pulls me closer and soon our noses touch and I can feel his breath on my chin.

I slowly move my hands to his legs for a bit of support because he makes me feel dizzy and my head is spinning. He moves his hands from my waist to my arms and then slowly up my arms to my shoulders and then my neck… And it feels like I'm busy drowning in him because the way he stares at me and the way he moves his hands over my body makes my shiver in a good way.

It feels like I can't catch my breath and my breathing increases as I stare into his eyes. "I want to kiss you so badly right now." He whispers and hearing his voice so husky makes my knees weak and I am glad that I am currently holding onto him for support because if I wasn't I would be on the ground. I feel butterflies in my stomach and this is all so strange and new to me, I don't know whether to just give in to this man holding me or I should turn away because I'm unsure of what might happen.

I let go of a breathe I did not know I was holding and this seems so right. That I just can't refuse him. "What's stopping you?" I ask and I am surprised by how husky my voice sound. This doesn't even surprise him, but the smirk on his face tells me that he wanted to hear that.

"I want you to have the best first kiss. So you will remember it always." He says and all of the sudden we aren't close enough I just want his lips on mine. I want to feel his lips and experience that first kiss I long for.

"The best would be if you kissed me now." I mumble and I'm not sure why I am so bold all of the sudden. And I see in his eyes that his mind is made up and he pulls me closer and soon he places his lips on mine, and I close my eyes, his kiss is so soft and so sweet. I want to savour this moment because right now all that matter is us in this courtyards, our lips on each other. His lips are soft and kind and he then wraps his arms around me holding me in place. And I'm sure that I'm in heaven because this feels too good to be true.

When he pulls away I open my eyes and he's staring at me in wonder. And I need to catch my breath and my heart feels like it wants to jump out of my chest because it's beating so fast. He keeps me in his embrace and just holds me and right there I think I fell in love. I move my hands from his legs and I'm unsure if I can wrap my arms around him but I do it anyway.

We stay like that until my heart is pacing at a normal rate and until he finally takes his arms from around me then he takes my hands and smile. And I entwine our finger and look at him. This is where I wanted to be and I knew this could not get any better.

He kissed my forehead and moved me a bit back so he could stand then he pulls me closer again. And we stand in each other's' embrace. I didn't want to leave his embrace and I'm sure he felt the same way by the way he was holding me against his body.

"I hope it was good for a first kiss." I hear him say and this makes me look up at him and smile brightly.

"I'm sure that I could improve." I say as I start to giggle and he started to chuckle and it felt strange and wonderful at the same time to feel the vibration coming from his chest.

"I don't want you to change if you need to learn anything I'll teach you." He says and this time he is a bit more serious to which I nod my head. He releases me but takes my hand and leads me to some chairs of to the side. As we approach the chairs he lets me take my seat first then move to the one next to me and takes a seat himself. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he takes my hand in his own and he looks to me.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I reply to which he chuckles.

"I haven't had that effect on a girl yet." He says and that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I knew he had been with other girls before and I knew that it was in the past but I could not help feel the spike of jealousy that shot through me. I quickly brush it of before he notices. "Will you be drinking wine or juice tonight?" he asks and this made me cringe because I remember how I felt earlier this morning when I was nauseas, which makes him smirk at me. "Juice it is." He says with a smile.

"I don't ever want to feel like I did this morning ever again." I say to which he fully laughs now.

"I told you to go slow." He says and I remember that he did warn me but it was too good not to drink.

"Now I know." I say with a pout and he just smiles.

"So adorable." He says and I think he's talking about me to which I blush beat red. "You look beautiful when you blush." He states as he now breaks eye contact and looks around before his eyes find me again. I'm not sure if I could get any redder then I already was but I know that I was heating up. I fanned myself with my other hand and then looked back at him.

We were interrupted by a guard who walked up to us and kneeled in front of us. "Prince, Princesses. Sorry to interrupt." The guard says as he glances at Prince Klaus. He completely caught me of guard as he now referred to me as Princess. "The Pharaoh requests your presence." The guard says as he glances at me but only for a millisecond before getting to his feet.

My stomach then turned and I start feeling nauseas again. With my open hand I cover my mouth and Prince Klaus frowns at me. Quickly standing up and kneeling in front of me. "Are you okay?" his voice thick with concern.

"I feel nauseas again, the same as this morning." I reply and he nods his head.

"You didn't drink a lot of water did you?" he asked to which I shake my head but I soon regret it because another wave of nausea hits me. "Thought so. Place your arm around my neck." He says and I do as I am told and he picks me into his arms without any effort and he starts to move very carefully.

Our guards seemed a bit shocked as they follow us and soon we are back in Prince Klaus's chamber and he places me on the neatly made bed and place an empty vase next to me. He walks to the desk next to the wardrobe and rinses a washing cloth before bringing it to me and pacing it on my forehead. He moves to the desk again and gets a cup with water that he hands to me and I sit up to drink the cup but it makes me more nauseas so I place it on the table.

"I need to go but I'll call Dante for you." He says and I want to thanks him but there are no words just…. I grab the vase and empty my stomach again. Prince Klaus moves a bit back but he seems truly concerned, as he walks to the door to leave.

It seems that I won't stop throwing up and just as I think it's going to end it starts back up again. And now my head hurts again and my body is aching and I think that I injured my throat because it's sore to swallow and it's sore to throw up. I'm covered in sweat as I lay on the bed and I just wish that this would just stop.

Sitting in this room and being sick alone is worse than throwing up in front of people. I wish that Prince Klaus had stayed and he would have, if his father did not call on him. And then our kiss came back to mind and everything felt better. I stops throwing up and just got comfortable in our bed, as I lay back I can't help but to think if his soft lips on mine and just how wonderful it really felt and that I would never forget that moment our lips touched.

My mind is lost in all things Prince Klaus as the door opens and I assume Dante walks into the room because he's at my side with the cloth Prince Klaus had rinsed and he is dabbing at my forehead. "Elena, did you not drink water?" Dante asks as he studies my face and I shake my head. Because I knew I had to drink a lot of water but I didn't. Dante then places the cloth on the bedside table and places his hand to my forehead to feel my temperature.

He sighs as he removes his hand brushing away stray hair as he goes. When I finally focus on his face he looks worried. He has this slight little crease between his brows as he studies me his eyes not really moving just staring at me. He makes me feel calm and relaxed just by the way he's looking at me. He takes the cloth from the bedside table and dab it over my forehead again.

"You have beautiful eyes." He states his eyes now focused on mine. I feel so lost as I stare up into his eyes because it swallows me up whole. And it feels like I'm trapped but I don't mind because this man makes me feel something. "If you weren't to be married to Prince Klaus I would steal you away." He whispers moving closer to me.

And it's like I can't think straight because I'm in a daze and this beautiful man is just here to temp me and I want to be tempted by him. His words don't bother me because I would not mind being taking by this man who is still staring into my eyes as if he is searching for an answer.

"Why?" I ask but my voice sound so different and I don't recognise myself. He dips his head down and now our noses are touching. I nervously gulp and now I'm searching for answers and I'm just getting more mesmerized by this man. Everything about him is seductive and it's calling out to me and I just want to feel his hands on me and I just want to taste his lips, I'm sure that this is not normal and so wrong in so many ways. He moves his hand from my forehead and grasps my cheek softly and his touch sets fire to my skin. And this sensation is so unreal that I just want him to touch more of me.

"Maybe one day I will…" he whispers but trails of as he moves closer to me and he lightly presses his lips against mine. His lips on mine as so soft and he pours so much emotion into that kiss. My lips are tingling as he presses a bit harder into the kiss and I don't want this to stop because this is just this wonderful experience. But its ended soon and he pulls back to look at me. He smirks when he sees me moving my hand to my lips and lightly touches them. "One day…" he repeats and he sits back.

I look at him and I can truly say that this man has swept me of my feet. He knows just what to say and just what to do. And it didn't scare me because he makes me feel safe. He places his hand on my forehead again and waits a few minutes and again his touch a-lights my skin and I feel like I am on fire. When he removes his hand I pout at him and he just smirks back at me.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked and I frown at him because this is really a change of subject. I sit up and move my head from side to side then look back at Dante.

"Very well." I reply a bit breathless and he grins at me.

"I'm very glad I could help such a beautiful lady as yourself. But just between you and me… We need to keep this our little secret okay?" he says winking at me and then I am reminded that earlier I was kissed by Prince Klaus, earlier I had convinced myself that I am in-love with Prince Klaus and now I'm having improper thoughts about my healer and he kissed me.

I am mortified because what had happened was not supposed to happen. And I felt bad because I had betrayed Prince Klaus. I was a very bad person and my parents did not raise me to be such a person. I still had my values. And I'm sure that Dante could see that I am very upset because he moved closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Elena calm down." He says as he frowns because now my breath is picking up again and I feel like I'm having a totally panic attack.

"I shouldn't have…" I whisper mainly to myself.

"Elena, I can see that the royal family is pushing you into something you do not want right now. I saw how unsure you were this morning. And you don't have to be. This…" he points to me and then himself before continuing. "What happened is not bad. You aren't married yet and from the moment I stepped in this morning I could see that you are attracted to me and I am attracted to you. You seem more relaxed with me then with Klaus." Dante says as he places his hand on my cheek and lift my head to look into my eyes.

My breathing decreases and I know that he is telling the truth but still it did not feel right. "Dante…" I whispered because I feel so confused and unsure. "Our little secret." As I reply I see him furrowing his eye brows but nod his head. It just had to be our little secret because I'm sure that we both would get into trouble if someone had to find out. And I would rather protect Dante then have us both in trouble. I give him a faint smile before lying back down. "You kiss very well." I say with a bit of a blush.

He starts chuckling rubbing his chin. "Well you aren't too bad yourself." He replies which makes me blush even harder because he was my second kiss ever and I still don't know how to do it. When he notices my blush he raises an eye brow at me. "Why the blush?" he asked and I turn to the side because I really did not want to tell him that I am so inexperienced.

"I lack with experience." I reply to which he chuckles again and smiles at me.

"How can that be?" he asked making me turn to him and sit up again.

"I only had my first kiss a bit earlier." I mumble more then I say and I quickly divert my eye contact because now he's staring at me utterly shocked.

"That can't be true…" When I nod, his face turns gentle and he gives me a reassuring smile. "Well was Klaus a better kisser then I am?" He asked to which I raise my eye brows.

"Maybe next time when I have a bit more experience I will tell you." I giggle softly and he started laughing.

"I'm looking forward to next time Elena." He stated smirking at me before he stood from the bed and slowly making his way to the table where he poured himself some juice into a cup and sauntered back to me. "So you are still a pure little girl?" He mainly asks himself as he sits back down in front of me slowly sipping the juice, then he extends his hand with the cup to me and I take a sip.

"If you put it that way." I reply and he frowns at me again.

"Most likely why Klaus wants you as his wife. You are un-touched…." He trails of as he stares towards the balcony. And that had never crossed my mind. Maybe it is the reason why Prince Klaus wanted to be with me.

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit unsure where this conversation is going.

"A Great Wife Ester is chosen for her beauty and her purity. Most of the candidates like Hailey, they are beautiful but not pure. It has been said that a pure woman gives birth to a strong successor. And that she will forever stay loyal to the Pharaoh. You haven't been touched by a man have you?" I frown a bit more because I'm not quite sure what he means by this. "Have you ever had sex before?" he asks a bit more serious.

I have heard of sex, but not quite know what it is. I know that when having sex a child will be produced. "I don't think so… My mother had never explained it to me." I blush as I look at Dante but he seems to understand and nods his head.

"Elena, I know that before you turn 18, mothers have these conversations with their daughters and I'm sure that your mother would want to explain this to you but I'm not sure if that is going to happen. But if you want one of the girls to maybe speak to you maybe Great Wife Ester I could ask them." He said in all earnest. "Because it will happen and I know that Prince Klaus will expect if of you." He said this time very serious.

I look to the side and notice that it will soon be night and that it was almost time for dinner and that Prince Klaus would be here soon. "Maybe Bonnie can explain it to me?" I ask and Dante smiles a bit placing his cup on the bedside table.

"I'll call on her. And when you have questions don't hesitate to ask okay?" he said and moved a bit closed wrapping his arms around me holding me in his embrace, his touch giving me goose bumps. "One last kiss before I'm of?" He asks and I'm not sure if I can deny this man anything. I look up at him and he places a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll keep you safe." He whispered before letting go of me. And I believed him.

He stood up from the bed and started to make his way to the door turning around one last time and winking at me. To which I just smile back at him. He opened the doors and slipped out without a sound. I lay back in the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Being at this palace has made my life confusing. If I don't have a man with ice blue eyes shhing me, I have a man in a blue robe licking me and don't forget about Prince Klaus who is trying his best to try. And now Dante… Men in this palace were giving me a headache.

Even thou I knew kissing Dante was wrong it felt so right. And now thinking of it I did not feel guilty, I craved more. If I had to choose between Prince Klaus and Dante I would have Dante whisk me away. But at the same time being with Prince Klaus has a sense of belonging and he didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I enjoy spending time with him. I was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I was destined to be with Prince Klaus I would gladly be at his side but always knowing that Dante would be there.

This was not a situation I wanted to be in but by kissing Dante again I placed myself in this situation. And this is my own fault. I had to take responsibility for my actions and if this meant staying away from Dante in such a way that we do not kiss it meant that I would need to increase my will power.

But what he said about the sex tugged at my mind. And I was very curious concerning this because I needed to know what it was if Prince Klaus would expect it from me. I sat up and got out of bed and moved towards the door and opened it slightly poking my head out. I was surprised as the two guards looked at me in surprise.

"My Lady?" the one asked and I gave him a shy smile.

"Could you call on Bonnie for me?" I asked to which he smiled brightly at me.

"She will be here shortly just receiving the food for dinner." He replied.

"Thank you." I turned on my heal and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Quickly taking out a night gown before moving to the next wardrobe and searching for a night robe for Prince Klaus. When I found one I took it and placed it on the desk next to the wardrobe. I quickly get undress and pull my night gown over my head. Then I sit on the chair and undo my sandals. I take a wash cloth and rinse it in the washing bowl before wiping down my neck and face.

I walk around the table in the centre of the room twice before the door opens and Bonnie enters with a tray of food, two plates, 2 vases and 2 cups. She smiles as she sees me and walks towards the table and place the tray onto the table. "Evening Lady Elena." She said as she sets the table.

"Bonnie its just Elena." I reply and she turns and giggle at me. When the table is set she walks to me and smiles brightly. "Bonnie I need to ask you something…. Personnel." I say looking a bit nervous and soon she shifts her weigh to her left foot and places her hand on her hips.

"Sure Elena." She said a bit uncomfortable. I walk to the chairs in the middle of the room and sit down motioning to her to sit in the other chair. She quickly moved and sat down looking at me closely.

"What's sex?" I ask and when I see the shocked expression on her face I start to blush. Because maybe I should have just had Dante explained to me but she soon recovers and smiles at me.

"Sex is amazing. It's one of the best things in life. When you meet someone and you fall in-love sex is something you and you partner do to show the love." She explains and now I'm getting more intrigued wanting to know more. "The feelings you get is mind blowing." She continues and I hang onto every word that she says.

"But how do you do it?" I ask and this time Bonnie is blushing to which I start to giggle.

"Well… have you seen a man naked?" I nod my head in reply. "Okay, well a man has a penis between his legs, when he gets aroused it becomes hard." Now I'm blushing because I remember that first night when Prince Klaus had dressed in front of me. "A man places his penis into a women's private part, that is basically sex." She finishing and she looks at me quite seriously.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I ask and to my surprise Bonnie laughs.

"Well if you are a virgin then the first time will hurt but if the man knows how to please a woman you will always enjoy it but if you are not willing and they force you it is rape and it is against the law to rape a woman." She replies as she looks up at the ceiling and by the looks of it she was quite experienced in this matter.

"I know if having sex you can conceive a child is that true?" I ask as I sit a bit closer to Bonnie.

"Yes but not always, and sex is not only for conceiving children but for pleasure as well." She replies and I smirk at her because she was teaching me new things that I had never known.

"Have you ever had sex?" I ask and to this she blushes beet red and I raise an eye brow at her.

"Yes, I have and it was quite pleasurable." She replies but I would not pry any further by asking her with whom she had done it. I giggle a bit because she has the naughty expression on her face. And then we are both giggling, when the doors opened and Prince Klaus enter the room we both quiete down and Bonnie rises from the chair and bow to him.

He walks over to the table and sits down in the chair that she had just occupied. "Thank you for the food Bonnie you may retire for the evening." Prince Klaus says as he nods his head in her direction. To which she just smiles and turns toward the door and leave us. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better." He says as he smiles at me. I smile back at him and my mind is just wondering with all the new information that I have received.

This time Prince Klaus did not ask me to fill his plate but he stood and filled both our plates before sitting back down and starting his meal. I watched him closely as he ate in silence and the way his arms would move and his chest would rise and fall every time he takes in a breath of air. The food in front of me forgotten because I keep having images of me and prince Klaus in his bed and then an image would pop in of me and Dante.

"Elena, you should eat." I hear Prince Klaus says and he looks quite tired. I nod my head and start to nibble in the meat that is placed in my plate. He seems a bit different tonight and I wonder why.

"Are you okay Prince Klaus?" I ask and he looks up at me and he seems lost.

"Thief King is troubling us again, we almost caught him but he escaped, Kol was injured by one of his men." Prince Klaus says and I drop the piece of meat that I am currently eating.

"Are you okay?" I repeat my question again and look straight into Prince Klaus' eyes.

"A small knife wound to my shoulder but I'm fine." He replies and I stand from the table and walk towards the desk next to the wardrobe and take the washing bowl and a cloth and walk back to where Prince Klaus is seated. I place the washing bowl next to him and quickly rinsed a wash cloth.

"Let me see." I whisper and he looks at me and he seems defeated and surprised. But he moves his cape to the side and it reveals a long cut about the length of my palm bleeding heavily. I bring the cloth to the wound and dab it on the wound to remove some of the blood. I can feel Prince Klaus flinch under my touch but it was very important to clean a wound. I then splash a bit of water on the wound and I can here Prince Klaus is in pain. "I'm sorry but we need to clean the wound or it will get infected." I say as I splash more water on the wound.

I rush back to the desk to take some soap and walk back to Prince Klaus. I quickly lather up the cloth and start to wash the wound and around it and I know that the soap is burning but I need to clean it. When I am finished I splash the wound one last time before I dry it. I grab an extra cloth and I neatly tied it around the wound.

I turn to Prince Klaus and tears are at the brim of his eyelids but he does not let them fall. I stand beside him and wrap my arms around his neck loosely before bending down to kiss his forehead. "It's okay." I whisper loud enough for him to hear and he looks at me and wraps his good arm around me and holds me close.

"Thank you." His voice is small and stained. I just keep holding him until he rests his head against my breast and closes his eyes. The silence is around us but its welcoming and there really isn't something to say. And I'm sure by holding him everything would be fine. "We should eat." He mumbles and I know that is my queue to let go and move back to my seat. As I sit down he silently eats his meal not even glancing at me and I to finish my meal.

When his plate is empty he stand up and turns to the wardrobe, as he begins to walk he stumbles and grabs a hold of his chair. I'm quickly to my feet and rush to his side placing his strong arm around my neck to support his weight. We turn and move towards the bed where he sits down. I quickly make work of his cape and remove it tossing it to the ground when I turn to the wardrobe to retrieve his night robe he stops me by taking my hand.

"Leave it, I'll be fine." He mutters and I do as I am told. He moves onto the bed and lay down with a grunt. I walk over to my side and get into bed as well moving closer to him until my shoulder brushes his shoulder. I take his hand in mine and give it a soft squeeze. He looks to me and give me a sad smile, squeezing my hand back. "Thank you." He said and then he huffed out a breath. I turn on my side and cuddle up against Prince Klaus' side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

I heard some moaning and then I started to open my eyes. It was early morning and the sun was about to rise over the horizon. I try to move but there is a heavy object on my stomach. I look down and see that Prince Klaus has draped his hand over my stomach and he was holding me in place. I turn a bit and he stars to stir. I turn onto my side and I was face to face with Prince Klaus.

He stirred again before his eyes opened and he looks at me. He smiles at me and pulls me closer to him. "It's rude to stare." He states as he nuzzled his face into my hair. Making me giggle in return because his breath on my skin is warm yet it tickles..

"You were sleeping." I mumble and he moves back to look at me.

"Wrong, I'm still sleeping, and it's too early to wake up." At this I had to laugh because if it was true then he would be talking in his sleep. He chuckled and then he covered my mouth with his and he kissed me sweetly. I hum in content, closing me eyes to which I feel his tongue on my lips. This surprised me and I opened my mouth and he slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't sure what to do, but mirroring his actions and following him seemed to work just fine. A warm feeling starts in my stomach and its building up to something, and now I am warm and my skin is tingling. When Prince Klaus breaks of the kiss he moves back and he looks at me.

My breath is jagged and my heart rate is sky high and I'm just trying to catch my breath. I then open my eyes and he's looking back at me a big smile plastered on his beautiful face. He tries to lift his right arm of off me to which he flinches in pain. I look at his arm and move a bit closer.

"May I look?" I ask and he only nods his head al thoughts of our passionate kiss soon forgotten. I shift a bit and soon I take of the bandage to look at the wound on his arm. I wipe the wound with the back end of the cloth and study it. No additional swelling around the wound and no strange discolouration meaning that it won't get infected. I turn back to Prince Klaus and smile at him. "It's clean and it is not infected." I say and he exhales a breath.

He moves onto his back and then sits up moving away from me. I sit up as well and look around as the sun's rays shine into our room. To my surprise our breakfast is already served and placed neatly on the table. I move to the side of the bed and get out before walking towards the table. I sit in my usual stop but look back to Klaus, he then smiles at me and nods his head. I then place food in our plates and pour some juice into the cups, I never notice as he stands up and moves toward me before he takes his place across from me.

"Thank you Elena, you take good care of me." He says and this makes me smile because I always feel like he's doing everything for me instead of the other way around. We start on our breakfast and he tries his best to eat but his arm looks like it is paining a lot.

"Can I help you?" I ask before I take a sip of my juice.

"Could you ask the guards to call on Dante." He says as he places a piece of bread into his mouth. I feel a bit uncomfortable for a moment because all the memories of what had happened yesterday came rushing back. And then I think about the kisses that we had shared and I don't know how I will react once I see him in Prince Klaus' presence. But I nod my head and quickly get up almost running towards the door before pulling it open and sticking out my head. One guard bows his head at me.

"Can you please call on Dante?" I ask and he nods his head again. I return to the room closing the door behind me and walking back to Prince Klaus. This time I move to him and sit on the arm of the chair taking the piece of meat he was busy with from him. He gives me a glare before I tear of a piece and feed it to him. When he sees this he takes the piece of meat and eats it silently.

I take a grape and feed it to him and then a piece of meat again and soon his plate is cleared of its contents. He takes the cup of juice and smiles at me. When I stand to move back to my own chair he snakes his hand around my waist and pull me on top of his lap.

A bit shocked but I nuzzle into his lap and he wraps his good arm around me and the injured arm is on the right hand side of the arm of the chair. "I'm falling more and more in-love with you each day." He whispers next to me ear and this catches me of guard and I look at him. He smiles softly before placing a light kiss on my lips and this made me blush. "I hope you feel the same…" I hear again but in all honesty I was falling in-love with Prince Klaus and I should not confuse myself by entertaining others.

"I do." I whisper back because I know I care about this man and now seeing him in pain makes me pained and I just needed to take care of him because I know that this is real. And I want it to be real. So I know that I am telling him the truth because each day I get to know him I just fall more for this man that is holding me right now and it gives me a sense of belonging.

We sit in complete silence just enjoying each other's company and it didn't really matter if anything was said because I could tell that this is what he wanted and what he needed at the moment. And I didn't need to hear his voice because I have this sense of comfort with him that makes me feel that we actually speak more to each other in this silence than having to saying anything at all.

We are interrupted by the door opening and Dante and High Priest Elijah entering the room. We look up and are met by two very surprised faces. I want to move but Prince Klaus keeps me in place not really wanting me to move from his lap. But both the men bow down and when they raise and see that we are still in the same position they just move closer.

"Dante could you please look at my arm." Prince Klaus says to which he lifts his arm a bit of the arm of the chair. Dante is silent but done as he is asked, he moves to our side and then he bends down to look at the wound. I can see how he furrows his brows then he steals a glance at me before examining the wound further. High Priest Elijah moves to the seat opposite us and sit down.

Dante stands and walks to the wash bowl on the desk and he gathers a few things before bringing the bowl to us and then returning for some bandages and cloths. He bends back down and he starts on the wound making Prince Klaus flinch now and again but his arm around me never loosens.

"Prince Klaus what happened?" High Prince Elijah asks a bit concerned. Our attention now moves from Dante to High Priest Elijah who has a concerned look on his face that tells me this matter is more serious then I think.

"The Thief King." He says not even blinking as he spoke about the person who had injured him. I watch how High Priest Elijah's face goes from surprise to shock. "Is Kol fine?" Prince Klaus asked and it's like High Priest Elijah released something that was missing. Still I feel like I know about nothing that is going on but I sit silently.

"Just a scratch nothing serious. But it seems you are seriously injured." He stated and that's when Prince Klaus whales out in pain as he tried to move his arm away.

"Fucking hell Dante!" Prince Klaus yells and Dante stands up with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Klaus I need to stitch you up. Who cleaned the wound?" Dante asked and to this Prince Klaus winked at me.

"I did." I mumble and Dante looks up at me with a big smile.

"Job well done my lady." He says winking back at me. He quickly made work of the wound and stitching it up before bandaging it. Every time Prince Klaus flinched I could feel it and it made me worry about him. But alas when Dante finish stitching up the wound and he bandage it. High Priest Elijah looks a bit awkward and it seems that he doesn't feel comfortable with me and Prince Klaus this close.

Dante walks to the side and stand next to the table as he looks at both me and Klaus. Then we hear a knock on the door and when it opens we are surprised when Great Wife Ester enters. She walks straight to me and Prince Klaus before throwing her arms around both of us pulling us close. I could hear her sniffing and her grip around us just got tighter.

Klaus soon wraps the arm he had around me around both me and Great Wife Ester and he holds us tightly. Right now I feel like I am being squashed by both of them and when they eventually pull apart I release I breath I never realised I was holding. Great Wife Ester moves back and she looks at Prince Klaus straight in his eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolds and Prince Klaus looks down and I must say that he has the adorable look on his face as his mother scolds him and I can't help but smile. "You had me and you father so worried!" she said as she now looked at me.

"I'm fine, it's just a little scratch, Elena cleaned the wound and Dante stitched me up. I will be good as new in no time." Prince Klaus says as he wraps his left arm around me again to which Great Wife Ester smiles.

"Well it could have been worse!" she almost yelled and this is the first time that I have ever seen her act so worried towards any of her children except for the brief moment she was with me yesterday. "You can be so reckless and fight that bastard, think of what will happen if the God's decide to take you! You'll be leaving Elena behind." She rants and I look towards High Priest Elijah who just sighs.

"I'm fine and there is no chance in hell that I'll leave Elena behind." Prince Klaus says as he places his head on my shoulder. At this Great Wife Ester sighs and look at us in relief. "If it wasn't for Elena I would have had an infection by now." Prince Klaus says and at the Dante smirks.

"Yes ma'm she did a really great job. I was surprised that she knew how to clean the wound so well." Dante says winking at me, making me smile a bit.

"Thank you Elena, your such a wonderful daughter to be." Great Wife Ester says as she moves in again and embrace us both in a hug. I carefully watch both High Priest Elijah's and Dante's reaction when Great Wife Ester mentions me to be her daughter in the future. I am quite confused because Dante just smiles brightly and High Priest Elijah looks disappointed and pained. When Great Wife Ester lets go she looks longingly at us. "Elena I think we can skip lunch for today and we will make it another day." She says to which I nod. "Get some rest Klaus. Permission to stay in bed granted." Both High Priest Elijah and Dante chuckle at this and Prince Klaus sends them a glare.

But Great Wife Ester just smiles and winks at both me and Klaus before turning on her heal and making her way to the door without another word said. She quickly exits the room and leave the four of us behind. Prince Klaus soon shifts a bit making me shift uncomfortably. But it seems to go un noticed by the other two in the room.

He softly presses his lips to my neck and pulls away. "I need to bath. Do you mind?" Prince Klaus asks softly and I look at him our faces only inches apart.

"No, its fine." I mumble softly to which he smiles and I take it as a sign that I should get off of him because he has just removed his arm from me and I stand up and move to the side. Prince Klaus gets to his feet and look to the other two males in the room.

"If you two don't mind, I need to go bath." Prince Klaus states as he moves to the wardrobe on the side. Dante is the first one to turn and move towards the door, but High Priest Elijah takes a while before he stands up and follows Dante as well. "No bothering me today you heard my mother!" He says over his shoulder smirking at the two men.

I'm pretty sure that both men are thinking the same thing and that they think Prince Klaus is going to take me with to the bathing chambers. But I know that it would not happen. I almost giggle at them but I did not want to look like I am disrespecting them so I hide it by faking a yawn. I move to the seat that was occupied by High Priest Elijah and sit down looking at the half eaten plate in front of me before starting to nibble at the food again. Soon the door opens and closes again and we are left alone in the room.

I watch as Prince Klaus gathers his robes and then move towards me. When he reaches me he bends down and kisses the top of my head. "I'll be back in a bit, make yourself comfortable." He whispers and then he is gone and out the door before I can say another word.

The room is filled with silence as I sit and eat. The sun's rays shine brightly into our room and there is a gentle breeze blowing in from the balcony. When the door opens I do not look to who enters. But my suspicion is correct when a servant enters and as she see that I am still busy she bows her head. I quickly finish my meal and then turn to the servant who quickly clears the table and disappears out of the door before returning with new cups and vases and she places them on the table before picking up the wash bowl and the discarded clothes that Dante has left behind.

I sit back in my seat and I start to wonder if every day would be like this. If every day we were serve on other people hands. I wonder what it would be like once myself and the Prince Got married and if everything would remain the same. I was not used to being treated like royalty. I was just another girl in another village and I was not sure why the God's have taken such a liking in me.

Do I really deserve this courtesy that I am being given. What makes me so special? I'm not sure that I know the answer to that and it frightens me. This is a world that I do not know and that I am not used to. But slowly being led into by a gentle hand. I wonder what my parents would have thought of this. I wanted advice from my mother on what to do and on how to feel because right now I was unsure. And several things were running through my mind at the same time.

I knew that Prince Klaus likes me and I know that he feels strongly towards me. And I do feel the same but things that came with it made me wonder. And I feel scared because I do not know how it feels to be with a man. What if I am terrible. What if Prince Klaus doesn't want me after he had me? What if I am not what he expected? I look to the side and notice that the bed has been made a new washbowl was placed on the desk with new clothes. The servant is no were in sight.

I quickly get to my feet and walk to the wardrobe where I quickly pick a robe, a short blue dress that ties around my back. I undress and quickly fold my dirty robe and place it on the desk before putting on the new robe. The fabric is soft on my skin and I could truly get used to the robes that I have been wearing. I go over to the desk and quickly wash my face in the washbowl before grabbing a cloth to dry my face.

I turn and I see a man in a bright red cloak sitting on the bed. The hood of the cloak covers the man's eyes but I can see his smouldering lips. I stop, not taking another step towards the man or anywhere else.

"Elena from Al Minya Village." The man says and I can see a perfect set of white teeth behind his lips as he talks.

"Yes." I answer not really sure if he asked or just stated a fact. But he looks up at me and it reveals his ice blue eyes. And I remember these eyes. I remember them from the other day in the courtyard. And I know this is the same man that threatened me.

"You're set to marry the Prince within 29 days, correct?" he asks and I am not sure if I should tell this man anything because his eyes are fierce and uninviting. The look I am getting from this man spikes fear down deep inside of me. I hesitate to answer and I can see that he notices because he smirks half-heartedly. "Either you fear me or you fear Klaus, is that why you are not answering such a simple question?" He asked yet again and this time I just stare at him because the answer was the later.

"What do you want?" I ask a bit irritated but I feeling a bit more courageous as I tilt my head to the side.

"I want you to sit down and have a pleasant conversation with you." He said a bit to sincere for me to belief but I take a step towards the table in the middle of the room. "I won't touch you, so sit down." He says as he mentions to the chair in the middle of the room. I slowly move my feet and make my way towards the chair and then He stands up from the bed which makes me stop dead in my tracks. I look at him apprehensively, as he moves towards the table not even noticing my reaction and soon he sits down and he looks up to me. "Sit down please?" He asked as he removed his cloak to reveal his tousled raven hair and his thin face with his strong jaw.

I gulp but move towards the chair and sit down silently. I watch him and his eyes follow me everywhere that I go. "What do you want to discuss?" I ask tilting my head to the side but I watch him closely.

"Do you enjoy being at the palace?" he asks and he smiles politely but his eyes never move from me.

"I do." I answer and he lift an eyebrow.

"Does Klaus take care of you?" he asks as he moves a bit forward in his seat.

"He does." I reply very unsure of the man that is sitting in front of me.

"Was he injured badly yesterday?" he asked now looking a bit concerned which was surprising. Because no one really knew that he was injured by the looks of it. This man had to be there or he had to be close to the Prince. Maybe one of the Pharaoh's guard which are not the same as the guards in the palace.

"He'll be fine." He nods his head at my answer.

"That's good news." He replies as he stood from his chair to pour some juice into one of the cups before gesturing to me to the other cup but I shake my head to decline. "He'll be back from the bathing chambers soon so I must be going. No need to tell him the hand of the Pharaoh visited you." He stated gulping down the juice and placing the cup back in its place before moving away from the chair. "Till later Elena." He states as he strolls to the door and opens it before turning back. "Don't get to comfortable." He states and then he is out of the room leaving me in quite a bit of shock.

What was he referring to? Should I not follow Prince Klaus' instruction to get comfortable or does he mean overall not to get comfortable in the palace? I am so confused as I sat in the middle of the room staring blankly at the spot where the unknown man just was. If it is true that he was the hand of the Pharaoh then I understand how he knew of everything of me. But if he was lying… No he would lie of such a thing.

Maybe he really was the hand of the Pharaoh and I disrespected him by being rude. I was a bit frightened because what if he told the Pharaoh and then I will be beaten for disrespecting him! I stand and walk to the balcony that is looking over the courtyard. Princess Rebekah is seated in the courtyard with 2 guards standing a distance from her. She seems in thought as she plays with her hair. I look to the sky and the blue instantly calms my body and thoughts.

I take a deep breath and it smells like flowers. Most like the flowers that are growing in the courtyard, the smell is sweet and quite pleasant. I close my eyes and lean over the balcony with my upper body holding onto the railing. The breeze is softly dancing on my skin and it gives me goose bumps. My hair is not tied and the breeze lightly blows it to the side revealing my shoulder where the sun lightly kisses my skin.

I hear birds chirping and water flowing and I can help the sigh that leaves me. One moment I am so worked up and the next I'm just enjoying the summers breeze and the sun. How uncomplicated life could be if you just stand still and enjoy the nature has to offer you.

I feel an arm wrap around me and then a chin on my right shoulder. I turn my head and open my eyes to look at the person who is interrupting me. Just to see Prince Klaus, his eyes closed and his blonde hair wet and sticking to his face. He nuzzles into my neck and pull me closer. "Hmmm as you were." He mumbles and I look in front of me again closing my eyes and lightly resting my head on his left shoulder. I place one hand on the arm that is around my waist and hum in content.

I can feel his well tones chest against my back and I must say that the man behind me is radiating heat. I take a deep breath and the smell of vanilla fills my senses. I did not know that a bathed Prince Klaus smell like vanilla, and it is quite pleasant. Soon the sweet scent I smelled earlier combine with the vanilla and it is quite mouth-watering.

He moves his head to my neck and place a light kiss on it before nuzzling my neck again. Quietly we stand on the balcony and just enjoy the sun on our skin and the breeze blowing about. He blows into my neck and that makes me shiver from head to toe. He suddenly stops and loosens his arm around me to move back. I don't want him to move and pull him back to me only to feel something poking me on my bottom.

"Prince, do you have a dagger on your belt?" I ask because I'm really not sure what this is. I hear him clear his throat and I feel him take his arm from my waist to move back. I open my eyes and look to Prince Klaus who avoid eye contact. I look over his body, he's only wearing a rode on his waist and I can see that the is something there. I start to blush as I finally figure out that it might be his… private part.

"No, it's just…" he trails off still avoiding eye contact as he looks anywhere except at me. I blush even more as I remember the conversation that myself and Bonnie had the previous day. "…you make me very happy and excited." He states and this time he glances at me before looking to the ground. I try to form word but they don't want to come out because I'm not sure what to say and if this is the right time. Prince Klaus sees that I am unsure then smiles back at me. "Elena?" he asks and I look up at him.

"Do you want sex?" I blurt out without really thinking and he starts to chuckle to which I frown.

"No…. Elena. Just having you so close to me and pressed up against me gives me an erection." He states and now I am sure that I am beet red because now my eyes are focussed on his crotch and I can't seem to look away. "Do you know about sex?" Prince Klaus asks making me look up at his face. And he seems surprised.

"No. I mean yes. I mean no… I have never done it but I did ask Bonnie what it is!" I rush to say and he just seems to be amused by me being this flustered. "I just thought your penis got aroused and that you wanted sex." I rumble on and now he's full on chuckling.

"Elena not every time I get aroused I want sex. And I would never push you into anything at this moment. If we were to have sex it be would on our wedding night to consummate our wedding." At this I am a bit surprised. And I feel bad on how I reacted towards him. I rush to him because now I feel ashamed as I bury my head into his chest and my tears start rolling over my cheek.

"I'm sorry!" I mumble and he wraps his arm around me.

"It's okay. But thank you for being so considerate." He holds me tightly which comforts me but I can't help to still feel ashamed. He kissed my forehead and he just holds me tightly against him. "When the time is right, it will happen." He sweetly whispers to me. I inhale his vanilla scent and relax in his arm.

"Will you teach me how to do it?" I ask softly and I can feel the vibrations threw his chest as he chuckles at me.

"I will make it worth your while." He replies kissing my forehead again. And everything seemed fine as we stood in one another embrace. Not a worry in the world as we stood completely consumed by each other. "Elena could we maybe sit for a bit?" Prince Klaus asks and I look up into his eyes smiling brightly not a tear in sight.

I nod my head and then the next thing I know we are on the floor, me in Prince Klaus' lap sitting a bit awkwardly. I was taken by surprised because we were standing and then in a blink of an eye we were on the floor. I huffed a bit and positioned myself correctly into Prince Klaus' lap. Then he shifted and I am sure that I saw him blush. Because something was busy pressing into my thigh.

"Sorry." Prince Klaus says sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact which made me giggle out loud to which he raise an eye brow.

"Sorry!" I squeal my giggles soon turning into laughter and soon both myself and Prince Klaus is seated on the ground laughing not really sure why. When he laughed there was this little crease between his eyes and he had beautiful dimples when he smiled showing of his bright white teeth.

When our laughter dies down we look to one another and smile because there is really nothing to say and the comfort of the silence is welcomed. Nothing in the world but me and Prince Klaus in our own little word. I'm sure this was one of those rare moments that I was sharing with him that I will value for the rest of my life. He creases my cheek which sends shivers down my spine. And I can't help but to lean into his touch because his skin touching mine was divine and I could not get enough. The closer I am to Prince Klaus the more I wanted him to just touch me. I know that right now I am being a selfish person and that I enjoy all this attention that I am receiving but he was offering and who was I to say no?

I moved a bit and now my back is to his chest and we are both facing the balcony. He drapes an arm around my waist and pull me close, softly resting his chin on my shoulder. And we just watch the sky. It's blue mesmerizing both of us as we stare blankly at the sky. A few clouds pass by and soon the sky is filled with clouds looking grey and heavy with rain. I turn a bit to look at Prince Klaus and notice that he is smiling softly.

The first drop of rain lands in front of us and then it was a down pour, Prince Klaus unwraps his arm from me but we both struggle to get to our feet and the floors are wet and before I can take another step I am on the floor. My feet had slipped from underneath me and I fell onto my butt. I moan a bit out of pain and Prince Klaus rushes to me and slips as well falling next to me and I'm not sure whether to laugh or to assist him. Soon our robes are soaked and they cling to our bodies like a second skin. My hair is plastered to my skin as I look at Prince Klaus and he's just staring at me. I get to my knees and crawl towards him. When I reach him to help him up he stops me by taking my head into his hands. He moves forwards and then his lips met mine.

I close my eyes, and move more into the kiss. His lips moving over mine makes me moan deeply and soon he lies down pulling onto him and we are engaged in a heated kiss. His tongue soon slips into my mouth and our tongues are in a battle for dominance. I place my hand on either side of his head to support myself and as my legs are on either side of his body. His hands move to the small of my back pulling me flush against him.

I can't get enough of his sweet lips as we now and again break for air and then our lips are together again. I just could not get enough of this man. His mouth moves past my mouth and down to my neck where he nibbles and sucks at my neck and I can't help but gasp out of the new sensation.

Prince Klaus turns and soon I am beneath him and he is on top of me, his arms now next to my head to support his weight but his mouth never leaving my neck. My hands fly up into his curly blonde hair and IU just want him closed and everywhere his body touches me it burns and tingles and the feeling is overwhelming. His mouth returns to mine and we are in a heated battle for dominance. My legs part and he is soon in between my legs and he pushes his hips to mine and I can feel him through his robe. But I want more as my hands move over his body and his skin is slick from the rains. With one hand he hikes up my dress and pushes his hips closer to mine. And the friction between him rubbing his hips against me is sending me of the edge.

My stomach contracts and soon I'm feeling strange as if everything is building up inside of me and I am not sure what is about to happen so I try and calm my nerves. Prince Klaus doesn't stop with his assault on my lips and soon I can feel one of his hands slowly moving up my knees and then my inner thigh until it reaches my private lady parts. But I am too caught up to stop him or do anything else. I feel him softly touching me and soon he slips a finger between my folds and he starts to make small circular movements with his fingers.

And that was it, I could take it anymore and I was hanging onto the edge to this unknown feeling and then I slipped, and my whole word came crushing down. My nails scratching into Prince Klaus' back as it felt like I just could not hold him tight enough, And my stomach tightens and I can't explain the pure pleasure that washed over me. My legs holding Prince Klaus in his place. He mouth moves to me ear and he whispers to me, "This is just the beginning."

I gasp and take in much needed air because now it feels like I couldn't get enough. My hands fall to my side and I just can't believe what had just happened. My head was still cloudy as Prince Klaus sat back on his knees, he stares at me as he brought the hand that had just pushed me over the edge to his mouth and he places that one finger into his mouth. Humming in contempt's as he removes the hand from his mouth and stare down at me. "I can't wait to taste you some more." He whispered seductively. When my mind finally comprehend what he says I start to blush, wiping my soaked hair to the side of my face. This was something intimate that we shared and I felt so much closer to Prince Klaus. This made me want to be with him even more and I knew that he was the one for me and I would never stray from him.

His eyes never leave me as he gets to his feet and extends his hand towards me to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me up to a standing position but my legs are wobbling and soon he wraps his arm around my waist to support me and we move one step at a time to the bed where he lets me sit down. I can't get the strength in my legs and I'm sure if I tried to walk I would fall flat on my face. I look up to him and he is smiling like a cat that just stole the cream and I raise my eye brow at him.

He walks to the wardrobe where he retrieves 2 sets of robes, one for me I presume. He saunters over to me and he places the one robe on the bed next to me. "I'll turn my back and then we both get dressed. Lunch will be held soon." He says with a wink and I start to blush again. This time when I try to stand my legs are steady and I am able to stand on my own without his help. He places his robes on the side of the bed and he turns his back on me. I quickly do the same strip from my drenched robes and they fall to the floor with a splash. I quickly pull the new robe over my head and struggle to tie it at my back.

When I feel his hands on mine taking the robe to tie it I shiver and let go. He quickly makes work of the tie before kissing the top of my head. "Are you going to dry your hair or do you need Bonnie?" He asks and I think about it for a moment.

"No I'll just comb it and tie it up if that is fine with you." I replied before turning around to look at him. I am greeted with a smile and a nod. I quickly kiss him on his cheek then I move to the desk where I find a brush and quickly brush my wet hair. When it is tangle free I tie it into bun and turn to see Prince Klaus staring at me smiling very brightly. I knew that it was because of what had happened and I was unsure if we would talk about it but it truly was amazing and something that I wanted to do again. And Soon. And his words just sent shivers down my spine that this was only the beginning. How could it possibly end? I never wanted it to end, and now I even craved more of what Prince Klaus had offered. And knowing that we needed to wait for our wedding night to do the main event made my wish the days away.

I walk over to him and extend my hand which he gracefully takes and he starts to lead me to the door. He struggles to open the door with his wounded arms so I help him to open it and we are met by the guards looking pretty motionless if I might say so. We walk through the halls at a slow pace just enjoying each other company. His hand never leaves mind and he tugs me closer.

It takes a few minutes to get to the main hall were we are met by Great Wife Ester. She smiles brightly at both of us before embracing both of us in a motherly hug. When she lets go she moves to her rightful chair next to the pharaoh's empty chair and takes her place. Both myself and Prince Klaus take our seats and look at each other, he winks at me and this makes me blush again.

"You two look lovey dovey." Prince Klaus says as he enters the hall and takes his place next to his mother kissing her hand lightly as he sat down.

"Jealous?" Prince Klaus asked and Prince Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, and maybe not." He replies to which Prince Klaus rolls his eyes and smiles back at me.

"Maybe yes, or he would not have replied." I mumble to with Great Wife Ester started laughing. Soon both myself and Klaus join in and Prince Kol snorted.

"I wouldn't mind having you on my arm but I guess my time will come." Prince Kol says as our laughter dies down.

The door opens and Rebekah and Pharaoh Michael walks into the room. We all stand and bow as they take their seats and we all sit down again. "What is the topic of discussion?" Pharaoh Michaels asks as his wife dishes out his and her food.

"Kol is jealous of Klaus and Elena." Great Wife Ester says to which the Pharaoh chuckles.

"They just look so happy." Prince Kol says as his snickers and prepare his own plate.

"Its sick, I don't understand why they are being like that, it's just a sign of weakness." Princess Rebekah says and we all start laughing.

"Dear, you're still young and I'm sure with the first boy or man you find a liking in you will feel the same." Great Wife Ester says. "But that is still a long way from happening so calm down and be happy for Klaus." Prince Klaus quickly dishes our plates and sit down taking my one hand as we start to eat our meal.

"Rebekah, soon Elena and yourself will be sisters and then you can stop complaining about being the only woman in this family." Great Wife Ester says and much to my surprise Princess Rebekah sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, always wanted an older sister." She said sarcastically which drew the pharaoh's attention.

"You will treat her with respect Rebekah, she will become family and family respects one another." Pharaoh Michaels says and Prince Klaus squeezed my hand and smiled at me, looking at Princess Rebekah she gives me a small smile before turning to her meal. The rest of our lunch was ate in silence no one saying anything.

When we finished Prince Klaus excused ourselves from the hall and he took my hand and lead me to the throne room of the palace. The structure was magnificent and I am sure that a lot of slaves were used to build such a place. The beauty of the throne was impeccable as it stood a few steps from the ground. A beautiful pond stood in the middle of the room with fish of all sorts. To the sides small plants are in pots. The walls are engraved with hieroglyphs with all the colours you can image. Prince Klaus keeps my hand in his as he shows to some of the things such as why the pond was places in the middle of the room.

There are a lot of guards in the throne room and a lot of commoners passing by either with scrolls or vases. I am met with a lot of new faces, some who great me politely and other that stare at me in awe which makes me feel uncomfortable. We turn back to the throne and Prince Klaus smiles at me.

"In a few days I will be taking my father's place with you beside me, I have planned to place another chair next to mine because I always want you next to me." I smile at his plans for our future and I am excited that we will be sharing a future.

"I would love that." I reply. He smiles at this and he pulls me into his arms and kiss me deeply making half of the room stop their actions to look at us. I close my eyes and enjoy the loving kiss before he pulled away smiling brightly.

"I am so in-love with you. And I already love you to death." He says his eyes glittering and his face lighting up like a wild fire in the night. I can't help but smile back at him because what he was saying is the truth. When he breaks eye contact we look to our sides and all the people from the guards to the commoners are staring at us in disbelieve or in awe I could not be sure. This was really a whirlwind romance and I did not want this to stop ever. I looked back at the throne and I could see him sitting there with me at his side supporting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

Days, weeks pasted where we would wake up embraced in each other's arms. We would stay that way for a few moments enjoying a kiss or maybe three before we would get up and have our routine breakfast which was always ready before we got up, much to my surprise. Sometimes I would be sitting in his lap and we would feed each other food and the overall mood would just be playful, other times when joined by others we would sit opposite of one another but we would sit hold hands. Prince Klaus would then go to the bathing chambers and get ready for the day and I would spend quality time with Bonnie.

We had become so close that she started feeling like family and I enjoyed spending time with her because we would walk around in the palace and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. We would gossip and make jokes and just exchange advice. Bonnie had become a pillar of strength for me and I knew I could confine in her. She had taught me a lot about the palace and most of the people that inhabited the palace. Thanks to her I now knew the Priest by name and some of the guards as well. I now knew the lay out of the palace as well and I almost never got lost when walking around. One time I got lost and I just sat in the same place until the guards came by and found me. I was so glad to see them that I cried when he asked what was wrong.

Some days Bonnie and myself was joined by Princess Rebekah who had grown very close to me and in a way she had become my little brat of a sister. She had taught me a sense of fashion and how to accessories. When I was with Rebekah it was always pampering time and we would just sit and talk about anything that came to mind. He attitude towards me had changed so much that I was surprised but I had become to love her as my family.

High Priest Elijah would every 2rd day drag myself, Bonnie and Rebekah to class to learn hieroglyphs and other history that he deemed important for us to know to grow into intelligent young woman. Even thou we would never stop talking or making fun of High Priest Elijah but even thou we do irritate the poor High Priest he has taught us a lot and I can now make out with some difficulty all the hieroglyphs.

Other days we could walk around on the royal grounds with an escort or we would sit with Great Wife Ester as she does her gardening. Her garden was something out of a dream and it made me think that there truly is a heaven. Great Wife Ester had taken time to teach me proper etiquette, she always said that it was very important to know your place when you are at the side of the Pharaoh. She had given me a lot advice on what and how to do and she had given me a list of all her duties as Great Wife Ester to Prince Klaus.

Dante refrained from seeing me and when I saw him it was a coincidence or just by chance. I could see that he did not want to be in the same room as myself. The only time we had been alone was when I had gotten ill for drinking too much wine, again. I was scolded by both Dante and High Priest Elijah, again. Dante had not said much to me and it felt that we had drifted apart but I knew I had to keep my distance because I knew that I was in-love with Prince Klaus. And I knew if I only had a slim chance and Dante really stole me away I would stay with him. But I had to ignore my lingering feelings for my healer.

When lunch is prepared we would gather in the dining hall and Prince Klaus would always greet me with a smile and a kiss to my cheek, the one time he had kissed me on my lips his father said it is not well mannered to show affection towards one another in front of the whole world. I remember blushing beet red and Prince Kol had snorted wine out of his nose and we had all laughed. But other than that the meals were delightful, full of jokes and just casual conversation. In a way it was really light hearted and I enjoyed that. Because I felt like I was part of their family.

In the afternoon Prince Klaus would take me to the gardens or to the town or we would walk around and just have conversations about anything and everything. This was the time where we could be alone but not alone at the same time with the guard that followed us. He had taken me into the city a couple of times where the commoners would greet us with much respect and love and it made me feel warm inside. Each time we spent with one another made me fall more in love with Prince Klaus and I can truly say that I love him. Being in the city with Prince Klaus was always full of surprises, because it their wasn't flower girls pushing flowers in my hands, then there were weavers trying to give Prince Klaus robes and cloaks. People really found it strange that Prince Klaus had become so social and that he spent time to listen to the commoners. But I only felt that this is the manner how a Pharaoh must treat his people.

Some afternoon would be spent in the throne room if Pharaoh Michaels would attend to matter and myself and Klaus would sit to the side and listen and watch. Commoners were overjoyed that the Pharaoh had lightened up and that his presence was not as intimidating as before. They said that it was because I had become part of the family.

One after noon in the throne room we had greeted the King of Libya and his 4 sons which sounds to be interesting. It was spoken that one of the sons would marry Rebekah when she would become of age but it turned into a disaster because they had thought that I was the daughter and it ended up in a fight between Prince Klaus and the son because he was coming onto me. But the pharaoh had calmed the commotion and the misunderstanding was solved. Prince Klaus didn't even get a scratch in the fight but the son looked like a punching bag.

Before me and Prince Klaus would return to our chambers I would go to the bathing chambers and clean myself and ensure that I get one last chance to spend time with both Bonnie and Rebekah. I started trusting them and soon the 3 of us would share a bath which ended up in gossiping and throwing each other with water and overall just a lot of fun. I could freely walk without any robe in front of both Rebekah and Bonnie, I was still very conservative when dressing in front of Prince Klaus and he understood the situation. He was really understanding to anything about me.

Having dinner with Prince Klaus was always a delightful event and he always made me feel special and it always felt romantic. He had taught me how to dance and I had started drinking wine again only getting sick that one time. We would laugh and giggle and just kiss and make out. He taught me a lot on how to be intimate; I could please a man by only using my hand which came as a big surprise when he had suggested it. I had been naïve and I let him show me what I had to do and I had become quite a pro. I remember the first time I had pleasured him; it was over before I really could do anything except stroke his manhood twice and then he exploded. He had taught me what the white liquid was that came from his man hood and why it came out. During that whole conversation I was beet red not really wanting to face him. He had apologised for reaching his orgasm so fast but feeling my hand on him just made him crazy. Now I wonder if he knew how I felt when he touched me. He had please me several times with his hand and at first I was sceptical when he wanted to use his mouth, because it was strange but when he did it I was clay in his hands, literally I thought that I was melting out of sheer pleasure. We would never go anywhere past that and I knew that there was still many things to come when it came to pleasuring. I could not wait to take the next step in our relationship so waiting to get married was the longest I had to wait for anything.

It had been a bit awkward when I had my monthly bleed. And I knew what it meant but it was very embarrassing to tell anyone. Lucky when I started it was one of the few days where Prince Klaus had left before I woke, I remember waking up and I started to panic because the bed was full of blood and when Bonnie came in she thought that we had sex. Thus I learned that during a woman's first time there will be blood but I had explained to her and she smiles and we cleaned my mess. Telling Klaus was not that easy but it seems he understood and he gave me my space.

High Priest Elijah had become more protecting of me and when I had been alone he would be there for me and he had taught me a lot of things. We had become very close as well as he already was close with the royal family. A big brother I never had which I valued very much.

In the weeks that had passed there were no incidents concerning the thief king and his bandits. Nor did I get any unknown visitor. The man with the blue robe was not seen again nor the man in the red robe with the ice blue eyes. It had been quite and delightful. Making the palace a better place and the guards that always followed up had been reduced to just one. When I was with someone it started to feel like we had a bit of privacy. Luckily the guards were not like the servants who gossiped constantly about everything and everyone. It was always entertaining to hear new things about myself from the servants.

A few days ago there was a magnificent party to celebrate Princess Rebekah birth. There were people from everywhere. I saw more kings with sons than anything else, it was not the same as Prince Klaus' birth celebration but it was a big ordeal. In the middle of the event Prince Klaus had pulled me aside to the courtyard. We were met by the night sky and only the moon as our source of light.

I was surprised when he got down on one knee and took my hands in his, his eyes sparkling. "Elena, I love you, and I will always love you, would you agree to be my wife?" he asked and I couldn't help but squeal in delight. He stood and I jumped into his awaiting arms. Tears of joy ran down my face because this is what I wanted, this is where I wanted to be right now. He held me so close I couldn't even catch my breath.

"I love you." I whispered and I have no idea where my voice disappeared to. Our lips met in a heated kiss as he twirled me around. As we broke a part he took out a ring made of silver with a blue stone to match the necklace that Great Wife Ester had given me and he placed the ring on my ring finger. I couldn't help the tears running down my face as I stared at the ring. I looked back at Prince Klaus and he smiled at me and I couldn't help my own smile. When we returned to the celebration Princess Rebekah was busy giving her speech. She looked over to use and I saw Klaus nod in the corner of my eye and her smile just widened.

"….it is a great pleasure to have you all here, and one of the biggest presents that I could receive is a new sister, because Elena said yes." There was applause and people started gathering around us and it just got too overcrowded. People I did not even know came to congratulate us and it seemed that Rebekahs' celebration turned into our own celebration. I am sure that I suffered numerous panic attacked that night. But at least I had Prince Klaus next to me holding my hand.

Now I'm seated on our bed in our chambers and I am looking at the breakfast on the table. I was going to get married to Prince Klaus today. It had been 5 weeks since the day I first met him. In those 5 weeks everything had changed from good to better. I was really in-love with this man, he was involved in my every thought. We would only see one another at the ceremony as it was tradition not to see the bride before the ceremony. It was bad luck or so said the priests

I really did not have anything to do but I am sure that that would change because there was a lot of things that had to be ready for the ceremony. I stood up and walked to the table and the feast that awaited me. I sat down and I prepared my plate and started to eat. The silence was eerie and I wish that I had company to be with me. I ate in silence and when I was done Bonnie and Rebekah entered the room.

They rushed to my side and embraced me in a hug. "I can believe you are going to marry my brother!" Rebekah squealed as she let go to look me over.

"I can't wait to see him!" I rush out and Bonnie starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked raising an eye brow at her.

"You are so nervous! Don't worry I will get you ready!" She squealed as well and it hurt when these girls squeal because it's not something that you hear every day nor you can get used to. I was scared that my eardrum would burst.

"Lets get ready." I huffed our and Bonnie almost pushed me out of the door Rebekah soon left to get ready. We enter the bathing chambers and Bonnie shut the door behind her. She moves to the stool and table and gather 2 vases with one hand and a sponge and another vase in the other. She walks over to the bath and place the items on the first step then she turns to me.

"You know what to do!" she exclaimed and I did know what to do. I stripped from my robe and it fell to the floor and I walked into the bath sitting on my usual spot the second step and then I started to wash myself. I knew which vase was for what, the one had liquid soap to wash my body with and the other I had to but on my hair. I made sure I washed every inch of my body and ensured that my hair was washed and conditioned or that was what Bonnie called it.

When I was finished I got out and as always Bonnie handed me a fluffy towel which I wrapped around my body and another towel for my hair. I walked over to the desk and stool and sat down. I quickly dried my face and arms with the additional clothe on the desk and I sat back. Bonnie started on my hair as she dried my hair and started to braid my hair in a loose braid leaving stands of hair to the sides. When she finished the braid she took flowers and placed in in my hair.

She moved to the side and she placed powder on my face, neck and the top of my chest. Then she placed soft purple powder on my eyelids and charcoal on my eye lids. She places a bit of red liquid on my lips and then she moved to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and I am still amazed on how Bonnie does it every time to make me look flawless. I smile brightly at her and she returns the smile. I quickly get up and then dry the rest of my body.

Bonnie looked me over and then the robes on the left side of the desk and then she starts to dress me. My dress is a brilliant purple with no straps that she ties to my back. The robes covering my breasts are tightly fastened and the rest of the dress falls to the floor. Bonnie ties a beautiful silver belt just below my breast and soon she ties a small bracelet around my wrist. She bends down and she does my sandals.

I look to the mirror again and I can't belief that I am looking at myself. I really looked beautiful and I can't stop looking at myself. But I fight the urge to indulge myself in the mirror and I turn to Bonnie and I can't help but admire her and how she is so good in what she is doing. I rush to her side and hug her in a loving embrace.

"It's time." She whispers in a very serious voice and I take a deep breath. This was it, this was the day I had been waiting for. This is what I have been wanting for the past weeks. It was now or never. I let go of Bonnie and we turn to the door. I walk to the door and Bonnie quickly opens the door and there is a string of guards waiting outside. As I pass each set of guards of either side of me they bow down. Bonnie follows suite. I push my shoulders back and press my chest out and raise my chin into the air.

I had to enter the room as a Great Wife Ester with pride and glory. The path to the throne room was longer then I expected and it seemed that it would never end. The more guards I pass the longer the path feels but at the end of the line of guards Pharaoh Michael is waiting for me, when he looks at me I am met with a smile showing just how proud he is. He extends his hand to me and I take it bowing as I come to stand next to him. He turns towards me and places a soft kiss to my forehead before turning back again.

"The Gods have truly blessed my family with such a beautiful girl that I soon will call my daughter." I can see the smile on his face when I quickly chance a look up to his face. I am sure my ego could not become any bigger as what it now was.

On the other side of the main door it is deadly quiet and soon trumpets are heard and the doors are opened. The applause of the crowds are almost deafening and the sun is shining brightly into the throne room blinding me for a few seconds. Pharaoh Michaels extends his hand forward and I place my hand on top of his and then we start to make our way to the throne. I can't see Prince Klaus immediately and my heart starts to race but as soon as the way is cleared I see him in the most majestic robes ever. He is such an attractive young man and I can't help my pride as it flows out from my smile. In a way I looked smug. He turns to the side and I am met by his warm smile I have come to know. And I am sure I have tears in my eyes but I cannot let them fall or it will ruin my face and all the hard work that Bonnie had done. As we make our way to the throne the only thing I can think of is Klaus and nothing else in the world mattered.

It felt like we could not reach him soon enough for me to be with him and it was killing me and I wanted to ask Pharaoh Michael if we could walk a bit faster but that would be rude and out of place. All I wanted was to be with Klaus and I wanted his hand on mine. I wanted his lips on mine. I wanted to be his wife and embrace our future together.

I glance to Pharaoh Michael and he's whispering something to me but I can't hear suddenly it feels like I am deaf, the people are still applauding but there is no sound and they fade away into the back ground and become a shade of grey and the only thing that matters is Klaus and he is the only one that I see clearly and in colour and everything feels like it just slowed down and I just want to grab my dress and run to him.

And that's when I feel my hand being tugged followed by a deafening scream of pure pain. And soon I'm on my knees and Pharaoh Michael is on the floor and when I finally look at him there is blood everywhere and he is on his back with an arrow in his shoulder. The sounds came back and now it was just screaming and yelling. I look at Klaus and he's eyes is wide with shock as he now starts to move and then I hear Pharaoh Michael again and a second arrow is shot into his chest.

I don't notice that I am yelling and screaming as I try to pull Pharaoh Michael into my lap and I place my hands on the wounds to stop the bleeding but it only bleeds more. Pharaoh Michael places a hand on my hand which is on his chest. I then look at him and his eyes focus on me piercing mine. "Elena tell my family I love then….." he whispered taking in one last breath before turning to the side before his eyes went wide and he turned back to me. "Run!" he yells with his last breath and then his grip on my hand loosened and his eyes rolled back into his head. And I knew that our pharaoh had passes and tears now freely run down my cheeks as I yell for help. But help never comes. I try to comprehend what the Pharaoh had told me but my legs don't want to work and try as I may but I can't get myself to leave the pharaoh behind.

I look to the direction he looked and I am met by sky blue eyes, and this man is wearing a smirk. And I know that I have seen this man before but I do not know from where. I look to the side and I see people are running around and Klaus is now in a protective stance in front of his mother and sister. Men with blades are moving around them. High Priest Elijah is to the side with Bonnie, Prince Kol and Dante and they seem to be staring at me.

I yell for help again pulling the Pharaoh closer and the whole throne room turn silent. "HELP ME!" I yell and everyone just stops and turn into my direction looking straight at me. "He's dying!" I yell again even thou I know deep down that he had already left with the Gods but some part of me just hoped that a healer could help him. I hear laughter from the side and before I can look at the person who is laughing at this serious situation I am grabbed by my hair and pulled up and away from Pharaoh Michael.

I yell in pain and try to stop the person who is doing this but to no success. I turn and I am met by sky blue eyes, that's when I lash out and I punch the man straight in the jaw. To which he lets go of my hair and I fall to my knees. I get to my feet quickly now remembering what the pharaoh had told me and as I start to run in a different direction. I didn't get very far before I feel a sharp pain in my leg and soon tumble to the floor screaming in agony. I look to my leg and see that I had been shot with an arrow and the pain is excruciating. I look to Prince Klaus he's shaking his head as to tell me not to move and I do exactly that. The worried expression on his face frightens me as he look from me to the man with the sky blue eyes and then back again.

I turn back towards the man with the blue eyes and he is behind me pulling me up by the back of my dress, gripping some of my hair as well. I flinch because I can't put pressure on my leg and the arrow is still logged in my leg going in the one side and exiting the other side. "Klaus, you have a little fighter here." The man says and I look to Prince Klaus, I have never seen him so angry in my life his facial expression changed in a mere second, wielding a blade as he moves towards us in the centre of the room.

"Let her go Damon!" Prince Klaus yells and I look back at the man holding me and he is smirking. He throws me to the floor and I fall hard, the back end of the arrow breaking off sending another wave of pain through my body. Damon wielded his blade and then moved in front of me as if he was trying to separate myself and Prince Klaus from one another. I try to grab Damon's leg in an attempt to stop him or to just to draw his attention but he kicks me hard against my head and I tumble onto my back.

My vision is hazy as I try to regain my sense and move onto my side. I can see that both Prince Klaus and Damon are wielding blades and that they swinging their swords towards each other. Damon soon gets the upper hand and he kicks Prince Klaus down. Prince Klaus falls back and but soon he gets back to his feet, as soon as Prince Klaus tries to turn them, for him to be on my side Damon would side step and move back to me wiggling his fore finger at Prince Klaus.

"Klaus don't think you're getting anywhere near your little whore." Damon states smirking as he watched Prince Klaus' reaction. Prince Klaus lunged forward but missed Damon by and inch to which Damon swung his sword and hit Prince Klaus on his shoulder and he shouted out in agony as his blade falls to the floor and he places his hand over the wound. And that was it, I could not take any more of this, I could stand and watch how Prince Klaus got hurt.

"Stop it!" I yell and this caught Damon of guard as he looked at me. "Stop this fighting!" He moved towards me discarding Prince Klaus who had fallen to the ground. He bends down to me and looks straight into my eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked even thou he clearly heard me.

"Stop fighting." I say repeating myself again and then I did something I would never do. I spit into Damon's face. He flinched and moved his hand to wipe the spit from his cheek before he looked back at me with a thoughtful expression which appeared very strange in our current situation and then his knuckles met with my face knocking me half unconscious…

I was picked up onto something hard, might have been some ones shoulder, an arm is soon wrapped around my legs which confirms that I am on some ones shoulder. I can hear talking and shouting but it was faint and I can barely move any of my limbs, they just feel too heavy. If I open my eyes my vision is blurred so I close my eyes but I did feel blood trickling down from my nose and eye brow, I just could not figure out which side. All I knew was that my face hurt and my leg hurt.

"…I'll be going now… " It sounded like Damon. "Don't worry about your whore, I'll take good care of her." Then we start to move. I prayed to the Gods that I was with Prince Klaus and that I was on his shoulder but come to think of it, he would never carry me like a bag of maize. He would carefully carry me in arms and ensure that I am comfortable.

The commotion starts again and soon I can hear people yelling, but it wasn't like earlier. This yelling was more like devising a plan to get out of the city. I am taken off of the persons shoulder and soon I am placed on another hard object, seeming to be a horse because I can hear it nay. A person gets onto the horse and soon my hands are bound and my eyes are covered, not that I was seeing anything at all, a hand is placed on my back as the horse starts to move.

My mind is so fuzzy and I do not know what is going on nor do I know my surroundings or who I am with. And the less I knew the better because I knew that every step that the horse takes is another step away from the Palace and from Prince Klaus. My head hurts and all I can do is close my eyes and give in to my conscious shutting down and everything went dark and everything went silent. And soon I was a prisoner to my own mind. Because I knew that was the only place that I would be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

I can hear dulled commotion which would mean that I am in the next room, I can smell the strong stench of beer and smoke. I can taste blood in my mouth but that must have been from when the man with the Blue eyes had kicked me or punched me, I was not completely sure. The pounding in my head is killing me and my left side of my face is completely swollen, it must have been when the man had punched me unconscious. I try to move but my hands are bound which means that I am still tied up and my eyes are still covered so my vision was blind. I can hear breathing in the room with me from two separate people.

I hear a pair of footsteps walk closer to me and then I hear some rustling and some grunts and mumbling before there are hands placed on my waist pulling me up from where I was on the ground and I am placed on the persons shoulder. We soon leave the room we were in and all the commotion is now only distant until I can't hear it anymore. The person takes his steps carefully to ensure that I do not fall from his shoulder, an arm is placed firmly just below my back side. We are now in a passage and the passage never seems to end until we enter another room and I can hear the door being opened and the person steps inside with me.

"Just throw her on the ground. I'm sure Damon will be here in a few minutes to deal with her." One voice says and the person holding me hesitates for a second before turning around.

"Yeah you manhandle woman and that's why you always get lucky right?" The voice says sarcastically before placing my down on a soft surface, he then loosen my hands and then take of the blind fold. I keep my eyes shut and pretend that I am still not conscious to avoid any un wanted contact and attention because I was not ready to face these people just yet.

"Are you sure Damon wants her untied?" the first voice askes and I hear the second person huff then chuckle.

"Yeah Tyler I should know what my brother wants." The second person states and this is new information that I did not know. My captivator had a brother who has a sense of kindness. "I should take out the arrow and wrap her leg up before she gets an infection."

"If you think that's what your brother would want Stefan." The first voice says as he moves closer. I can sense that both men are close to me and I can't help the goose bumps that run across my body. The second man runs a hand down my leg and I struggle to keep still. His hand moves to the arrow that is still lodged in my leg and he grabs hold of the one piece then stops.

"I wouldn't do that little brother." A third voice is now heard entering the room and I can tell that both men stop and look at the third man who I assume is standing at the door.

"Why not?" Tyler askes and then Stefan grabs a hold of the arrow and he pulls it out making me scream in pain, swinging my arms on both sides as I bring my leg closer to my body and knocking Stefan hard making him step back. I started to yell because the pain is excruciating and tears run down my face as I try to crawl away from the three men standing at the post of the bed. Stefan holding his hands up and then he glance between me and Damon.

"She was awake." Damon says dryly as he rolls his eyes at me and them, moving to the left to the desk, gold and jewels scattered across the room over flowing from the table he is seated at. I couldn't help but think that he might have stolen all of these jewels. But the pain was too much to even think of anything concerning everything..

Stefan tried to move to me but then I would just start screaming at the top of my lungs and crawl from him.

"Your fucking bleeding on my bed wench, just let Stefan look at your leg for heaven's sake." Damon says and I glance at him from the corner of my eye. When Stefan moved towards me I yelled again. "Tyler grab her and hold her down before I fucking lose my shit." Damon barked out and the next thing I knew the man known as Tyler was on the bed with me.

I move myself and soon I slap him across his face making a hard sound. He stopped moving and looks at me in disbelieve before backhanding me, making me fall to the ground hitting my head. Tyler moved too quick for me to comprehend as he trapped my one hand under his knee and with his hand he held my shoulders back and the second hand he restrained my other hand, pinning me down with his whole body.

Stefan looked at us in disbelieve before he stood from the floor and my heart sank because he was leaving me here with these two crazy men who didn't care about what happened to me. I look to my side and Damon is occupied by studying a gem that he had in his hand.

"Please…" I whisper and more tears run down my face. Damon looks to me and so does Tyler and then Damon starts laughing and soon Tyler follows and puts more pressure on my arms.

"Please what?" Damon asked.

"Don't hurt me." I whisper and Damon quiets down and he stares at me for a few seconds before placing his attention on the gem again. Stefan enters the room again with a bowl and a lot of cloths. He bends down beside me and he moves away my dress and he sucks in a breath before dumping a cloth in the water and he wipes the wound and by the looks of it the bleeding does not want to stop but he tries and cleans it to the best of his ability. He then wraps my leg tightly with a bandage, glaring somewhat at Damon.

"She lost a lot of blood so if you decide to keep her here she needs to rest." Stefan says as he looks back at me giving me a small apologetic smile before getting up.

"A lot of blood on my bed." Damon snorts as he stands up and move over to where we are on the floor. "Let her go Tyler." He commands as he bends down grabbing me by my hair as Tyler removes himself. "Now get out…Both of you, I'll join you in a few seconds." Damon says and Stefan sighs and Tyler just smirked before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Damon pulls me up until I am standing on one foot trying not to put any weight on the injured leg. "Now Elena, you better listen and you better listen good, you do what I tell you. No more funny business okay?" he asks gritting his teeth.

I stare at him for a second when I notice that my left side of my face is completely swollen and that I can barely open my eye. This might have been because I had spit on his face at the palace and he had hit me. But I guess that I should listen to him if I did not want to be harmed. "Yes." I croak before looking down.

He smirks before throwing me onto the bed again. "Now be a good girl and do what Stefan told you to do. I'll be back later." He states as he turns around, not even glancing back as he exits the room and I hear a click which indicates that he has locked the door. I huff out a breath before sitting up on the bed, and I look around. There was a lot of blood on the bed and on the floor where Tyler had held me down which made me feel faint. I wondered how I was still alive after losing that much blood. I move to the side and see that Stefan had left the bowl of water so I move to where it is on the floor and I grab a cloth. I look to the side and see that there is a mirror to the side.

I wonder faintly why this man would have a mirror in his room but I brush it off and look at myself, quickly turning pale as I see myself. I look at my face and my left eye is swollen very badly and it is now black, tear stains are on either side of my face and I am not sure whether they are from just now or when I was crying at the palace. There is dried blood on my eye brow and some from my nose. I take the cloth and I quickly but softly wash of the blood and the dirt that gathered on my face on our ride to this place.

I wash a bit of my neck and I look at the necklace that Great Wife Ester had given, me bringing new tears to my eyes because what really happened at the palace? Were these thieves that worked with the great thief king, were they trying to get back at the royal family by killing the pharaoh? Well they had succeeded in killing the pharaoh and ruining Prince Klaus' day.

I now cried uncontrollably because I am wondering if Prince Klaus is okay and if he is out looking for me. And then I remembered that our Pharaoh had been killed, he had died in my arms as I held onto him for dear life. The kingdom must be going through a great loss and a very hard time, Prince Klaus must really have a very hard time as he must now step into his father's footsteps and take over, knowing that his father was murdered, and his wife to be was kidnapped.

I wonder how Great Wife Ester was holding up and if she was okay and the same for both Prince Kol and Princess Rebekah. They could not even say good bye to their father. I wondered what they were currently doing, were they preparing the pharaohs grave. Were they out looking for me by any chance? Or were they just getting Prince Klaus everything he needed to take the throne.

I curl up into a small ball in the middle of the bed as my mind tries to figure out why this all happened. I'm sure I knew why but I just didn't want to understand. My mind didn't want to comprehend anything that I was trying to tell myself at this moment. I fold my arms around myself in some attempt to comfort myself and I force my mind to shut down because I know that I was over thinking everything and that only made my head sting and pain reminding me of the physical pain I was in.

But my mind did not want to shut down, my mind could not stop thinking about everything at the moment. I tried to go to sleep but I was unfamiliar with the room and that made me feel uneasy. With every sound I heard I looked up because I'm afraid that it might be Damon and his men coming to torture me or hurt me. It was evident that they did not care about my wellbeing. When I finally fell asleep I kept dreaming about a man with sky blue eyes… visiting me in the palace.

…"Elena from Al Minya Village." The man says and I can see a perfect set of white teeth behind his lips as he talks.

"Yes." I answer not really sure if he asked or just stated a fact. But he looks up at me and it reveals his ice blue eyes. And I remember these eyes. I remember them from the other day in the courtyard. And I know this is the same man that threatened me.

"You're set to marry the Prince within 29 days, correct?" he asks and I am not sure if I should tell this man anything because his eyes are fierce and uninviting. The look I am getting from this man spikes fear down deep inside of me. I hesitate to answer and I can see that he notices because he smirks half-heartedly. "Either you fear me or you fear Klaus, is that why you are not answering such a simple question?" He asked yet again and this time I just stare at him because the answer was the later…..

I open my eyes, because that was not a dream, that was something that happened to me at the palace, I remember the man with the perfect set of white teeth, the man who asked me all the questions… the man with the blue eyes….

I knew the man with the blue eyes…

Damon had been the man that I had seen at the palace many times. He had been the one in the courtyard; he had been in our sleeping chamber that day after the thief king had fought with Prince Klaus. I open my eyes and I sit up only to come face to face with Damon who is staring at me aimlessly his eyes solemnly focused on mine. If I wasn't this upset and in pain I would get lost in his blue eyes.

I avoid his gaze as I look around the brightly lit room. It must be day for it to be this bright. The room had one big bed with four posts and drapes that are hanging from the posts, to the left there is a table and a chair and most of the table is covered in gold, jewels and stones and colourful gems. There is two small tables on each side of the bed. There are no windows or openings to let in light.

I turn back to Damon who is seated on the chair to the left side and he's staring at me. "Can I help you?" I ask getting his full attention.

He gets to his feet and move over to me in a blink of an eye grabbing me by my neck almost cutting of all my oxygen. His grip tightens around my neck and he's glaring at me. "I suggest you keep quiet." He says through gritted teeth but not loosening his grip around my neck. I am busy suffocating and there is nothing I can do. I raise my hand and place it on his cheek and as soon as my hand touches his cheek his whole facial expression changes and his grip loosens. But his hands remain around my neck. "Don't ever touch me whore unless told to."

With that said he lets go of my neck and I take a deep breath bringing my hands to my neck where he had choked me. I softly rub my neck and look at him, he's staring at me in disbelieve. Then he runs his hand through his tousled hair and then moves back to sit back down.

"Why does Klaus want you so badly?" He asked and I look up not quite sure why he's asking.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow, his emotions very hard to read as I look for any reaction.

"He sent out almost all of the royal guards to find you and kill me… Why would he do that? For a commoner like you?" he asks a bit unsure of his own question. But this did confuse me because why would he send out almost all the guards. Why would he do that for me? Maybe he really loved me like he always had said.

"He loves me." I reply. I can see how the cogs in Damon's head are working trying to figure out what that really meant.

"Lust, you mean, he lusts after you..." Damon says smirking as he looks over my body.

"Love…" I repeat and then he raised an eye brow again.

"Well then the sex you give him must really be good." He replies sitting back in his seat; this was really aggravating because how can this man before me think such a thing of me. Why could he not believe me that Prince Klaus actually loved me, that he cared for me deeply to send his guards to find me.

"We never had sex." I snap getting his full attention again.

"Don't make me laugh. You actually haven't slept with him in 30 days?" he asked placing his hand behind his head, the amused look in his eyes only angered me more.

"I never slept with anyone!" I retort furrowing my eyebrows. This man really knew just how to get on my bad side. And he was doing this on purpose.

"I find that hard to believe." He says snorting and turning to the side but it would be pointless to argue with this man because he was being arrogant. I huff and move to the side to sit on the opposite edge of the bed. My head still hurts like hell and my leg was aching but there was nothing that I could do about that. I sit straight and look over my shoulder to Damon. "There are fresh robes on the floor." He somewhat mumbles and then gets up. He walks to the door and opens it before he leaves he gives me a last glance. "I'll be back." He says and he closes the door.

I try to get up but my injured leg can't support my weight and I stumble into the corner where the robes are. I look around before quickly getting undressed. My dress falls to the floor and I look down at my body and I can't believe all the bruises that are on my body, some black and some purple. With each new bruise, I can feel my body aching more and more and it is only the realisation kicking in of how I was handled the previous day.

I then quickly pick up my robes and look at them. The robes are something a whore would wear from the town; it was a short skirt, and a top covering only my breasts. I felt ashamed to wear these clothes as I looked at myself in the mirror. My stomach was completely revealed and too much of my legs were shown. I try to move back to the bed but ended up hopping on one leg until I stumbled onto the bed.

How could this man degrade me just like that? Making me wear less than nothing, parading me as a whore? Well he already called me a whore so I think that is stuck in his head and he won't change. But still I am supposed to be the next Great Wife Ester and now he treated me like a wench. I comb my fingers thru my hair to untangle it and then leave it to hang freely from my back.

I look to the door and for a moment I wonder if it was locked again. I get onto my good leg and I hop towards the door. I grasp the handle but then hear voices. I stop my attempt to open the door and place my ear to the door listening to the voices as they pass by. I give it a few seconds before I start to open the door, but the door is pushed open with a lot of force sending me to the ground. Great now I have new bruises to worry about. I hit my head on the desk to the side and flop down because of my injured leg that can't support my weight.

Damon steps in and he stares at me in wonder. "What are you doing?" he asks a deep frown now visible on his forehead.

I push myself up on my elbows and drag my lower body so I could sit with my legs straightened out. "Nothing." I reply and look to my arm which was now scrapped and is now bleeding; I can't help but sigh as Damon closes the door and walks to the bed and plop down on it.

"Well if you call trying to escape, nothing, I will keep that in mind the next time you do nothing." He states running his hand thru his hair which he does frequently. He then lies down and he's staring at the ceiling of the room. The cogs of his mind working again as he places both his hands on his forehead. "I wouldn't try to escape or do anything silly if I were you, I am know that I have a short temper." He states turning his head to look at me with one eye as to see my reaction. I roll my eye which was not swollen at him and look to the door again. This really seemed to anger him as he sat up and stood to walk over to my pulling me up by my arm so I am standing on my one leg. "You don't want to listen, do you?" he asked his face just mere inches from mine.

"If rolling my eyes angers you then I really do not know what to do." I say sarcastically which was the wrong choice for me to make because he pushed me against the nearby wall which hurt my back and I moaned in pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't open your mouth." He replies as his grits his teeth.

"I doubt that." I retort and this sent him of the edge completely as his fist met my face, and he didn't stop, he kept on punching me, tears ran down my face and I try to stop him but I am to weak, by the forth punch he lets go of me and I fall to the floor and curl into a small ball at his feet cringing in pain as I cover my head with both my arms in an attempt to protect myself from his onslaught. I notice he looked at me and then he kicked me twice in my ribs and I yell out in pain, my one hand covers my ribs but the damage was already done. The pain was racing everywhere in my body, my head is pounding and I can taste blood in my mouth which makes me nauseas and my ribs are sore and my leg is in excruciating pain. It became harder to see as my other eye started to swell as well.

I barely see that he sits down on his bed with his head in his hands, he's looking everywhere except at me. I cry harder because I have never felt this much pain before and I can't stand it, I was starting to think that I would die from this pain. It became harder to breath as my chest hurt from where he had kicked me.

I turn on my back because it's easier to breath and he looks down at me before sighing and he gets up moving to me but as soon as I see this, I try to turn on my side again to crawl away from him. "Stay still." He commands and I stop immediately covering myself with my arms, my hands could not stop shivering as he bends down drawing a small blade from his side.

I was sure that he would harm me even more, or he might just take advantage of the situation and ….force himself on me. I cried harder as he moved closer and I tried to get away from him but he takes my chin into his hand and he moves my head to the side and then to the other before bringing the blade to my eye. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for a cut or a stab but it never came.

We are both taken off guard as the door opened but I can't open my eyes, I refuse to open my eyes. I am too scared of this man holding me and the blade as well. "Both eyes? What the hell Damon." The voice I recognized as Stefan said as his footsteps drew near to where we were on the floor.

"Just cut it and relief the pressure. I'm sure if I tried that she would pull away and most likely lose her life." Damon states and I am sure that he is 100% correct because I have no idea what he was talking about and what pressure he wanted to relief. A cold hand replaces his warm hand and I can now feel Stefan's breath on my face. But I refuse to open my eyes.

"Hey, just keep still and keep your eyes closed, you'll feel 2 cuts and it will be over okay?" he said and he sounded so caring and so kind. I nod my head in his hand and then I feel the tip of the blade and then he cuts just below my eyebrow and it hurt and the cut stings but I can feel liquid flowing down my cheek. The he turned my head to the side and he did the same just below my eye. I can't help the moan that escapes me as he now uses both hands placing pressure on both the cuts. Soon one hand is removed and it is replaced by a wet cloth and then the other side as well.

He lets me go and I sense him moving a bit back and I hear him placing the blade somewhere next to me and it's quiet for a few seconds. "Open your eyes." Damon states but I know if I do not do what I am told he would beat me again and I slowly open both my eyes without any trouble. The swelling has gone completely down, my hands move up to my face as I touch the area's that was previously swollen, it has decreased a lot and all I can feel is the two cuts. I look up at Stefan and he smiles back at me.

"Relieving pressure from a swollen eye by cutting into the swollen flesh relieves the pressure and liquid flows out taking the swollenness away." He explains moving back until he is seated on the bed soon Damon takes a seat next to him and they look at one another. "How the hell did you end up being the ruthless Thief King and me, I'm the compassionate little brother?" Stefan asks and at this I gasp because I never knew that this was the Thief King… I was captive to the thief king who had just yesterday killed the pharaoh. I now remember all the history that High Priest Elijah had taught me, about Kul Elna, about the boy who had survived. He never mentioned that he had a brother; well they never told me how this thief king even looked. If I had known he would have been capture long ago but I never knew. All of this could have been prevented.

Damon focuses on me and smirks as if he knows that I have only found out now who he really is. "Don't look so shocked wench, clearly Elijah did not tell you everything you needed to know." Damon states as he starts to chuckle. This man was truly insane. How could he laugh at this, how could he be so ruthless. How could he become such a monster?

"Is she the one you spoke about?" Stefan asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, she's Klaus' little plaything and it is alleged the he never played with her." Damon states looking back at his bother.

"She was set to marry his yesterday?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Yes, she would have been Great Wife Ester of Pharaoh Klaus." Damon says sarcastically making Stefan glance at me.

"And you say he has sent about 90% of his guards out looking for her?" Stefan asked and they are having a conversation with each other and they are so engulfed that they do not take note of me.

"Yes. One pure virgin that has never been touched is worth 90% of his guards." I blush as he talked about me.

"Interesting. You plan on keeping her?" Stefan asked.

"It wouldn't be fun just to give her back, now would it?" Damon replied raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"So basically you're playing with Klaus?" Stefan asked and to this I turn my full attention towards them.

"What's with the 20 questions?" Damon replied with another question as if he noticed that I have become interested in the conversation. But I turn away and I see the blade that Stefan had used on me and I slowly move my hand towards it and I grab a hold of it and bring it close to my body ensuring that it is hidden from Damon's sight.

"Just curious. Why'd you give her Caroline's clothes? You know we have normal robed. And Caroline is going to kill you if she sees her wearing her clothing." Stefan asks now looking at me as he noticed the short skirt and little top I am currently wearing.

"She's Klaus' little whore so she should wear a whore's clothes." Damon stated standing up from his place on the bed. "And besides she doesn't look that bad, she looks somewhat appealing in a way." Damon states snorting before walking over to me and bending down again. "I'm sure after she had a good bath she would fit right in with the other girls by wearing those clothes."

Stefan sighs as he stands up and he moves towards the door before leaving he turned back. "Remember to feed her and please try not to injure her any more than you already have." And with that he left the room and closed the door.

Damon looks at me and then furrows his eyes looking me over. "I'll be right back stay here." I almost wanted to tell his that I could not go anywhere even if I wanted to because of my leg that was injured, but I dare not speak my thought as I was scared that this man would lash out again and this time I would not survive to tell the tail. He leaves and he closes the door behind him.

So this was Thief Kind Damon, the one, the only. I have been taught to fear this man, from the history that High Priest Elijah had taught me I knew better then to defy this man, I could end up as a sex slave to his men or even worse, I could end up dead, and that would not serve any purpose. And I knew first-hand what this man could do. I look to the side and then at the bed before I slowly crawl over to the desk and chair. I help myself up onto the chair and I position myself to look at the door.

I had to be observant it I was going to be trapped here. I sit back and I close my eyes wondering how I got myself into this mess, why did this happen to me. But I had no answers to my question. I only got more questions instead of answers. I was so confused.

I place the little blade on the table and open my eyes to look at it. It was small with a silver blade which was sharpened recently. I sit and I wonder if I should devise a plan to maybe escape this place and go back to the palace but would I even make it out of this room without being noticed or even killed because I knew that that was option number one if Damon found out that I tried to escape.

Would it be wise to maybe stab Damon in an attempt to stop him from following me when I try to escape? But what about his other men? I'm sure that he would send Tyler or someone after me. And I would deeply regret it in the end. I had no hope, and no hope means I didn't have a chance. Maybe I should kill him in his sleep, I'm sure that my chances would be better but would I really be able to take some one's life? No I wouldn't because I am not a murderer.

With all my plans I knew that not one would work and I would either be beaten, raped or killed. And I didn't want that to happen. If this really meant that I had to listen to this man and do his every will and command then I would have to do it in order to survive. Before I was with Prince Klaus I was a normal commoner who followed all the rules, rules of my family, rules of the village and rules of the palace.

I could obey without hesitation, but after being with Prince Klaus I had become someone else, I only had to obey the pharaoh's rules I could make rules and break then I was empower with decisions and choices and now it has been taken from me again. If I had to I would have to do this to survive and to get back to Prince Klaus where I belong. I had to give up my freewill if I wanted to be free again I would have to learn to do that.

I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't notice Damon re-entering the room and walking over to me. When he stood next to me I pushed myself of the chair and I fell to the floor and diverted any eye contact. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sit there…" I trail of and I hear Damon chuckle before I hear a plate being placed on the table and him moving back to the door.

"Get up, you should eat." Damon says and I glance at him as he locks the door from the inside and he walks over to the bed lying down on it with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

I pull myself into the chair again and soon look at the plate in front of me which is filled with meat, and fruit and bread and I am sure that both of us can eat from this plate. As if on cue my stomach grumbles and I am reminded that I haven't eaten for 2 days. I look back at Damon but his eyes are still closed. And I slowly take a piece of bread and I start to eat. After each piece I would look at Damon and he would never move, it seemed that he had fallen asleep. After finishing the whole plate I look back at Damon and he's still in the same position.

I look back at the table and I notice that the blade is now gone, he must have taken it when I was on the floor. I turn to the side and move myself from the chair so I was on the floor and I crawl to the corner near the door and sit there with my back to the wall and I rest my other side on the connecting wall.

If he was going to take a nap then I would do the same and I would move away from him to ensure that I didn't anger him any more then he already was. I rest my head against the wall and I close my eyes. I was feeling rather drowsy where I was seated just now.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I faintly hear something and I open my eyes still clearly sleepy, I see a figure, most like it is Damon standing from the bed and moving towards me and bending down. He looks over me and I mumble something about I'm sleepy and I almost see a smile as he places an arm behind me and another beneath my legs and he lifted me up, I rest my head against his chest not fully aware that this is Damon who was the thief king carrying me. He walks to the door and un-locks it and we leave the room. I close my eyes again because they are too heavy to keep open.

We turn a few corners and soon I hear another door open, closes and locked behind us and then I am placed on a soft surface and covered in material. I turn to my side and open my eyes halfway only to see Damon lying down next to me on his back, his hands behind his head and then I fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

"Hey…" I feel my shoulders being shaken and I try to swat away the hand and turn on my other side and then I am being shaken again. "You need to wake up." I hear and I can't help but open my eyes and I am met with sky blue eyes. Damon stood over me and his one hand was on my shoulder and the other was next to my head.

I try to gain my senses as I blink several times like an idiot to figure out where we are because this was not the same room we had been in last. "I'm up." I whisper and sit up looking around. The room was lit by candles and it was different than the other room, the bed was in the centre of the room with blue silk linen, it had 4 silver posts with blue linen hanging from the posts. A silver table on each side of the bed, in the far left there is a silver wardrobe and a chest and a door. To the right there is a desk and a chair with a washing bowl and cloths. In the middle there is a table with four chairs. It was truly a beautiful room and the first of its kind. Silver was very rare in Egypt and the only pieces of silver that I knew of was my necklace and my ring. I wondered how Damon had found all of this or if he had stolen it.

He moved to the side and I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and the linen fall from me. I look up at Damon and he seems to be in deep thought as he stares blankly at the floor. "Can you follow me?" he asks as his eyes met mine. I try to get up but my leg seems weaker then yesterday and I almost tumble and fall on my face, if it wasn't for Damon who caught me. This time when I grab a hold of his arm he takes a deep breath but he stabilizes me by placing his one arm around me supporting my weight.

"I'm sorry." I whispered but he seems to ignore my apology as he moves forward.

"Move with me." He commands and with his help and support we make our way to the door next to the chest. He opens the door and soon move forward into a white room which I assumed is a bathing chamber. In the middle there is a bath, four pillars surrounding it and inside there is steaming water, we move towards it. When we get the one pillar I grab a hold of it and soon Damon lets go of me and I have to support myself with the pillar. "You should get undressed and bath." He states and he turns around. I don't glance back at him as I turn my back on him and I start to remove my top, throwing it to the side and then undoing the skirt discarding it before I bend down and move myself into the warm water. There are 3 steps to the bath and I sit on the second step my back still facing Damon.

I am covered in the water to just above my chest, the water is burning the scrapes on my arms and my leg where the arrow was. I lift my leg and make work of the bandage that Stefan had tied around my leg yesterday. I look to both my sides noticing that there is no soap or cloth to wash myself with. I turn a bit and see that Damon is only a few feet away from me to which I am shocked because I thought that he had left. He bends down next to me and hands me a piece of soap and a wash cloth which I gladly take trying to cover myself. I hear him chuckle as he soon walks to the other side and he starts to undress. I look away because I did not want this to happen, I do not want him bathing with me even if he stays on the other side. Even thou I was with Prince Klaus I was still shy around people that I did not know and people I disliked.

His robe drops to the floor and he soon enters the bath and he sits down on the 2nd step as well. The water is up until his waist covering everything else from my view thankfully. When I look back in his direction he is stretched out, his head resting on the top step.

I quickly lather the cloth with the soap and place it next to me and I start to wash my arms and neck, and then my face. I move a bit but soon regret it and sit back down. I lift my injured leg out of the water and place it on the edge of the bath and start to wash it with great care and then I swop and start to wash my other leg and much to my curiosity I look to Damon and he is watching my every move. I try to ignore him and I finish with my legs and them move a bit forward and turn my back on him. I quickly ensure that my front is washed and as I turn and move back to the step and sit down looking at him.

"Come here." He commands and I hesitate for a second but slowly start to move towards him until I am about a foot from him. "Wash me." He says lying his head back down and closing his eyes, luckily not seeing the blush that graced my cheeks. I look to his side and see a sponge and soap and take it lathering up the sponge. He extends his arm out of the water. And I slowly move forward and I start to wash his hand moving to his wrist and forearm and then the bicep.

I then start to wash his well tones chest but I divert any contact that my eyes make because I feel very embarrassed, he moves his hand back into the water, moving closer as I wash the middle of his chest and my other hand brush over his thigh by accident. I pull back and I watch his reaction but he lazily opens his eyes and lifts his head to look at me giving me a lazy smile.

He lifts his other arm out of the water and I move to his other side and quickly ensure that his left arm, hand and shoulder is washed. Then I move to his chest again, my hand lightly shaking. "That's all." He says and I move back a few steps extending my hand to him with the sponge which he takes. His eyes are still following me but I turn my back to him and move to my spot. I hear water splash but I remain with my back to him until I get to the steps and turn around. He got out of the bath and he stood with his back to me in all his glory as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then he turns to me smiling devilish. "Finish your hair." He says before turning around and I take the chance to dip my head under water and grab the soap and quickly wash my hair and rinse it again. By the time I am finished he is still in the same position as before. And he turns to me with another towel in his hands. He walks to my side and then bends down to me. "Stand on the 2nd step then I'll hand you a towel." He commanded.

I stay in the water longer than expected before I turn my back on him and I try to stand with some help from the pillar. When I am stable on my one leg he steps into the water onto the 1st step and he wraps the towel around me. I secure it tightly around myself and then I am out of the water and in the air and in his arms. I squeal and yell but he has a firm grip on me as he gets out of the bath and he moved to the door dripping all the way until we are back in the room and he places me on the chest next to the door.

"Sit still." He commands as he moves to the wardrobe and opens the door taking out two robes and then he placed it next to me. He quickly dried himself and then the towel fell to the floor and I could not help but look at what he had and I was very much surprised and I could not stop looking at his manhood. When he saw me looking I turned away, and the blush that grace my cheeks only became more intense. "Like what you see?" he asked raising his eyebrow and at this I wished that the hole would open and suck me in.

I just wanted to leave and never see this man again. I refused to look at him for the next few minutes until he stood in front of me wearing his robe and a cloak. He watched my expression and my blush just didn't want to disappear making him laugh out loud. The door opened and Stefan stood in the door way with a blonde female and Tyler behind her.

Damon frowned as they entered the room and Stefan made his way to me and the other two sat down at the table. "I was about to score and now you interrupt me! What the fuck?" he asks as he rolls his eyes and walk towards the table standing to the side. I turn to the side trying to hide my blush from the new people.

"Damon shut up! I mean really you would sleep with Klaus' whore?" The blonde woman stated as she looked at me glaring somewhat.

"Don't mind them." Stefan says as he takes a bandage and he bends down in front of me and he started to bandage my leg. "She's Caroline, one of our close friends." He stated and then as he finishes the bandage he stands and he takes my face in his hands looking on either side.

"Are you a healer?" I whisper to which Stefan smiles at me shaking his head.

"Nope you just learn over time with him." He whispers back and then we were back in the conversation with the rest of the room.

"You mean Klaus' virgin?" Damon asks glancing at me then back at Caroline and Tyler. "I'd rather have her then you because I don't know where you've been." He states making Tyler and Stefan chuckle and Caroline's eyes to go wide with shock.

"Virgin? Really?" She asks grabbing a hold of her hair pulling it lightly. "How can an experiences girl like myself beat that? The horror!" Caroline exclaims sarcastically winking at me or was that at Stefan.

"You couldn't you should see the good's, I understand why Klaus would want her back." He states making me blush even more.

"Damon stop it! All this blushing will let too much blood run to her brain and she'll have a seizure." Stefan says winking at me.

"Fuck you men are all the same!" Caroline exclaimed shaking her head.

Damon walks back to where I am seated and he shu's away Stefan. "Move, she needs to get dressed." He states receiving a very amused look from Stefan and myself before lifting me up again making me squeal and grab onto his neck, he quickly grab my robes and hand them to me. I'm sure you could have heard a pin drop as Damon takes me into the bathing chamber again placing me on a seat. Then he wiggled his eye brows at me smiling seductively and leaving, closing the door slightly.

I can hear them talking among themselves, but it doesn't seem to be something important. I quickly dry my body and half dry my hair, usually I had Bonny to do this for me, then look at the robes he had handed to me. It is a slim fitting dress no straps and it ties behind my back and it stops at my thighs. I pull myself up on my leg and try to put some weight on the other leg but still I can't. I turn to the side and grab a brush from next to the seat and quickly brush my hair. As I place the comb back on its place I turn to the door, hopping to it as I go. I should have played more hopscotch as a kid because I suck at this.

When I get to the door I feel dizzy and grab onto the door frame to support myself. I push the door open and all four of the people in the room look at me all with a look of surprise except for Damon, he seemed to be amused. He moves from his spot and walk over to me extending his hand and I hesitate to take his hand until he takes mine and pulls me close supporting me weight by placing an arm around me.

We move to the table and he lets me take a seat next to Caroline who rolls her eyes at me. Damon moves in between us and he sits on my chairs arm. "The storm should be here late evening and then they would have lost the trail, so I wouldn't be worried." Tyler says as he looks to Damon his expression now serious.

"They wouldn't find us even if they tried. They are too scared of this city and all for good reason." Stefan says and Damon nods his head.

"Just ensure that the horses are in the stalls and everything is prepared for this storm. No one leave the village." He commands and both Stefan and Tylor nod their heads.

"I suggest a small feast is in order." Caroline says as her excitement shoots through the room and the men look at her.

"Then start a small feast. We will all join in the main room as the sun sets." Damon says and everyone nods in agreement. I am sure that I am lost and I have no idea what they are talking about but I just sit still and keep my mouth shut. So far so good, I haven't angered Damon yet so it was a pretty good sign.

Caroline jumps up and places a small kiss on Damon's forehead before she almost dances out of the room, Tyler following her like a love sick puppy. "You should get comfortable here, we won't be leaving anytime soon now with the sand storm approaching." Damon says looking down at me and I gulp. . . How long was he planning on keeping me here? How long am I going to be his captive? I almost sigh but I wouldn't dare it because of his short temper.

"I'll check on you tomorrow Elena." Stefan says smiling sadly again before leaving the room and closing the door. We sit still for a few seconds, minutes before Damon moves to the chair next to me and he stares at me. His expression intimidating me but I can't look away because I am captivated by his blue eyes as they stare into my soul. I feel like I could drown just by staring into his eyes.

"I need you to answer me truthfully now. I need to ask you a series of questions." Damon asks and he is now serious.

"Okay." I answer still captivated by his eyes.

"Were you a birthday gift to Klaus by Elijah?" he asked and the seriousness of the matter really frightened me.

"Yes I was." I reply.

"How old are you?" Damon askes.

"I am 16." I reply and he looks away for a moment.

"You have never been with a man before?" he asks moving a bit closer.

"Never, I think that is why Prince Klaus wanted to marry me because I am pure… And from what I hear a pure girl can conceive a strong successor." I ramble not really noticing.

"Whose discussion was it to wait and then get married?" I move my head sideways a bit.

"Both of us. We would first get to know each other and then work from there. And we just fell in love." I reply taking a deep breath as I thought about our times together.

"What would be worse to Klaus, me killing you, or me taking away the one thing he wants the most, you purity?" He paused before asking this question and I move back in my seat because I truly didn't know. If it was true that he only wanted me for my purity it would hurt him more than me just being killed. Which was an absurd thought but I knew it had been true.

"The latter." I answer not really sure where this was going.

Damon smirks at this and he stands up walking to the back of my chair, placing his hands in my shoulders. "Get comfortable, I'm going to get you some food." He states and then he leaves the room and I am left alone, his question running through my mind and what he could have meant by asking it.

Surely he wouldn't go that far to force himself onto me. I shuddered as the thought entered my mind. I didn't want to be intimate with him even thou he was a very attractive man with his raven shaggy hair and his sky blue eyes which reminds me of a river and then his beautiful body. Any woman that had a chance to be with him would be very lucky but just knowing that he had killed the pharaoh and probably many others as well made me hate him more. And I was taught that you have to love the person that you are intimate with.

I did not love Damon, I despised him with every fibber in my body and if I could kill him I would… I would rid this world of a thief king who steals and murders for a living. I shudder again because my thoughts have turned vile. I turn to the side and look at the room again. It seemed to calm me down and at this moment I really needed to be calmed down. The colours were very similar to my necklace and ring. And it made me think of home with Klaus.

I don't notice Damon entering the room and he waits for a moment at the door. "Who gave you the necklace and the ring?" I look at him and then down at the objects in question.

"Great Wife Ester gave me the necklace, and Price Klaus gave me the ring when he asked me to accept his proposal to be his wife." I reply and I watch as he walks closer with a platter of food in one hand and a vase in the other hand.

He places the platter on the table and the same with the vase. "Kul Elna was a wonderful city before the massacre, It was known as the Silver City because if the silver mines… It's very rare to find any silver jewels in Egypt. Most are still in the city… Its very strange that they would have given you jewels from a dead city… Or Ghost village as they now call it." He explains as he sits down next to me and he takes a piece of meat from the platter and he starts to eat. "They say everything from Kul Elna is cursed and brings one bad luck."

I look at him. Was he telling the truth because he is serious and I can't find a trace that this is a joke. "Most jewels at the palace is gold and red…" I softly say as I grab a piece of bread.

"Maybe it was meant for you to belong in the City of the Dead instead of the City of the Living…" Damon states looking down and this is the first serious conversation we are having without me being scared of this man.

"How do you know where I belong if you are only using me to get back at the royal family?" I ask seriously looking into his eyes.

"Knowing that your whole family is killed and you are left to fend for your baby brother when you are just a child yourself? I doubt if you have experienced that." My eyes drop because I knew it was true and his situation has some light but who was he to tell me to who I really belong… Who was he to decided my future which I doubt has any value at this moment.

"My fate is currently in your hands so it's up to you where I belong." I reply and he looks at me thoughtfully.

"You should eat some food and drink a bit of wine then rest." He says as he stands up and he moves to the door glancing at me one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him. I look at the place he just stood and I sigh because it was truly hard to get relevant answers from him because he literally left without another word.

I pick at my food because I don't have an appetite but I try to finish all the food on the plate, I take my time eating it as well because what is the rush? It wasn't like I had anywhere to go or any place to be. He had most likely gone to the little feast that Caroline has talked about. Not even sure why they would be having a feast. He would be gone for quite a while.

I look to the vase of wine and I wonder if I should drink from it. Surely I have learned my lesson concerning wine and consuming it in big amounts. I glance at the door a few times before grabbing the vase, it wasn't like it was doing any harm to anyone but myself, I remember that I almost poisoned myself with wine twice before. I can still remember High Priest Elijah and Dante scolding me and preaching to me. I really missed them.

I take the case and I take a sip straight from the vase, the liquid flows down my throat like sweet honey and I hum in content. I take a few more sips before I start to gulp the wine down. It tasted so could I didn't want to stop drinking. When my vision became impaired and I'm sure I had double vision which I have never had before, I knew that I had to much to drink. I was starting to feel warm and fuzzy and I felt very positive but I could not explain why which was a big mystery.

Why had I been sad in the first place? I wasn't really treated bad, except for the beating I had gotten from Damon. I am sure he had a very good explanation that I just didn't know of. To think of it Damon was not that bad. Damon was pretty good… Well he was pretty. I mean attractive. His tousled raven hair and his sky blue eyes that I could get lost in. If I could drown in his eyes I would.

Think back to the bath we had taken, his back, and well-built chest. He had a body that I could dream about and he was not afraid to show it off. And just to think about him and how he had stood naked in front of me made me smile devilish. Still not knowing how it was to be with a man I really wondered if size do matter. It made me wonder what one really did during sex. I am quite sure that this was the wine's fault that I was day dreaming about my captor and become quite aroused just thinking of him.

This was just wrong and I should not have these thoughts about him but I could not care less. My mind clear of any bad thoughts and pain I might have been in as I gulped down the last of the wine. I push back on the table and I get to my feet only to fall forward. I frown not really understanding why I had fallen and then I try again putting less pressure on my injured leg.

I limp half shuffle my way to the door and I take the handle and try to open it but it would not move meaning that Damon had probably locked it when he had left earlier. Of course he would not leave me with an open door as I might try and escape which I would but or I would most likely get lost in the desert trying to find my way back to the pale but the way I was currently thinking I would try and seduce the man in question first and let him have his way with me. I giggle at this and move to the bed.

I yawn and stretch out before sitting on the edge of the bed. At least here I wasn't babied all the time with someone always watching over me I felt a kind of a freedom as I was sitting in this room being a captive but it didn't faze me at all. I wondered how long Damon would take to come back if he even made it back tonight and I wonder if I should really try mu luck with this man. I just didn't care at the moment all I wanted was to feel my body building up o that breaking point and exploding out of pure pleasure.

I didn't have to wait long before the door slowly opens and Damon walks into the room as he sighs and he looks up at me. I wonder briefly why he looks so frustrated and why he was back because it wasn't long since he had left in the first place. I stand wobbling a bit as I move forward and he stops in his track raising an eye brow at me but I only smile back and limp over to him. When I reach him I stumble and fall, I close my eyes because I know I would hit the floor but I never do because he caught me mid-air.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit unstable on my feet." I say smiling sheepishly as he helps me up to a standing position again.

"You don't say." He replies holding me now by my shoulders and the way he looks at me I just want to feel his lips on mine. I want to taste his lips so badly I could barely contain myself. I bat my eyelashes at him before biting my lip while I maintain I contact.

"You're back earlier than I expected. Didn't you like the feast?" I ask as I stumble a bit and move closer to him and he seems unfazed nor did he act like he noticed, his hands still on my shoulders.

"Not quite in the mood for it at the moment." He replies and his eyes make contact with mine and they seem to look right thru me and I feel at a loss of words because his eyes are drowning me.

"Why..?" I manage to ask after finding my voice again biting my lip again and tugging at it. And I can see that his attention is fully on my lip that I am tugging between my teeth. He swallows as his eyes never move from my lip, his eyes briefly meet mine and I can see his eyes are full of lust.

"I have my reasons." He states as his hands move down to my arms making me shiver, his touch made me feel alive and ignited something in me. I move my left hand to his shoulder and his skin is smooth and warm making me hum softy.

"Dance with me?" I ask as I didn't have control of my mind and the words that came out of my mouth. My right hand taking his hand softly and remove it from my arm and place it on my hips then move my hand to his and slowly entwine our fingers and I start to sway my hips from side to side.

He takes a hold of my hand and tighten his grip on my hand pulling me closer. Our bodies flush against each other nothing could come between us. And he started to sway as well, his body moving in sync with mine and this drives me crazy because it makes me to crave him to touch me more to just start something and never let it stop. "I could I resist?" he asks and I giggle at his simple reply.

I can clearly feel his manhood rubbing against my thigh and it sent my senses into over drive. He was slowly teasing me and if drove me mad with desire this was something that Klaus had never done and he would never have danced this close with me because he would lose his mind and he would have taken me right then and there. He never really had control of his hormones. Damon was doing pretty good controlling himself, which did not make me happy because I knew he wanted to but he didn't rush as we sways from side to side.

I rest my head against his bare chest and he smells like mint and its not to overwhelming and quite appealing. He rests his chin on top of my head and this moment could not be more perfect. We could not be more in sync and it felt so right just being here with him maybe I was meant to be here instead of Prince Klaus's sleeping cambers.

"I might just start to enjoying being your captive." I mumble and Damon stiffens up. And I move back to look at him and he stares at me in disbelief. And I knew that I had said the wrong thing because he lets go of my hand and he moves a step back.

"We should just rest." He states and then he is out of my reach and he makes his way to the door. "Get yourself into bed." He states and he opens the door and he walks out. And just like that he was gone and I felt completely rejected. Never in my life had I felt like this. Ever have I been rejected in my life and now this man just walks out on me. A tear runs down my cheek but I refrain from crying.

Maybe this was just the wine and it might have been the only reason why I acted like I did and it made me feel worse because this wasn't what should have happened in the first place. And I should have never had these thought of Damon in the first place. I limp my way to the bed and get into bed covering myself in the linen as more tear stream down my face. I shut my eyes and I just wished that I had never done or thought of this and I wished that sleep would just overcome me.

My wish came true as I fell asleep while crying about something that should never of happened in the first place, my final thought as I drifted of to sleep was that Damon would never mention it hopefully he would just forget the whole ordeal and get back to the ruthless thief king he portrayed to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

"I'm really concerned about him Stefan." A woman I presume Carolines says which wakes me from my slumber. I turn and now my back was to them as I continue to try to make sense of what they are talking about.

"He has been acting strange and off character." A second voice, Stefan says as I hear him sigh.

"Strange is an understatement. Last night during the feast he just seemed so un pleased and when he left he couldn't leave quick enough to go back to his room." Caroline says and I hear a chair move and then a thump, she had most likely placed her feet on the table.

"When he came back he was pretty distracted and he just passed me and went outside and he was outside most of the night as well." Stefan says and I wonder if they were speaking of Damon or some one else because it did sound like Damon. "When Damon came back in this morning it just seemed that something was on his mind but he won't speak to me about it." Stefan replies and this really makes me wonder.

What had happened the previous night that he would act like this. Was it something I had done or maybe said to upset him? If I really did upset him he would have lashed out at me and he would act this way that I knew from experience. I just could not remember if I did something to make him act this way. I knew out of experience that after consuming a lot of wine I have the tendency to have memory loss. It frightened me that I could have done something.

I hear the door creep open and a third person enters the room and walks to the bed, sitting on the other side from me with his back to me. "Did you two bring the food and juice?" Damon asks from beside me and I want to look at him but I just couldn't find it in myself.

"Yeah the platter is here on the table with the juice." Stefan says and I can hear Damon sigh. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted?" Stefan asks and I feel Damon move and it seems as if he's looking at me and then he moves to the direct in which Stefan and Caroline are in.

"Don't worry about it little brother. It's nothing you should worry about." Damon states as he stands up from the bed and I assume that he is moving towards the table at which Caroline and Stefan is seated at.

"Okay, well I need to change the bandage on Elena's leg do you thing she'll mind?" he asks and it gets very quiet which seems strange.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it when she wakes up." Damon replies and I wonder why he would change the bandage all of a sudden. Stefan has taken care of me since I have arrived here. "You two can leave, if I need you I will call on you." Damon stated with a little irritation in his voice almost as if he wants them to leave as soon as possible.

"You're no fun Damon." Caroline says and I can hear them getting up.

"And you're an irritating whence." Damon says his tone very serious but I just hear Caroline laugh and then the door is opened and closed and locked. Why would he lock the door I wonder and then turn onto my back. I hear footsteps and he steps to the table and then he makes his way towards the bed sitting down next to me. "No need to just keep your eyes closed." He stated and he places something in between the two of us.

I open my eyes slowly, I pull myself up in to a sitting position and I look at him, my eyes drooping. He sitting on his side and he is half facing me his eyes staring at me in a very intense way which makes me feel uncomfortable. He looks down and I notice a platter of food between us.

"You should eat, you had a lot of wine last night just tell me if you fell sick." He says and I can't even remember drinking wine last night to think of it I wasn't even sick which would be pretty strange because he said that I had a lot of wine.

"I feel fine, can't really remember that I had any or anything that might have happened last night." I mumble and I take a piece of meat from the platter and start to nibble on it. Normally after consuming a lot of wine I would not have an appetite and I would be sick to my stomach. I felt perfectly fine sitting here next to Damon.

Damon furrows his brows as he tries to read me. He seems like he doesn't understand something and I just can't put my finger on it. "You don't remember?" he asks a bit unsure and now I furrow my brows.

"After consuming wine I have the tendency to forget things." I say as I blush because it wasn't something to be proud of, I never seemed to remember what I had forgotten and by the looks of Damons face it must have been something serious because he's staring at me and then he frowns shaking his head as if he had lost something. I become curious as his expression fails to change. "Did I do something?" I ask softly and he just gives me this sad smile which almost breaks my heart.

"Eat." He commands and then he is up and on his feet. He moves to the washing bowl and he grabs a cloth which he rinses in the wash bowl and the grabs a bandage from the side and he makes his way towards me. I finish of my piece of meat and turn my attention to Damon as he sits down in front of me this time, which the drenched cloth in his one had and the bandage in the other but he puts it down on the bed. "Can you show me your leg?" he asks and he looks at me in this way that makes me shiver.

I move the linen to the side and it reveals both my legs. I hear how he takes in a deep breath and he starts to tug and pull at the bandage from the previous day but to no success. I move forward slowly and I un tight the bandage and it falls to the bed, Damon never taking his eyes from mine as I sit back and now I'm looking at him, I'm watching his every move and he moves closed, placing his other hand on my knee I can't help the goose bumps, he starts to gently clean the arrow wound dabbing the wet cloth over the wound.

I bite my lower lip as I watch him move back and clean the other side and he would send me side way glances all the way. After he finishes his task he throws the wet cloth to the side and he grabs the bandage. "Tell me if it's too tight." He states and he looks at me his eyes serious as he gags my reaction. I nod my head and he slowly bandages my leg his fingertips running over my skin in a slow and seductive way and I just can't help the goose bumps.

As he ties the loose ends of the bandage he moves back and I secretly wonder why he was doing this. Taking care of me was never the point was it? He was only using me to get back at the royal family. I frown at this and I don't notice him moving closer to me. He was about an inch from me when I feel his breathe on my cheeks and my eyes focus on him.

His eyes are focus on mine and it seems that he is trying to find something I did not know about. He moves closer and I think that he just might move closer and he might just place his lips on mine and I can't help as I am overcome with fear and he stops everything and he pulls away. Without another word he stands from the bed and he storm to the door and he leaves.

I place my hand on my chest and my heart is racing and I don't know why because I have mixed emotions and I am unsure of which is real. On the one side I wanted him to place his lips on mine and I wanted to feel his kiss and on the other side I was terrified that he would then just have his way with me and it would not just stop at the kiss and I would forever regret it.

I cannot figure out why I had this sudden change in how I felt and that I actually wanted to feel his lips on mine. What had happened that would make me want that. But he must have seen the fear in my eyes and that is why he had stormed out of the room. I sit back and I am sure that I did not hear the lock click. It might have been but I never heard it and if by any chance he had left the door open I would try to see if it was and I would take a chance.

I stand from the bed and I stretch out before moving at a very slow pace towards the door. I could not recall walking last night but when I stood I did it without hesitation. Placing a bit more pressure on my leg as I make my way to the door and flinching every time because of the pain that shot thru my leg. As I reach the door I take the handle and turn it and to my surprise the door opens. I poke my head out and it is completely quiet. No sound could be heard.

I walk out of the room and silently close the door trying not to make a sound, I look to both sides again and wonder which way I should go. I decided that the best option would be to go left. I start to make my way down the hall and it is completely quiet, I pass many door as I walk down the hall and all the doors are closed. I come to an intersection and now I have to make a decision on which way to go and I decide to go right as I can feel a breeze blow in that direction.

I pass more doors before I can see sun light and It blinds me temporarily. The wind is howling, and there is still a sandstorm outside. I hesitate because I could either get out of this place or I could die in the sandstorm. But being as desperate as I currently was I pull my dress around myself and I walk forward not noticing the door to my left is open and that there are people in the room.

"Hey!" I hear someone yell and I feel all the blood drain from my face. I needed to get out of here and I needed to make this quick. I start to jog, my leg in excruciating which increase but the voices behind me continue to follow me and I start to run. Regretting it as I dash to the side as I reach the main entrance to the place. I glance back and I can see that Tyler is behind me and he's catching up to me. As I leave the building there is a shadow to the side and I misplace my injured foot and I tumble to the sand falling down.

I yell in pain and before I could regain any of my senses there is someone on top of me and my arms are pinned to both side of my head. I try to wiggle out of the persons grip but he only tightens his grip and I yell in pain. My eyes are shut tight as I try to fight of the attacker that does not seem fazed by my antics, as my attempts fail I open my eyes and I look into Damon's eyes. I stop all my struggling completely and stare at him.

My breathing picks up because if looks could kill I would have had my own tomb. I look to the side and there is a group of people standing around and they are staring at us in disbelieve. I look back at Damon and he moves to stand pulling me up with him. He lets go of my one hand and he starts to march to the place I just ran from pulling me along. If I put up a struggle now I would surely be killed. We move through the passages with ease until we reach the door I had tried to close silently only a few minutes ago.

Soon we enter the silver room and Damon pulls me so hand that I fall to the floor before he closes the door. I slowly sit up on the ground and I refuse to make eye contact with him because I know he is mad and he would scold me or even beat me. He moves forward bending down only to grab the front of my dress, pulling me up again to stand on my feet. We soon shift and now I am backed up against the wall, my palms flat against the wall as I stare at him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he asks gritting his teeth moving closer.

"I wasn't." I whisper back trying to look anywhere but at him.

He loosens his grip on my dress and places his hands on both sides of my shoulders trapping me in place. "Clearly you fucking weren't thinking at all." He replies and it seems that his eyes are looking for something as they move over my face. "Do you fear me?" he asks catching me off gaurd.

"Yes." I whisper back, moving his hand to my chin taking it in his hand and forcing me to look straight at him.

"You don't fear me enough not to do something stupid." He is so close I can feel his breath on my cheeks, if he moved an inch or so our noses would touch. I want to look away but it is useless and I stare into his intense eyes. That's when he moves closer and his body is pressed flash against mine. "Maybe I should just be ruthless and rip your robes off and have my way with you…"

At this my eyes go wide because he wouldn't do that would he? This was not the same man as he had been earlier. Tears welled up in my eyes wanting to fall out of sheer fear. He pressed his face into my neck and took a deep breath before moving his head up and now we are face to face again. His eyes searching mine for an answer or something that he never seems to find.

"So, so tempting." He says and he raises an eyebrow and moves his head to the other side next to my hair. "Lucky for you I'm not one to take advantage of a weak woman." And he moves back removing both hands and I just don't have the strength in me to keep standing and I slide down the wall until I am on the floor. I wrap my arms over my chest and look down at the floor because I know that if I looked up I would look at his sadistic face. He bends down in front of me and it's quiet for a few seconds until he clears his throat. "Next time I will not hesitate to kill you." He threatens and with that he stands up and walks over to the opposite wall and he bangs his hands against the wall and he starts to yell.

Whether out of anger or frustration I did not know and it scared me. If I had not been so foolish we would not be in this situation and if I had been more careful I would not be sitting here against the wall listing to Damon yell. I hear a loud noise and then I see that he had punched the wall and then he does it again, on the third punch I can see that his fist is now bleeding. He doesn't stop and he continues to strike the wall a few more times before stopping and I am grateful that he had hit the wall instead of me.

He turns to face me again and what I see is pure anger, I had never seen him in this state yet as he yells again and he storms towards me, I shut my eyes tightly and I pray to the gods that he would just pass me or leave the room but to no luck. I feel his one hand grab my arm and he pulls me up again but I can't support myself, my limbs has become numb from fear. He pushes me to the wall again and he pushes his body against mine.

"Open your eyes." He demands and I slowly open my eyes, face to face with this man and then his lips crashes down on mine. And this kiss is intense and I try to put up a fight, I'm trying to pull away but I just can't. The kiss is demanding and hard, never in my life had I ever felt anything quite the same. His hand which was holding me up now moves around my body pulling me closer while his bloody hand is places behind my neck and I want this to stop but I can't find it in myself to pull away because this kiss was intoxicating and I close my eye because of the intensity.

His sucks my lower lip into his mouth and sucks on it lightly making me gasp and he takes full advantage as his tongue darts into my mouth and he tastes sweet like wine and my tongue enters his mouth and it becomes a battle for dominance which I loose intentionally. I move my hand to his cheek and I try to hold him in place. All thoughts of pushing this man off of me now gone. As we break for air he pulls back and I open my eyes and he is looking back at me with hooded eyes, his breath laboured and my heart beating fast.

This should not have happened, he should not be doing this but at the same time I wanted this, I wanted to feel his lips again. I take a deep breath and taking my lower lip between my teeth and as he sees this he takes a deep breath and his lips are on mine again. He keeps me in place as I move my other hand around his neck and he deepens the kiss pressing his body into mine and this made me shiver uncontrollably because I could feel every inch of his body pressed up against mine and it set my body alight. He sucks at my lower lip before nibbling on it and it sends my body into overdrive.

I had never experienced this and it was all new to me, with Klaus it had always been soft kisses and making out but it never got to this point, it never became this intense and we always had to stop or he would not be able to control himself. . Damon left my mouth and moved down to my neck and he nipped and sucks and left small butterfly kisses in his path. I moaned and pressed my body into his. I am sure that if he didn't stop now all my senses would leave me. He moves back to my lips and places on last lingering kiss on my lips before pulling away, his hands still firmly on my body.

I look at him and his eyes are filled with lust as he stares back at me and for a moment I wonder why he had stopped, as if ready my thoughts he smiled seductively. "In my current mood you would only get hurt." He answers his eyes serious again.

I want to say something but I can't get my mind to operate or to come up with any words at all to form. I just stare at this man in front of me. I must have truly lost all my senses. He pulls me from the wall removing his bloody hand from my neck and he pulls me towards the table and chairs. I stumble and almost trip over my own feet but we get there and he sits down and he lets go of me.

I look at him for a moment, should I just have given into him without putting on a fight. On the one end if I refused him I would be beaten or even worse thus I was confused about how I felt and what I should make if the situation, I felt vulnerable as I stood before Damon because I know he had not forced himself on me and I did try to fight him of but something in me just gave in. I wonder if things had gone further if I would have regretted it or what would have happened.

As I look at Damon he has this concerned look on his face. One I have never seen on his face before and I frown at him. He placed his hands on the arm rest of the chair and I see that his one hand is mutilated and the blood is pooling around his hand. I turn and move towards to washcloth and grab a few cloths and bandages and then I rinse one cloth and move over to where Damon is seated. He seems dazed or zoned out as he just stares blankly at his hand.

I move closer and then I start to clean his hand, trying my best to stop the bleeding and clean it. It takes a few seconds but the blood stops and I look at his knuckles, they are black in colour and he surely broke something, without even flinching he opens his hands and I take a bandage and start to wrap his hand. I ensure that the bandage is tied and then I look up at him. His eyes now focused on me.

"Don't think this is just because of the royal family." Damon randomly says and I frown because what did he mean by that. He chuckles at my confused expression and then his attention is back on his hand as he inspects my handy work. I move back until I feel another chair behind me and then sit. I really had no words to say nor did I understand any of this.

I didn't understand any of this and somehow I felt embarrassed as I sit down and I just could not make eye contact with him anymore. My breathing increased and my heart raced as I sat and stared at the table in front of me. I felt all these emotions which contradict each other completely. I can't decide whether I did not want it or if I just wanted to do it all over again. The only thing I knew was that I was fucking confused.

"Don't over think it Elena." Damon says catching me of guard and I look up at him, I had so many question to ask but I knew I could not ask him. And just to ask him some of my question would let me contradict myself again.

"I…" I start but words fail me and now I felt ashamed about the whole ordeal and I wondered what he must be thinking of me. The only thing that happened now was tears running down my face and I silently close my mouth. I didn't know what to do or what to think and crying only made it worse because now I was attracting attention and Damon now looks worried but he seems to understand what is happening and he looks down as if he was ashamed as well.

"It's okay Elena… you didn't do anything wrong…" he says softly which only made me cry out more. I can sense that he is uncomfortable and I know that it is my own doing. I stand from the chair and I turn my back on him just standing for a few moment before I move to the bed, taking the platter of food and placing it on the side table and then I got into the bed covering myself with the linen and I continue to softly cry.

I can hear him sigh and then he gets up, it seems he's standing still and then I hear his footsteps and the door opens and closed again. This was all my fault and if I never tried to escape from this place we would not be in this situation, I wouldn't being lying here and crying. Maybe I would but I could not tell what the future held. I dry some of my tears with the linen and then I turn on my back.

I knew that I did not regret his lips on mine and having been kiss. I knew that deep down I wanted to feel his lips and I wanted him to kiss me. It was everything else that made me confused. Because as I lay here in the bed I actually enjoyed the kiss. And then I am reminded of Prince Klaus. He who had given me my first kiss, he who had taught me what I know now.

I missed him and this was not right to do something like that to him, I had cheated on the man that I loved. I felt dirty, knowing that he and Damon is enemies and that I had stooped so low as to kiss him back. This was unacceptable and I would never forgive myself for this. I was not worthy to be called a Great Wife Ester thinking back on the first time Dante had made such moves on me and how I tried my best to stay away from Dante just to be loyal to Prince Damon.

I cried harder as I felt sorry for myself and blaming myself in the same breath! This was all my fault and I could have prevented it, but no I try to make myself believe that I had been taken advantage of which was not the case with Damon. I wanted to refuse him, I wanted to stop it but something inside me just didn't want to put on that fight.

This is pathetic. I am pathetic and I should stop trying to come up with excuses because if I really wanted to stop everything I would. I turn back on my side and I look to Damon's side which just looks empty and it makes me feel empty. For 30 days I slept next o Prince Klaus and he was always there, I'm not sure that Damon has ever slept next to me or in the same room as me.

I felt so lonely as I look to the empty side of the bed. I wish Bonnie or Rebekah was here to keep me company. I haven't quite been alone in quite some time since living at the palace, because there was always someone, always. I feel a longing and I can't put my finger on who I longed for which was strange and my emotions only made me more confused. I dry my eyes with the linen and turn to my other side to look at the door, silently praying that someone would enter. Anyone.

I felt bad on the way I reacted just before Damon had left because it was not his fault. Not all of it. He had looked hurt just as I turned my back on him and that maybe me feel worse. His last words that he said …. Did I really do nothing wrong? Maybe in his eyes but that didn't help me at all. Maybe I was just overthinking it like he had said and I should not worry but I just couldn't.

I sigh and just stretch in the bed that I am lying in. My head hurt, I was thinking too much of things I really had no control of. I shut my eyes and I exhale slowly before taking in a deep breath and exhaling again. I try to relax my whole body and my eyes now feel tired.

_I open my eyes. When was I moved outside? I wiggle my toes and I instantly feel the sand between each and every toe. I look up and the sun is shining brightly. I ask myself again when was I moved outside? I look around and there is no one that I can see. Was I really alone in the dessert? Would Damon have taken me out and just left me in the dessert to fend for myself and find my own way back?_

_To the left I can see some palm tree and it would be the best option to move to them to try and figure out what is going on. I start to make my way over the sand hills and find it hard to move my feel as they sink into the sand. But I make it over the hill and then I see the palms and the bushes and the water and I almost run to it. As I reach the water I kneel down and I cup my hands to drink some water. The water tastes like heave and I cup some more before stashing water on my face._

_The water felt cool against my skin as the sun shines down on me. I was still wearing a slim fitting dress which covered from my breaths to my thighs, if I didn't get cover soon I would be sun burnt and I would be in a lot of pain. I look around and then move to the palm tree's which provides some shade and I sit down on the grass underneath the palm resting my back on the tree and closing my eyes._

_I hear noises to the side but I just shrug it off and continue to rest against the palm tree. And then I hear a voice which sounds so familiar. "Did you check this…" the voice stops mid-sentence and I open my eyes to see a very grateful Prince Klaus on the other side of the water. "Elena!" he yells as he rushes over to me and I just could not believe that he had found me!_

_Before I could even stand he pulls me up and into his embrace, and it feels like he is crushing me. Tears start to run down my face as I wrap my arms around him and I hold onto him for dear life. "Klaus…" I whisper but he silences me with his forefinger and just pulls me closer._

_"__It's okay, I have you now." He says and I can't explain how overjoyed I am to back in his arms. "Let's go, our camp is just a short distance from here and then you can tell me everything." He whispers in my ear and I'm afraid that he is going to let go of me now and this all was not really but he keeps a stead arm around me as we move to his army and his horse. The men stare at me in disbelieve as Prince Klaus gets on his horse and pulls me onto his horse as well. "Back to camp." He commands and he starts to rides. I circle my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back as we ride._

_The ride is in silence and we ride for a bit before we slow down and I look to the side seeing the camps that had been set up, when we stop I release my hold from Prince Klaus and he dismounts the horse only to turn back and help me as well. He quickly removes his cloak and wrap it around me as we start to move to what I presume is his tent which is heavily guarded._

_We enter the tent and I sigh in relief and I push the cloak from my shoulders and it falls to the floor, Klaus moves to the centre table and then turns with two cups in his hand to which he offers me one and I take it gratefully and gulp down the juice emptying the cup. I hum in content because now I knew that I was safe and I was where I belonged. And Klaus just looks so relieved as he moves towards me. Which his one hand he brushes the stray hair from my face smiling softly._

_"__I missed you so much." He says and he takes a sip of his juice. He then lightly stroke my cheek in a very loving manner. "I am so happy that you are safely home." I could not agree more as I move into his touch. Oh how I had missed his touch. How I have missed him._

_"__I just woke up in the dessert and made my way to the palm trees just before you had arrived." I say and he looks thoughtful as he moves closer and he kisses my forehead the way he always does. "I don't know why they had just left me in the dessert." I mumble and he stills and takes a step back looking down at me._

_"__You mean they just left you in the dessert? In the middle of nowhere?" he asks and I nod my head. "What is the last thing that you remember?" Klaus asks and I move past him to the table and chairs in the middle of the room._

_"__I tried to escape, and then there was … a big fight and I fell asleep and I woke up in the dessert." I pause unsure of what to really to tell this man, I couldn't tell him that I had been kissed by his arch enemy._

_Klaus frowns at me not truly believing anything that I was saying and I could see it in his face. "Did he touch you?" he asked and now I feel a bit unsure and I really can't think of what to tell Klaus as to not anger him._

_"__N..no." I reply and the furrowed his brows at me._

_"__Are you lying?" he asks and I could not believe that this was the same man I wanted to marry just a few days ago. His personality totally changed. I can't help but wonder what's going on with him, and I delay with my answer._

_He moves to the table and places his cup on the table, then he moves closer to me. "No." I reply and that is when he slaps me across my face throwing me back in my chair._

_"__You fucking little whore! He touched you!" he yells and I have truly never seen him like this before and he grabs me by my neck as he starts to strangle me. I gasp for air but it is very difficult and his grasp on my neck only tightens. "You fucking filthy slut!" he yells and tears start to roll down my cheeks._

_I try to get him away but it is useless as I try to fight him off! My vision blurry as I start to lose consciousness and I faintly hear someone yell and the all the pressure is removed from my neck and I fall from the chair to the floor. I try my best to comprehend my surroundings as I look around and I see that Klaus is busy, fighting of someone…_

My eyes close and then I open them again and Damon is standing over me his expression scares me because he looks worried and he bends down and he pulls me into his arms. "It's okay.. it's okay Elena." He repeats and I try to catch my breath but my throat hurts from where Klaus was holding me. "You'll be okay.."

I try to figure out why this was happening, why had Klaus reacted like that why he had slapped me. How did Damon end up here in Klaus's tent, why was he holding me, he had left me in the desert. I could have died in the dessert. Everything just felt so out of place and unreal and I just can't stop the tears as I cry, curling into Damon's embrace.

"Elena it's okay…. It's okay, your dreaming." I hear and it's like I realise that this is a dream and I need to open my eyes. When I open my eyes, Damon is holding me in his lap and he is trying to sooth me by stroking my hair softly. "It's only a dream." Damon whispers pulling me closer before taking the sleeve of his cloak and drying the tears on my cheek. "You were only dreaming." His voice is so soft and understanding as he holds me close.

I move my head and look around and I had never been happier to see this silver room. I sigh in relief because I was safe here from Prince's who tried to choke me to death. It was true I was only dreaming and it was the most horrible dream that I have ever had. I wish to never have such a dream again. I wonder if Klaus would really react in such away when he finally found me or if Damon ever let me go. Would he lash out like that and beat me, almost trying to kill me. I still felt the fear from my dream as he choked me and his grasp on my neck just tightened.

He wouldn't react like that if this had happened… It was more a question then a statement and I turn back and Damon just looks at me worriedly still stroking my hair. I want to ask him what happened and I want to tell him I'm fine but knowing that he was holding me just made me feel at ease and it calmed me down. I was shaking here where I was lying in Damon's lap and with each soothing stroke of his hand my nerves calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks staring straight into my eyes.

"It was terrible…" I whisper back and I curl more into Damon encouraging my thoughts that he would keep me safe no matter what, becoming more comfortable and at ease since I have arrived here.

"What was it about?" he asks his voice barely above a whisper as his one hand moves to my shoulder where he moved his hand in circular movement making me more relaxed.

"He was busy choking me… and then …" I state and I think that he might not know who I was talking about and at this point I felt too vulnerable to lie to him or keep anything from him. "Klaus found me… and he was trying to choke me … and you came to rescue me … and that when I woke up here…" I mumble as I feel my throat getting tighter and my eyes watering. It just felt so real…So real.

Damon looks thoughtful for a moment then he looked to the side. "That is quite a dream." He states and he pushes the stray hair from my face. "But nothing to worry about I doubt that it would ever happen." He says and I wonder what he means by that. Does he mean that Klaus would never choke me? Does he doubt that Klaus would ever find me? Or does he doubt that he would rescue me? I frown at this thought and look at him and he's still looking to the side of the door.

"What do you mean?" I ask and I move my hand up and I stroke his cheek, trying to get his attention and then his eyes are on me again.

He moves into my touch which surprises me. "I doubt that he would ever hurt or harm you." Damon says and the way he says it makes me frown even more because he sounds indifferent. "I understand why he has fallen so madly in love with you, and why he would risk everything including his guards for you." He states and he's giving me this look that I cannot explain, it seemed that he is sincere and he meant what he said.

"Oh…" was my only reply and right now I am drowning in him beautiful eyes and for a moment I feel like I can see right into his tortured soul and he seems almost human, I feel that deep down he is just misunderstood in this whole ordeal.

"Why did you fall in love with Klaus?" he asks and that moment we had been staring into each others eyes has completely been lost, his frown confusing me completely.

"Because of the situation. We were always together and when you are in such a situation you learn to love the person you are with." I answer truthfully.

"Meaning that if I keep you here long enough you would fall in love with me?" His question seemed so innocent, sincere and strange, I could not help but think that he asked this with a reason.

"It takes a bit more then that…you need to be caring and loving as well." I reply and seeming that it was exactly what he was trying to do now and this was confusing, did he want me to love him? Did he mean that he wanted me to fall in love with him?

"I know that, its not like I haven't been with women before." He states matter of fact before he looks at my lips. "I have never really fell in-love, I have never met a woman really worth wasting ,y heart and feelings on. Until lately." And I am quite shocked at this. He had never fell in love? What type of life was he leading. "You can't really love someone, if they are only going to be taken from you." And at this he seems sad. Maybe he had lost someone. Was he really telling me all this information with a reason. "Did you have someone back in our old village?" he asks.

"No my parents did not approve of it before I became of age." I reply and I wonder where this conversation is going. Because I have learned that Damon says things for a reason. And that reason was unknown to me at the moment making my mind run wild.

"Elena, tell me is it really worth it to fall in love? To give yourself completely to someone, physically, mentally and emotionally? Is it worth the pain and heart ache when that person is taken or killed or even dies of illness and leaves you behind? If given the change would you try and show me that it is worth it to fall in love?" he asks and I can't help but stare into his eyes because this was serious and he wanted an answer.

His eyes search mine for a few seconds, and I really don't know if I can answer his question. Could I show him that it really is worth it to fall in love and to love someone? I open my mouth and I want to tell him that I'm not the right person to show him. But what if he was speaking of another woman and he only needed that clarity? What if he had fallen for Caroline and he did not know how to show her or handle the situation?

"I would." I answer and I give him a slight smile to which he smirks because he knows of something that I do not.

"Knock, knock!" We hear from outside the door and Damon's eyes go wide as he looks up. The door opens and in walks a rugged looking man with and blonde hair. "Fucking said knock knock!" he states walking over to the bed where I am still in Damon's lap but I quickly sit up and I look from Damon to the newcomer as he plomps down next to where we are at.

"Alaric when did you come back?" Damon asks as he extends his hand towards the sand blonde.

"Just now, came straight here. Fuck I'm thirsty." Alaric says as he takes Damon's extended hand and shakes it before pulling him down. "I missed you!" Alaric squeals and I move a bit to the side to give these two some room.

"I missed you to. What the hell took so long to come back?" Damon asks fighting of Alaric and sitting up, I have never seen him smile like that before as he spoke to his friend, I presume.

"That tomb was no joke, Matt and Jeremy kept on fucking around and then Mason got injured! It was fucking hectic." Alaric says throwing his hands over his face in a dramatic effect which makes me giggle. And that's when he sits up and he looks at me a seductive smile on his face but not one to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Alaric, this is Elena, she's my special guest." Damon's says stretching the word 'my'. Alaric looks back at Damon who gives him an uncomfortable smile. Alaric extends his hand to me and I look at Damon who nods at me and I take his hand which he takes to his mouth and place a small kiss on my knuckles smiling brightly.

"Lady Elena, I hope Damon wasn't a complete dick to you! If you need anything or if he gives you shit please feel free to tell me to smack him around for a bit." Alaric says showing all his teeth as he smiles. I start to giggle because I might just like this guy. The way he acts and talks was something I was not used to. But I felt strangely at ease with this man.

"Thank you kind sir." I reply and at this he just starts laughing and Damon seems dumb founded as he stares at us.

"Ric stop flirting with my girl." Damon says in a snarky way and both myself and Alaric look at him in shock.

"Damon chill, for fuck sakes." Alaric says as he stands from the bed, Damon's words soon forgotten as Alaric pulls me to stand with my hand still in his grip but when I stumble, he lets go and I am caught by Damon with his hands firmly around my waist. "Whats up Elena? Something wrong with your leg?" Alaric asks as he looks at both myself and Damon.

"There was an incident and someone shot her with an arrow, she stumbles a bit with the leg somewhat." Damon soon says before I could even open my mouth and I just nod in agreement. Alaric's face falls and he nods his head understanding the situation.

"You two get you situation sorted and meet me and the others in the main hall so I can get you some of this new drink which they call beer and we enjoy the time and of course that I have returned." Alaric states and he turns to the side and he swiftly walks out of the room leave both me and Damn stunned. Did that Just happen?

"He's charming." I whisper, Damon chuckles at this but quickly steadies me and he moves his arm under my arms and around my back to support my weight.

"Ric's my number 1 guy around here. One of my best friends as well." Damon says and he has this smile on his face like he really loved Alaric. "Let's get cleaned up." Damon said as he willed us both to move to the washing chambers, one step at a time as we move across the room and then we enter the bathing chambers and we move to the bath in the middle of the room to the pillar I had used before for support.

"You know it would be pretty considerate if you could give a girl some privacy." I mumble and at this Damon chuckles again.

"I need to bath as well so I'll give you privacy by not looking at you when you get undressed and into the water. Then I will get you soap and sponge and move to the other side like before. I promise not to peak." Damon states and he has this playful glint in his eyes. I place my hand on the pillar as he removes his arm from around me. This would not be easy but its better then what could have been. I sigh and the he moves away and he turns his back on me.

I don't turn to look at Damon as I quickly remove my robes and they fall to the floor. I move at a slow pace until I am submerged under water and there is nothing that Damon could see. I wait for a moment and turn because it's very quiet and I see that his back is still to me. And he had been true to his words. I clear my throat and then look in front of me again. "You can look now." I whisper only so he can hear and then there is a bar of soap and a sponge placed next to me and then a vase with white creamy liquid.

I take the sponge and lather it up and then I start to wash my hands and shoulders, noticing how Damon walks past me to the other side and he turns his back on me. I keep an eye on him and quickly wash my chest before sitting back. I lift my leg and all is forgotten about my injured leg. I place the sponge to the side and un wrap the bandage. The wound somewhat healed. I grab the sponge and make work of both my legs and soon I rinse my hair and wash it with the white creamy liquid.

When I have finished I look towards Damon's side and he is stretched out in the water enjoying himself. His eyes are closed and his wet hair is somewhat covering them. He was indeed a very attractive young man which made me have very inappropriate thoughts. I'm sure that I am staring at him but he took the cake, if I had to choose between him and Klaus he would be my number one choice. As I think this I can't help the blush gracing my cheeks and he opens his eyes and focus them on me.

He smirks and then sit up making the water rush down his toned chest, and I am sure my heart just skipped a beat but this was truly foolish to think. And I am sure that he would disapprove of my thoughts. "You done?" he asks and I look away nodding my head because he was probable going to get out of the bath now and I was right cause I hear the water splash and then his wet feet on the floor. "Going to grab a towel then bring you one like last time." He states and I just nod my head still avoiding eye contact. I hear his footsteps and then some shuffling and then it's quiet. A few seconds pass and I hear footsteps again. "Okay you can get up and I'll look away." I hear him and he's behind me.

I look up and behind me, Damon is standing with a towel outstretched to me. He is facing to the side with his eyes closed. For his sake I hope it is closed. I scramble to get to my feet and take the towel from him wrapping it around myself. Then he extends a hand towards me as he looks at me and I frown at him but shake my head, this time I would get out of the bath on my own.

He smirks and he turns around and walks out towards the door and I struggle a bit but get out of the bath limping somewhat. I move to the door and when I get into the room Damon is standing at the wardrobe, he smiles at me as I move to the chest folding my arms over my chest as I wait for his next move. He raises a eye brow and then look back at the wardrobe. "You can dry yourself while I get us some robes." He states as he starts to shift robes in the wardrobe.

I shrug knowing well that he can't see it and then move to the table in the middle of the room and I start to dry myself, making sure that he does not get the pleasure to view me or see anything he isn't supposed to see. He takes longer then I think with the robes be he finally turns towards me with beautiful blue material. And he places it on the table. "One of them are hopefully for me?" I asks and he smirks.

"Yes, here take this one, hopefully it will fit." He hands me a blue robe and then he turns his back on me walking back to the bathing chambers without another word being spoken. He closes the door and I look at the robe he had given me. I let the towel drop and quickly pull on the robe or the dress. It's a perfect fit over my chest without any straps to cover my shoulders and its loose fitting around my waist. It was a very comfortable dress and something I have not seen before. Most of the dresses without any straps had to be tightened behind ones back. But the material just fitted to my body.

I grab the towel and quickly dry my hair, combing it with my fingers. And then I straighten out the dress which only stops at my thighs covering everything it needs to cover but the amount of leg I was showing was a bit frightening but I could not chose the robes that I was given. When the door opens and Damon's returns with his own blue robe around his waist I am struck by awe. This man was truly something sent by the gods. With his tousled hair almost covering his sky blue eyes and his tones chest only being more appealing with the blue robe around his waist. I am sure that my jaw is dropped and I close my mouth just in time before he notices that I am staring.

And then he walks over at me and he had this look in his eyes that I would like to examine a bit more. When he gets closer he extends his hand and he's holding a comb. I look at him and then at the comb in his hand and then I take it absent-mindedly and I start to comb my hair but I just could not take my eyes of off him and I envied Caroline. Maybe He only looked like this for Caroline. If I would ever be so lucky.

When I am finished with my hair I place the comb on the table and bend down to grab the towel back Damon steals it before I can get it. "I'll get it." Damon says and there is something different about his voice.

"Thank you." I mumble back to which he smirks again. And he goes back into the bathing chambers only to return a few seconds later.

"Seeming that we are having a feast again because Ric returned you will be coming with. Just promise not to try anything because my people will kill you if you try to escape again." Was this a threat or just a friendly notice that he was giving me? I can't help but look surprised because this would be the first time he would let me leave this room with permission.

"I'm going with?" I ask a bit unsure, this was confusing. Why would he take me with him to a feast?

"You have something better to do?" Damon state almost looking hurt that I had asked him.

"No," I reply and he smiles this evil smile at me which I know does not mean anything good.

"Stay close to me or Stefan. And don't wander off anywhere okay? If one of my men give you any problems then just tell me." Now he looks very serious which frightens me. But I nod my head nether the less. He grabs my hand and he pulls me to him. "Let's go…. And try to enjoy yourself." Was his last words as we make our way to the door and we are out the door. He walks slowly to ensure that I do not fall behind.

This place is really a maze as I follow him through the halls. And I am sure that we are totally lost before I start to hear music and then we are in front of two big doors and when they open, we are met by people singing and dancing and drinking and just having a great time. Damon never leaves my hand as we make our way to the centre of the room where there are chairs which are similar to the throne room back at the palace.

There are 4 chairs and we are walking straight to them. On the 3rd chair to the left Alaric is seated and next to him is Stefan. I assume that the other 2 spaces are for Damon and most likely Caroline but I am very surprised when Damon lets me take the seat and he sits next to me. The noise and music stops for a moment and Alaric raises from his chair, in his hand is a cup and he's smiling brightly.

"To us! The thieves! Let this night start and never end!" there is a roar of commotion as the people cheer and lift there cups in the air and at the same time Alaric takes a sip they do the same and the party starts up again. I have never seen something quite like it. The men are drinking and there are ladies dancing and some are on the men's laps laughing and some are just busy with other activities where their mouths are involved. Caroline is of to the side smiling and laughing with a group of people and Stefan soon join them. Alaric disappears from his seat only to re-appear with two big cups. "Here you two, this is some good stuff. They call it beer." Alaric states and he pushed the cups in our hands. Damon's hand is still holding mine which seems very peculiar.

I take the cups from Alaric and smell the 'beer' which smells really bad. I look towards Damon who nods and we both take a sip and I cannot explain the horrible taste of this beer that we are drinking and I spit it out as soon as I taste it and I almost gag as the taste is vulgar. Alaric is laughing at my antics as he throws his arm around my neck. "This taste so bad!" I almost yell but Damon seems to enjoy the taste of the liquid as he finishes his cup in one swing and then takes my cup from me.

"She's more of a wine girl Ric." Damon states as he finally lets go of my hand. Alaric nods his head and he's off again into the crowd of people. "Not to our liking?" he asks and I nod my head because it was truly something dreadful.

"It's vulgar." I reply and Damon starts to chuckle.

"Ric's going to bring you some wine…." He pauses as he looks behind me and he smiles brightly. "After he has successfully seduced Jenna." I look behind me and he is indeed speaking to a scandalously clad lady. They really look interested in each other. When I look back Caroline is on her way towards us and I sit back in my seat. "Caroline." Damon greets and she gives him a tight smile and then she smiles at me which I find pretty strange.

"Damon, you want to dance?" she asks and I look at Damon who only winks at her and as he gets up he extends his hand to her and she takes it with a smile. Not even glancing back at me as they move to the floor which I presume is for dancing, both look pretty happy as they smile at each other and then they start talking but nothing I can hear about. I envy Caroline as I watch them and I really wish that it was me with Damon.

I turn to the side and Alaric is still speaking with the Jenna lady. He looks pretty into her and from what I can see, he could be very lucky tonight. To his side I see Tylor who does not look very happy. He seems enraged and I follow his view to where Damon and Caroline are dancing. But I shrug it off.

"Elena?" I hear my name and look to Stefan who is standing to my side and he is frowning pretty deeply at me.

"Oh, Stefan?" I ask as I smile at him and he instantly smiles back at me.

"Feel like dancing?" he asks and I frown and look at the way Damon and Caroline is dancing and I am not accustomed to the music or how they dance. And with my leg, I would surely look like a complete fool.

"I don't know…" I couldn't even finish my sentence because Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled me up and towards the dance floor.

"Just follow me, it's pretty easy. I won't make you look like a fool I promise." Stefan says as we start to move, swaying from side to side and soon I have the hang of things and I am dancing with Stefan. Which I didn't belief possible a few moments ago. "See! You're a quick learner and doing great." Stefan states and I can't help but smile because even with my injured leg I was doing pretty well.

"I was taught by the best." I reply and Stefan really looked please as he swirled me around and brought me back again before we moved again. This was really entertaining and fun.

"I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. It seems Damon has really changed his mind about you which is a very positive thing." Stefan states and I look at his eyes and there was no doubt in them meaning he was telling the truth.

"That's very good to know." I reply and he twirls me again and I see that Damon is seated at his chair with Alaric and they are in a heated discussion. But soon I am face to face with Stefan again. "We had a very strange conversation today." I say as Stefan slows down and now we are simply swaying again.

"May I ask what about?" Stefan asks and I smile at him. He was so smooth and polite, such a sweet person.

"I think that he likes someone but he doesn't know what to do or act around the girl." I reply back not really wanting to give him a name. Stefan nods his head slowly. "He asked me for advice…. If you can call it that." I state and Stefan frowns but smiles.

"That is pretty strange… Never has my brother been interested in any woman long enough to ask advice. Must be pretty serious. I don't mean he's sleeping around but he gets involved with woman, I mean sexually he is pretty active and the woman know that it will never be something serious." It seems that Stefan is quite confused as well and this does not make any sense to him.

"He told me somewhat." I say and I can see that Stefan can't wrap his mind around this.

"Must be why he's been acting so … normal." At this he starts laughing and I just smile because I don't really know what Damon's normal is. We turn somewhat and now I can see that Damon is still speaking with Alaric but he looks to my side and our eyes connect for a few seconds before he Alaric looks towards me as well and he smiles standing and moving towards me and Stefan.

As Stefan twirls me again Alaric slips in between us and he embraces me and he starts to dance with me. "May I steal this dance?" Alaric asks over his shoulder and Stefan rolls his eyes at him and then Alaric smiles at me.

"You are a thief so I don't see why not." I reply and this really makes Alaric laugh.

"That's pretty good. I see why Damon doesn't want you to leave." Alaric says and it's more like Damon won't let me leave which makes me think that Alaric does not know why I really am here. "So I got you wine and you weren't in your seat any more. Do you know how disappointed I was?" and he's just giving me this smile that makes me giggle because I can tell he is not being serious.

"The horror! Stefan thought it would be more entertaining to see me dance than to sit on a chair the whole night, but I am sorry that I missed out on the wine." I reply and Alaric just smiles as he twirls me around and brings me close to him as the music slows down and we start to sway to the slow music.

"Don't worry, I got a special vase of wine just for you so you won't miss out!" he states and I just smile not really wanting to drink because I am reminded of how awful I feel in the morning and how bad I have memory loss and I do not want to do something I will regret. "On a serious note, you need to drink something and you need to meet Jenna!" and he moves to the side and leads me by hand to where Jenna is standing with a vase. "Jenna love this is Elena! Can you give her the wine I asked for?"

"Hi Elena, nice to meet you." Jenna says with a warm friendly smile gracing her lips. I give her a small wave with my free hand and then she hands me a cup of what I presume is wine. "I'll take it to Damon if she wants more." Jenna says and Alaric moves towards her kissing her on her cheek.

"That's why I love you." Alaric states which catches me by surprise because most of the woman looked like complete whores. And I didn't expect that they would be more then sexually involved with any of the men here. I bring the cup to my lips and taste the wine and its thr best that I have ever had. I hum and Alaric smiles as Jenna leave to give Damon the rest of the wine. "It's good right?" Alaric asks and I smile at him taking another sip of the wine.

"Thank you! That awful beer was really a mood killer!" I exclaim and Alaric laughs showing me his pearly white teeth.

"Awe Elena! Maybe the beer was only meant for the men sorry hun. But I am trying to make it up with the wine." Alaric states and he sits down on a seat pulling me onto his lap which caught me by surprise. "Hey chill out. I won't try anything but play along, just want to see something so please play along." Alaric sounded so serious and I look to him and take another sip of my wine before taking a deep breath and drinking the rest with one gulp.

"Okay," I softly whisper and Alaric drapes his arm around me while we are still holding hands. And this is very strange. And I am not sure what is happening now but Alaric leans into my neck.

"Just smile and giggle…" he whispers and I look to the side to give him more access and I start to smile brightly and giggle softly. This must be an effort to make Jenna jealous but it was not right because now I am falling victim and she would probably be angry with me. Alaric nestles his nose into my neck near my ear. "Place your arm around my neck slowly." He commands and I do as I am asked as he pulls me closer and this is really feeling uncomfortable.

And then I feel a firm hand on my shoulder and I look to the side and Damon is standing next to us. "Alaric, don't get to friendly with our guest." Damon states and Alaric loosens his arm immediately and he lets go of my hand.

"Only telling her some Thief King secrets." Alaric says as he winks at me without having Damon see.

I look up at Damon who seems a bit irritated and I take his hand and stand from Alaric's lap. Damon smiles somewhat and then he turns and starts to lead us to the dance floor. "Sorry." I mumble and I think my apology is ignored as we walk further from Alaric who is smiling like a maniac. Damon only stops moving once we are in the centre of the dance floor and he twirls me around and brings me closer to him.

We are now face to face and we start to move to the music. "You seem quite popular with every one tonight." Damon states and the way he looks at me makes my knees weak but he only pulls me closer and we move faster. "Would you ever make someone jealous?" I'm a bit caught off guard with this question.

"Well not on purpose." I answer and he smiles somewhat.

"Was Klaus ever jealous with the people who spent time with you?" I frown a bit but I knew that Klaus had dislikes when I spent time alone with Dante or High Priest Elijah. I remember how he reacted and how he spoke to them afterwards. We had almost engaged in a fight because I was not romantically attracted to them or well I wasn't attracted to High Priest Elijah. But it made me feel like I meant a lot to him and that he would be worried about that. I felt a bit proud and I felt ashamed to say that out loud.

"Yes he had been." I reply and I wondered why he would ask.

"How did it make you feel?" I look down because I really didn't want to tell him but it wouldn't hurt would it?

"A little bit of jealousy is always a good sign." I reply and he smirks at this. Was he jealous of people spending time with Caroline? Was it because Stefan was always with Caroline? It wasn't my place to ask.

We turn, Tyler is with Caroline on the dance floor and Alaric is twirling with Jenna. Stefan is off to the side speaking with a blonde and brunette. I look back to Damon and he just focuses on me. "Want some more wine?" Damon asks and I just giggle before he twirls me again and then leads me to his seat where he pulls out the vase. He searches around and finally finds a cup before pouring some wine for me and handing me the cup.

I take the cup and sip at the wine and it truly is good. And I just love the taste. It was better than the wine from the palace. Damon looks pleased as he sips on what I think is beer. I get goose bumps just thinking of that awful taste and I gulp down the rest of the wine.

"Hey slow down… You know what happens when you drink too much." Damon warns and I just giggle because he must remember the last time I had too much to drink and come to think of it I can't. I frown at him and then place the cup on the arm of the chair. "Good girl." Damon says and I raise my eye brow at him. We are interrupted when Stefan returns with both the blonde and brunette males.

"Jeremy and Matt just told me what else they got…" Stefan stopped mid-sentence as Damon gave him a death glare. "Never mind, you speak to them and I'll keep Elena busy." He grabs my hand and soon we are swaying to the music again. It seems that no one could get enough of me and it was pretty irritating. I huff and then start to move with Stefan again giving one last look towards Damon who glared.

"Seems that I'll be changing hands the whole night." I say getting Stefan's attention and his smile never fades.

"Well Damon kept you to himself for far too long. So now we get the opportunity to spend time with you but it will be short lived because Damon seems very mad and he's on his way here." Stefan states as we seize to move and Stefan removes his hand from me moving back. I look to the side and Damon's hands are soon on my waist and then I am facing him.

He pulls me close to him and ensures that his grip tightens and we slowly start to sway from side to side. I place my arms around his neck and now we are face to face. He's taller than me and I have to look up to face him but I can't help but stare into his eyes. All my irritation is now gone as he just holds me and we sway to the music which is soon forgotten. The noise of the other just a dull sound and all that matter now was the man in front of me.

"People do strange things when they are in love." Damon whispers and I'm not sure what he means but it doesn't matter. All thoughts of Klaus, Stefan, Caroline and even Alaric now forgotten.

"It would seem that way." I reply and I rest my head on his chest and soon his chin rests on my head and we just move slowly from side to side. Not really sure if this is considered as dancing but just flowing with Damon was what counted.

As strange as it seemed I was beginning to fall for a man I had no right to fall for. A man who wanted another, a man who I could not have but I could not help it. He just seemed to crawl into my heart every time we spoke, every time we touched. Maybe this was the wine that was talking but I just couldn't help it. Maybe this was me and what I wanted and I was probably right.

"Damon…" I whisper and we shift somewhat so we are now looking at each other. And I want to tell him that I am starting to fall for him but the words won't form.

His eyes meet mine and I am speechless because I'm drowning in the blue pools that are his eyes. I reach up on the tips of my toes and then I plant a soft kiss on his cheek which caught him completely off guard and by surprise. When I pull back Damon blinks several times as if to comprehend what is going on but his reaction is completely confusing because he gives me a small smile and brings me closer to him.

It seems that our surroundings have vanished and the music has stopped and the only thing that matters is us standing there holding each other. "The wine is making you pretty spontaneous." Damon whispers and I can almost hear the smile in his voice but I feel offended that he thought this was all the wines doing.

"This is my own doing, with a little liquid courage but nothing I won't remember tomorrow morning." I reply back and Damon moves his head closer to mine.

"So you being friendly and sweet and alluring is not wine related?" Damon asks and his lips are just within my reach as I can feel his breath on my face.

"Not at all." I reply and I move forward and our lips meet. Its soft and sensual and so sweet. He tastes so sweet and I don't regret that I had done this, that I am doing this. Feeling his lips on mine was heaven and he wasn't pulling back either which was a good sign.

He moves more into the kiss to deepen it, my hand moving into his hair as I can't get enough of him, his one hand on the small of my back and the other holding my steady behind my head. I hum into his mouth, when we part for air I open my eyes and I am met with his beautiful blue orbs again. I smile brightly at him and in return I receive a lazy smile but his grip loosens and he takes a step back, his hand still on me.

The sensation not leaving my lips and it tingles slightly giving me goose bumps to which Damon winks at me making me blush a deep shade of red. Our attention is drawn to the silence which has taken over the room. I thought that it was only in my mind that it had become so quiet. But realisation hit at that moment. I was wrapped in Damon's arms and we had just had the most sensual kiss I have ever experienced.

I look to the side and all eyes are on us. Some out of bewilderment and other out of fascination. I even saw a few glares from some of the ladies. I spot Caroline and her eyes are wide with surprise. What had I done? I push away from Damon and look around and I truly feel ashamed. I had just kissed Damon in front of all his people. Caroline must be devastated as she turns to Tyler who seems just as surprised. Stefan was next to Alaric and he seemed surprised.

Alaric seems overjoyed in a weird strange way I do not want to question at the moment. I take my hands from Damon and I turn and start to walk away. This was so wrong! How could I just do that? How the hell could Damon just give into me? I know he did notice Caroline but how could he do it? I walk past the throne chairs and to the side. There is no one around and Damon is still in the same spot he had been he seems almost hurt by my action.

"Where the fuck is the music?" I here Damon yell and the music starts up again without hesitation. I walk to the wall and its quite a dark corner. The darkness helping to shield me from every ones knowing looks and stares. I rest my back against the wall and hide myself completely in the darkness.

I hide my face in my hands; I wonder how I will be able to ever look at Caroline again? How will I face Damon? I sigh resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes. This was truly the worst day of my life. If I didn't dream about Klaus trying to kill me I was shoving myself onto Damon. I open one eye to see Damon giving me a worried look but he retires to his seat and he is joined by Stefan, Alaric, Tylor and a blonde and brunette man. I close my eyes again, this was too much to bear.

I felt like just sitting down and crying. I hear someone clear their throat and then I open one eye again to see who the intruder is. To my utter shock Caroline is in front of me and her arms are folded over her chest. She still seems surprised. "That was a pretty bold move." She states and I prepare myself for the onslaught that would be unleashed but it never comes because Caroline smiles at me. "You're the first girl that I have ever seen kiss Damon… Probably his new way to get laid." She adds.

"I….I…." I can't really say something else. I am completely taken by surprise by this woman standing in front of me. Was it really Damon's way to get me into his bed. I'm shocked because this could be true. Well I was pretty unsure of the whole ordeal.

"Most probably only doing this to ruin you for Klaus." Caroline states and this is not only insulting but it hurt my feelings because I don't know if it is true but it could be. I should have never kissed him. I should never have had these dumb thought about him.

I was more than a little upset as I turn from Caroline and tears start to flow down my cheeks and I bury my face in my hands because clearly I had made a fool of myself. I couldn't believe how foolish I am. "Stop it Caroline can't you see that your upsetting her. For fuck sake." I hear Alaric's voice of to the side and then I feel arms around my shoulders. "Don't mind the blonde, Elena. She's just not thinking before she speaks." Alaric states but I still refuse to look up and the tears keep flowing.

"You know it's true Ric." Caroline exclaims in disbelieve.

"Clearly that's all you're thinking of. Ever thought that Damon might truly have true intensions?" Alaric replies and he pulls me closer to him. I can't hear anything from Caroline. "Elena I'm taking you back to Damon's room. Caroline join us, just keep your mouth."

I move my hands from my face and Alaric starts to lead us out of the main hall and into the many corridors. Caroline silently following us. We turn a few time and then we enter the room which is almost pitch black if not for some light streaming in from an opening, Alaric leading me over to the main table with the chair having me sit down.

I see Caroline standing at the end of the table from the corner of my eye. "Sorry Elena." I hear her mumble as she looks down to her hands that are placed on her lap. "I didn't think." She whispers and I look up to her and she seems really sorry as she stares at me.

"No clearly you didn't." we turn as Damon enters the room a cup in one hand and a vase in the other and he seems angry beyond anything I have ever seen.

"I…" Caroline was cut of as Damon glared at her.

"No nothing Caroline. Just get out. Just fuck off." Damon demands as he points to the door and Caroline gives Alaric a worried look, her eyes wide with fear. I, myself feared Damon at this moment. His expression unreadable but vulnerable. But both Alaric and Caroline see themselves out of the room and close the door behind them. I look at Damon and he turns to the side just as the door closes. He seems conflicted as he looks at the door and then back at me.

"I…" I start but I am cut of when Damon shh's me placing his forefinger on his lips. He walks to me and crouches next to me.

"No Elena. Don't say anything. You didn't do anything wrong…" Damon trailed of as he moved closer. "If you could, would you do it again?" he asks and I try to come up with an answer because I was so confused. Would I do it again? Just by staring into his eyes I knew that I could and probably would if given the chance.

"Yes." Was my simple reply. Damon didn't even bother to light some candles in the room; he just dropped everything he had in his hands, gathered me in his arms while swooping in to claim my lips for a second time. I could taste his unique flavour, further enhanced by the taste of beer still lingering around his lips. He walked us backwards into the door, pinning me against the hard surface with his body as he buried his fingers in my tousled hair, as he tilted my head to the side while his tongue probed deeper into me.

Desperate to feel his bare skin, I ran my hands over his bare shoulders and chest almost taunting him with my light touches, I use his momentary distraction to pull back a little, ignoring his groan of disappointment at the loss of my lips to study his toned chest, his muscles clearly visible and highlighting his two pointed peaks on his pecks in the dimmed light of the room.

Feeling bold all of a sudden, I gaze up into his half-closed eyes filled with such desire. He was beyond frustrated now.

"Damon…" I mumble trying to get his attention even if I didn't want him to stop but I needed to ask him… I needed to know if what Caroline said was true.

"Elena…" he says breathlessly pulling away a few inches.

"Are you only doing this to bed me?" I asks innocently. And he frowns at me his brows furrowed.

He places a kiss on my lips again before answering. "Don't listen to everything they say."Just then, a low groan ripped from his throat at the feel of my lips raining light kisses on his chest, going too slowly for his liking until finally, the feel of my warm tongue circling his hard nipple.

"Christ! That feels...so good," Damon groaned out with his head thrown back, finally allowing himself to stand still long enough to enjoy my torturous exploration of his upper body. Feeling giddy with joy at his reactions to my explorations, I wrap my lips around his other nipple and tentatively sucked hard on it until he was panting with excitement. I flattened my palms against his hard chest and slowly travelled downwards, past his abs, past his belly button and followed the vee-shaped muscle down to his lower abs beneath his robe. My fingers accidentally brushed against the tip of his erection, straining upwards in his robes, making him jump from the unexpected contact.

"Don't!" he growled, unable to control his heightened state of arousal if I continued teasing him this way.

I look up at him with a cheeky expression, my lips curving into a slow and languorous smile while I remained unmoving before my hands once again make their slow journey up his chest.

"Right now, you have no idea how badly I just want to touch you," Damon said, eyes smouldering at me.

"Can we get a little light," I ask feeling all to shy but I wanted to clearly see what is happening, I did not want to go blind into this.

Damon glanced around the familiar room, spotting the nearest light source in the middle of the room. "Umm...over there, by the table," he gestured with a tilt of his head, shuffling over to the table in the middle of the room before pausing beside it and waited until Damon managed to light the candle. As soon as the warm glow of light penetrated across the room, my breath hitched as I truly took in his magnificent physique. With his hair dishevelled and plastered to his head, his toned muscles on his chest and abdomen casting shadows on the flawless skin from the light, he was officially the most perfect man to ever walk the earth, in my opinion.

Before, I had been a little unsure about how far I was willing to go with him, but now any doubt I might have had were completely obliterated at the sight of his hungry gaze on me. I was practically salivating at the thought of letting this man have his way with me. In the next two seconds, he had my dress sliding down my body until it pooled in a heap around my feet. Being completely bare in front of him now, my tanned Egyptian skin broke out in goose bumps as I stood in front of him, shivering under his scrutiny.

"Do you know how exquisite you are? And how much I want you right now?" Damon murmured huskily as his gaze swept hungrily over my body, his finger pushing a lock of hair off my face before curling his hand around my neck as he claimed my lips again. I leaned into him, yearning to be closer to him. I blushed at his hot gaze as he viewed my exposed flesh, watching him swallow nervously as his eyes darkened with desire. Hesitatingly, he lets his hands cup my breasts and they filled his palms as if they were made just for him. He squeezed the globes together as his thumbs flicked the erect nipples, making me moan into his mouth.

His hands then moved down to my thighs, lifting me up so that I can wrapped then around his waist, making sure that his hard bulge rubbed against my cleft while he walked a few more steps to the right so that he could set me down on the bed. Eager to relieve the pressure in his robes, he stepped back to work on his robe, sliding it off until he was finally naked in all his glorious form. There was no time for me to really catch a glimpse of him, though, as he immediately leaned down on top of my chest and wrapped his lips around a hard nipple, making my back arched in pleasure from his sucking motions. While his lips pleased my upper body, his hands were busy parting my thighs until they were wide enough for him to fit his hips in between them.

Once Damon had me in the position he wanted, his slid a finger against my slit until he found the hard nub at the very top of my thighs. My hips jerked violently in response as I let out a guttural moan. Pleased with my reaction, Damon wanted more, to feel my bare flesh beneath him, my scent of arousal enveloping him before he bent lower to run his tongue down the length of my slit, eliciting another throaty moan from myself.

I had never experienced this kind of passion before and never have I ever felt comfortable enough with a man to expose herself so completely, but I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment. All I could think about was a hungry yearning for him, this particular man who managed to sneak past my reserve when it came to members of the opposite sex, knowing that somehow, he was the only man ever to evoke such primitive need in myself, not even Klaus had ever had this much control over me, and boy, did I need Damon now. Unconsciously, my body reached out for something that I knew only Damon could give me, but I didn't know what it was, exactly. I writhed helplessly under his unrelenting assault, his tongue flicking repeatedly on my sensitive nub, making my body tremble with pangs of pleasure even as my wetness continued to flow out of me in an endless stream.

Then, his finger replaced his tongue on the clit, and he bent his head even lower so that his tongue could probe through my opening where my juices were flowing out unchecked. Damon sucked on me greedily, feeling my fingers pulling at his hair in a tight grip as his tongue then entered me, slowly at first, and then speeding up to the pace his finger was rubbing my now swollen clit. Damon opened his eyes to observe my face just as I screamed out my release, my face and chest flushed in a reddish hue.

My legs were still trembling, my breasts heaving from the orgasm when Damon stood up and leaned over me as he took his hard member in his hand and positioned the head right at my quivering entrance. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine and then swiftly pushed himself into me.

"Please, wait, I'm-" I panicked as soon as I realized he was already passed the point of being able to stop as he entered me in one smooth stroke, rendering me speechless. Tears of pain sprang to my eyes as I felt him deep within me, my inner muscles struggling to accommodate his large manhood even as he withdrew to the very tip only to thrust into me again, groaning as he did so.

"Ra, you're so tight. You feel amazing around me," Damon muttered softly, unaware of what he had just done. He pressed his lips onto mine again, loving the feel of my swollen lips as our breathe mingled together.

The pain became a dull ache as he thrust into me a few more times, and I was finally able to relax enough to feel other sensations besides the initial pain. I pulled away from his lips, burying my face into his neck and threw my arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him tightly, offering my body to him completely while he quickened his thrusts, desperate for release as he brought me closer and closer to my own. I could feel my inner muscles started to spasm and contract again and I surrendered to my second orgasm of the night just before he let out a low moan, biting into my neck and released his deep inside me. He stayed still for a moment, seemingly enjoying the way my body throbbed around him before collapsing in an exhausted heap on top of me. If you listen closely our hearts pumped in time with each other's as we lay unmoving.

When our breathing evened out again, Damon lifted his head to gaze down at me in wonder, there was a foreign feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that threatened to consume my whole being. It was apparent when he noticed the tear tracks from the outer corners of my eyes that ran down towards my ears and he shot up guiltily. His eyes wandered over my body, searching for a clue as to why I was crying until he caught sight of the traces of blood around my inner thighs.

I could see regret wash over him instantly at the realization that he truly had taken away my purity. But I was far too sleepy and exhausted to care anymore. I remember Damon wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to his body. I could faintly hear his apology and the sweet nothings he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

"Get the fuck out of here." That was Damon yelling. I wonder why he was yelling. "If I wanted to speak to you I would go to your fucking room. Now fucking leave!" He sure did sound angry. I open my eyes and I am almost blinded by the light and I quickly cover my eyes with the linen.

I hear some movement and then the door is closed. There is movement to my side and the there is weight shifted on the opposite side of the bed, arms are wrapped around me and I'm pulled into an embrace. There is a soft kiss placed on the top of my head. "Sorry to wake you." Damon's voice is soft and caring?

I remove the linen from my head and I look to my side and I am face to face with Damon. He seems conflicted and worried at the same time. I briefly wonder why he would be worried. A yawn escapes me and I start to stretch only to feel that all my limbs are stiff. And my body is sore. Memories of the previous night came rushing back. I had been intimate with Damon… We had sex… I was still covered in the blood of last night. I turn around in Damon's embrace and I am face to face with him now.

"I need to clean up." I say as a blush creep onto my cheeks, realization dawning on Damon's face. He loosens his arms around me and moves to the side of the bed quickly getting up from the bed.

"Do you need help?" he asks and I give him a small smile.

"I'll be okay." My voice is slightly above a whisper but he nods. I move and all my joints are really sore. But I swing my legs of the edge of the bed and stand from the bed grabbing the linen to cover my bare body. My legs feel wobbly as I try to find my balance and I somewhat stumble to the bathing chambers. When inside I half rush to the bath and drop the linen quickly getting in. The water sooths my sore muscles as I sit back and try to relax.

It had really happened. It had been more intense then I had expected. It had been complete bliss. The pain only a small reminded of what I was not prepared for. And a constant reminded that my purity had been taken from me. I would never be the person Klaus wanted me to be. Now that I wasn't pure anymore would Damon want me? That question spiked fear deep within me.

What if Damon had gotten what he wanted all along? What if he was going to just hand me back to Klaus now that he has ruined me. A tear runs down my face because this all could become a reality. I start to cry uncontrollably because I had not been prepared for this. I could have made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Elena?" Damon's voice asks from behind me as he enters the bathing chamber. I refuse to look at him. He wouldn't understand. He walks over to me and places a sponge and a piece of soap next to me. When I don't respond he calls my name again. "Elena?" I just can't face him and I start to cry harder. I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around myself. I hear splashing and then Damon is next to me in the water and he pulls me to him, my head resting on his chest. "Elena are you hurt? Did I hurt you last night?" Damon's voice is soft and calm and I can't believe that he's asking this.

Even thou it had been my first time and he had not been gentle. "I'm okay." I reply in between sobs.

"I got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to be so rough. I'm so sorry." He tries to apologies as he kisses the top of my head in a very loving manner and I don't know if he's just acting this way to stop me from crying. "I'm so sorry Elena." He whispers into my hair and I can't help but cry more.

"Damon…" I try to speak in between sobs but I just can't form the words.

"You're worried that this is all I wanted from you. That I'll be sending you back to Klaus?" he states more then asks but its true and I nod my head vigorously. He places his hand on my cheek and he moves my face to look at him but my vision is blurry and I can't focus on him. And he sweetly places a kiss on my lips which stops my tears instantly. He turns us pulling me onto his lap as he is now seated on the 2nd step.

My legs on either side of him and I notice that he has pulled on a robe that I did not notice earlier. His left arm is places firmly around my waist and his right hand keeps my head steady as he pulls me closer and deepens the kiss, almost taking my breath away in the process. I wrap my arms around him neck and I feel like I'm spiralling down the same mess as before.

I'm placing myself in the same position I had been earlier and most probably going to cry my eyes out afterwards. But he's like an addiction I just cannot say no to. He taste different than the previous night, no traces of the vulgar beer that Alaric had given to both of us. His mouth now tasted sweet and like cinnamon. We break for air and Damon places his forehead against mine, and look straight into my eyes.

"I can't stop craving you… every inch of you…"His voice sends shivers down my spine, I press my chest against his and he moans, thrusting his hips upwards. "I want you so badly right now." I am reminded of how pleasurable last night had been. And I wonder briefly if it would hurt like it did last night, would I feel the same pain. Damon moves his hand in between us and softly rubs my slit until he finds my still sensitive nub.

He moves his thumb over my nub in a circular motion as I loudly moan. I start to move my hips in motion of his thump and soon my body starts to quiver in pleasure as my first orgasm overtakes my body and I can't stop shaking. When Damon removes his hand he tries his best to move his robes asside and I feel his manhood brushing against my inner thigh and I shiver.

Damon stops instantly and he looks me straight in my eyes. "If you don't want this just say it." I'm quiet surprise as I frown and push my body to his.

"I want this…" I reply and Damon smiles brilliantly as he positions himself at my entrance, this time easing in softly until he was fully inside me. The grunt that escapes him as my warmth engulfs him is mesmerising. He places both hands on my hips and he starts to move me up and down on him. I soon follow the rhythm that is set and I meet each of his thrust with another, my clit rubbing against him as my orgasm starts to build up again. This time there was only pleasure, more and more pleasure. Damon's mouth crashes down on mine and we are in a heated kiss where our tongues fight for dominance. I start to moan harder and harder as I reach my peak.

"Elena," Damon grunts into my mouth as he starts to move me faster against his own body. His head moving to the side of my neck again and I can't hold on any longer as I reach my second orgasm yelling out his name, Damon still moving, gives two more thrusts before he exploded, biting down on the same spot as the previous night, his grip on me could leave bruises if he held me any tighter. When Damon finally relaxes and lets go of my hips I slump onto him and he presses his forehead to mine closing his eyes. "You are mine…" Damon whispers pressing one last kiss to my lips his arms now securely around me.

I let out a breath of air as I move back still within him embrace, he moves his head down and rest it on my chest. He pulls me closer and it's like he can't keep me close enough. And right now I didn't want him to ever let me go. Maybe he was serious, maybe he wanted me and he meant what he said when he said that I am his.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, we need to get going. Breakfast will soon be served." Damon states as he looks up to me his hair almost covering his eyes.

"Breakfast?" I ask a bit unsure.

"In the main hall, we will be gathering there from now on." Damon states loosening his arms from around me and then softly lifting me from him, I just feel so empty without him and I already miss the contact but I move back and fall into the water totally submerged. I pop up and Damon is laughing as he stares at me completely covered in water. "You finish up in here and I'll get your robes ready so we can go." Damon states and he stands from the water revealing his body and I can't help but blush as I see him in all his glory. "No don't go blushing now love, you know you enjoyed it." He stated pointing to his manhood before turning around and walking to the door.

I make my way to the steps and grab the soap and sponge and quickly make work to wash my entire body. I see to the side there is a towel and as I get out I grab the towel wrapping it tightly around my frame. Before slowly making my way to the mirror which I notices for the first time. It was a large mirror from the floor to the roof on one side of the bathing chamber. I glance at myself and firstly see the big bite mark on the side of my neck. The skin was broken but there was no bleeding.

I open the towel and look at myself… There are some light blue bruises on either side of my hips but nothing to really to worry about but it seemed that was the only damage even thou every inch of my body was sore. I huff out a breath and put the towel back before going to the room. Damon is seated as he is busy with some kind of scroll on the table, not even noticing me.

I look to the chest and a dress is placed out for me and a comb. I grab both items and then move back into the bathing chambers to quickly dry my hair and body before pulling on the dress and working the comb through my hair, untangling it. The wound on my neck is irritated by the necklace Great Wife Ester had given to me but I don't want to take it off because I value it too much. Surprisingly I still had both items that made me wonder why Damon would let me keep it. If it was true that the jewels belonged to Kul-Elna it should not be with me.

I absentmindedly walk out of the bathing chambers and my deep thoughts are interrupted by Damon standing in front of me. "Do you think it's worth it to fall in love?" he asks catching me completely off guard.

"Yes, why?" I answer back in a small voice.

"You're starting to convince me." Damon states looking very serious before moving in and planting a soft kiss on my lips. "You might be worth falling in love with…" he whispers taking my hand and now I was completely off guard because did he mean that he had fallen in love with me? Was it me he was talking about and not Caroline. In my confusion I am lead to the door and out of the room. Walking the same way we had done the previous night as we stop in front of the main hall's doors.

Damon does not wait as he drops my hand and open both door to enter. I look up and the room is filled yet again but there are no commotion, there is no music, no dancing. Everyone is seated and busy eating their breakfast. I follow Damon into the hall and then to the throne chairs, a table is now place in front of the chairs. Alaric and Stefan had already taken their seats. Why was I sitting with them? I could not entertain the thought as we reach the table and take our seats.

A woman walks to the table and serves 4 plates full of food to us. Damon takes two plates and place one in front of me. "The Pharaoh's burial will be in 6 days-time which gives us time to prepare." Alaric states getting every ones attention and I look up frowning. "The tomb will be filled with allot of treasure which we plan on stealing. Two groups will be formed lead by myself and Damon. You will be divided during the day if you will be part of the stealing or defending." Alaric finishes.

Were they really planning on doing this? Had they not put the royal family through enough by killing Pharaoh Michaels? I look to the side, losing my appetite completely. "I just think we need to prepare more. Klaus will be out to kill any thief if we are spotted." Stefan states.

I knew it was true, he would be out looking for their blood, one reason is because he stole me on our wedding night and the other being that his father had been killed. I look to Damon and he is expressionless as he pokes at his food now and then taking a bite.

"When do you plan on giving his whore back to him?" I look to the voice that had just spoke and it is Tyler, he is seated of to the side next to a terrified looking Caroline. Damon slams his fist down on the table as he looks up at Tyler.

"I suggest you fucking keep your mouth, you are not the one making decisions." Damon almost yells his hands now shaking and I'm sure if Tyler was next to him he would lash out. "The girl…" he pauses and looks to me rage evident in his eyes which makes me fear him. "Elena is of no concern of you, any of you. Her stay here will not be limited by any amount of time." Damon finishes as he diverts his sight to the rest of the people in the room.

"Keeping her would serve as better leverage as she is the one Klaus is looking for." Stefan states catch my attention. So is that the only reason why he was keeping me? As leverage? I grit my teeth and look down to the plate because clearly I did not understand what was going on, nor was Damon's intentions real. He wasn't really falling in love with me. He was only keeping me to let Klaus suffer and for his own amusement.

Alaric rises from his seat placing a hand on Damon shoulder. "All discussions concerning Elena will cease. Her fate is within Damon's hands and his alone. I will not tolerate any further discussion concerning her. That is final." Alaric states and I can't help but feel like he stood up for me and in a way he answered a question I had asks Damon. It's true my fate was in Damon's hand.

Damon then moves to stand next to Alaric. "Even with the vulnerability of the palace and the tomb we will not be breaking in to the tomb and stealing the treasure of Pharaoh Michaels. We will grant the royal family time to grief the passing of the Pharaoh. The following days feel free to relax, maybe visit with your family. We will gather again with the next full moon which will be in 8 days." Damon commanded as he sat back down and I look towards him in wonder.

Did he rely just say what I thought he had said? I just could not believe it. He was giving the royal family time to mourn. He was acting almost human. I looked towards the people sitting in front of me and their faces were in utter shock but no one dared to say anything. He even caught Alaric off guard because he was standing next to him with his mouth hanging open but he sat down and he continued with his breakfast.

As Damon finishes his last piece of meat on his plate he looks to my side. "Just eat a few pieces please." He whispered and I look at him, but shrugged and then ate a few grapes and some bread. I pushed the plate forward notifying him that I had finished and he nodded his head even thou I could see that he was not happy. He pushes back from the table to stand up looking over to Alaric. "When you are done please bring her to the stables." Damon stated only for Alaric to hear and then he walked out of the room without a word.

Alaric looks to my side and he looks apologetic. But he continues to eat. No other person utters a word since Damon has left but I can see that some are conflicted and some are overjoyed. Stefan looks conflicted and Tylor seems angry, in the corner of my eye I can see how Caroline is trying to calm him down. As Alaric finishes his plate he stands and moves to my side and he extends a hand towards me which I take shakily.

"Let's get going." Alaric states as we start to walk out of the main hall passing all the other people who do not dare to look up. As we leave the room and the doors close behind us Alaric looks at me. "Don't mind them and don't overthink anything Elena. Damon isn't using you." Alaric almost rushes out.

"But…" I was cut off completely.

"No Elena. Just let Damon show you. I know him and he's protecting you, something he doesn't usually do. So you mean something to him." Alaric says sternly indicating that this discussion was over. Clearly I would not be allowed to give my opinion but if it is true what Alaric just said, I would just have to wait and see.

We soon enter a room completely lit by sunlight, horses naying of to the side. Damon is at the opening, his back to us. As we get near he looks around, and his eyes focusses on me. He pulls a cloak from a nail hanging next to him and he hands it over to me. "Put it on." He commans and his whole attitude completely changed. Alaric leaves my hand and I quickly put on the cloak, before covering my head with the hood. Damon furrows his brow before opening the gate and walking inside the stable.

When he returns a majestic black stallion follows him and he leads him outside into the bright sun. This would be the first time in quite a while that I have been in the sun but I follow him and so does Alaric. As we get outside I scrunch my eyes closed, the sun is just too bright and my eyes have to adjust to it. Damon hops onto the stallion with ease and then extends a hand to me.

I look at him in surprise and then frown to which he furrows his brows again. I had no clue how I would get on the stallion and just thinking of trying to get up the stallion reminded me of how sore my body is. Alaric moves forward grabbing me around my waist and he assists me on to the stallion in front of Damon. I am now straddling the horse, the same way as I did Damon earlier this morning and this makes me blush brightly. Damon quickly adjusts and pulls me closer by wrapping an around arm around me and now I am flush against his body.

"I know you're sore, sorry." Damon whispers in my ear before looking at Alaric. "We'll be back. Keep the place standing till I return." Damon commands and Alaric nods his head.

"Take care of her Damon, don't fuck this up." Alaric says smirking somewhat at Damon's reaction which I cannot see.

"I don't plan on it." Damon states and digs his heal into the stallions back and it starts to gallop. If not for Damon's arm tightly around me I would have fallen from the horse. It's very uncomfortable at first and I regret that I had ever gotten onto the stallion, my body was aching and I was sore. "Sorry." Damon repeats into my ear but I am too distracted by the pain.

There had to be another way, because this was killing me. I look to my side and Damon is focus on riding the stallion. Seeing that there was no other way I try to relax and I wish this ride was over quickly. "Where are we headed?" I speak louder than usual for Damon to hear me.

"Kul-Elna." Damon replied and I frowned… Why would he take me there? A complete ghost village which might be home to all the exiled, if the stories were true it is haunted and we would never make it out of there.

"Kul-Elna?" I ask sounding more concerned than anything else. I remember the ghost stories that High Priest Elijah had told me, I never believed them to be true, that the souls of the murdered haunted the village and that people were never found again but with each passing gallop the stallion took my fear just became bigger. I was never answered as we rode in the sun to a place I didn't want to be near.

The heat was overwhelming and I missed Damon's room already. The silver with the blue bedding instantly cooling my thoughts. I wanted so bad for him to return to where we came from but I knew he would not listen to my reasoning. His hand was still firmly holding me against his body. I was completely trapped but it didn't upset me.

An eerie feeling enters my body as we started to near the village. The village was situated near mountains surrounding of completely. I look up at the sky which is a dark shade of grey which might only be rain clouds but I doubt it. Damon pulls me closer and the stallion increases his speed. The buildings look out of place and some are just pieces left by a devastating fire that had been there. My stomach turned because this was not a sight to see. I shiver and Damon immediately notices.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered into my ear which didn't put me at ease much. As we enter the village there is a darkness which consumes us. To the sides there are decaying corpse lying almost everywhere and I shrink into Damon's embrace. "People were murdered cold heartedly some left to die like these you see lying beside us." Damon states and the stallion slows down and starts to move at a slower pace.

We turned to the side and rode further into the village until we came to a stop. Damon softly removes his arm from around my waist and he gets down from the stallion. He extends both hands towards me and helps me to get of the stallion placing me on the ground. I look around and I can't help but shiver. I did not want to be here, what if we never got out of this place?

"Just stay calm and they won't hurt you." Damon whispers taking my hand. "I want to show you around, this is something that is a part of me and who I am, why I am the way I am." Damon states his eyes now focussed on me with new meaning. I nod my head slowly, his words ringing in my ear that 'they' won't hurt me. I had faith that Damon would not let anything hurt me as he started to lead me. He started at a point of the village, an eerie feeling still making itself known, a suspicion that something, someone was watching us. We stopped at a building with a dark red mark across most of what was left. "People that walked out of the temple had been slaughtered and left for dead. Children attending scribe school had been pulled from their desks and their throats were slit." Damon stated as we passed both the temple and the scribe school.

The sight made me nauseas, my stomach turning as I watched in horror the children's decaying corpses scattering everywhere. It brought tears to my eyes that someone could be so ruthless, they were little children. What had they done to deserve this fate? I look to Damon, his head is bowed as we slowly walk forward. I briefly wonder where had he been when this had started, wouldn't he be in scribe school as well? Wasn't he supposed to lay here among the other children as well.

"Where were you when it started?" I ask and he glances sideways at me as if contemplating whether to answer me.

"I was with my mother, we were on our way home from getting supplies from the bazaar. It started at the temple and then the senate's house, guards started to enter each house, you could hear the screaming a mile away. My mother had pulled me aside begging me to run home and get Stefan." He looks conflicted as he continued his story. "I had dropped everything and I started running as fast as my legs could take me. I remember hearing my mother yelling at me to run faster and then her screaming on the top of her lungs of the pain. I couldn't stop to help her, I couldn't even look back. As I reached our home my father came rushing out with baby Stefan in his arms. He told me to run to the mines as they had been abandoned and they would never think of looking for us there."

This was taking a toll on Damon as he told me his story. Tears now freely ran down my cheeks but I quickly try to dry them with my cloak. "It must have been awful." I reply and step closer to Damon only for him to take a step from me. "I'm sorry Damon." I whisper and he looks up at me, he seems so vulnerable and it motivates me as I take another step towards him.

"I hid myself and baby Stefan in the mine for 2 days without any food or water. I thought we would die. Being a five year old taking care of a 6 month old baby was not what was supposed to happen. The whole village had to die because the Pharaoh had to sacrifice them to the Gods for his family to be blessed and healthy, so they can have a long and healthy life? That didn't help much seeing as he died." Damon said bitterly moving forward and fast.

"What do you mean? Didn't they massacre the whole village because of the criminals?" I asked, my voice soft at this Damon turned around laughing bitterly.

"It all started when the priests of the palace could still be wed, the high priest then, High Priest Elijah's father had found out that his wife had laid with another man. The man had fled to Kul-Elna for safety after High Priest Elijahs mother was murdered by his father after he was born. A few years later while traveling from village to village to collect presents for young prince Klaus the High Priest found the man. Returning to the pharaoh telling him that the city is full of criminals and that if they whole village is massacred the gods would bless him and his family. That is the real reason behind everything. That high priest needed to ensure that the man was killed so he massacred the whole village only to be killed and left here to rot as well, what good it did him." Damon stated and it really made me wonder, did the royal family really try to hide this from every one?

I was confused, how could these people do this? How could people be so ruthless. Anger and hatred filled my body and I couldn't help it. I wanted the Royal family to pay. "I didn't know." I stated out of anger and sorrow.

"No one does and no one will ever know. Do you know what they did to my father?" I shook my head, hoping that he would tell me, that his father made it out alive and that he was fine. But I doubted it. "They hung the men in festival square and left them, the vultures having a feast eating them and ripping them to pieces. I'm glad that Stefan was small that he can't remember the screaming and yelling, the fires and the blood. I have to live with it every second of every day." Damon looked guilty as he furrowed his eyebrows at me turning left. "People ask me how can I be this person, how can I be so ruthless, how can I be the Thief King." His words sunk in as I watched him. "Ask me,"

I frown at him. "Ask you what?" I ask back unsure of what he wanted me to ask him.

"Ask me how can I be this person?" he became aggressive which frightened me and I took a step back. "Ask me!" he yelled.

My lips quivered as I stared at him in fear. "H-h-how c-c-can you b-b-be t-t-this p-p-person?" I asked and my voice soft and shaking and that's when his face softens.

He moves towards me but I move back this time and he stops, sighing. "I am this person because that's what hatred does to a person. I hate the royal family for taking away my family and putting me through hell. Killing them all will bring me so much joy. Some many people had to suffer because one man could not just let it be." Damon stated. I could swear I saw his eyes tearing up but he hid it very well.

"I'm trying to understand…" I softly whisper and he looks up at me in disbelief.

"You're trying to understand? I'm a monster, Elena. I'm a murderer. Tell me how can someone ever love me, knowing exactly how I am and what I did?" he asks and this time when he steps closer I stand still. He places his hands on my shoulders as he searches my eyes. "That's why I don't let anyone near me, I don't let anyone near my heart, because it's not worth it. It's not worth loving someone and then just losing them. It's not worth all that pain." He states his hands firmly holding on to me, his eyes still searching.

"I would risk the pain just to make you believe. Because being loved and loving someone is worth every moment of happiness in the time you have with your loved ones." I reply back confident. He blinks twice as he looks at me trying to figure out if I really meant what I had just said. I meant every world because I remember the love I received from my parents, the unconditional love that Damon would never know. I could see how the royal family loved each other, I knew what it was to fall in-love. To be loved with every fibber of your body, if it was anything like the love I received from my parents. "Every person deserves to be loved at least once in their life, including you." I whisper.

Damon's expression softened and I really meant what I said. Even he did deserve to be loved. And I would be lying to myself if I neglected to take note of how I am feeling about him. I would be in denial if I denied myself the truth. I had fallen head over heels in love with this man in front of me I wanted so badly just to tell him but I just couldn't. This I could not risk, what if he didn't want me? What if I told him and he left me here.

"Thief King…" as voice said from behind Damon and he looked down, now avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" he almost hissed as he let go of my shoulders and slowly turned around to face the person. Somewhat hiding me behind him. From what or from who would he try and hide me?

"The royal family now have 2 magicians trying their magic to bring Michael back from his death." The voice said in a matter of fact voice.

"We both know that it is a waste of time." Damon stated moving closer, slowly I can see the outline of a person wearing a black cloak, his face hidden from my view. When I am in full view his attention is drawn to me.

"Thief King, who is our guest? You never bring guests." The voice says and I can't help but feel sick at the sound of the voice.

Damon turns to his side to look at me and he frowns before looking back. "Amun, please ensure her safety while here." Damon states as he glances back at me.

"I can sense that she's wearing the royal jewels of Kul-Elna… or rather 2 of the three." The cloaked figure swiftly moved to me in a quick motion making it seem un-real as it now stood in-front of me. I try to move back but a hand grabs my hand stopping me in place. The hand does not feel natural and is digging into my skin, as I look down only to try and loosen the grip I notice that the hand holding mine is half rotten with no flesh on his fingertips and other parts, his fingertips dipping into my flesh almost breaking the skin. "Don't move." The cloaked figure states looking back at Damon.

"She received both from the royal family." Damon states moving closer only to be stopped by the cloaked figure.

"The jewels they had stolen?" Damon nodded as his eyes grew wide. "I see, I will ensure that no harm comes to her." The figure bends down onto one knee my hand still in his. He takes out his other hand and to my surprise it's the same as his other and it makes my stomach turn, file rising up. I wonder if this was real or was I just dreaming. He lets go of my hand and moves his other hand around my wrist and then I feel metal against my skin and when he removes both his hands there is a chain around my arm with bright blue stones which matched both my necklace and ring.

When the figure stands up from his knee the hood of his cloak falls down revealing his decayed face, bits and pieces of flesh hanging from his face some place revealing his scull, he had no eyes as it only shone a brilliant bright blue where his eyes are supposed to be and that's the last thing I remember before my vision went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

"I think it would be better to stay hidden for the remaining time, until we have left, truly knowing that the spirits of the Kul-Elna are real will take its toll on her and right now we are in the middle of something that does not need any distractions." I can hear Damon speaking but I can't register what he's saying. I can feel his warm hand on my back and I presume my head is in his lap.

"Say what you want Thief King, we will be watching over her now, the Gods must have sent her for a reason." An eerie voice says, and I think it's the cloak figure of previously.

"Amun, I won't tell you again." Damon threatened.

"As you wish Thief King. We warn you not to let any harm come to the girl, you'll need her more than you think, now that she has stolen your heart." With that it was silent. Damon just continued to stroke my back as I tried to make sense of what was going on. Was what I saw earlier real? Or was I just dreaming this. All these questions were running around in my head.

Damon continues to stroke my back as I kept still, trying to find it in myself to understand what's going on. Maybe I was really dreaming because there aren't people who are half decayed walking around. That would be ridiculous to believe wouldn't it? I almost start to laugh at the thought, that I might just as well have gone crazy. I turn onto my hack and I slowly open my eyes.

Damon searches my eyes with his own. I don't know what he's searching for but a small yawn escapes me and he smiles as I try to hide it by placing my hand in front of my mouth. "You okay?" he asks concern lacing his voice.

I nod my head slightly as I sit up and I look around, hooded figures are all around us as we are sitting in a half decent room. I move back instantly and now I am against Damon and he embraces me securely. I'm trying to form a coherent sentence but to no avail. This was not a dream, this was real. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell and run away because I was truly afraid of what these things are and what they wanted.

"Elena, you need to calm down," Damon whispers into my ear and I'm trying my best to stay calm but it's very difficult. "Amun, I think that it would be best to leave." Damon looks up as he speaks to who seems to be the leader who slightly nods his head.

"Damon remember our conversation. We will be around." The figure said and then just disappeared into thin air. The others which surrounded as well disappeared as well leaving my speechless as I watching in disbelieve. Who and what were those things?

"Elena?" Damon said my name unsure. I look back to him in pure confusion and I'm sure he knows what I want to ask and what I want to say. "It's okay, its nothing you have to worry about now. I promise you." He says softly pulling me closer to him and just holding me. That was keeping me from going insane at the moment as Damon's grip tighten around me. "Don't worry, I'll keep you save." He whispered into my ear putting me at ease.

"I don't want to be here." I whisper back to him. Placing both my hand on his chest.

"We will leave first thing in the morning okay?" he says kissing the top of my head gently. This was the first time that he had ever kissed the top of my head in such a loving way that it confused me as well. "I need to show you something." Damon states as he looks deep into my eyes. I nod my head as I move from his lap standing up and he soon follows.

Damon takes my hand and leads me to the door and we walk to the outside which is cover in the night sky. I must have passed out longer then I thought. My mind was really working overtime as we walked through the village. My mind no were noticing the burnt and abandoned building which we pass. I could only think of the cloaked figures that had surrounded us and how they just vanished into fin air.

A shiver run up my spine just thinking of the decayed hand that grabbed onto me, and his face… I just could not get it out of my face. They surely weren't alive. Nobody looking like that could be alive. How did Damon know them? How could he be so calm around them? Another shiver ran down my spine because this was unreal, this was unethical. This was wrong on so many levels.

When he had spoken, his words still ringing in my ears. 'I will ensure that no harm comes to her.' What had he meant? I feared for my life as they had surrounded us. 'We warn you not to let any harm come to the girl, you'll need her more than you think, now that she has stolen your heart.' Were they talking about me? Were they talking about another girl who had stolen Damon's heart. This was just confusing, I don't want to have any part of this. I just wanted to leave this place, and never think of it again.

That's when we come to a stop and Damon pulls me into his arms, my back facing his front. His arms securely around my waist as my train of thoughts are interrupted. And I look in front of me to the most beautiful sight ever. There is a dam full of water, grass surrounding it with palm trees and bushes with flowers. The moon's reflection shined in the dam. As I look up the night sky is filled with thousands of stars. I gasp in awe of the beauty in front of me, Damon rests his head on my shoulder, pulling me flash against his body.

"This is the only good memory I have of Kul-Elna." Damon whispers into my ear. And it was truly magnificent. Even in the ruins there was still beauty.

"It's truly beautiful." I mumble as I look at the reflection of the moon in the dam.

"Even the darkest of places seems to have a little light." Damon whispers back and I turn my head to the side.

"Even the darkest and tortured of souls seem to have a little light." I reply back and Damon is quite as he comprehend what I had just insinuated. He twirls me in his arms so that I am now facing him, his grip never loosening around me.

"You might be right." He whispers back and our eyes connect. "May I kiss you?" he asked and I'm caught off guard. He has never asked me before, he usually just steals kissed without asking. Why would he ask now?

"Why are you asking?" I ask back and his expression softens.

"Do you enjoy it more when I just steal it?" he asks, it's like he can read my mind.

"I'm just asking why." I reply back.

"I need to prove to you that I'm not just using you, that in my own way I'm trying to maybe win your affection." He seems unsure as he speaks but vulnerable at the same time. Maybe it was true maybe not, I didn't know but I was willing to find out.

"You may." I reply expecting his lips on mine hard and fast but to my surprise he softly placed his lips to mine and he gently kisses me, I closed my eye just giving into the temptation that was Damon. This felt completely un-real, I did not know that he could be this soft and caring. He seemed passionate as he claimed my lips massaging mine with his own. He pulled me closer but it was completely different as how it was the previous times. Almost hesitantly pulling away as my eyes flutter open and I'm staring in his blue orbs.

My lips tingling softly where his lips had been moments ago. He moved his hands and softly takes my head into his hands, stroking my left cheek gently with his thumb before moving in again. And again his kiss is soft and sensual, our lips moulding against each other perfectly. The only thing I could do was get lost in the moment and I did. Time could have stood still, it could have been raining or we could have been standing in the scorching sun it didn't matter.

When his tongue slips into my mouth and softly massages my tongue I start to feel light headed, he pulled me closer and I am sure I know what comes next as I wrap my arms delicately around his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft raven hair. This time it's not a battle for dominance but a game of tag between our tongues. Just light touches here and there.

The need to be close to him rising within me. If things continued this would most likely lead to sex. This thought was unsettling because the idea that he was just using me for his own need was still running around in my mind. Not that it didn't feel good, it was something really amazing but I didn't only want to be used as his toy as he pleases. I pull back placing my hands on his chest and I looked up into his eyes. This needed to stop. I needed to know what all of this really meant before looking in the direction of having sex with him again.

He lazily opened his eyes and glances at me. He seemed so relaxed so at ease and I have never seen him like this before. Which raised a few new questions in my mind. "Damon…" I whisper and the one side of his lips turn up into half a smile.

"You are so beautiful." He replies catching me off guard. Did he just say that? Did I hear correctly? I blinked twice and he smiled now. "You being here makes Kul-Elna seem beautiful, almost alive." I just could not figure out who this man standing in front of me was. What had he done with Damon?

"I-I-I…" I trailed of as his thumb stroked my cheek again.

"Come on, let's sit down and have something to eat." He releases my face only to take my hand and move to the side where there is basket places on the ground. I was confused beyond any sane senses. What the hell was going on. This was not the thief king who had stolen me on the day of my wedding. This could not be the same man because he was almost human.

"Damon…"I start up as we sit on the soft grass him next to me but is seems he didn't hear me. "Damon.." I say harder and this catches his attention. "I don't understand what's going on… You don't seem the same." my voice dies down into a whisper as Damon looks at me raising a brow.

"I'm not always big bad Thief King Damon running around killing people and stealing their belongings…" he replies he seems a bit surprised as he continues. "Or do you prefer me being like that?" he asks and I gulp that was not what I had meant.

"I didn't say that." I reply as my eyes widen. He blinks twice before opening the basket to our side and taking out some fruit and bread placing it in front of us. I wonder briefly where he had found this because I know we brought nothing with.

"Let's eat." And with that my mouth is shut and I start to pick at the bread before eating some slowly and I watch Damon closely. He does nothing out of the ordinary as he eats his bread and some fruit. This silence is really awkward as we just sit and eat and the only sound I hear is a cricket somewhere near the water.

I finish my piece of bread, I didn't want to eat anything else as I slightly felt uncomfortable. I wanted to know what was going on, what he was playing at. What game he was playing with me. "I need to know…" I start and he looks up at my sudden outburst which was stopped mid-sentence. As I realized that I spoke thought out loud before really thinking it over.

"Need to know what?" he asks taking another piece of bread.

"What's going on, are you just…" my voice dips low as I look down and I can't help but whisper the last part of my sentence. "…using me?" Now thinking of it I knew I had overstepped my boundaries with him and that he might just hit me for my outbreak. How could I just ask that from my captor.

His gaze softens as he stares at me and this was strange. My breathing increased drastically as his silence continued. I feared that I would not like the answer because now I knew why he had kept me, that he had truly just played me just like he wanted all along. My eyes started to tear up as I stared at him and now his face became hard. That was the nail to my coffin. Caroline was right.

"You're very insecure…" he replied and I'm not even sure I heard him correctly as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "Don't cry." He almost commanded but that just sent me into a fit and the tears just didn't want to stop because everything was a lie. I can't believe I trusted him, I placed my faith in Alaric and he had lied as well. I was such a complete fool.

My hands fly up to my face and I try to dry the tears but they just kept on rolling down my cheek. I blamed myself for everything. I could not belief that I had followed my heart instead of my head. I had been wrong all along. Damon moved suddenly and he was now hovering on top of me, both of my hands were pinned down beside my head.

My vision blurred but I knew it was Damon and he was surely angry. I could feel his breath on my face but the silence continued and my tears just didn't want to stop. I wanted to push him off of me, and I knew that he would probably want to take me and that even if I said no he would take me by force and I have never been so scared of Damon in my life because I didn't want this.

"Please don't…" I pleaded.

"By the time we get to the hide out, you will need to decide if you want to stay or if you want to go." Damon softly says and it's not what I expected. Because I'm waiting for him to yell at me and to beat me…to force himself on me. But nothing came. The tears started to subside and I could almost make him out clearly as I stared up at him. "My attempts to be nice, to show you affection to be affectionate truly seemed like a waste of time if you are reacting like this. I thought this is what you wanted." That the last thing he said before he let go of my wristed and he moved back to a standing position.

I let out a small gasp. His words slowly repeating in my head. I had told him that Klaus had been affectionate when he had made me fall in love with him. I open my mouth to say something but the glare I receive from Damon persuaded me to keep my mouth shut. I sit up and I hastily dry my eyes with the sleeve of my cloak.

I was wrong yet again, what Damon has said made sense. I had told him to be affectionate, but it was judged because of other's and misinterpreted that led to this. I could hit myself for being this stupid. How could I just do this… I faintly saw the hurt in his eyes and I regretted it deeply. I now understood that he had been hurt before. Someone he had cared for had hurt him and I had done the same.

I could not believe that I thought that he would force himself on me. I wanted so badly just to say that I am sorry, that it was all my fault. But He did not want to hear it. He moved to the water, kneeling down and he splashed some water on his face, dragging his fingers through his hair as he stood back up and moved to the side his back was to me and I could not tell what he was thinking or feeling.

I opened my mouth as I stared at him. I needed to say something. "I'm so sorry." I croaked my voice a bit horse. He didn't even move, he just continued to look at the moon his arms folded over his chest.

"Get some rest." Was the only thing I hear. And then he disappeared into the black of night leaving me all alone. I sat there aimlessly looking at the place he had been. I wished he would just come back, I didn't want to be here alone. But he was probably mad and maybe he just needed some time. I sigh deeply as I stand up moving towards one of the palm trees sitting down and resting my back and head against it for support.

I instantly wish that Damon had not left. An eerie feeling overcame me and I looked from side to side but all I could see is the darkness and the water with the moon reflection in it. I had never felt so completely alone in my whole life. I folded my arms over my chest and I held myself together the cloak tightly wrapped around me and the wind whistled into the night.

I closed my eyes but I could not get rid of the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I just could not fall asleep. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted Damon. I sighed again blinking once before closing my eyes again. I was tired, my body was tired but I just could not sleep and I wondered briefly if I should have followed Damon, it was far to late now as I didn't know in which direction to go.

It move my head to the side feeling it ache, remembering the previous night. I moved my hand to the side of my neck and lightly feel the wound that Damon had left, it was tender to my touch and I flinched. For a matter of fact my whole body still ached, I don't know why I had done it. I just could not remember why I had given myself to Damon. My feeling towards him had become much stronger.

I was not only falling for the man I was already in love with the man and I ached for him. I whimpered as I remembered how he made my body feel. Not only had I given myself to him once but twice, knowing fully well that it was most likely a mistake, Klaus would never want me now. But it didn't matter of Klaus wanted me anymore. In Damon's statement earlier it became evident that I want not a toy and my feeling for him increased tenfold.

I had never felt like this about someone in my life and I was scared in a way. Then I remember what he had said, I would be choosing and I wondered what he meant by that. He said I had to choose if I was going to go back to Klaus or stay with him, this didn't make sense because why would he let me make such a decision. I let out a small yawn, my body was really getting tired and I was barely holding onto. I wanted to sleep so badly but the eerie feeling would just not go away.

I heard rustling and steps being taken towards me, I opened an eye only to see that it was Damon and he was frowning deeply at me. He kneeled down placing an arm underneath my knees and the other behind my back before picking me up into his arms. "Foolish girl." I heard him say and then my eyes shut.

"Foolish man…" I thought as sleep consumed me and I wasn't quite sure if I was dreaming or if this was real, but it felt like a dream, I snuggled into his chest or was it still the tree? I wasn't sure and my thoughts became incoherent. "…I'm in love with you…" I stated to the man in my dreams that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up the light shining through an opening nearby. The light shone in my eyes and I raised my arms to hide behind them. It was warm, very warm. When my eyes adjusted I tried to move but I can't. I look to my side and Damon is next to me sound asleep. This was the first time I had ever seen him sleep, he looks so … what was the word I was looking for…at peace.

His arm was draped around my waist holding me in place and the heat I was feeling emanated from his body. He looked so handsome as I studied his face while he was sleeping. I moved my hand up to his face and lightly stroked his cheek, he moved into my touch and hummed. I had never seen him this vulnerable. It surprised me that he could be like this and I had never noticed it before. Well I had never been the one who was first awake.

"If you only knew…" I whispered sure that he was still asleep. If he only knew that I was madly in-love with him. If I could only tell him. Maybe thing would not be so difficult. Last night's dream flooded back to be… Was it even a dream or was it real? How did I end up in here wrapped in Damon's arms. I mumbles in his sleep before turning onto his back and removing his hand from my waist.

Finally being free from my restraints I move to the side and get to my feet looking around the room. It was a simple room that reminded me of my room that I had back home with my parents. It had a window of to the side and the sun shone into the room from that window, I cursed it under my breath for waking me up. Next to the door there was a simple table with 3 vases and a basket. I moved to it and peeked into the basket.

It was full of bread and fruit. I look into the vase and see that it is only plain water. I smile to myself and move to the window. Leaning into it too look at the world outside. The eerie village of Kul-Elna stared back at me, my smile fading from my face. This place just made me upset and depressed. I wondered how this room could have survived the fire's that had raged through the village because there was nothing wrong with it.

I still had a feeling that something was watching us. It made me uncomfortable as a shiver ran up my spine. I cross my arms above my chest holding onto my sides. I could not believe that Damon still came to this forsaken place. "You're awake…" I hear his voice and turn towards him, he's propped up on one elbow, his chin resting in his hand.

"I didn't want to wake you." I reply resting with my back against the wall. Damon yawns loudly as he stretches up and moves into a sitting position.

"You didn't." he replies rubbing the sleep from his eyes then he lazily looks at me, his expression un-readable. "Pass me a vase please." He asks motioning to the three vases on the table next to the door. I push off of the wall and walk to the table taking the vase to the right, moving back to him I kneel down handing him the vase with water. He takes it to his mouth and he takes a drink from it and then he places it to the side.

"Thank you." I state and he frowns at me but soon understood why I was thanking him.

"I expected you to follow me but when I noticed that you weren't behind me I came back." He replied as he looked from the vase to my face and then to the window. "I couldn't just leave you there." He stated.

I smile lightly that what I had thought had happened was wrong and clearly I was overthinking at the time. "I'm sorry about the way I had reacted, I feel ashamed of my actions." I say standing back up to give him more room to move. I take my place at the wall and lean against it again.

Damon then moves and stands up, running his hand through his hair before yawning again, stretching his arms out. He moves to the table and then open the basket, grabbing a piece of bread. "Elena…" he called my name as if it was a forbidden word to say. When I look to his face his eyes meet mine. "I need to know what it is that is going through your mind when you are with me." I frown at his request, why would he ask such a question?

"I enjoy being with you." I reply not quite sure that is what he wanted to hear. "The past few day's… I have had mixed emotions to be honest." Now he raises his brow at me but I think he is more intrigued than anything else but I was telling the truth.

"Do you think I am worthy of your love?" He asks his seriousness seeping into my bones.

Was he worthy of my love? Well I am in love with this man, and I cannot deny that I feel love towards him even without the affection because he shows it to me in a different way in his own way. "I would be lying if I said no" I reply, biting my bottom lip, my eyes now locked onto his trying to read him. He just kept staring at me, deep into my eyes. "You are worthy of any love, your worth loving because like you said you are not always big bad Thief King Damon running around killing people and stealing their belongings." He lets a chuckle escape smiling somewhat.

He moves forward from his position and soon he's in front of me, only inches apart. "Could you love me?" he asked and a chill runs up my spine by how serious he is.

"Yes." I answer staring up into his eyes.

His lips linger over mine before they meet in a sweet yet passionate kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy the tingling feeling rushing through my body. I could love this man, I wanted to love this man. Nothing matter only him. I wanted no other because my place was with him and I hoped that he would feel the same. When we pull apart, his lips still linger over mien touching here and there and our breath mingling together.

"I'm already in love with you." I whisper against his lips and I can feel him smile against my lips.

"Foolish girl, I already know." He replies pressing another kiss to my lips. How did he know? Did I tell him? Last night I had told him… I wasn't dreaming, I remember it as clear as yesterday pardon the pun. Just before falling asleep…I return his kiss giggling somewhat that I should be more careful what I mumble in my sleep.

Damon moves down to my neck leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. "Damon…" I softly moan and he moves back to my lips, an 'hmmm' can be heard in his response. "…You're busy stealing my heart…just do break it…" I whisper and he stops his demonstration, going completely still. Had I said something wrong or did I hit a nerve?

For 5 seconds there is nothing, not a movement, not a sound, he moves up to face me, vulnerability all over his face as he searches my eyes. "I don't plan on breaking it." He whispers back as he engulfs me in his embrace pulling me close to him and then he just leaves a small kiss on my forehead. I take in a deep breath, this was his way to tell me that he would not hurt me. "We need to leave." He whispered and I move my head up to look at him.

"Now?" I ask and he smirks.

"We eat breakfast first." He replies removing his arms from around me placing one last kiss on my lips before turning to the table with the basket of food, he hands me some grapes and takes a bite of bread. We eat in silence until he closed the basket and moves to the side grabbing our cloaks which we slept on, handing me mine as he pulls on his. I copy him and pull on my cloak fastening it and then pulling the hood over my head. He follows me and then he walks to the door.

He open the door and he lets me walk in front of me as he closes the door behind him and he starts to make his way to what I presume is where our stallion was. I follow him glancing at some of the ruins of the village in pity, this would have been a really beautiful village if the massacre had never occurred. We pass the scribe school from yesterday and then the temple and I sigh. This Village was really depressing.

As we turn a corner I see the magnificent black stallion of to the side drinking some water. We walk over to it and Damon starts to prepare the saddle which he hid to the side. Soon the reigns and saddle was in place and he assisted me by helping me onto the stallion before getting on himself. He pulls me against him and wrap an arm around my waist to ensure that I was secure before he digs his heel into the side of the stallion and it starts to gallop in full speed.

"We have two more stops before heading back to the hide out." Damon states a little louder then he normally would and I frown, where else did he want to take me?

"You said last night I had to decide whether to stay with you or go back… What did you mean?" I ask placing on hand over the one that rested on my side.

I hear him sigh as if regretting that he had told me that. "You need to decide whether you want to stay with me and the others, or go back to Klaus." He spat Klaus' name out as if it was poison to him. Our conversation of a few days back comes up to mind.

"My fate is in your hands." I whisper back and I hoped he would understanding both meaning because it was up to him, if he was going to break my heart or not. It's quiet and he might be thinking, I can feel his chest rise and fall in smooth rhythms.

He takes a deep breath and he keeps it in for longer than normal but lets it out in a huff. "Being with me puts your life at risk, loving me puts you at risk." He replies and I try to understand what he's trying to say. "Elena, if you stay with me, you'll always be on the run, always hiding, there will be a target on your head." He states and he seems to be more calm then I had anticipated.

"If I go back, I would most likely be beaten and kept as a slave, worse, I could be killed." I reply back turning to see his reaction. His eyes are on the road, watching, monitoring, completely focused and I wonder how he could be so focussed and be in a conversation with me. "I don't want to be Klaus' slave." I almost plead to Damon and I could hear him grind his teeth, his body tense.

"It will all depend on what you decide Elena because it's your decision." Damon states as he pulls me closer to comfort me. I could understand that he wanted to let me have my own decision but he also knew what would be the best. In my personal opinion it was to stay with him, I feared what would happen once I was returned to Klaus.

"Damon…" I called to him and he bowed his head to quickly look at me. "Could you love me?" I ask repeating his words from earlier. I could feel his heart beat going faster but it seemed that this made his mouth close permanently. His silence could mean more than just one think and I was willing my mind not to overthink any of this. I did not want to be in the same situation we had been last night but I needed to know this.

I bite the inside of my mouth but it only makes me feel more tense and I look down to the main of the stallion my one hand playing with the hair. "Trying not to love is tearing me apart." His voice is but a whisper as he says this. I take a deep breath out of relief because this was a revelation, this is better than I had ever expected.

"But how…?" I trailed off my mind was too overjoyed to finish my sentence.

He sighed before he started to reply. "I never intended to capture you, or to take you. But you have intrigued me since the first time that I saw you in the courtyard. When the opportunity presented itself I took it, I took you. I never planned on being attracted to you, I never planned on falli…." He stopped his sentence and his grip on me tightened. "I never planned any of this, this happened by chance."

"You never planned on falling…" I repeated to him, encouraging him to continue.

"I never… planned on falling for … you." He said as he paused twice, was he nervous? I doubt it. But I could not believe my ears. Had he really fallen for me? I was overjoyed but decided to not physically show it as it might not be what he wanted.

"I thought that you have never…" I was cut off as he started to speak.

"..I never have fallen in love with anyone. You just…" he grunted. "I can't explain it."

I look to my side and then back to the road ahead of us. "Caroline said that she has never seen you kiss someone before." I raise the subject that was on my mind since she had mentioned it.

Damon sighed as if irritated. "I had my fair share of kissing when I was younger, when I just started out. But my father always told me that a kiss is to be shared when you truly feel something for another person, it's a connection. He said that's how he knew my mother was the one for him. I haven't kissed a woman for almost 6 years…"

6 years was a long time, a very long time… And knowing that he had kissed me made me feel important, it made me happy. "But you have….sex?" I ask and I try to hide my face from his view as I said the word sex, forgetting that I had the cloaks hood on which was hiding my face.

"You can have sex without kissing." He replies. "I have had a lot of partners Elena, yet being with them once was enough and I never go back to the same woman a second time. It's just a rule to me, I never wanted to be attached." Now my mind is reeling from the information. I really tried to make sense of everything I was hearing.

"We had sex twice." I softly say as Damon loosens his hand around my waist to take the reign of the horse and guide it to the left.

"We might even do it a third time or a fourth." He replied as the horse started to slow down to a slow gallop and I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. "But before we have sex again, I would like to do something else…" he trailed of and I looked up to see that we were entering the City. The Palace can be seen in the far distance. I start to tense up, why were we here? I grab onto Damon's arm and turn towards him but he seems calm. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." He states as we turn people making way for the stallion to walk and soon it comes to a stop.

Damon moves to the side and then he is off of the stallion. He extends his arms to me and I move to him, he helps me off and places me on the ground. I look around nervously hoping that no one would recognise me or if there are any guards near. Damon quickly ties down the stallion and then he takes my hand in his.

He leads me to a small little shop of to the left and it is filled with materials of all the colour I could imagine. We enter the shop and Damon is greeted by a woman who embraces him. I can't help but feel jealous as he lifts his hood and they stand of to the side talking among themselves.

I lift my hood and turn to the side and look at the beautiful material extending my hand to touch the silky blue material. I was in awe of everything, it was so beautiful, so soft. That when I feel a tug on my hand. "And this is my bride to be, Elena I want you to meet a good friend of Ric's. This is Lexi she is the owner of this proud establishment." I give the woman a tight smile nodding my head in her direction not really believing that Damon had called me his wife to be. To say I was shocked was a complete understatement. "Lexi would you be so kind to assist Elena here with about 10 robes or dresses?" Damon asked and my eyes widened.

"Of course Damon, I'll measure her quickly and have Jeremy pick them up when they are ready. Would that be fine?" she asked smiling brightly and I can't help but wipe the shocked look of my face and smile at them as they both now look at me. Damon nods his head franticly as he turns to the side.

"That would be great, I would just prefer that most of the robes are blue, you know that blue I like so much?" Damon stated as he folds his arms behind his head and move around in the shop.

"Of course! Dear could you please stand here and tell me what type of robes you would like while I measure you?" she asks and I look to Damon but he has his back to me so I nod and walk over to the woman. She takes a measuring tape and she starts to measure my waist. "What type of robes would you like?' she asks smilight brightly up at me as she scribes down a number.

"I would prefer dresses," I started when Damon interrupts me.

"Make 9 short mid -thigh length and one long dress." He states and Meredith nods her head.

"Tight around your chest mainly the breast area, I have this new material that stretches to accommodate the person so no more tying the dress behind your back or wearing sleeves. And then it should flow down." Meredith says and I feel completely ignored and frown at Damon but he doesn't notice as he watched Meredith move over my body, She measured my chest making me blush again and then she stood from her place. "Well that's all I need. Thanks for stopping by, I'll be sure to finalise these dresses as quick as possible for you Elena." Meredith states and I plaster on a fake smile.

This was the most weirdest thing I have ever encountered. I move from my place and move towards Damon who kneels down on one knee in front of me. "Lift you're foot." He requests and I do as I am told and I feel him tightening a sandal to my left foot before tapping on the other and I swap my feet and he does the same with the other foot. "We forgot you sandals when we left." He says as he gets up smiling at me brightly.

"Thank you." I say in a hushed voice, Damon takes my hand again and turn towards Meredith as she looks through her materials.

"Thank you Meredith." He states and she waves towards us. It seemed that all that woman could do was smile. Didn't her cheeks ever get tired? "Sorry about that she's too happy for her own good." He states but atleast it puts a smile on my lips as we start to walk out of the shop. The street is filled with people moving in different directions, all having something to do. I watched the faces that passed me, and each person had a different expression. Not one person looked the same.

We move around the crowds with ease, Damon's hand never leaving mine. Every now and again he would pull me closer to him if I started to walk slowly or if I stopped to stare at something, which only happened once. I had seen the most beautiful pottery at one of the bazaars.

We walked around aimlessly and it was relaxing, it felt like I was free, I took a deep breath and I just enjoyed the outdoors. I take my steps quicker to keep up with Damon and his long strides. "So, wife to be?" I ask completely getting Damon's attention as he looks down at me but he smirks.

"So you would rather be my little sister?" he asks and this makes me giggle.

"No, but why?" I return a question and Damon wiggle's his eye brows at me and I can't help but laugh at his antics.

"She used to be with Ric, but that didn't work out, and I'm sure I saw her wink at me." He stares and I stop in the middle of the road and glare at him. But he starts to chuckle as he pulls me closer. "Oh so you're jealous, you once told me that a bit of jealousy is good." I could not belief that he still remembered that. But it was true I had said that and I shrugged in response.

We take another turn and now we are at the entrance of what looks like a senate's house. Damon pulls me closer and wraps his arm securely around me almost to hide me in his side as we enter through the doors to a darkly lit room, to the left side there is a bar with stools and a counter and a man that I presume hands out the beer which is brewed in a brewery. To the right side the floor is covers with tables and chairs and people engaged in games and drinking. To the back there is a stair case which leads to the second floor. I wonder briefly why we are here.

Between the table is woman dressed in almost next to nothing serve cups of beer to the people which are mostly men, The woman would even sit on the men's laps flirting and kissing them laughing all the while. This made me sick to my stomach as I watched. We stepped into the room further and a Lady at the counter stands from her chair. She's wearing more robes then the other and she seems well taken care off.

She makes her way over to me and Damon smiling all the way. "Damon, dear, the usual?" she asks and I feel like everyone in this forsaken city knows the man besides me. "We just got new girls, you can pick and choose maybe even take two." The woman states and Damon's grip on my hand tightens.

"Rose that would not be necessary, but thank you." Damon states as he looks around, he seems irritated.

"Why not try your luck on me dear? It's about time that I get my chance." Rose states smiling seductively taking a step closer.

"I doubt that day will ever come Rose. I just need to speak to Enzo, I want to hire a room for the night." Damon states.

"A room by yourself? What's going on Damon. You never just come in here to just hire a room for the night." Rose says her voice now serious and I could tell that she was getting on Damon's nerves because he was almost crushing my hand.

But it soon loosens as Damon lets go and move forward and he embraces someone. "Enzo, great to see you." Damon states as he pulls away smiling at the man who had just emerged from the stares. Now in plain sight Rose is staring at me in surprise and Enzo soon sees me as well as he raises one brow.

Enzo moves towards me as he looks me up and down and I can't help but to feel uncomfortable with the way he's staring at me. "Damon you're not one to bring our own into my house. But I must say she's quite a beauty." Enzo says but Damon steps in between us blocking Enzo's view. "What? May we not look at you whore?" Enzo asked at this Damon grabs his shoulder.

"Don't ever refer to her as a whore. She's my guest, and she deserves you're at most respect , if you cannot give it to her, I will leave and find another fine establishment for us to hire." Damon stated, I can see the fear in Enzo's eyes as he nods his head. "Now can I please hire one of your finest rooms for the night and ask for a platter with you best food and 2 vases of your finest wives and 2 vase of the best brewed beer to be delivered to the room before we arrive."

I had never seen Damon like this before, the fear that spikes up in the patrons and Enzo himself, his hands shaking at his side. Was this really the power that Damon had over some of the people in this land? "Don't worry about payment Damon. You're stay here is free, I hope that you and your guest enjoy the evening and if there are any problems please feel free to establish them and I will see to it that they are solved." Enzo states as Damon's lets go of his shoulder. Rose is soon on her way as she walks is into a back room I did not notice.

Damon gives Enzo a tight smile as he looks to me, his hand extended. I take it without hesitation and Damon's pulls me to his side. "Now, Enzo this is Elena, Elena this is my good friend Enzo." Damon states as he introduces me to the man who does not even look into my eyes as he just nods his head. He moves past Enzo and I am lead to the counter where 2 cups are waiting. Once seated, Enzo disappears up the stairs again.

Damon hands me a cup which I take and quickly take a sip from. It wasn't as good as the wine that Alaric had given me but it will suffice. Damon takes a sip from his bear and turns to me, his eyes trying to read me. He has become pretty good at it as well. "You truly are a powerful man." I whisper to which Damon chuckles.

"You have no idea." Damon replies as he turns in his seat and he is now facing the other side of the room.

"What is this place?" I asks as this was clearly not a normal senate's house. When people pass us they divert all contact and they refer from saying a word, these people were truly scared of Damon.

"This, dear Elena is a brothel." As the words leave his mouth I scrunch up my nose. A brothel is a place where woman are paid to perform sexual favours to the men. I once had a conversation with Rebekah and she had told me that a lot of the guards come to places like this as they are not allowed to be wed or to have a partner. Which I deemed unfair. When Damon sees my reaction he starts to chuckle again and you can hear rumbling from deep in his stomach.

"From what I hear, you have been here before?" I ask, the thought of Damon with any of these woman made me sick to my stomach. I thought sex is sacred and only between two people who love one another. The thought of these women having sex with many men made me nauseas, I quickly take another sip of the wine but it makes it worse.

"I have come here many times but I prefer not to do anything with these women. Whores are not my type." Damon replies putting me a bit at ease but not completely because now I wonder who has had sex with. "I hand pick the women I interact with, ensuring that they know this is a onetime thing and what is expected of them but never have I ever had sex with any of the women in this or any other brothel." Damon states and I shudder a bit. He truly was more experienced. He knew what he was doing and I faintly wonder what he was doing with me.

From the corner of my eye I see a beautiful girl walking over to where we are seated she has beautiful long brunette hair with the most enchanting smile. She walks over to Damon and then she's on his lap, an arm draped around his neck, she places a kiss on his lips and I am shocked beyond believe. "Damon! I haven't seen you in ages!" the girl exclaims as both hands are now draped around his neck. I look to my cup, anger filling my every pour as I just look anywhere but at them. Their conversation just seems to continue with no stop what so ever. No attention being paid to me as they are too engulfed in each other. She started to plant kisses to his temple and then to his jaw and he seemed to enjoy it, talking about thing I did not want to hear and Damon seems to have all the right answers for her but the wrong ones for me and that's when I just about had enough and that's when Enzo walks down the stairs.

I don't even bother to excuse myself, I wasn't welcome here and Damon is making it clear in his conversation with the brunette that he was free and willing to any of her suggestions. Maybe in a way he was trying to scare me off. He's giving me false hope only to break it. I walk past Damon and the brunette beauty who does not even bat an eyelash. I walk over to where Enzo is, my heart feeling like it was going to shatter, Enzo stops in his tracks, his eyes wide as I stop in front of me. "Sorry, but where is the room?" I ask as politely as I can and he half gives me a smile.

"It's up the stairs on the thirds floor, the last door on the left. I could show you if you want?" he asks and I can swear that he seems more scared of me that Damon at this moment. I could just not figure out how everything just escalated to this, one moment everything was fine and then the next I was pushed away as if I was nothing. I thought that we had progressed past this but every road we take is a dead end and I was starting to doubt everything Damon das said and done. I just couldn't find it in myself to belief anything he had said. He was lying this morning when he said that he had fallen for me and I just opened my heart. I was so foolish, so stupid.

"I'll find it thank you so much." I reply and move past Enzo to the stairs. As I proceed up the stairs a couple ascends, the man I recognised as one of the priests from the Palace and I hide my face as I pass him and the woman who is so intrigued with his every word. I rush past them and then to the third floor. I look from side to side and then take a left and walk down a corridor until I see the door that I am looking for.

I open the door and the room is a beautiful shade of red, I presume that all the linen is new because it smells quite fresh. I close the door behind me and look at the look contemplating whether to lock or not. At the moment I didn't want Damon to barge in with his 'friend' I almost gag at the thought. I locked the door and walked into the room. To the left there is a door leading to the bathing chamber. To the right there is another door, I walk to it and open it to a balcony which overlooks the city. It was starting to get dark and I was starting to become sleepy, Damon antics really taking a toll on me.

If he wanted to sleep he would do it in another room because I was not going to let him in. I was beyond furious at him. One moment he had fallen for me and the next he was luring another girl to his bed, maybe I just wasn't good enough and I knew this. I huffed out a breath of air and walked into the room. Next to the balcony door is a table with the platter of food, I was in no mood to eat at the moment but I did pour myself a cup of wine that was downed and another quickly replaced it in record time.

He could have reacted in a different way to the woman but clearly as soon as he saw her all thoughts of me was erased. I sigh, this was really just pathetic and a whirlwind that I did not want to be part of. I was so unsure that I could not believe anything he had said anymore. It was making me really confused. I head to the balcony again with my cup of wine in hand when I hear a knock on the door.

I barely have a moment for the confusion to register before I hear insistent knocking again, the muffled sound of a familiar voice. "Elena? Elena are you there?" he asked.

I stare dumbly at the door for a whole second. I thought he would still be with the brunette down stairs, he seemed so engulfed in their conversation, in her that he didn't even acknowledge my presence or when I left. What could he possibly have to say to me that he didn't already show?

"Damon?" I say, more an expression of irritation than a question.

"Elena. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks and he almost seems concerned and I briefly wonder why he would be.

I catch myself walking towards the door against my will placing the cup of wine on the table where I found it. I allow myself one hand splayed against it. My muscles strain with the effort of not reaching for the handle but I hold them steady, exhaling on a deep sigh. "Aren't you being rude to leave the conversation with your friend just so soon?"

"Elena, let me explain," he begs, this is the first time I had ever heard him beg. My heart squeezes painfully in my chest at the desperation in his voice but I don't move, I can't. I should send him away. I should just finish my oh so lovely wine and bury myself under my duvet until I can forget this. Until my stupidity doesn't mock me for the fool I am, that I've always been.

But I don't. I can hear his head drop against the door with a thud. His voice is softer, more resigned, but still loud enough to carry through the wood of the door. "This is not what you think and if you want me to tell you what I have to say through this door, I will, Elena. I will stand here in this hall where Ra knows who else is listening and tell you everything, but damn it, I need you to hear me. Just… listen to what I have to say, okay?"

I close my eyes. His actions from earlier with the woman echo in my mind, he didn't even tell her to stop he had actually enjoyed her sweet torture and just continued on.

"I can't…I just can't…" I turn and press my back into the cool flatness of the door, and I don't fight gravity as it begins to pull my body to the ground.

I am so tired. So so tired and so don't need to hear all of the reasons why "he is like he is" or his excuses. I know them all by now. I have memorized them even. Sometimes I feel like 'can't' is all I know anymore. I feel the door vibrate as he rearranges himself behind it, and then his voice is at my level, lower to the ground. "Elena," he says, sounding almost as broken as I feel.

I don't answer. I hear him sigh deeply, the rustling sound of movement once more. Then silence. Maybe he's given up after all.

I sigh too, feeling relief and sadness course through me in equal measure. My brain begins to formulate a command to bring me to stand, to place one foot in front of the other until I reach the bed where I'll be able to mourn in peace. But then he begins to speak. "Elena it's not what you think." His voice is pleading and my chest constricts tightly at the sound. "I tried to stop myself, to do the right thing. But I couldn't. From the moment I met you I knew you were different, that there was something about you that I wouldn't be able to shake. From our very first meeting in the royal courtyard, or even the first time we spent time together in Klaus' room just speaking… you looked at me like you saw me, like I mattered. It had been so long since anyone had done that."

I feel my eyelashes flutter, my heartbeat stuttering before it accelerates. A single question brands itself on my mind, every letter of it burning with the hope that I have tried so hard to deny myself: Could he?

"I am an idiot Elena, thinking that staying a step ahead of what I was feeling for you would be enough, as though I could reason myself out of wanting you." He chuckles mirthlessly, "But the more I got to know you, the more I started to see that it wasn't just that you happened to swoop in at the right time and meet some unfulfilled need in me to be known or understood. It was that I only wanted you to be the one to fill it." My breath catches in my throat, and I raise a trembling hand to cover my mouth in utter disbelief. "I wanted to hear your voice every day and I wanted to listen to you laugh and I wanted to test you with every deep dark secret I've ever kept to myself for fear of pushing someone away. And every time I risked something with you, you were right there with me. Shocking the hell out of me, actually, with how much more clearly you saw me than I did myself. You've made me feel accepted in a way that I haven't felt since…Ra, I can't even remember when, Elena. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. How was I supposed to stop myself from falling for you? How could I not have?"

Wait. Did he just say what I think he said?

"And then, I just didn't know what the fuck to do because I felt like every time I was with you I could barely resist touching you and I would think all of these things I shouldn't have been thinking and Christ, Elena, what does that make me? What kind of sick person am I that I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do with you?"

The broken desperation in his voice cuts straight though the door and straight to my chest.

"Our first night I had just lost control because you consumed me to a point where I just could not stop myself, and when I kissed you, I..." he trails off. "God damn it, I know I fucked it up, I didn't show you affection, I didn't think, Elena, and now with Vicky I just wanted to see if this was true if you truly were in love with me because I was never supposed to fall in love with you, but I did. I did, Elena and now I can't go back from that."

My blood is roaring in my ears, thundering through my veins as I feel my body come alive, warming and humming and vibrating from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"I'm in love with you, Elena," he says louder, sounding reckless and just the slightest bit afraid. "Christ, I don't know what that makes me but I can't help it. And the very last thing I should be doing is standing here in the hallway outside the door, trying to explain why I did what I did tonight. I shouldn't have done what I had done, so maybe, just maybe you could have a chance at still respecting me when all was said and done. But I was stupid, Elena. I can't let you think that I regretted being with you because I don't. Ra help me I don't and I never will, whatever that makes me, so be it."

I feel myself turning, my body taking over for my overloaded brain which is now in hyper-processing overdrive and can't be bothered with simple neurological commands. I am on my knees in front of the door, my hands pressing into the wood towards his voice. Toward these words that seem too good to be real. Too everything to be actual.

"I can't help myself, Elena. No matter how hard I try to stop loving you, I can't. And even though I shouldn't and it's wrong and I should have walked away ten times over, I can't help wanting more from you. I can't help thinking about you in ways that I should not. I can't help that you are more, so much fucking more than a girl that would have been nothing more than just a girl or the great wife of all Egypt or a damned sex slave. I love you, Elena. I'm not sorry. I'm in love with you."

He can't. That's what he was trying to say. I am on my feet. My hand gripping the door handle.

When I pull it open he springs up out of the crouch he was sitting in with a fluid, animalistic motion. I have just one second to register surprise before the sight of his pleading face and raven hair sticking up in every direction hits my brain and I can see it. That look that has churned and curled over the blue of his irises like an angry sea, that ghost of something that used to play around the edges of his features, now on complete unabashed display.

Love.

It has been there all along. Just like mine. Silent and beautiful and terrible and consuming and fierce and wild and deep. He loves me. I reach up to touch his face, familiar and yet somehow brand new. My hands settle alongside his jaw and he closes his eyes and leans into them in abject relief. He receives my touch with a sort of desperate reverence, like my fingers have some absolution to give for his sins. But there is none because I have wanted him to commit every one.

I drink him in, memorizing as much of this moment as I can because it is one of the best minutes of my short, sad life. I study and savour the sight of him, I learn what he looks like now. Now that I know he loves me too. He brings his hands up to cover mine, pressing them deeper into the warmth of his skin, his stubble tickling my palm. His voice breaks over my name, rough with emotion.

"Elena." And he dips his head and presses his lips to my wrist. The feel of his hot breath and soft lips caressing my skin makes the blooming warmth that had settled in my chest at his confession ignite.

My body remembers those lips from earlier, and it is ready to collect on the satisfaction it was promised. "Damon," I coax. His eyes slip up to meet mine from under his lashes, and the vulnerability I see reminds me that he doesn't know yet. That I still haven't told him directly that I love him. I cup his face with all the tenderness I feel, holding him so he can't look away. "Me too. Damon, me too." His eyelashes flicker as a flash of hope lances through them. I press on, not wanting the uncertainty to return. I run my thumbs tenderly over his cheekbones, willing my words to find their way under his skin, into his heart. My voice sounds rough and wild with all of the caution I am throwing to the wind. "Damon. I love you too."

He searches my face for the truth he can't quite believe, incredulity lacing with fear. But I know the exact moment he finds the proof he was looking for because I see it, joy, dawning on his face like a sunrise. I want to watch it burn the night out of the sky, watch the colours burst over the space where confusion and misunderstanding and no and never used to be.

But before I have more than a moment to enjoy it, something else flashes in his eyes, something hungry and determined and fierce and tender. It calls to a place deep inside of me, a place that knows what a look like that means. A bolt of pleasurable anticipation shoots down my spine.

His lashes flicker and he drops his eyes to my lips. When they slide back up to meet mine again, they are burning like the ice-blue centre of a flame. We lunge for each other at the exact same time.

I plunge my hands into his hair, tugging as all of the frustration of the last few days breaks and begins to unravel. One strong arm wraps possessively around my waist as another slides up my back, his hand diving recklessly into my hair. He pushes us forward, out of the doorway and into the room, kicking the door shut once we are inside. I arch against him, feeling my breasts rasp against the hard muscles of his chest through the fabric between us.

His hand tightens in my hair, and the pleasurable pain sends a shock of electricity sweeping down my spine in response. I whimper into his mouth, wanting to tell him more, but not willing to release his lips long enough to complete the task. He must understand because his hands begin to move lower, and I feel them slide over my dress and then flex harshly, pressing me against him so I feel the evidence of his arousal against my belly, hard and insistent and oh so inviting. The muscles between my legs clench impatiently.

My arms encircle his neck. He tugs upward and I jump, my legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. He moans his approval into my mouth and adjusts his grip, his fingertips brushing the bare skin beneath my dress. The feel of his calloused fingers so close to where I need them makes me want to beg. I attack his mouth instead, locking my ankles and tightening my legs around him so I can feel his erection press against me through his robes.

He groans and curls a strong arm around my back so his hand can find my hair again, using his demanding grip to angle my mouth to his.

He turns to press me against the bare wall next to the door and trips slightly so that I slam against it with his body heavy against me. The momentum grinds him even harder against me, and my breath catches audibly at the unexpected sensation. He rolls his hips again, deliberately this time, and a jagged gasp escapes my throat before he captures my mouth in another searing kiss.

Too many clothes. "Elena," he gasps as he pulls his mouth from mine. His face is flushed and his lips are swollen and his hair is sticking up all over. He is panting desperately. He looks so defenceless, every shield and shutter that he's held between us these long days completely gone. My throat tightens and tears jump to my eyes because I love him and he has known so much pain. How dearly it must cost him to entrust me with this, with himself.

His eyes are heavy lidded as he searches my face. I remember that he was trying to say something but his lips don't form any more words. I stroke the skin of his chest, grateful for a moment to settle the unbidden emotion threatening behind my eyelids. I swallow hard and focus on the light dusting of hair that is tickling the skin between my fingers.

My thumbs slip upwards to trace his collarbone, my fingertips brushing the soft skin of his neck where it dips into his shoulder. I see the moment when he gives up attempting to speak because his eyelashes flutter and settle on my lips. His mouth follows his gaze, his tongue delving warm and wet into my mouth.

"Elena." He closes his eyes with the effort of concentrating hard enough to form words, swallowing hard between laboured breaths before whispering huskily, just a hint of nerves hiding under the surface. "Bed?" I tighten my legs around his waist and dip my head to kiss the shell of his ear, tasting his earlobe with my tongue. A sound like an aching whimper catches behind his pulse point and he tilts his head to give me better access. "Elena," he pants brokenly. "If you don't…mmm, Elena…" he moans as my tongue finds the soft skin behind his ear. "Bed please or I'm going to fuck you right now against this wall." Damon takes my face in his hands, caressing my cheekbones. "Elena, I love you so much," he vows fiercely, pulling me close and kissing me with a soulful hunger that melts through me like spilling honey. And then his voice is a low rumble, a frequency perfectly calibrated to the suddenly unbearably empty space between my thighs. "You are so fucking beautiful. Do you know that?" he growls against my mouth. A shiver races up my spine at his words, heat flaring across the entire surface of my body.

I feel his strong hands tightening on my arms and my body moving, but I don't register what is happening until he is pinning me with his hips against the wall more firmly, my legs only supporting half of my weight as they are no longer wrapped around his waist, I move my hands down to his robe and quickly undo it making it fall to the ground at his feet. Now his bare length is pressing against the skin of my stomach where my dress has ridden up. He reaches down and pulls it up and off my body, exposing me to the naked air, to him.

He hisses through his teeth at the sight, and I feel heat rising in my cheeks. But then I see the hungry look on his face and whatever embarrassment I might have felt dissolves into nothingness, utterly forgotten. He brushes his rough knuckles up the length of my stomach to the underside of my breasts, running them along the sensitive flesh there. I am trembling, my nipples pleading for his touch, but he ignores them, teasing me instead with the warmth of his palms as he skims over them, close but not close enough.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers roughly, reverently. With a brief glance at my face to test my response, he bends his neck and slowly traces the tip of his tongue around my nipple in a searing circle. A ragged gasp escapes my throat as I throw my head back and arch my breasts closer to his mouth, begging without words. He is patient, sliding the wetness of his tongue over me with just enough pressure to drive me half out of my mind.

I pant his name between shameless begging, clutching his shoulders with what is most likely enough force to draw blood. He switches sides lazily in response, undeterred by my reaction. He lifts his hand to my now neglected breast to follow the path of his tongue with his fingertips, my skin still slippery and flushed. His tongue circles me patiently as he closes his fingers around my nipple and pinches, tugging lightly. I cry out as the sharp jolt travels to my womanhood, tightening violently around nothingness and desperate to be filled.

My fingers slide up his neck to clench in his hair as I whimper through gritted teeth, pulling with all of the frustration I feel. I swear I feel him smile against my skin before his hot wet mouth closes around me as I arch clear off the wall in ecstasy, cursing and gasping his name.

I am so overwhelmed by his tongue, I barely feel his hands creeping down my body to the insides of my thighs, but then the heel of his hand is pressed against the top of my womanhood as his fingers seek lower, finding the place where I open to him. His touch on my tender skin and the edge of his teeth testing me makes me throb with the beginnings of my orgasm. But then his lips leave my skin and his warm cheek comes to rest against my breastbone.

"Fuck Elena you are so wet." The rasp of his face over my heart anchors me even as his hand begins to unravel me. His fingers explore, tender and patient, but he's careful to avoid my clit. I dip my head and claim his lips, taking out my frustration on his mouth as I bury my hands in his hair, my thumbs sliding tentatively over the planes of his temples. The touch is so daring, so forbidden until today that it drives home the intimacy of everything we're doing.

With that thought, I finally give in and stop fighting him for more, surrendering. I relax into the luxurious feel of his tongue sliding against mine, the tender stroking of his fingers below. And then, as if rewarding me for my acquiescence, he finally slips a long, sure finger inside of me. I clench around him eagerly. We both moan into each other's mouths at the sensation, but he doesn't rush, keeping the pace slow and sweet.

I feel my body coiling, feel every delicious thrust of his calloused finger against my inner walls. I am so close, so close.

I break my mouth away from his, my head beginning to thrash involuntarily against the onslaught of sensation chasing itself up and down my body, over every inch of skin and back down into the centre of me.

"Damom…." I plead to him,

"I know," he says, his voice a husky whisper against my ear.

I am straining, pushing, aching. Just a little more. He pulls back, and he looks so calm and cool, so at odds with the tension that is wracking my body, it catches me off guard. But then I see his eyes, smouldering with unadulterated lust beneath a heavy curtain of dark lashes, and I know he is right here with me, that he won't leave me unsatisfied.

He adds another finger and curls them inside of me without warning, finding a spot that makes my vision blur and my knees threaten to give out. His thumb runs a lazy circle over my clit, and I jerk, a keening sound clawing out of my throat as I arch impossibly further off the wall.

"Come for me, Elena," he whispers, his hungry gaze intent on my face, watching with dawning wonder as I begin to unravel for him.

He catches my leg behind the knee with his free hand and brings it to his hip, and I reach for his shoulders to steady myself. I barely have a moment to register the vulnerability of my new position, the rush of adrenaline it makes me feel, before he twists his hand and sinks his fingers deeper inside of me, his thumb pressing against my clit once more. And I am defenceless to stop myself from doing as he asks.

"So beautiful," I hear him whisper as I fall apart for him, an awed prayer.

He brings me down just enough to settle and then slips his fingers from me, and I whimper at the emptiness his absence leaves behind. I sag against the wall, barely managing to lift one leaden eyelid to look for him. He shoots me a playfully triumphant smirk as he takes my hand and tugs me in the direction of the bed.

"C'mon," he rumbles huskily. I follow him in a daze, my brain simultaneously addled from my orgasm and filled with awestruck wonder.

Damon's chuckles, a deep masculine sound, before he bends down to catch me under my legs without warning, sweeping me up into his arms. I let out a surprised squeak before wrapping my arms around his neck, letting my head fall against him as I nuzzle my nose in his hair and brush my lips against his jaw. I feel the vibration of his rumble of his approval against my lips along with the thrumming of his pulse in this throat, and before I know it, he is lowering me down, laying me gently on the bed. His eyes are a burning liquid blue, as his gaze is filled with reverent hunger as he drinks in the sight of me, utterly naked before him.

I catch his hand and tug, telling him without words that I want him, that I am done waiting. He crawls into the bed beside me before rolling his body to hover over mine, and I part my thighs to accommodate him. We lock eyes, the silence thick and sacred because this was happening. And I only wanted him.

I stare into the blue of his eyes, remembering how desperately I wanted to belong in them, to lose myself in them without thought of the way home. I feel him brush against me and my breath catches, my next exhale heavy with emotion, yearning. I curl my hips eagerly to meet him as he reaches down to position himself at the slickness of my entrance.

He pushes into me slowly, and I watch with awed satisfaction as his jaw tightens and his eyes squeeze shut as if in pain, as I get to see the evidence of how good I feel to him wrack his handsome face into beautiful contortions. I grit my teeth as he stretches me and I'm grateful when he eases out a little before nudging in further, taking it slow.

"Elena," he begs brokenly, and I understand. So I do the only thing I can think of to do and curl my body tighter around his, clinging tight in the face of the unbearable everything that is threatening to swallow us whole, sheltering him with my body. My hands braid themselves in his hair, my lips brushing his neck as I breathe in his scent, taste the salt of his sweat on my tongue. He pushes deeper and I whimper, arching against him as his breath hisses out from between his teeth.

He hits that spot inside of me and I feel a spark ignite, tension winding through my whole body.

He swallows hard between panting breaths, then retreats again before resting his weight more heavily against my body and curling his hips sharply against me.

"Damon," I breathe, my head falling back against the mattress.

He groans helplessly as he picks up the pace, settling into a steady, even rhythm that is perfectly calibrated to the demands of my oncoming orgasm and I can't stifle my moan, burying my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Damon," I beg, my lips whispering against his skin.

Another delicious thrust is his only answer, and then the tension is too much and I bite him, my teeth pressing thoughtlessly against the resilient muscle of his shoulder as I try to hold back a scream that wants to split my mind apart. He cries out in pain, even as I feel him swell and harden even further inside of me. He catches my head in both his hands and pulls it back before covering my mouth with his, moving deeper and more powerfully now. Adrenaline spikes in my bloodstream at the rough way he handles me, bringing every aching, throbbing, burning sensation into almost painful focus. I attack his mouth with something bordering on desperation, devouring him as he fills me.

And then I feel him falter, this thrust a little heavier than the last, his rhythm slightly altered.

I feel the hard edges of his teeth sting my bottom lip at the same time that he sinks himself inside of me to the hilt. My orgasm starts with his teeth, but when he draws my swollen lip deeper into his mouth to soothe the bite, it ratchets every glittering sensation higher.

I feel my body bowing, my lips falling away from his as I scream his name and spasm around him, squeezing his cock with an almost unbearable intensity, the feel of him rasping tight against my inner walls erasing all thought. This is all I ever need to feel again. Just my body demanding him, his body claiming me, wrapped around and within each other, clutching and melting and relearning what it means to be.

I force my eyes open against the pleasure weighting them because I want to see it, suddenly, I need to see it more than anything: Damon, completely unguarded, surrendered to me, only me. He is so beautiful. His head thrown back, his eyes tightly shuttered, his skin flushed and lips just slightly parted as he pants for air. He jerks and his hands tighten in my hair as he lets go, flooding me with his warmth, my name a desperate cry on his lips.

I clutch him to me, feeling the muscles of his back rippling and straining as he comes down, still pushing into me with shallow thrusts, his breath hot against my neck. I pepper gentle kisses onto his jaw, his temple, his eyelids. He stills and settles his weight against me and I run my fingers through his hair, hardly able to believe, despite everything, that

it is something I'm allowed to do.

But I know this: I am never going back. I would never want anyone else but Damon, I yearned for his love and it was the only thing that I wanted more than happiness itself. This was it. I had already made up my mind for the decision that I had to make.

I close my eyes, and it seems that today had taken its toll on me and I just could not keep my eyes open. I must have fallen asleep but it was the best night of sleep that I have had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

I am wrapped in two strong arms as I open my eyes. The room is still dark and I assume that it was late night or early morning. I turn to my side and I am face to face with Damon, he looks so peacefully as he sleeps. I wiggle a bit to get out of his arms and I hear him grunt.

"It's dark, you shouldn't be awake yet." He mumbles and I am surprised that he is awake as he slowly opens his eyes.

"I'm hungry." I reply back in a whisper but he only pulls me closer to him.

"Then stop wiggling, because you're arousing me." Damon states and I stop all movement, my cheeks a bright red but I am thankful for the darkness. I hear Damon laugh and then he's on top of me his arms supporting his weight. "Nah no stopping now, I'm already awake." He states and he places a soft kiss on my lips. He moved in between my legs and I moaned into his mouth as I felt his erection on my thigh.

He pulls away and he stares into my eyes as he moves one of his hands down my body, in between my legs and he touches me softly, groaning out load. I can't help but shiver under his touch and I didn't want him to stop.

"Already so wet?" he asks as he places another kiss to my lips. I just could not stop my body from wanting him. He removes his hand from me and then I feel the tip of his manhood against my entrance, sending me in a fit of shivers. And then he slowly pushes into me, his lips claiming mine in soft and sweet kissed that never seems to end. He moves out and softly thrusts back in, in a slow and sensual pace.

My breath increases as he moves in and out of me, this was different than the previous times but just as effective as my stomach started to coil together. I didn't want him to ever stop, my hands moved to his muscular back as I drag my nails over his shoulders. Encouraging him to move faster.

I met his every thrust in time and our pace quickened, our lips never leaving one another. He moaned into my mouth sending vibration into my body and I just could not get enough of this man. His weight was placed on me as he moved my legs and I wrapped them around him waist allowing him better access, his lips moved from my lips to my cheek and then my ear as his thrust became erratic and I just could not hold on anymore as my body started to quiver in pure pleasure as my orgasm dawned.

He nipped at my earlobe sucking it into his mouth and that sent me over the edge as my body contracted and his movements and thrust was almost urgent as he found his own release moaning out my name in pleasure. I could not stop myself from racking my nails over his back breaking the skin and drawing blood and then his movement seized and he looked up at me.

"I love you." He whispered and I just could not believe my ears… it just seemed so unreal and I just could not stop my eyes from tearing up.

"I love you to." I replied and Damon just smiled at me placing one last kiss on my lips before removing himself from me. He turns to his side and he exhaled as he places his arms behind his head. "So we had sex a third and a fourth time, will there be a fifth and sixth?" I ask playfully as I move to him and rest my head on his chest listening to his raging heartbeat.

"You mean we made love… there is quite a difference between sex/fucking and making love." Damon stated wrapping an arm around me. "Slow, sensual and loving is making love like we had done now…" Damon explained and I blink twice trying to understand not quite sure what the difference was. But I looked forward to the next time we would be making love again. "You're first time should have been like that... " He states almost regretful.

"Is there really a difference?" I ask staring up at him.

Damon sighs playfully pulling me closer. "Yes, a lot more feelings go into making love… This was the first time that I have ever made love to a woman, there is just so much more emotion and feelings that are uncensored, it's like I can feel the love that you hold for me. While sex is just for the pleasure of it." He explained and I am quite surprised by his statement.

"The first time?" I ask almost in awe.

"I have never been so drawn to someone like I am to you, I have never loved anyone besides you." He states, and my insides feel warm and fuzzy. "And I will try to prove it to you every single day of my life." I can't explain the feelings that are going through me at this moment. This was so unreal, something I had never felt in my whole life. I had never felt this way with Klaus to tell the truth.

I snuggle into his chest and I remain there as we lay in complete silence. Damon's heartbeat putting me at ease as it beat in a slow and peaceful rhythm. This was so much more then I had expected. Well I did expect to be killed in the first place but now knowing what I do, with Damon's confession of earlier… It all just made sense. I didn't want to be anywhere else but with Damon, in his arms.

Damon stirred and I looked up into his eyes. They seemed at ease. "Elena, I need to go do a few things." He stated as his eyes were now on mine. I nod my head sideways and I move from him. "I'll be back later, feel free to get cleaned up and look around, just don't wander too far." Damon states and I nod my head again as he stands from the bed. He moves to where his robe was discarded last night and quickly secure it around his waist I can't help biting like my lips seductively.

He gives me one last glance, smiling sweetly before disappearing out of the door. I turn onto my back and sigh. I never thought things would be like this. I had not expected any of this to be honest but this seems to be what should have happened. I was very content with Damon. I had no problems or regrets. I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and make my way to the bathing chambers.

My body was stiff and I'm not sure that it will ever get used to Damon and our 'love making' as he stated. My body may have been stiff but not sore and I was thankful for that. I stretch out and then look towards the bath which is a lot smaller than the one at the hide out but it would suffice for now. I get into the bath and let the water rush over me calming my overheated skin.

This bath did not have any steps it was oval shaped and I could relax into it. I rest my head against the edge and I let go of all my thoughts. Taking in a deep breath as I just relaxed and close my eyes to the sound of the morning bird chirping outside.

When I open my eyes the bathing chambers and the room is no longer dark and I must have fallen asleep. The morning sun shining in from the balcony door into the bathing chambers. I grab a sponge and soap from next to me and make work of washing my body and hair. My skin had turned pruny which I disliked and it sends a shiver up my spine. As I stand I grab a towel and wrap it around my frame, a slight breeze flows through the room making me shiver. I dry myself and walk into the room to find that there were new robes waiting for me on the bed.

Damon truly knew how to take care of me. The towel falls to the floor as I grab the dress blue in colour most probably by his choosing and pull it over my head and onto my body. It fit perfectly like usual. I giggle somewhat. I look around for my sandal because I can't remember that I removed them last night but it seems that I did and I find them next to the bed. As I put them on my stomach grumbles notifying me that the last time I ate was yesterday morning and that I should eat something soon.

I look around but the food from last night was no longer on the table and I huff in disappointment. I move to the door and leave the room walking down the stairs carefully to the ground floor. It seemed busy as there were more people then yesterday. Enzo spots me and rush to my side smiling brightly.

"Good morning gorgeous." He greets and I smile towards him. Flattery would get him nowhere here.

"Morning." I reply sweetly almost smiling a bit but I look around yet again in search of a place where I can sit down and maybe have a meal.

"I prepared some breakfast for you, if you take a seat I'll bring it out to you." Enzo states as he smiles brightly and I nod my head as he leads me to an open table. I quickly take my seat and he disappears. I look around nervously at the surrounding tables filled with mostly men playing or gambling or harassing woman as usual. I look to my left and notice one table in particular with only one man which seems odd and out of place. But I brush it off and turn back in my seat, just in time as Enzo places a platter in front of me with food.

"Thank you Enzo." I say licking my lips and he smiles at me, he doesn't seem so afraid anymore like he had been yesterday. He and Damon must have sorted out their differences and I did not feel any awkwardness towards him.

Enzo nods his head and turns to my left walking over to the man sitting alone. All off a sudden I am starving and I start to devour the food on the platter like I just could not get enough. Well it was very delicious and then I over hear Enzo and the man start to speak.

"Enzo, I hear that the thief king is in the city, is it true?" the man asks and I glance towards his table.

"I haven't seen him Marcel." Enzo replies casually sitting down at the table as well pouring liquid into his cup and sharing a drink with the man.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" the man asks as his eyes runs over the room before bringing his cup to his mouth taking a sip, his eyes never settling on one place..

"I heard he is in the city but he hasn't been here." Enzo states and he shoots a warning glance towards me, I quickly look away. "If he had been here I would have told you. You know that by now." Enzo finishes and then his eyes move from me to the two ladies ascending from the stairs.

"If you are lying, Pharaoh Klaus will have you head for it." Marcel replies and at this I look up which I suppose I should not have because now both men are staring at me. I try to smile casually at the two men and then take a piece of bread to my mouth eating it slowly almost seductively, maybe if he thought that I was a lady of the night he would just let it go. "She's new, were did you find her." Marcel asks and I try to avoid all eye contact because I had failed dismally.

"Her family is passing through the city, they hired a room last night." Enzo states casually as if it's a normal thing to hire a room at a brothel for a family. Idiot.

"Interesting." Marcel exclaims as he stands and makes his way over to my table his cup dangling in his hand as he sits down opposite from me. "Hi, I'm Marcel and you are?" he asks extending his hand but I just stare at him in disbelief.

"None of your business." I reply in a low voice ignoring his extended hand. He only smirks at my answer withdrawing his hand slowly, to him it might seem that I am challenging him to something.

"No need to be rude, I'm just being polite to introduce myself." Marcel states and I just have this awful feeling that he sees right through me and, that in a few seconds he will know who I am.

"Are you a guard?" I ask, quite curious because why would he be after Damon, why would he question Damon's whereabouts if he wasn't, and I knew that I had never seen him before in my life so I would have recognized him during my stay at the palace.

"Why should I answer you? If you don't want to answer me?" He asks and he is way to calm for my liking. I take another piece of bread and eat it slowly. I am not sure what I should do. If I say anything wrong he might catch onto me and then we will be back to square one. I wonder briefly is Damon would risk it all again to kidnap me. I smile at that thought as I imagine it in a whole different way.

"I'm Katerina," I reply almost politely, thinking that it would be best to play along and find out more, it wouldn't hurt to get more information. Out of the corner of my eye I see Enzo flashing me with a smirk, I am not quite sure but he finds this very amusing and I regret even speaking to the man seated in front of me but I could not do anything now.

Marcel smiles, shoving his teeth somewhat. "Katerina What a beautiful name." His eyes are boring into mine and the name rolls of off his tongue and I start to feel very uncomfortable but my flesh lighting up at the same time with a blush. His gaze never moving from me. "I am the royal guard to Pharaoh Klaus." He replies and I try my best not to show any emotion, I had not realised that Klaus had taken his father's place as of yet. Wasn't it a bit too soon?

I smile sweetly at Marcel and mention Enzo to come over to our table. "Enzo my I please have some juice?" I ask and Enzo just nods his head and disappears again. "If you are a royal guard should you not be with the Pharaoh to ensure his safety in this time of …. How can I put it…. need?" I asks as innocently as I could.

"Smart girl, but you see someone took something very important that belongs to Pharaoh Klaus that he wants back and I am trying to find that something." Marcel replies raising an eye brow.

"You mean to say that you are looking for Pharaoh Klaus' bride to be?" I ask back and he nods his head at me half winking. "It's truly a shamed what had happened. I pray to the God's daily to be with the royal family during this time. I hope you find her soon." I reply but regret it instantly because now Marcel is frowning at me. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask and then Marcel smiles at me again.

"Not at all Katerina. How long will your family be staying in the city?" he asks and I blinked repeatedly not sure how to answer.

"There you are! Your… father is looking all over for you dear." Rose states clasping her hands on my shoulders kissing my cheek. I look up at her smiling awkwardly.

"Ahh the lovely Rose, lady of the house." Marcel says standing from his seat and taking a step closer to me.

"Marcel…" She almost hisses back at him as she tries to pull me to stand. "What brings you here?" she asked and I finally stand and wiggle out of her grip because her nails are digging into my skin.

"I'm actually in a conversation with Katerina here, so don't be rude and have her father come and have a drink with us. If he's not too busy with you that is." The disgust in Marcels voice makes me nauseas because I knew what he meant and I did not like the image of any other woman with Damon. And that's when I feel his hand on my shoulder turning me to the table he had previously pre-occupied slowly, leading me to the open table. I don't look back as I take a new seat and Marcel sits opposite me again smiling sweetly as if this was all second nature to him. "Sorry about that Katerina some people are so rude." Marcel continues and I see out of the corner of my eye Rose moving to Enzo who whisper something to one another and then Enzo leaves out the back door.

"So rude" I act disgusted by her action as I look back towards Marcel. "I don't even like this place but it was the only place my father could find an available room." I reply and Marcel is back as he studies my every move.

"You have a very sore looking bite mark on your neck. Do you mind if I ask where did you get it?" Marcel ask and my hand moves to the mark Damon had left on me. How would I explain this? If I said that my father had bitten me it would be wrong, he knew that that I am not one of these ladies that a man would never do that to me.

"I…" I start to stutter and that's when I see Damon his dagger pointed towards Marcels neck the blade grazing the skin almost drawing blood.

"Elena…" It feels like he's reprimanding me as I stand and I grab the cloak he throws at me. "Marcel you have no further questions for Elena and it does not concern you where she got that bite mark." Damon states as I pull on the cloak and move to the other side knowing that if Marcel moves Damon would slit his throat either way.

"Don't kill him…" I whisper once I am at Damon's side grabbing a hold onto his free hand and he looks at me nodding his head. "Not in front of me" I finish and Damon nods his head almost smiling.

"I won't kill him yet. He still has to play messenger," Damon states wrapping an arm around me in safety. "Klaus should be concerned because there is no going back for Elena now… She's mine." Damon spits the words like venom and then with one swift movement he knocks Marcel out with the back end of his dagger. Marcels head slightly to the side indicating that he was no longer conscious, blood trickling down his nose. Damon turns to Enzo standing with his arms crossed over his chest next to the door.

"Mate now I have to move again." Enzo states matter of fact, Rose standing beside him her eyes filled with worry.

"Or meet up with Ric and Stefan and Elna" Damon states as he moves us towards the door to where Enzo is standing. Most of the patrons did not even pay attention as we walked out the brothel. I want to ask him who is Elna and where would they know where to meet them? What if someone overhead him? "Rose your welcome to join if Lexi goes with." Damon state and then we are outside and the sun is blinding me and I throw my arm in the air to cover my eyes.

Damon stops for a second and then he pulls me forward again and I try my best to adjust to the brightness. Then we are moving but Enzo and Rose are not following us and we are alone in the city streets and there are so many questions that I want to ask him but I know now is not the right time. But when would ever be and where were we going? "Damon?" I ask as we rush through the crowd but he's quiet and I know that this was not the right time to speak.

We move from side to side and I am amazed that we don't even bump into someone. Damon is so swift and calm about the whole situation that it seems to frighten me. As we near town square near the Sun Temple Damon stops and turns towards me. His eyes wild as he looks into mine. Searching for something. Anything.

He pulled me closer and then his lips was on mine in a passionate kiss that lasted less than a second, the urgency in the kiss made me closer to him because now I truly was afraid. "Put on your cloak and just follow me." He demands but his voice is soft and caring. I have this turning feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

We turn to face the left of the Sun Temple and we are surprised to see that there are guards, about 5 on their way towards us. Damon pulled me closer and then we moved into their direction. I wanted to yell at Damon that we are going the wrong way and that they are going to catch us but then we turn to the left and just pass them. Their conversation never falters as they just pass us and then move to the opposite side.

We move more into the city and towards the palace which seems to be the worst thing to do but if this is what Damon thinks is the best then I would follow him. We walked hand in hand, head held low but still looking in front of ourselves. I was scared beyond believe and my hand shivered in Damon's hand which only had him hold me tighter. "Do we know what we are doing?" I ask under my breath and Damon grunts at this.

"I know my way around this place, it's just a bit tricky with someone I lo…..have with me." I smiled secretly because I know he wanted to say someone that he loved. And that he meant me. It would be hard for him to get to terms that he had actually fallen in-love. I look up at him and that was the worst thing that I could have done. Because there he was … Klaus surrounded by guards and next to him is Marcel. I make sure that our eyes never meet and move more into Damon's side. "Just trust me…." He whispers and then we stop.

We don't lift our faces as the guards surround us and Klaus is just standing there. I have never seen him in such a state. If looks could kill we would be dead by now. And that's when Damon throws me to the ground and I fall onto my hands and knees in front of him I moan out in pain but I know that it must seem like I do not want to be captive by him.

"Why bring her back?" Klaus asked as he moved forward and Marcel following him like a shadow his hand ready to draw his dagger at his side.

"Just to show you that she's alive…. Such a lovely little plaything she is." Damon states as his he takes of the hood of his cloak and I do the same before admiring the scrapings on my hands and knees. Just more scars Damon will inflict on me.

"Elena….?" Klaus calls out to me and I look up at him and I just can't look at him. He's not the same man. He's not the person I had met so many moons ago. I look back down. "Elena… come to me." He softly says easily mistaken for an order and I look back at him. Tears in my eyes because this was not supposed to happen. I wondered how I could have ever fallen for such a man who has no humanity left in him. His eyes held no soul.

"I promise more than an arrow through her leg this time if she tries to move to you." Damon states and takes a step towards me as Marcel takes a step. "What do you really think I'm just going to give her to you like that?" Damon asks drawing his dagger.

"She's coming with me! She's going to take her rightful place as my Great wife!" Klaus yells taking two steps forward. And that was it. I emptied my stomach in front of everyone! And it just didn't want to stop. Damon was at my side in an instant holding my hair out of my face his dagger place next to us. Klaus wanted to walk over to me but Marcel is first by my side a hand on my shoulder and a dagger to Damon's neck. Surprising the both of us as we slowly look up into his face.

"Thief king having feelings for the great wife to be?" Marcel asked and then I'm throwing up again and Damon is careful not to move too much as he was in the position Marcel was placed earlier. Klaus moves closer as he watches the way Damon handles me.

"Did she really steal your heart?" Klaus asked as he bends down and all thought that I am sick to my stomach forgotten by all but Damon as he pulls me closer. Damon refusing to answer only made Marcel press the dagger closer to his throat. And that's when I grabbed Marcel's dagger, slicing into my hand as I pull if forward from Damon's neck and pushing forward with my weight freeing Damon completely as he gets to his feet and draw his daggers. Marcel withdraws his dagger slicing further into my hand and I scream out in pain as I fall to the side.

A crowd now surrounding us as they watch every move that is made. I cringe from the pain as I try to stop my hand from bleeding. The wound deep and if not cleaned soon I would get infected. My attention is anywhere but the 3 men in front of me standing of with their daggers. I rip a piece from my cloaks end and I tie it to the wound on my hand. When it is secure around my hand I get to my feet and I see that both Klaus and Marcel has pushed Damon into a corner.

"Stop this madness!" I yell drawing attention from all the men and they stare at me in disbelieve. "Klaus if you really want me back would you really put me through the pain of killing someone in front of me?" I yell my eyes wild and Damon's feature completely shocked.

Klaus laughs but there is not humour in his laugh as he placed his dagger against his waist. "Death is a part of life Elena. And this man deserves to be killed for what he did to my father." Klaus yells. "If you don't want his blood on my hand then Marcel can have the liberty of slicing his throat." Klaus states as he moves over to me as if to comfort me. And that's when I see his eyes' open wide with shock. And I feel an arm around my neck and lips next to my ear.

"Bring you other hand to your neck, I'm going to put the blade between your neck and hand and slice you hand. It should seem that I slit your neck, just act like your dying and don't remove your hand from your neck love." Enzo's voice said and my hand flew up to my throat my eyes wide in fear! And then I felt the dagger and I'm sure he did cut my neck as well but I didn't have time to think as the blood started to drip from my hand and the pain intensified as he pulled me back.

My body going limp from the lack of oxygen from his arm around my neck. I can hear yelling but I can't make out if its Damon or Klaus or was it the people. "Fighting over something dead….tisk…tisk…tisk boys will be boys." I remember hearing and Enzo's voice sounds so foreign but I remember the horrified look on Damon's face, I had never seen him in so much pain before and that's when he disappeared and that's when I lost my consciousness. Damon's face haunting me as I fall into an empty abyss.

I remember pain, I remember screaming as I sit straight up in the make shift bed that feels to familiar. My hands are bound and I can't move them because they are tightly tied to the bed and then a hand is covering my mouth. And I feel lips next to my ears.

"Shhhhh Elena, your hands are really in bad shape and we think one is busy getting infected so we needed to tie you down because we could not control you from scratching at the wounds on your neck." And I stop because this voice is familiar and I know it. Alaric. Alaric was next to me holding me and I instantly stopped my rambling because if he was here then Damon was here. And I wasn't really dead.

I open my eyes but it feels like dejavu. Because I know this place. This was my mother and fathers house. This was my old room. I look to Alaric who looks apologetic and then I look around because indeed I am in my old room. I'm on my old bed.

Next to me is Alaric with a comforting hand on my shoulder and his other is now removed from my mouth and placed on my chest. To his side is Enzo and Caroline and Stefan…. And my mother and father. This was a dream. I was sure of it. I had to be dreaming because I couldn't be here. The last thing I remember was that I was in Enzo's arm and Damon, Damon! Why wasn't Damon here?

I take a deep breath and then Alaric moves to the side ad he slowly unbinds my hands. "Where….. am ….I?" I croak out and my mother rushes towards me with a cup of water holding it to my mouth because when I want to take the cup my hands are completely bound, only my thumbs visible.

"Oh honey, this young gentleman…"she points to Alaric "brought you here with the rest of these people. We were so worried about you." My mother had tears in her eyes and I just want her arms around me now and it's like she knows this and she wraps me in her arms. "We heard about your wedding day… and then the Thief King…." She pauses when she gets scolded by my father. "Damon took you, and well you're okay and that's all that matters." She states kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Meredith would you mind if I check her wounds?" Stafan states as he takes a step closer, that worried frown on his face that I had missed so much. My mother removes her hands from me and I miss her embrace already but I know Stefan had to do this.

He takes a seat next to Alaric on my bed and I hand him one hand to which he shakes his head. "Sorry love not to good with a blade got a bit of your neck as well." I hear Enzo and I almost want to laugh because this was really ironic but at least I am still alive. Stefan gives him a stern look as he starts to remove the bandages from my neck. The frown on his forehead increases dramatically.

"No infection on her neck but Damon is going to be pissed about the bite mark." Stefan states and I can't help but think that it's not Enzo's fault and I start to blush.

"Mate that was not me." Enzo states with a chuckle. And Stefan looks to Alaric and then he looks at me his eyes silently communicating with me.

"Don't ask Stefan just clean up and bind again." Alaric states and I am sure that he knows what had happened because my blush just got deeper. And I could no longer keep eye contact with him.

He cleans some of the wounds and then bandages them back up before he moves to my left hand. The one I had used to let Damon get away. And I would do it again. He unwraps the bandage and I'm sure Caroline just left to throw up outside but she's back in record time with a washing bowl and a lot of bandages and cream.

"What happened?" Stefan asks and he seems truly concerned. I close my eyes and all I can see is Damon's horrified face. And I wanted him here and I wanted to see him but it had to wait.

I look to the side and my father has his arms draped around my mother and Enzo has left the room. "The guard had a knife to Damon's neck… and I grabbed a hold of it setting Damon free and then I was trying to stop the bleeding of my hand and they backed Damon into a corner and then Enzo came." I replied not really going into detail because I can't remember any of it, it all seemed like a dazed dream. "Where is Damon? Is he okay?" I ask looking around. And Alaric's face falls as Stefan works on both my hands. Cleaning them as best he could and then bandaging them again trying his level best not to inflict me with more pain.

"He was captured but escaped, he said he would meet up in Kul-Elna and then Enzo, Lezi and Rose came there with you and we came here because he would be on his way here as well, and you needed urgent medical attention." I couldn't stop the tears running down my face because I did not know where Damon was, I didn't know if he was hurt or hungry or where the hell he was. Alaric's arms were around me in an instant. "It has only been 3 days. Give it time Elena." He states as he rocked me back and forth to comfort me.

Stefan and Caroline finalizing my hands as they sit back and look at me in sympathy. "He'll be here." Stefan states and I can't look up at him because I can't believe him and I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't. Damon could have been dead already. I knew Klaus' threats all too well.

I push from Alaric and move to the only window in my room looking out of it longingly. The sun was about to set so we should settle in and try and rest for the night, by the tired looks on the faces I knew they had to. "Who else is here?" I ask in a small whisper.

"Myself, Stefan, Caroline, Tylor is outside patrolling, then we have Enzo, Rose and Lexi." Alaric states as he moves from my bed.

"Food should be ready soon why don't you guys come down and give Elena some time…" my father Grayson had spoken for the first time since I had woken and I just nod my head at him not even glancing at him. As my …. Friends left the room both my mother and father came towards me embracing me in their arms. Just like the last time when I had to leave and I just could not do this now. I was emotionally drained I just didn't want anything to do with this and I just wanted Damon with me and I just wanted to sleep. Sleep through everything. Sleep until this thunderstorm over my head was removed by some kind of miracle.

They left the room without a word as well and I was left to my own devise, my own thoughts. Damon's face haunting me every time my eyes are closed. And tears now freely ran from my eyes. I would not hide them, because this is what I felt, I missed him, I wanted him to be here. I wanted to feel his lips, I wanted to have his arms around me. I wanted Damon,

I sit on the chair that was placed near the window and I bring my knees to my chest holding myself in place as I stared out into the setting sun. Somehow seeing the sun setting upset me even more as I continued to cry. Tear flowing freely down my cheeks and I didn't care if they could hear me in the next room or even in the next dwelling. I cried for being taken away from my parents, I cried because I was in a way forced to love a man I'll never even knew, I cried about the wedding I would have had and that Pharaoh Michael had died in my arms, I cried that I was kidnapped and I cried because of Damon. Not only because of him but for him as well. I never wanted any of this, if I could have just lived normally … if me and Damon could have met under different circumstances.

I cried because my heart felt like it was breaking, and it felt like I had lost a part of me. I never regretted any of this. I never regretted going to the palace and meeting every one, I never regretted spending time with Klaus, I never regretted that I would have married a man who I truly never even knew. I never regretted being kidnapped or that I had fallen for my captor or that I had been with him. I would and will never regret Damon.

It made me cry harder to think of it that I shared such a deep bond with this man. There was a slow knock at my door and Caroline peeked in her head an apologetic smile on her face. "I brought food…and a shoulder…" she said sheepishly moving into the room with a bowl of what seems to be stew. I lick my lips because I can't remember the last time that I had some of my mother's stew. I tighten my grip around me even more as my body start to shake with the sobs. "Hey it's gonna be okay, you'll see." Caroline states as she places the bowl on the floor and she pulls me into her embrace.

"I…" I choke up before I can continue. "I just don't understand why I feel like I lost a part of myself. Like I lost him, Ra! I love him just so much" I stammer out and Caroline is still as she takes a deep breath hugging me closer.

She moves back pushing the stray hair out of my face. As she stares into my eyes in the sweetest way. "He was you're first… wasn't he?" she asked and I am a bit thrown aback by her question but nod my head. "Elena all you need to know is that he really cares for you and he'll be back." She says with a soft smile and I think this is the first time that she has ever been this nice to me. "Now eat up and get some rest, me and Stefan will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." She states and in a whirlwind she's out of the door and I am left to my own thoughts again.

The room is dark and I wonder if I should light a candle or not but I don't want to move from my spot. I wanted to see if someone came into the house or go out. I wanted to know what was going on. I wasn't hunger as I stare at the stew on the ground but figured that it would be the best idea to eat as it's been two days… I move and pick up the bowl, at first the smell is intoxicating and I can't stop myself from eating everything in the bowl. I wish there was more but the more I think about it the more nauseated I got. I threw the bowl over to the side of the bed and I rested my head against the wall as I looked at the world around me.

Everything covered in darkness by now but I could still make out if people would pass or a cat would run along the many walls. My hopes that I would see a cloak figure near my house was shatter because till the sun rose there was nothing but darkness, nothing but emptiness. I yawn and stretch out my arms, I was really tired and my only wish was to get into bed with Damon with those blue and silver sheets and just be with him. The thought made me smile. Until I looked down to the road passing our house and I see the similar robes High Priest had worn when he came to get me the first time.

My heart start to race, they could not know that I was here; I was supposed to be dead. And what if he found all these people in the house because I'm sure that Alaric and the other would have stayed over. I move from the chair and then cringe in pain as I bump my hand against the wall. I creep to the door and place my ear to it listening closely.

"High Priest Elijah what brings you here?" I could hear my mother say and I am sure that he has taken a seat in the chair my father usually sat down in.

"I am here to inform you that your daughter has passed away." The sadness in his voice is dreadful and sincere. "A hooded man had slit her throat 2 days prior and has since disappeared with her body, we are still investigating the matter so she can have a proper burial, a tomb has been started to be erected in honour of the late great wife of Pharaoh Klaus, Pharaoh Klaus wanted to send you his condolences." Could he be any more formal as he spoke to my parents.

"Dead?" My mother stuttered and I can hear her voice breaking.

"Murdered in front of both the thief king and Pharaoh Klaus." He muttered.

"You mean to say that you caught the thief king?" my father spoke up and now I was beyond curious to what was going on.

"He was caught and he was tortured as we thought that he had planned to kill her and we hoped to get information from him but it seems your daughter stole his heart, and he had fallen in-love with her like we all had." High Priest Elijah said and I gasp because how could he say such a thing that 'we all fell in love with her'. "In all honesty she will be greatly missed as she was loved by all… Pharaoh Klaus had found out that her healer had fallen in-love with her and he was hung shortly after she was kidnapped because there had been rumours that he had helped the thief king."

I gasp at this because how could he have found out about us unless Dante had told him. There is an eerie silence and I anticipate for them to continue. "You refer to he was caught? Does this mean he escaped?" my father asked his voice now serious.

"Marcel, the Pharaoh's guard had followed him to Kul-Elna but the tracks had stopped near the dead village but we will still be looking for him. What he had done to your daughter was unthinkable, not only did he kidnap her on her wedding day, we heard word that he had defiled her as well marking her with a bite mark." I blush at this and then I hear a bang and I am not sure from where it came.

"She would never let a man like that defile her in such a way!" my father yelled and I knew that my father has thrown some kind of object against the wall making it shattered and that was the sound that I had heard.

"They were found in a brothel in the City which is no place for Lady Elena. And I had witnesses tell me that they had heard her and that they indeed had intercourse." High Priest Elijah said but he didn't sound disgusted at all he sounded disappointed. I hear a bunch of swear words and then my mother started pleading with my father and that's when I open the door staring straight at the three people in the room. My eyes met with my father's eyes.

Disbelieve and shame and anger filled then as my mother tried to keep him from me. Her feature mirrored his and I could not believe that they would approve of me to be wed with Klaus but having sex with Damon was so wrong.

"Elena!" Elijah yelled as he rushed to my side but I side step him still keeping a safe distance from both my parents and High Priest Elijah.

"No! Don't Elena me Elijah!" I yell as I stare at these people in disbelieve and I wonder where the other are because clearly it was only the three of us in the house.

"Elena how could you!" My father yelled and now it was Elijah trying to hold my father back and then it all came up. I placed my hand on the nearest piece of furniture and then bend down to my still scraped knees and I vomited. My mother was next to me with a worried look as she looked at Elijah and my father.

It didn't want to stop and I couldn't do anything as it just came up and I couldn't get the vulgar smell from my nose. "Elena dear are you okay?" my mother Meredith asked rubbing my back soothingly and I pulled from her.

I wiped my mouth with the bandages on my hands and I looked at the 3 people in front of me. "Don't you dare judge me! Don't you dare even point a finger at me! You know nothing that I have been through! You know nothing!" I yelled as I turn and rush to the door to my room closing it and placing the chair to it to barricade it as I move to the window. I look down. 2 Stories would not be that bad! I sit on the ledge swinging my legs over then as I am about to jump I look at my door being burst open.

"Elena!" Elijah yelled his eyes wide with shock as he watches me.

"Now I understand… Always on the run..." I say and as Elijah move closer I move more to the edge.

"Don't do it Elena" Elijah pleaded. "Please."

"I love you." I mouth more to my parents than anything else and then I push of off the ledge of the window.

I expect to hit the ground with a hard thud but it never comes. I open my eyes only to look up into Alaric's eyes. "Always wanted to do that." Alaric almost grumbles as he kicks his heel into the horses back and we start to move at a very alarming speed. "Just hold on tight Elena." Alaric states and I want to yell at him because we were in a very awkward position and it was hard to hold onto anything with my hands being bandaged.

I move somewhat and then I'm straddling the horse and he has a firm grip on me and the horse as we race through the streets of our village. Stefan not far behind almost bumping over a fruit cart in his attempt to keep up with Ric. "Where are we going?" I yell towards Alaric who is smiling like a maniac.

Stefan is now on our tail as we ride past the gates of the village and into the endless dessert. "If he told you we had to kill you!" Stefan yells making me giggle regretting it immediately from the wounds on my neck. It seemed that Stefan was somewhat jealous with me riding with Alaric but I quickly brushed it of hiding my face into Alaric's chest from the sand.

"Don't stop just there! You're getting me excited!" Alaric yells to which Stefan almost chokes and I poke Ric with my thumb only to find that he is ticklish.

"Anything else from you and I start poking!" I warn him moulding my body to his making Stefan laugh out loud as he was now next to us. "And you shhhhh just let me be…" I warn glaring at Stefan which made him look defeated.

The pace was a quick gallop and it seemed that it would never end as we rode and the sun only rose higher into the sky. I clung onto Alaric for dear life as I took a deep breath. I wanted to cry again, well I was crying now I could feel the tear on my cheeks and Alaric's chest, I wanted to wipe it but what did it matter? I would just keep on doing it the whole time. That's the choice Damon was trying to tell me to make. If I stay with him I would always run and when push came to shove I was willing to run and run as far as I could.

My parents had been so angry… angry of what I was pushed into with Klaus but which I willingly did with Damon who is not the man who they think he really is. Ric wrapped a protective arm around me to hold me in place as he pulled me closer. How could I be judged any different than anyone else? My mother has fallen pregnant with me before she had been 18. Bonnie had been with someone before she had been 18. I know rules are rules but were some of them not made to be broken? I would break that specific rule again and again just to know that I had Damon with me and that he loved me.

I choked back the tears as I tried my best to stay calm in front of these men, these men who were the men of the Great Thief King Damon. These men who had helped me, these men who had saved me and somewhat healed me. These men would risk their lives for me and they had, and I would be for ever grateful. I had too much to be grateful yet I just wanted Damon and who knew where he was anyway.

As the sun was about to settle down for the night my stomach grumbled, so hard that Stefan took notice of this. "We should almost be there." Alaric whispered into my ear and I just sit still not really listening. I was hungry. I wanted to eat. I wanted Damon.

And as Alaric promised we came to a stop in a half lit room which I presume is the stalls. He waited until Stefan gently helped me of off the horse offering me to stand on my feet but I didn't have any energy to even stand on my own two feet so Stefan pulled me into his arm like Damon always would if he had to carry me. As we moved passed the worried people surrounding us. We made our way to the main hall but we passed it and I knew the way to Damon's room.

I didn't want to be there if he was not there so I clung onto Stefan a bit tighter then I should and then the door is kicked open and I looked up and saw the silhouette of a man sitting with his back to us, he's hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His body was shaking but I wasn't sure why. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that we were in the room. Stefan takes a step into the room.

"Stefan not now." Damon's voice croaked and I could tell that he had either been crying or that he had been in great pain. Stefan takes another step forward and then another until we are in front of the bed but Damon doesn't even move. He reeks of blood and beer and I scrunch up my nose at the smell.

"Now is perfect." Stefan states as he places me on the bed softly and I'm not sure what to do because this man is not moving. This man is just sitting there and he's…. Silently crying. I can see the tear drops that drop from the tip of his nose and I want so badly to console him.

He stood and turned towards Stefan now I am completely out of his sight. "I don't want a fucking whore!" he yelled and it almost looked like he was going to smash his fist to Stefan's face. But I stood shakily on my feet placing my bandaged hands on the arm that is withdrawn. And everything stops. Time stops.

I move closer to him and I slowly embrace him in my arms as he looks down to me in pure awe and surprise. He had never looked so vulnerable in his life as he stared into my eyes, his blue orbs searching my brown ones for answers. All his attention is now on me and both arms are wrapped around my waist securely. Tears freely running down his cheeks as he pulls me as close as he can. Pressing his lips to my forehead and I think he's smelling my hair but I'm in his arms and can't really see what he is doing.

I'm with my Damon. And he's alive and well. And he's standing right here. I move my hands and try my best to take his head into my hands as I push myself to the tips of my toes and place a soft kiss on his awaiting lips. And its heaven as his lips fold to mine. And our tears mingle with each other as we can't stop crying, we can't stop kissing and we can't stop loving.

He pulled back and just pulled me to him his arms almost crushing me in his grip. "I thought I had lost you…" he whispered and I can't stop from snaking my arms around his own waist holding him in place. "I thought you were dead…" he almost whispered and I shake my hand dumbly at him.

"It was the only way to save you both, faking her death and then you could escape…" Enzo voice echo's into the room as he stands next to the door arms folded over his chest, this seems to be his usual position. "We never thought they would capture you mate." Enzo said as he looked down to the ground in shame. Damon's grip tightened and I almost thought that he would crush my bones.

"You could have fucking killed her!" Damon yelled pulling me behind him as he was ready to pounce on Enzo.

Alaric moved forward and then he stood in front of Enzo. "Damon he had to do something! That was the only way! If it wasn't for Enzo, Elena would now be with Klaus in his dungeon or whatever." Alaric states. "He brought her to us and we brought her to you! A little gratitude would be in order!" Alaric yelled catching both me and Damon of guard.

"I thought she was dead!" Damon yelled and I have never heard him in so much anger. "I … thought … she … was … dead" he said pausing as tears ran down his face. "Now the death of Great Wife Ester is on my hands…the brother and sister is in critical condition because I thought Elena was DEAD." Damon yelled and I just could not believe my ears. And that's when I take a good look at him, he was covered in blood it was smeared all over him mixed with sand and he might have been drinking while he was here that's where the smell of beer came from.

"You killed Ester?" Caroline asked walking in followed by Tyler. I could not believe this and my eyes grew wide. How could this have happened? What had happened? I place a hand to Damon's back lightly and he looks back at me, his eyes soften somewhat, but he is in great pain and he is trying to hide it.

I move closer even thou I am scared out of my wits and I keep my gaze on his eyes. "Shhhh." I hush him trying to take his hand in mine and he places it over my wrist almost as if he is going to break me and I am a porcelain dol. "Come with me…." I whisper, no words leaving his mouth as I lead him to the bathing chamber and then as we get inside I look up into his scared eyes. "Undress, I'll be right back." I whisper to which he silently nods his head letting go of my wrist. I move slow and cautious as I pass him and walk to the door and to the people standing in the room and outside of the door. "Alaric," I pause as he looks up at me his brows furrowed in a deep frown. "Please can you get the people out and get some food and fresh bandages?" I ask and he smiles at me knowing well that I am only trying to do what is the best.

I watch each and every person leave the room and then Stefan is standing in the door with Alaric next to him. "You forgot cream…" Stefan reminds me and I smile at him because I know that's not what he really wanted to say.

"Thank you" I state and I turn and as I walk towards the bathing chamber I hear the door close and lock. Strange that they would lock us inside.

When I enter the bathing chambers Damon is standing there in all his glory, most of his body covered in blood, not really sure if it's his or some else's blood. He doesn't face me as I enter and I walk to his front and look up into his eyes.

"Would you mind helping me?" I ask as I lift my arms above my head. His moves are very cautious as he lifts my dress over my chest and over my head discarding it to the side then I extend first the left hand to him and he loosens the bandage and it falls to my feet, he does the same with the right bandage and then I take a step closer to him and move my hair to the side before taking the bandage of my neck. I see a slight smile as he sees the bite mark he had left but its soon forgotten.

I don't feel the need to cover myself for him as I stand in front of him and I look deep into his blue orbs searching for any doubt, searching for anything expect the sacredness. I try my best to take his arm as I turn to the bath and I lead him into the water step by step. I try hard not to flinch as we take the last step and I can feel Damon flinch as we sit down on the second step and the water submerge over our bodies.

I move to his front kneeling between his legs and I should really remember that my hands are injured as I grab for a sponge submerging it and then loather it up the soap burning my wounds and I turn towards Damon and I slowly start to wash his shoulder, and then his neck and his other shoulder. And when I move to his back he wants to move but I stop him. "Don't hide Damon. I know they tortured you…" I whisper and he doesn't even move and only hunch over into the water and I can see his back where there are more than several whip marks. Deep cuts into his flesh that would leave scars for life.

As I wash over each scar I place my lips to them placing a small kiss on each. "For the 2 days I was captive they whipped me 30 times… for all the people I had previously killed, this was only the start." He whispers and my heart breaks because he does not deserve this. He does not have to go through this. I kissed each wound with as much tenderness as I could and I continued. When his back was completely cleaned he moved back and soaked his hair washing out the sand and dried blood And that's when I see his chest. It was a word, a hieroglyph I knew…It was carved into his chest.

Killer or some might say murderer depending in what tense it is used.

I start to wash his chest being very careful as I wash over the wounds. "You're not a killer," I whisper as I finish up handing him the sponge. His eyes look so sad and I can tell that this is truly a broken man in front of me. As he takes the sponge rinsing it and then he starts his ministration on me by washing my hands and my arms and my chest being as soft as he can.

"I've killed more people then you know." He replies back as he starts on the hand which I grabbed the dagger with the day we encountered Klaus near the Sun Temple.

"I don't care. You didn't do it in front of me." I reply and he puts more pressure on the hand then needed making me flinch.

"I killed pharaoh Michael in front of you." He replied.

"And I would watch you do it again if I had known the truth." I reply and he stops everything and looks at me searching my eyes for truth to my words.

"Elena…" Damon started and I stopped him my lips mere inches from his.

"No Damon, you're not a killer, no murderer. You are the Great Thief King who stole my heart, these past few days had been nightmares because you thought I was dead, I didn't know where you were… It was hell." I say and I'm sure I see tears brimming around his eye lids.

"Why did you grab that dagger?" he asked.

"I would do anything to keep you alive." I replied in all honesty.

"I love you." He whispered the unspoken words that's toxic to his lips as he lets a tear drop from his eyes and I move in and I kiss that tear away a gesture measuring feeling beyond any words that could be spoken.

"Love have no bounds either living or dead." I reply and that's when our lips meet in a needy passionate kiss, my arms loosely wrapped around his neck as I pull him closer to me and now I'm straddling his hips. And I feel his erection pressing onto my stomach, ready for my use.

His lips never leave mine as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer rocking us somewhat and I can feel the build-up in my stomach, I knew what was coming and I welcomed it. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. Damon moves a hand between our bodies and lightly run his length over my slit. Once….twice… a third time and this was driving me mad with desire because I needed him to stop teasing me or I would just come undone without him even being inside me.

I rock my hips forward almost having him enter me and I can feel him smile against my list as he keeps me still. Our kisses become urgent and I need this man more then I need anything because all is now forgotten and I am absorbed in the man that has now all control of me. And it's me and him and it's just us. And we are together and I knew that this was long overdue and I craved him so much.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask against his lips as they move to my neck where his bite mark is still visible to see, his mark that I am his. He kisses it lightly and then he kisses the other cut marks left behind by Enzo.

He runs his length over my slit again and my frustration is so bad at this very moment that I almost come un-done by him just doing this. "You're only living once so tell me the three words I want to hear the most…"

"I love you," I moan and then he places his manhood at my entrance and I slide down onto him which seems a bit difficult because it's hard to accommodate his size at first and then I move back up and move down onto his length again until he is fully buried in me and everything is forgotten. And we are whole as one. I move slow at first and the rhythm seems to frustrate Damon as he has this urgent look on his face and then we are out of the water and I am sprawled out on the bathing chambers floor and Damon is on top of me moving a bit fasted then our previous rhythm.

He bends down and his lips meet mine and in between each kiss his words of love fills my ears his one hand is placed underneath my back and the other around my neck as his movements start to increase and that's when he moves his arms and move my legs from his hips and place then straight up against his strong body in this new position, he was hitting all the right positions because I was so close to losing myself in him. I moaned his name as my arms are sprawled out on the now wet floor and my back is arched and he's increasing his movements and that's when it hits me like a carriage.

And my whole body is tingling and tightening and I feel like I'm losing myself in something yet I know where I am but not where I am going. My orgasm throwing me completely of guard as he continued to thrust deep within me and then it became erratic and all the muscles in my stomach and every inch of my body tenses as a second orgasm hits me and I can feel him tense as he spills his load deep within me. He gives a few more thrusts before he moves my legs back to his hips and then we are chest to chest.

I am struggling to come down and calm my breathing from my high as our breath mingles and he plants one last soft kiss on my lips. "I love you Elena…Great Thief Queen," he whispers as he slips out of me and then he is on his back next to me. His arms reach for me and I move closer… Great Thief Queen I repeat as I snuggle up to Damon my head now on his chest and that's when the nauseas hits again and I am on my feet looking for the nearest place to empty the content of my stomach.

I find the toilet facility and then empty my stomach into it not that there is anything because if earlier and I haven't eaten yet. Damon's at my side as he hold my hair back stroking my back. "I need to eat." I say as I gag and it's as if Damon understands grabbing a fluffy towel for the both of us handing me one and wrapping the other around his waist as he rushes out of the bathing chamber.

I wrap the towel tightly around my waist and I make my way slowly but surely to the room and the bed as it was the nearest. I plop down on the soft material closing my eyes briefly but I was too tired now to keep them open. I was fast asleep before Damon even came back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Elena's POV

Healing took time. And time was all we needed at this moment. I ensured that Damon's back and chest was cleaned daily and then wrapped and bandaged and he would take care of my hands. My scraped knees something of the past but the main concern was taking care if Damon ensuring that he heals. With each cut carved on his back I would kiss his pain away and he would always shy away and I would pull him back. This was our routine.

When it came to his chest he never made eye contact. He never said a word which made me feel awkward in so many ways because each time we would try to speak about it he would change the subject. But it's been 3 weeks and the scar was almost healed to perfection thanks to me and Stefan's wonderful cream.

"You're not a killer." I whisper as I spread the cream over his chest. He looks at me and frowns at me.

"Elena…" Damon started but I moved closer to him. I am straddling his hips like I always do, my fingers working lightly over his chest.

"I love you," I say before he could even say another word and he smiles up at me. Placing a small kiss on my lips. And this always leads to our robes being discarded and we make passionate love whether against the wall or on the bed even in the bath it didn't matter. Because nothing had happened in the past few weeks. No search parties, no guards snooping around, most of all no fights and days would go by where we would just have one another even as much as twice or thrice a day but never more. My body could not handle that even with all the experience I gained.

This time we don't start anything because I need to bandage him up. The healer would be here soon because Damon demanded that he look at my hands and that I had this sickness to my stomach in the mornings when I would wake up and it would not go away until nearly half of the day has passed but it had decreased from how it was a few weeks ago.

I might have had a bug or an infection, they never knew and Stefan could never find the time to speak to me concerning the matter because he clearly knew what was going on. "Your breast are bigger." Damon states catching me of guard completely as I look down at my breast in the new dress he had bought for me.

"No it's just the dress," I reply as I move from him and he smiles brightly from ear to ear.

"I'll go get the healer, okay? How do you feel this morning?" Damon asks kissing me lightly on my cheek.

"I'm fine today." I reply but I knew I had to see the healer. One last kiss is pressed to my forehead as he stands pulling on his robe and then walking out the door. I sit back in the chair which I have claimed as my own now. I have claimed much over the past three weeks as my own. I was as much a part of these thieves as they were a part of me.

So many things have changed in the weeks that we had been here. The men had so much more respect for me, Tylor even called me by my name. Even thou Damon still scolded him and he was never supposed to look me straight in my eyes. I laugh at the thought because he never took me serious if he didn't look straight in my eyes.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't notice Stefan walking into our room, yes this was now our room and not Damon's room. "Elena?" he asks catching my complete attention and I rush over to him to embrace him, he was like the brother I had never had.

"Stefan!" I exclaim pulling back and looking at him.

"Elena, we seriously need to speak." The frown on his brows are back and I am surprised to say the least as I sit down on my chair, Stefan following me and sitting on the arm of the chair, his usual spot. "I know why you are so sick." He states and I almost want to gasp because he knew and he never even told me. But we never had time to speak privately and I am sure he wanted to do it in private. Damon had been keeping me to himself since the incident

"Please enlighten me." I reply snuggling up to his side, smilingly sweetly.

"You slept with Damon right?" he asked and I nod my head because why was this even relevant. "When first?" he asks and I start to blush.

"The night Ric came back." I replied softly.

"Have you had your monthly bleed yet?" Stefan asks and now I am as red as a beet root because why would he ask this unless….

"No…" was my only reply, my mouth hanging open as my limbs go numb.

"You might be with child." Stefan states and then we hear a hard sound of something hitting the floor and we look to the door. Damon and the healer Matt was at the door, the tray Damon was holding had fallen to the floor as he looked at me his eyes wide with shock matching my own because this could not be. Well I didn't really know how it worked but it just could not be.

Damon automatically moves forward and then he's at my side bended down on one knee his hands on the armrest of the chair. "How far along?" Damon asks as he looks from me to Stefan. His eyes serious now.

"It depends on when it occurred if you had done it when Ric came back it could be 3 to 4 weeks but it's still too early to tell." Stefan says and my hand rises to my mouth and I am quite speechless. Because this is not real, this could not happen, what happens if Damon doesn't want this?

I think I stopped breathing because this was unbelievable. And I wanted to cry on the same time because I just didn't know what to do or what to expect. "Matt please change her bandages. Stefan can you fetch Elena some juice, fresh orange juice and some freshly baked bead?" Damon asks from beside me and he seems so calm about the whole situation and I felt like I am losing my mind.

Stefan nods his head and Moves from the armrest and then he is out of the room and Matt the blonde who had returned with Ric, who was the healer as well walked into the room his eyes wide but his mouth in a tight line as he stopped next to me. And by now I know the drill. I extend my hand to him and he undoes the bandage and then he looks at the almost healed wound.

He then takes the other hand which is still in front of my mouth and he takes the bandage off looking at both wounds before smiling at me. "You don't have to wear the bandages anymore, you just need to rub some cream over the wounds every morning and every evening and it should be healed in the next few days." Matt states as friendly as he can because even I did not know what to expect from Damon.

He gives me one quick smile before moving back. "Thank you Matt." Damon states and it's like they speak to each other without saying a word because Matt nods his head and then he takes the old bandages and he leaves the room. Damon never moves from my side and it feels eerie as Matt leaves us and we are left alone.

For the first time in a long time I feel scared of Damon and how he would react. I mean this was all new to him as it was to me. He had decided to open his heart to me and love me unconditionally and this was a first for him. And now I am with child, what if it was too soon? What if it's not what he wanted?

I look to him with tears on the brims of my eyes, I open my mouth and close it silently because I don't know what to say or if I should say anything at all. I'm surprised when he moves up and places a soft kiss on my lips and pulls back, his eyes sparkling. This was unexpected, this was unreal.

"Let's take a walk outside. Matt says the sand storm is over and it looks like rain." Damon states and I just nod my head numbly as he takes my hand and he pulls me up to stand. My feet feels numb and at first I shuffle a bit forward and then I move them successfully and Damon is right by my side as we move together to the door. He opens the door and lets me move out in front of him.

I knew some of the hide out by now, I knew that it had been the a Mansion that was abounded because of its closeness to Kul-Elna. This would have been the Palace Mansion of Kul-Elna as each village or City had to have one to run the finances. Damon had sought refuge when he was younger and he found this place and he made it what it was today. It house thousands, not only thieves like him but families that had been affected by the wrath of the royal family as well.

He cared for these people and he had given them housing and food when they had nothing but the clothing on their backs. But this Mansion was getting smaller and smaller by the day and soon there would not be enough room for the people that sought refuge.

We pass the main hall and I get a glance of Caroline and Rose folding laundry. Every person had to play their part in the Mansion and even Caroline had her own choirs. But since I have been back Damon refused to let me out of his sight for more than just a few times where he would fetch food or the healer or something in that regard.

Caroline smiles at me and give me a small wave but I am to phased to reply or to send her a friendly gesture. We had become close since the incident and I had come to know that she was not such a bitch as I first thought and that she speaks her mind without thinking it through. She would assist me with the linen and our dirty laundry and the clean laundry. I really relied on her and Jenna.

We near the entrance but it's not too bright on the outside. And my eyes adjust quickly to the amount of light. As we leave the Mansion we pass Tylor who smiles at me and Ric who winks at me. He always knew everything about every one and I wonder briefly if Stefan had spoken to him about my situation.

"A wonderful day to take a walk." Ric states and Damon shoots him a look of confusion. "Meaning it's clouded and perfect whether and we all know Elena loves the rain." Ric states and at that Damon frowns and I can help but laugh because this is really ridiculous because I had told Damon this when I just got here, I find it amusing that he found it strange that Ric did not know because Ric knew everything.

Damon shakes his head and then we start to move again. And he seems distant as we walk around the palace walls and then there is a trail of to the side that actually led to Kul-Elna through the mountain. It had been a secret entrance and passage.

"How do you feel?" Damon asks as we get out of hearing distance from the people outside meaning Ric. I look to his side, we are walking side by side, no one leading and no one following but two people being side by side. This was something that had changed in Damon as well after the incident at the Sun Temple. The way he has been with me as if we are equal.

"I don't feel sick." I reply as if it's a normal question and a simple answer not knowing that he had meant something else. He shakes his head.

"If you are with child… How do you feel about that?" he asks as we stop midway and we turn to each other. And I don't know how to answer him because I honestly don't know. I want to tell him I don't know how I fell but I don't what him to know that I am uncertain.

I look to the side and the back to him. "How do you feel?" I ask as serious as I can because I don't want to seem vulnerable in front of a man who was already vulnerable about himself.

"How do I feel about you bearing my child?" I see a hint of a smile as his eyes start to sparkle again. "Excited… Beyond excited. But I want to do right by you. If or if not you are with child I want to wed you within the following 5 days." Damon states and there is no hint that he is joking or pulling my leg but that he is dead serious. I gasp placing my free hand over my mouth.

"You mean that? Don't you?" I ask and it seems that Damon is hurt by my question.

"Even if you aren't with child I would wed you." Damon replies. I am dumbfound by the man in front of me. And how he has changed. I find it hard to belief that this man the Thief King had grown so soft on a woman like me but I don't complain. Damon bends down on one knee in front of me extending our hands in front of him. "Elena, would you …" he stops almost unsure before he continues. "…you become my wife?" and he presents me with a ring that almost mirrors the ring Klaus had presented to me. The only difference is that the stone was bright blue with small blue gems surrounding it.

He removes the other ring from me looking at it briefly and I knew he wants me to answer and I have to answer, I have to choose. "Yes." I reply with confidence as we both stare at the ring of Klaus before Damon tosses it over his shoulder aimlessly before placing his ring on my ring finger and for a moment I am overjoyed and excited but feel light headed and faint as I grab onto Damon's shoulder for support.

_Damon steadies me and then everything is gone. He's gone but I'm still on the same stop I had been. I fall to the sand without his support and look around. The clouds have become thicker as rain drops started to drop onto the ground around me and I smile knowing that I should find Damon or shelter because playing in the rain wasn't something a pregnant woman should do._

_"__Elena…" I hear a voice but it's not Damon and there is no one in sight as I turn from side to side as the rain drops fall over me covering me completely, soaking me to my skin. _

_"__Who's that?" I ask as I turn to the Mansion gates but I don't feel right to just go in that direction, and my body turns to the direction of the secret passage and my feet start to move on their own command._

_A dark figure moves from the side of my eye and I look to see it more clearly but the rain is blocking my vision. "Elena…" the voice says again but this time the voice is coming from the dark figure and I move closer which I should probably not do. "The jewels of Kul-Elna fit you well." The voice says as I move closer to it and the entrance of the secret passage. The voice sound somewhat familiar as I get closer and as it mentions the jewels._

_"__Do I know you?" I ask raising my arm to cover my eyes from the rain washing over me._

_"__We met once." He replied but I can't make out who it is because of the cloak that he is wearing. And then he's next to me and his hand is extended to me and my body is moving to its own accord as I take the decaying hand._

_"__Amun…" I reply and fear shoots right through my whole body as I remember the half dead man I had briefly met that day in Kul-Elna with Damon, the one who said that they would be looking over me and let no harm come to me. As if he could read my mind. _

_"__I am glad to see that Enzo had not killed you because he would have lead a very terrible life if he had." Amun states as we start out journey to the one place that I disliked the most and a place that I fear beyond anything because of the man next to me. Or the Thing, whatever he was. _

_I hear him chuckle as he turns his head from my sight and it seems like he is observing the surroundings. "What are you looking for?" I ask as I look around as well because the place seemed deserted and there was not another person in sight what so ever._

_"__You and I might be alone in this place yet I can still see the living as the move among the dead."Amun says and I frown at him. What did he mean that we are alone? What did he mean by seeing the living? Was I then dead? "You are not dead, but your soul has travelled to the other side for a brief moment, as we need your assistance as Damon has complete shut us out." Amun replies and my frown deepens. Because I wasn't sure what he meant at all._

_"__My soul? The other side? But how did I get here?"_

_"__The jewels of Kul-Elna has been united and Damon gave you the last piece, the ring… It grants us the opportunity to steal you for a few second seeing that Damon won't leave your side." Amun states as we move forward. "Elena, these jewels were made by the very souls that are trapped in Kul-Elna. They have been bestowed on you by 3 important people. I provided the bracelet. The necklace was given to you by the late Great Wife And the ring was handed to you by Damon." Amun states and as we move into the passage and I feel more at ease and I just can't explain the feeling. _

_"__I don't understand." I reply looking to Amun his face still hidden. _

_"__I am the reason for the massacre. There was never a man who laid with a high priest's wife. I had laid with the great wife not only once but many times and she was with child twice while she laid with me. Both Klaus and Rebekah are my children. Ever noticed how they never looked like the pharaoh?" I stop in my tracks because this could not be true and that's when my eyes roll back into my head._

_Amun had the ability to show me his memories as I watch him numerous time sneak into the Great wives chambers, he showed me times they had been in her garden and how the pharaoh would neglect her, not at all how Klaus had been towards me. Truly she was not given the attention that she deserved and she sought it out from others. My vision was returned to the present as I watched the great wife give birth to both the children. _

_ "__Elijah and Kol are the children of the late Pharaoh Michael. Elijah's mother had been murdered because she threatened to tell that he was a bastard child and Kol was the only child the Great wife and Pharaoh Michael ever had together." My eyes turn back again and I wish that Amun would warn me when he would do this as it made me feel sick to my stomach. The visions or rather the memories showed me Elijah's mother and how he came to be, it seemed that Amun was either best of friends with Michael or he had been his guard because he had to be the one who was ordered to kill Elijah's mother. He had seen more thing with Pharaoh Michaels then I thought he would. His whole past was an open door to me and I relived the memories with the man beside me._

_"__What you say is true." I say as he nods._

_"__Michael found out about what had happened and I had fled to Kul-Elna as it was a village only rising with population and I could easily hide. The Great Wife had tried her best to stop Michael to stop the massacre but she could not stop it. That is the truth of Kul-Elna. Every one died because of me, and the wrath of one man who had gone insane with power. Myself and Ester is the reason Damon's childhood had been stolen and that he became the person he is now." I watch how he recalls all the memories from when the Pharaoh found out up until the killings started and he was killed by Pharaoh Michael himself in cold blood. _

_I take a shaky breath because everything was a lie and Michael had been a horrible man. "I am sorry that this had to happen to you… to all of the people… but what is my place in this?" I ask looking just as my vision returns and we turn in a corridor. _

_"__The City, the people, the souls needed a pure hearted person, to change this city back, to restore it to what it was, to help Damon." Amon said and the way he said it made me want to help Damon so much more. "The jewels were forged after the incident, and the pieces was scattered to the 3 scorned souls who would find the one who would put everything back together and those pieces were given to you."_

_"__What must I do?" I ask as we exit the passage and enter Kul-Elna and the ruins that once was a promising city. _

_Amun waves his other hand over the land in front of us and it changes and Damon's there he's standing in the middle of the City. "This City is connected to him, what Klaus had done to him broke him from the man he once was as Michael had broken this city. The scars that now scatter his body is keeping him from re-building this city, the cloak he's hiding under is hiding the power he has over his people and over the land." I watch as Amun moves his hand and every inch of skin Damon reveals is another person who appears to help rebuild this City. "You need to help him build his confidence, you need to take charge and you need to be the strength he needs." Amun turns to me and I see the bright orbs in his eye sockets. _

_He's almost pleading with me and I just can't say no to this man, this soul… He wanted to help, he wanted to fix what he did wrong. I look back to where Damon is and I look over a beautiful City that I knew could be rebuild if given the chance, he is standing in the middle of a city proud a small boy next to him looking up to him with a smile as bright as the sun. I could do that. We could do this. We could live this life. _

_"__You have 224 nights until the Mansion cannot support the population any more. You have 224 nights until Kul-Elna is reborn and before Klaus has found the hideout." Amun states and I gasp but we turn back to the sight in front of us. "You need to make the people believe, to trust. You need to make Damon believe and to trust." Amun states and I watch in awe how the city moves and thrives._

_"__You made me believe so I would do my best to do as you ask." I reply as the vision returns to the ruined city Kul-Elna really is and Damon turns into a cloaked figure, he changes into something that I do not know and do not want to ever see him be. One of the trapped souls of this village. All of the souls appear and surround us and I'm not scared anymore because I have no reason to be. _

_"__I need to show you one last thing before you return…Let's say it's a glimpse of the future and a token of our appreciation of some sort." Amun said as he turns to me fully placing his other decaying hand on our already connected hands. The cloak figures all moving closer and closer with every second that passes. Until I am surrounded by the decaying corpses. All trying to place a hand on me._

_I close my eyes and when I open them again Damon's on his knees in front of me a hand on my small little bump on my waist. "Hopefully a little girl." I whisper down to the man in front of me._

_Damon shoots me a playful look winking. "What's wrong with another boy?" he asks placing his head to my growing belly. "Jason would be grateful for a little bother." He slowly strokes my stomach making me shiver._

_"__Or a little sister." I reply and look up as the door to our room opens and in runs a smaller version of Damon, his bright blue eyes sparkling brightly and he is followed by Ric with something in his arms. "Hey little man." I greet as the little boy of about three runs towards us and Damon greets him by embracing the boy and standing up next to me._

_"__Sorry, but taking care of Jason and Kiya yelling every second is not going to work. See's like mommy and daddy wont be getting to lucky with some alone time." Ric states walking over to us, a little baby in his folded arms. "Jenna is just so tired sorry guys." I just smile brightly._

_"__See Ric not as easy as you thought!" I state placing a protect full arm over my stomach. _

_"__You made it look so easy with Jason! Who knew that you would start a trend under the woman wanting to get married and have children?" he asks looking surprised._

_"__It's not our fault you followed in our footsteps by getting married and then, it was Caroline and Enzo, and Stefan and Lexi even Tyler and Liv! And now Jenna just gave birth a few nights ago, and Caroline and Liv are in last term and Lexi only finding out a few days ago she was pregnant. Must be something in the water we are drinking." Damon joked and wraps an arm around me pulling me to him._

_Ric raises a brow and snorts. "Funny family man!" Ric states turning around and leaving the room. We turn to the side and move to the balcony. Once Outside we look upon Kul-Elna in all its glory. More beautiful than I could imagined. I look to Damon but come face to face with Amun standing next to me and then we are overlooking the emptiness of the city again. I smile letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_ "__When you open your eyes you'll be in Damon's arms where you stood when all this happened. No time would have passed…" and that was the last thing I saw before I opened my eyes and indeed I was in Damon's arms. His worried expression focus solemnly on my face._

"Elena?" he asked.

I take a deep breath and he assist me up in a standing position to steady myself. "Got over excited." I reply and the relief on his face is priceless as I watch him. "Damon…" I start and he's serious again his eyes searching mine.

"What's wrong?" Damon asks as he places an arm around my frame.

"I feel light headed can we go back to the room?" I ask because I needed to plan out how I was going to get Damon to belief me. He nods his head at me and as pulls me into his arms and picks me up without effort before I can resist. "You don't need to carry me." But wrap my arms securely around his neck like I always do.

"I know… But I want to." He replies pulling me closer to him..

"You know it would be much better without your cloak." I say and I can feel him tense up at the mention of the cloak he constantly wore to cover his scars from the world… Already turning into that eerie trap soul. I shiver at the thought..

"Not this again please." He says as we make our way back to the entrance of the Mansion. I huff in disagreement but say nothing further knowing that it would put him in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day. Ric and Tyler is still in the same place they had been, bickering about something the other has done.

"Ric could you call on Caroline and then join us in our room?" I ask as we pass them by and the look I get from Ric is priceless. Because I clearly think his mind is in the gutter. He just nodded his head and followed us into the Mansion. Damon takes me directly to our room not even stopping at the main hall for Ric to return with Caroline. We enter the room and places me on the bed where I stretch out pulling Damon on top of me but he quickly moves to the side and roles over me to sit next to me on the bed.

"Why do you want to see them?" Damon asked as he places his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

"Who better to plan a wedding in 5 days then Caroline?" I ask and I can sense him smirk because he knows that it's true. "Damon the population of the mansion is growing, I'm scared that we will have to show people away soon because there aren't any space." I say and I see his eyes open and he looks down at me frowning deeply because I never got involve when it came to such things. I had always pulled aside never really saying anything.

That's when Ric and Caroline decides to join us. Ric plopping down on the bed near my feet and Caroline sits at the desk and chair in the middle of the room. I pull myself up on my elbows and look at Damon and then at Caroline. Indicated that he should tell her about what I had just told him.

"Caroline how long until we run out of space for the people at the mansion." I almost want to swat Damon on his arm because that was not what I was hinting at.

"Depending on how many people we take in, it should be around 200 days before we can't take people in anymore.."

I stop her mid-sentence, not because she was wrong but because Damon can be an Idiot. "Not that Damon!" I exclaim this time swatting his arm and making Ric laugh out load.

"Oh, sorry. Caroline please organize a wedding to be held for myself and Elena in 4 nights." He didn't even falter as he said the words and the blonds eyes lit up like fireworks. And then we heard the high pitched squeal and I had to cover my ears because it started to pain until Ric placed a hand over Caroline's mouth to silence her. Took him long enough to get up and walk over to her.

"I know it's exciting. But relax blonde. And start the preparations without another squeal or a word." Ric stats and Caroline is silent when he removes his hand from her mouth but her eyes are still speaking on her behalf of her mouth. She was out of the room before we could say another word of anything. And I am thankful for Ric and his tactfulness which he seldom possessed. "Okay next subject?" Ric asks looking at us.

I take a deep breath before looking at Damon then back at Ric. This would be the first time for me to have a say in what happens at the mansion. "Ric, I will only agree on marrying Damon based on one demand." And Now I have Damon's full attention as he sits up and look at me with a shocked expression. "In 223 nights we will run out of room and supplies for the people seeking refuge at the Mansion. This is a great concern."

"What do you suggest we do?" Damon asks sitting closer, Ric already too close for my liking but at least I have their attention.

I needed to make them belief in what I saw could happen, what I had seen. I had a glimpse of a bright and happy future and if I could just get them to believe me I would be able to life that future. "I have been to Kul-Elna with Damon, who else has been there or willing to enter?" I ask thinking how to go about this.

Ric sit's back as he thinks for a moment. "Myself, Enzo, Rose, Stefan, Caroline." Ric states before looking at Damon. "What are you getting at?"

I take another deep breath. "I demand that we rebuild Kul-Elna, that we rebuild it into the city it was supposed to be, a safe haven to people seeking refuge." Both men in front of me are silent and they look at each other as if I have completely lost my mind. "We have the supplies, we can rebuild it. If we can make the people belief, they will come."

"Elena…" Damon starts placing his hands in his hair pulling lightly.

"No Damon. You told me I should not be afraid and they would not hurt me. Amun never hurt me. I want this. And if I can at least get 3 people to belief in me and that this can happen then I can get them all to belief that Kul-Elna is not what everyone says it is." I say as I try my best for the men to belief me. "Damon if I can make them belief, they will follow you." I say as serious as I can and he frowns a bit.

"Damon, I belief her." Ric states make me feel overjoy but still I needed Damon on this. I needed him. He was the real reason behind my decision and in some weird way he was connected to the City.

"I will take your hand and we will go in and we will come out with a city reborn, and we will show our scars in pride of what we have survived and what we accomplished. You just need to get your hands dirty. In your case you need to show these people the man you are without your cloak, without that word that you think you are because you are not a murderer, you are not a killer! You are the Great Thief King Damon, I just need you to be the man you are when our door is closed, that vulnerable, courageous, strong leader who survived." I say with tears in my eyes because he looks at me as if he can't belief I had just said that.

He looked ashamed. "Elena it's not that easy." He grunts with his teeth gritted as if I had said something I should not have said in the first place.

"I know what Klaus did. I see it every day and you are not that person. Please Damon, do this for me, do this for your family, do this for the trapped souls, do it for our child." I almost beg and it's like we have completely forgotten Ric who is sitting to the side. Damon had tears in his eyes as he looks at me. "I belief in you, I need you to belief in me" I whisper desperately.

Damon releases a breath as he moves his hands to the front of his cloak and he undoes the tie, the cloak falling from his shoulder and onto the bed. He turns and he looks to his side to Ric. "I belief you Elena, I'm sure you have Ric as well. You need a third person." Damon states.

"Give me until dinner." I reply as I half smile at this man in front of me.

"What the fuck is that word on Damon's chest?" we hear Ric and I can't help but start to laugh. How he just changed the mood in one instant. "Almost none of these people are schooled so I doubt they will know what that word is." Ric states and Damon looks to me raising an eye brow.

"It means warrior." I reply because that is what Damon was by doing this.

"You're going to be so popular with the ladies with all those battle scares and the word warrior. I'm jealous." I glare at Ric because that was pushing it a bit too far and he quickly sees this. "I withdraw my statement. Seeing that Damon is a one woman man, getting married in 4 nights and with a child on the way. Damn what did I do wrong!" I shake my head because Ric was being his ridiculous self, making both myself and Damon smile.

"Maybe you should stop riding Jenna and have her on top then she'll be with child." I reply and the reaction I get from both men are priceless because who knew it that I had it in me to make such a strong sex reference joke.

After Damon gets over the overall shock he looks at me. "Why 223 nights? Why that number?" he asks and I wonder if I should just tell him the truth or if I should just say something stupid and he would never believe me but leave the matter anyway.

"Because in 224 nights Klaus will find our hide our… And he will massacre everyone just to get to you." I reply seriously.

We enter the main hall next to each other and we walk to our table that we share with Ric and Stefan. After my serious confession it led to me telling Damon and Ric about the vision I had with Amun and which led to Damon passing out, not only once because how dear Amun drag my soul to the other side. But he believed me and so did Ric.

We sit down and then Ric enters the room and he takes his seat next to me. We now sat from left to right, Ric, myself, Damon and Stefan. We started saying grace to the gods for the meals that are made and presented. And as we start to eat Damon stands up and all attention is drawn to him as he clears his throat.

"This has turned into a community from a band of thieves. Now I want to take the time to talk to the community that loyally follow me every day." I could hear a pin drop if I really listened and all eyes are now moving on Damon's every move I can see he is vulnerable as his cloak was left in the room and he stood in front of his people as the man he must be looked upon by. "I have asked Elena her hand in marriage. She has agreed and the wedding celebration will be taking place in 4 days." Applause started to erupt as the men cheered and whistled mainly because Ric is an instigator and started it. "But we have a problem at hand. And I want to give Elena an opportunity to raise her concern for this community and the have you listen to her solution. Please be open minded concerning this matter as it affects all of us."

He extends his hand to me and I hear some more applause and then I am standing next to Damon and all eyes are on me. I am watched like an hawk but I find it in myself as I take a deep breath and I start something that will either work or not.

"In 223 nights we will run out of room and out of resources to support our growing community. I have a solution but I need the community, the people that follow Damon to trust and belief that this can work." I look to Ric and nods his head in support. "Kul-Elna was once a rising village to become a city until the pharaoh massacred thousands of innocent people out of jealousy and rage. Rumours have been raised that it is the city of the dead, a ghost village. But so many rumours are wrong. Kul-Elna is still a rising village with more than enough supplies to be rebuilt. Myself, Damon, Ric, Caroline and others have been in Kul-Elna and we are still standing here in front of you today, alive and not insane. With your help we can rebuild a village into a great city all we need is that you, the people, the community belief and trust that this can be done within the 223 nights. Myself, Ric and Damon beliefs that Kul-Elna can be re-built who else will stand with us?" I ask as I look around and I know that Caroline would not raise her hand because she was named and she will feel that she is singled out.

I see Tylor raise his hand looking deep into my eyes. "If we stand with you and rebuild the city how will it be governed?" and I am surprised by the plain question that I was clearly not prepared for.

I look to Damon who takes my hand. "As I recall this is actually Great Thief King Damon's band of thieves. And I do not think that we should follow any one but him into this because he is the reason why you all are here. I do belief that it should continue as it is but more people must be included and the decision should not only be with Alaric and Damon. But the members of the community who do not want this or who do not want to be included may decide to leave." Basically giving all of the people sitting in front of me that either they stay and rebuild or they have to leave.

"I will stand with you if Kul-Elna is governed by not only Great Thief King Damon but together with Great Thief Queen Elena." Jeremy says who is next to Matt. "Every king needs a queen. And if you belief Kul-Elna can be rebuilt I will follow you to the end."

I look to Damon because we did not discuss such a matter and I was unsure if it was the right choice to be made. "I agree Kul-Elna will have a King and Queen and it only seems fit that Damon be the King as he is the last standing survivor of Kul-Elna." Caroline states glancing over to Stefan as if silently apologizing.

"What about the trapped souls that haunt Kul-Elna?" Rose asks from the side and I almost laugh out loud.

"Don't be afraid of something you have no idea about." Ric states winking at Rose and I remember similar word that was spoken to me concerning the same matter just a few weeks prior. It didn't put me at ease then so why would it put these people at ease?

"I will follow my King and Queen to the end, trapped souls or not." Tylor states. Which completely catches us off guard because we thought he would be the hardest to make believe that this was a good choice to make and stand with us in this.

And then the uproar started. "We will follow our King and Queen." We heard in union as the people cheered and yelled and I just couldn't belief that all these people were willing to take a leap of faith just because I said so. All of them placing their trust solemnly in my hands. Tyler walked over to our table placing two cups in front of us and Caroline followed handing Tyler a cup, smiling from ear to ear..

"To our King and Queen." He said raising the cups to which Damon takes but Ric stops me as I take my cup and hand me another with what seems to be juice.

"No wine for our queen." Ric states raising the glass himself winking somewhat at me and I frown.

Tyler frowned at this as well. "No but she has to raise her glass of wine because this is all her idea. It would be bad luck if she did not." He states as he tries to take the cup back from Ric who successfully keeps it from his reach.

Just as the commotion dies down Stefan decides to speak very loudly. "No wine for mommy to be it's bad for the baby." And then it's quiet and I could already feel the scrutiny of all the people as I feel their eyes on me. I look to Stefan and he seems to be … drunk. His eyes trying very hard to focus on me but they just seem to pre-occupied.

I look to Damon who gives me a frown then hoots a glare in Stefan's direction. I can't help but feel that anxious as everyone knew now, our little secret. And here I thought living with Ric was bad enough but a drunk and bitter Stefan was worse because I don't know what would cause him to be like this. I feel an arm wrapped around me and look to the person, Ric arms are around me like one would hold a child who had just been hurt. His hands free or the cup and I rest my head on his chest because I had such mixed emotions.

I notice out of the corner of my eye how Damon grabs Stefan by the arm and pulls him up and to the side. Caroline walks around the table and embraces both me and Ric as Tyler turns to the people casually smirking as if he had won something. "Back to dinner people. Don't make our Queen uncomfortable." He states and then there is an uproar of applause!

People were smiling and clapping and cheering and I move my head to the side to look at them and they cheered harder and I just could not phantom the reason why they would cheer. I could hear people cheering 'Queen Elena' over and over and this made me really uncomfortable but this was positive. The people was cheering that I am with child… they were happy which actually catches me by surprise.

"A wedding and a baby, we are truly blessed." Caroline whispers to me but I just wanted the people to stop the noise. Ric saw my pained look and glanced at Tyler.

"People please calm down and let us eat dinner." Tyler yelled or the cheering and the clapping and it soon did die down much to my relief because it was overbearing to listen to these people. As all the people calm and start sitting to continue their meals Caroline lets go of me and she smiles brightly.

I just give her a small smile because right now I did not want to be here. I wanted to go to bed and lay down… I look up to Ric who is still holding me in place and he reads my eyes as he nods his head. "Just eat something… or I won't hear the end of it." He says and I nod my head. He lets go of me and then we sit down next to each other and he keep his hand on mine.

I pick at the food in front of me and I knew I had to eat, I take a piece of bread and once I taste it I devour it and my place as well. Eating every last crumb and then I wash it down with a bit of juice. I start picking at Ric's place who just stares at me in complete shock.

"Sorry…" I whisper and take a piece of bread. I really did love bread. When I finish the piece of bread I look to my other side and Damon and Stefan is still not back. I frown because where could they be? "I'll be right back." I whisper to Ric and then get to my feet slowly trying my best not to draw attention. I move to the side and then to the door of the main hall and poke my head out looking in both ways before leaving the main hall. They would most likely be either at the entrance or they would be in our bedroom.

I turn to the entrance and start to walk down the long corridor. I knew this place like the back of my hand… I would say front but there was still marks on the front of my hands and I didn't really recognize them as my own. I turn twice and as I am about to reach the entrance I can hear Stefan yelling at Damon and that they were in a heated argument concerning something Damon had done.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Damon's POV

"You don't get it Damon! Do you!" Stefan is yelling at me, clearly he has been drinking and his drunken slurs are irritating as hell. I roll my eyes at him because he is being a complete idiot.

"Stefan do you even hear yourself? Your speaking like a crazy man!" I yell back grabbing him by his shoulder to steady him, him moving side to side was making me dizzy and I didn't even have a drink yet. Even thou he was my little brother I would beat his ass just for thinking such a ridiculous thought. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her ever." I tell him but I know that it is hopeless because he would not even remember this in the morning.

Stefan placed both his hands on my shoulders and now we are eye to eye. "Not only you love her. Just remember that." He doesn't stutter as he says this and I frown at him because what did he mean by that.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I love her to Damon! It's hard not to fall for her, with her doe brown eyes, that look right into your soul. I'm just not in-love with her." Stefan replies and he'd not joking because I know this is true because in a way we all loved Elena. Whether it was the intense love / in-love feeling I had or if it was friendly love like it would be between her and Ric because I knew he looked over her like a daughter.

He protected her more then I really could. He protected her from everything that I was. The stealing, the killing. This was not a place for her but she had made her choice and she wanted this. This was not forced onto her. "I know you do Stef, I know." I reply to my drunken brother as I pull him into my embrace. There was no arguing with him because it was true.

He wraps his hands securely around me and it's moments like this that I really thank the gods that I saved my brother and that I had listened to my parents for once in my life. I hold my brother for a few more second before I pull back thanking the gods again that no one had witnessed my moment of weakness with my brother.

"Let me take you to your room, tomorrow you need to go with Ric to take Elena to a physician in the city." I half mumble to myself as I move to the side half carrying my brother lopsidedly to the entrance only to find Elena standing next to it smiling softly at me. "Hey…" I almost whisper as I move over to her.

"Hey…" she replies and the smile never leaves her face. "I'm going to a physician?" she asks as she moves to Stefan's other side helping me with my brother who is now impossibly heavy and drooling on my shoulder.

"Yeah to check on you, and maybe to verify the pregnancy?" I ask as we move together into the mansion. "Personally I don't trust Matt if it comes to that. No offence." I reply quickly but I hear her giggle which sets me at ease. And knowing if she was pregnant or not would be a great help. Truly I would be overjoyed to become a father but in a way I knew we weren't ready for this, she was still a child of just 16 and a few months. Not like that put me at ease.

"No offence taken. But I would prefer to go with you." She says and right now, I did not want to be near the city. Not only would the Klaus and the guards be out for my blood but I was wanted for the murder of Michael and Ester.

"It would be a huge risk if I took you," I half trail of as we near Stefans bedroom and I take my brother from Elena and she opens the door for us to enter. I walk and my brother half stumbles in and then at least I find his bed and he falls onto it. Well he's in bed and he will be sleeping in a few seconds. Job well done. I smirk at my brother, he never could handle his alcohol. I turn around and I see that Elena is still at the door looking into the room. I sigh and then leave my brother before I exit the room I close the door and I look down at her. "But I will start preparations for Kul-Elna." I say as I wrap an arm around my girl and I lead her to our bedroom.

When we enter our room I close the door behind us and then see there is a plate of food on the table. Thanks Caroline. I walk over to the table and take a seat. Elena doesn't sit down and she moves to the chest next to the bathing chamber, her eyes big. "I would like that." Elena stated and she seems off like there is something wrong. I pull the plate closer and then start to eat looking her over once.

After half of my plate is finished she is still staring at me and I wonder briefly what's on her mind because she really seems out of it. "What are you thinking of?" I ask as I move forward and pour juice in the middle of the desk. Motioning for her to take a cup who pushes herself of the chest and make her way over to me standing next to me but she takes it with a small smile.

At first her eyes focus on mine and then she sighs. "What if I am pregnant? I'm scared Damon… I know you are excited about this but truly I'm scared." She replies as she holds the cup in her hands almost hiding her whole face. I could understand that she is scared, I was terrified. I didn't know the first thing of being a father, I never had a father.

"Whether you are or not I will still love you and stay by your side every step of the way. We'll be scared together." I reply and her expression softens immediately. I am good with my girl and I knew it. But it was what I would do because I would do anything for her. Knowing that she agreed to be my wife and that we would be wed in 5 days made me really happy because I wanted no else but her.

And to think that I wanted her to confines me love is worth it. Well if you have Elena, everything is worth it. Loving this girl only brought me happiness and this was more than I could have asked for, since the life that I had before her was full is sadness and hate. With Elena I only knew how to be in-love quite love sick if you asked me but who cared. I deserved happiness in my life and I am sure that I made her happy. I take one last bite of meat before pushing the plate forward.

"You want to sit and talk some more or get in bed?" I ask and I can see the sparkle in her eyes as she takes a sip and places the cup on the desk. But she doesn't reply and I knew that look all to well. But I didn't want to risk having sex with her and it might cause something to the pregnancy. And I Need to tell her this. "Have a seat, Elena," I offered to her a bit nervous to refuse my girl.

She bites down on her lower lip and slowly walked around to my side of the desk. "I've… well… bed." she answered quietly.

My eyes fell from hers. "Oh," was all I said. I knew she didn't expect our conversation to go down this path and I felt bad for catching her off guard. I took another step forward. "Elena can we maybe …" I pressed.

With a deep inhale to steady myself, she leaned down and meets my lips with her own. And my response was immediate.

My hands lifted into her hair and she pulled me up closer to her. To make it easier, she twisted and sat down in my lap, tilting my head for better access. Her lips were exactly as I remembered. Soft, yet firm. Warm and so tempting. I had to taste them. But I knew that this would lead to something and I just count afford something to happen just yet.

She opened her mouth and dragged her tongue across my lower lip. My body reacted and my lips parted, allowing her entrance. She met my tongue with her own and I had to suppress a moan.

Delicious.

Our tongues moved together as we tasted each other and my skin prickled with goose bumps. She was perfect. Her body against mine was melting me to my core and I felt myself getting lost in the kiss. Out of nowhere, I jumped up and Elena slipped down onto the floor with a thud. Her mouth hung open and I stared down at her in shock. What.

The. Hell. Was. That? I could not believe I had just done that to my girl.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I backed away from her, my hands in my hair again. "Elena, I'm sorry. Shit." I almost stuttered, She turned around and stood up. "We can't do this," I say more to myself. I turned back to Elena and I knew she could see the war behind my eyes. "We can't do this," I repeated.

"Why not?" Elena nearly begged. Her breathing was still escalated and I could still taste her on my tongue. I knew she wasn't finished yet.

"Because we just can't, Elena. I don't know it this would affect you being pregnant or anything..." I state as my eyes look into her brown doe eyes.

Sparks ignited inside of her eyes and I could see that it had upset her. I was so tired of people controlling me and taking things away from me and now I was doing the same to her. She didn't deserved this.

Elena took a step toward me, her eyes locked steadily with mine, and she lifted her shirt up over her head and let it fall to the floor. My eyes flickered away from her briefly to scan her nearly naked frame that was my home. When I looked back up she could see me struggling to maintain my stance on us not doing this.

My mouth popped open slightly and I unconsciously stepped away from her and into the wall. My eyes moved down to her bare breasts and she could see my resolve wavering.

She bent down removing her sandals when she stood back up, dressed in nothing, she saw the first signs of her victory in my all too willing eyes.

Seductively, she stalked toward her prey, her hips swinging with each step. When she reached me, she lifted a hand and ran her fingers across the stubble growing on my chiseled jaw line. I was in her hands.

She looked up at me from underneath her dark lashes, licked her lips, and whispered, "Please?"

My eyes narrowed and a deep groan escaped me as I rolled my head on my shoulders. "Please? Elena, don't do this to me." I almost plead to her. She batted her lashes again and moved to press her body against mine. I felt every muscle in my body stiffen...and I mean every muscle. She was going to get her way. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. It didn't take any time at all for my mind to lose any ideas of progress and growth but instead revert to this primal thought process of want and take.

I was not going to deny her. She was taking this, controlling the situation. She reached between us and slipped two fingers into the top of my robes. "Please, Damon?" she nearly purred.

"Fuck," I moaned and let my head fall back against the wall. "I'm begging you, Elena. You've gotta stop. You've gotta put your dress back on." I could feel her chest raising and falling rapidly against my own as her breathing increased. My eyes were trained away from hers as I attempted to stay firm on my decision.

I could see she was tired of playing this game. We both knew where we'd end up anyway... on my desk... Or in the chair... Or on the fucking floor. Made no difference to me.

Without further instruction from me, she started undoing my robes. Quickly she dropped to my knees, jerking down my pants. As my erection bounced free of the clothes, I gasp and I looked down at her because I did not understand what she was doing. She ran her tongue over her swollen lips and leaned forward.

Before I could stop her, I hastily began backing away from her, running into my wardrobe and knocking some close off, awkwardly attempting to tug my robes back up. "No, no, no, Elena. No," I said firmly with a shake of my head. "We are not doing this." My robes slid up around my hips but I seemed to be having difficulty getting them tightened again with shaking hands.

My mind was whirling. How could she just continue her ministration and what she had done just now was something un expected? My dick was less than an inch from her lips and I stopped her. She could have done god knows what right now and I stopped her.

"Damon," she whispered, her ego obviously bruised from my rejection.

I stopped trying to tighten my robes and looked up at her, my eyes widening. Quickly I walked back to where she was pathetically sitting on out floor, and lowered to my knees to join her. My eyes were soft and held all the pain she felt.

"God, yes, Elena." I lifted a hand to her cheek and rubbed my thumb along the bone. "And you have no idea how hard it is to not do this, but it just wouldn't be right."

"Why?" she asked her voice broken.

"Neither of us is in a position where this would be healthy." I say trying my best to explain to her because I just did not know what to expect. I had never been around pregnant woman and didn't know what to expect.

She held my gaze and narrowed her eyes. I didn't want to do this because it wouldn't be healthy? For who? I had always heard that sex was one of the healthiest things a person could do for their body physically. Mentally… well, who cares about that? This was what she wanted and she _would _probably get it. "Please Damon" I admitted brazenly. "I just want you."

I opened my mouth to respond but before a sound could escape, she lurched forward and covered my mouth with her own, wrapping her hands up into my hair and holding me against her.

She shoved her tongue into my mouth and moved her against mine, and I enjoying the salty-sweet taste of her. I immediately began kissing back, my will faltering immensely. The kiss was powerful and desperate with lips and tongues and teeth slamming together.

Deciding to abuse my newfound compliance, she shoved one hand down between us again, slid it into my robes, and grabbed my hardened member firmly. She. Was. _Not_ letting go.

I groaned into her mouth and sucked in a sharp inhale through my nose. One of my hands shot up to the wrist holding me, but I didn't attempt to pull her hand out. She was winning.

Gently she began rolling her thumb around the soft tip of my member, spreading around my pre-cum and creating a slick surface. I mumbled against her mouth but she couldn't decipher the words, and I didn't care to repeat. She wrapped her fingers around me and moved lower, then back up. The movements were uncomfortable and awkward due to her hand being trapped inside my robes so she removed her other hand from my hair and undid the robe. Once the robe was pushed partly off of my hips, she was able to free my erection again and make work of stroking me.

"Fuck," I moaned as I sucked her lower lip into my mouth. My grasp on her arm relaxing slowly and she smiled into my kisses.

With her unoccupied hand, she grabbed my hand, removed it from her arm, and brought it up to her bare breast. As soon as my palm was placed against her skin, the nipple pebbled and hardened and her heartbeat picked up in pace.

I didn't need further help from her and began massaging the rounded flesh, pulling my fingers back until my thumb and index finger were tweaking the perky nipple. Now it was her turn to moan. To express her satisfaction, she wrapped her hand softly yet firmly around me and tugged. My hips bucked in response.

The act seemed to break any resolve I may have left and my lips trailed away from her lips and across her jaw and to her throat. I licked and sucked at the skin as I went and the feeling shot straight between her legs. "Mmm,_ Damon_," she whispered into the side of my neck.

I needed her.

Now.

She pulled back from my lips and with as much force as she could muster, she pushed me back to the floor until I was on my back and she stood up. I was confused as I looked at her. She walked to stand over me and lowered her hips to hover above mine. The tip of my cock gently grazed her flesh and she roughly bit down on her lower lip.

My head fell back against the floor, my eyes closing. "We shouldn't," I muttered again, but the strength behind the statement was no longer there. With a deep breath, she impaled herself on me.

Brief pain coursed over her features as I filled her entirely, more than she'd ever been filled before, and she stretched to accommodate me. As she exhaled, an involuntary moan escaped her.

"Fuck," I groaned into the air.

She closed her eyes and I took several seconds to enjoy the feel of myself inside of her. Then slowly, she began lifting herself with her knees, setting a pace that had us both aching for more friction and heat. I pursed my lips tightly and moaned.

This felt right. This felt good. This is what she wanted and this was what she was getting. She placed her palms flat against my abdomen and looked down at me. God this woman was perfect. How had I never noticed? The thought sparked a fire within me and I had the most intense urge to fucking ride her. And she did. With the strength of her knees she picked up speed and lifted up and slid down my member repeatedly and quickly.

"Ugh…" she moaned each time I filled her. Both of my hands moved up Elena's chest to her bouncing breasts and I attended them, kneading and caressing firmly. Each time I pinched a nipple, she would moan louder and speed up her hips. I suddenly lifted to sit up. I took a nipple into my mouth and sucked hard. A tremble ran through me. "Damon!" Her arms slid around my neck and she held me close.

My hands rested on her hips and I began to guide her up and down, I groaned against her chest. Each time my body pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, I knew she was one second closer to her release. My teeth lightly nipped at a nipple and she cried out and slammed back down on me again.

A rippling effect began to vibrate inside of her and I knew her orgasm was close. I leaned away from her breast and my breathing was heavy. I placed my forehead on the smooth surface of her chest between her breasts. "I'm close, " I whispered.

I could sense Elena getting closer and she cried out with each movement, her fingernails digging into my back.

"Ugh…yes…" I heard her expressing.

"Just like that," I sighed.

My words must have sent her over the edge and she climaxed. With a scream, the muscles of her inner walls began to contract repeatedly around my cock and she forced her body to keep riding up and down. "Damon! Damon!" she threw her head back. Without warning and in Elena's mid-bliss, I flipped us over and she gasped as she landed hard on her back. The movement surprisingly intensified her orgasm it seems.

I propped myself up with my hands on either side of Elena's head and I began ramming myself into her, grunting with each thrust. I could feel the air around me charge with a different energy and the change was sudden and drastic. Elena looked up to my face and my eyes stared down at her, dark and filled with lust. No more was I the tentative man attempting to save her honour or whatever bullshit that was, but a man completely accepting of the pleasure being brought to him... and a man that wanted more.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and gave me free reign of her body. This was what she wanted from me. She wanted me to break loose and _want_ her like I needed her. She wanted me to tear her apart and find paradise in her body.

With furious movements, I pounded into her. The muscles in my jaw were clenched taught and deep growls would rumble at the base of my throat. My breathing was heavy through my nose and my hair was damp with sweat. I lifted a hand and grabbed her thigh, holding her tightly against my hip and keeping her in place. My fingers digging in to her flesh and I knew it was going to leave a bruise. Thrust after infuriating thrust, she whimpered as I inched my way closer to the same release she had received earlier.

I loved every second of it. With several more jerky movements, warmth began to spread inside of her as I reached the edge. My mouth dropped open and a stream of curses poured from my lips. My eyes never left hers.

The moment was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Damon's POV

I loved my girl, and it tore me apart that I had to send her to the city to go and consult a physician without being with her. I knew Ric would take care of her like she was his own and Stefan and Enzo would ensure her safety as well but just watching them ride off into the direction of the city broke my heart.

When I woke this morning she had wrapped herself around my body holding me closely to her. She was so peaceful as she slept, and that's when I could really appreciate her beauty because in your sleep your emotions that flashed over your face was pure. She would always have this small smile on her lips and I wonder what she was dreaming and if it was about me.

As always I would move her from me and her smile would turn into a little frown which I had to chuckle at. She would scrunch her nose and as she settles back into the bed, her smile would return. Her antics of last night was really bold and I wonder what had overcome her. But I was not complaining, she had become so much more experienced and it made me proud because it was my doing, at least I hoped so because I would kill any man that ever dare touch her or lay a finger on her.

I had retrieved breakfast from the kitchen and had taken it to the room, quickly eating, leave enough for Elena. I had gotten dressed and I left towards Stefan's room. Hopefully he was on his way to recovery from all the drinking he had done yesterday. I frown at that still not understanding why he went on the way he had. I open the door and the smell of vomit fills my nose and I turn away. I could handle Elena being sick, well I tried to but this, this I could not handle.

"Stefan?" I called, my hand covering my nose and mouth and I looked around the dark room.

I heard some ruffling and then see him poke his head up from behind his bed on the floor. "Hmmm." He answers with his one eye open trying very hard to focus on me.

"Get cleaned up, you and Ric are taking Elena to a physician in the city." I say a bit louder then I was supposed to causing him to flinch, having the correct effect of him taking note of his killer head ache cause by the excess amount he had drank last night. I laugh a bit and he drops down to the floor with a thud mumbling something about being inconsiderate of others and he's never drinking again. I chuckle again because the last statement was invalid and I promise you he would be drinking again soon. Idiot.

I turn around and leave his room not wanting to spend more time then I should in the stench of his vomit. I close the door behind me and walk over to Ric's room which is considerable very quiet for this time of the morning. We all knew Jenna was a morning person and that Ric always scored in the morning but it was deafening quiet. So I would risk opening the door hoping to find him either sound asleep or having breakfast.

When I get to his door I knock and it's quiet. So I open the door and pop my head into the room which was lit by a few candles. Ric was seated on the edge of his bed as he looked up at me and smirked. "Already finished your morning routine?" I asked as I head into the room and over to the chair to the side of his room. To that he hungs his head in disappointment and I can't help but laugh.

I look to the bathing chamber as Jenna pops her head out first glaring at my old friend Ric and then smiling at me. "No sex for him today… He knows drinking too much makes him sick and puking all over me was not the way to wake me up." She states and I laugh even harder shaking my head from side to side. Boy oh boy. Ric just sagged him head flinching at her words.

"Not funny Damon." Ric states as he stands up looking at Jenna. "I'm sorry baby…" he was cut off by Jenna's glare again.

"Don't even try to sweet talk your way out of this." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him and disappeared back into the bathing chambers. Ric sighed and looked back at me. Luckily I knew how to hold my wine or beer and I never got sick. Thank Ra for that. I would never forgive myself if I ever vomited on Elena or near her because it would surely show that I am more vulnerable then I attended to be.

I finally sit down on the chair and Ric stammers over to me sitting down across from me sighing again. "Ric I need to ask you a favour." I start and he raises his eyes to meet mine.

"Well?" he asked as I poured him a cup of juice and handing it over to him. He takes it and takes a sip, very cautious at first.

"With everything going on, I need you and Stefan to take Elena to the City today, to go consult a physician concerning her …current condition." Did I really say that? Couldn't I just say listen take her to the physician and find out if she is really pregnant. I felt my cheeks get warm as I look into Ric's knowing eyes and they seem to soften at the mention of Elena.

"You chose a hell of a morning to ask me, but sure we'll take her. Does Stefan know?" he asks taking another sip of the juice.

"Yeah, well he's in the same condition you are maybe worse." I wink at him as he smiles up at me. I could not ask for a better friend then Ric and I thanked the gods daily for him. When I was 14 I met Ric, he was 20 at the time. He had taken me and Stefan under his wing and he had taught me all the things I knew now. But I had shone with potential and I had far surpassed what he was and what he done, completely understanding my past and what I had planned for not only my future.

He had become my left hand and when I encountered a problem consulting with him was my only option. He had protected Stefan from everything I had done and what I had become. And I could not thank him enough because Stefan did not need to know the live I led and the people I had stolen from or that I killed. Ric was like a father to both me and Stefan even thou he was only a few years older but without him we would not be here and we would not be alive to tell our tail.

"You'll take care of her?" I ask softly, knowing that this man knew me inside and out. He saw that I loved this girl before I even saw it myself. He knew exactly what this girl meant to me and I trusted her with him. He would give his life for her.

I hear him sigh and finish his cup before placing it on the table. "Always do." He replied and I gave him a small smirk. "We will ride when she's ready." He continues and I just nod my head knowing that I should probably check in on her. I stand from the chair and turn towards the door not even glancing back at him as I leave his room. I walk towards my room and I open the door slowly.

Elena is seated on the chair at the desk enjoying her breakfast and the smile I receive from my girl as I entre make it worth walking this earth daily. I walk over to the desk and take my seat. "How do you feel?" I ask as I steal a piece of meat from her plate and she just smiles at me.

"No nausea today….yet." she replied and I smiled at her as I eat the piece of meat.

"That's good. Ric said that if you are ready they will take you to the City." I say and I can see that she seems a bit panicked and I sigh placing a hand on hers. "You shouldn't be worried. Ric and Stefan will take great care of you and you'll only be gone 2 days at the longest. I will probably see you tomorrow late afternoon depending on what time you go." I try to reassure her and the small smile I receive is good enough for me.

She looks to the bathing chambers and then back at me. "Then I should get ready. Want to bath with me?" she asked with that sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle I saw last night when she was so adamant to be intimate with me. I start to chuckle as I can already see through her plan and she frowns at me.

"You go along, I need to see the people in the main hall, we need to prepare, I'm just going to take the people to Kul-Elna today and get a proper look at the place and what we should do. Get the people familiar with the area." I say and her face lights up at the mentioning of Kul-Elna. "After you're done and dressed you can come and find me in the main hall." I say and she nods her head a small smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"I love you." She declares glancing up at me her eyes bright with hope.

"I love you to." I return and with that I stand up and move to the wardrobe. Opening the door and looking at the robes as I pick a top and skirt for Elena placing it on my arm and then picking a cloak. I turn and place the clothing on the chest beside the wardrobe. I turn and was met with Elena in front of me. I stared into her eyes as she just watched me with her big doe eyes. I moved towards her and placed a light kiss to her lips and I could feel her smile against my lips.

I moved back and Elena smiled as she takes the clothes from the chest. "I'll see you later?" she said more then asked and I nodded my head smiling back at her. She disappeared into the bathing chambers, leaving me alone in our room. She was really something, my own little piece of heaven, because all I knew was hell.

I left the room after I heard Elena get into the water and made my way to the main room, as I entered all eyes were on me and I nodded to the people as I passed them. Both Ric and Stefan were seated in their usual spots. I take my spot between both men and they don't even bother to look up and I know full well that they are still feeling the after effect of the wine from last night. I chuckle to myself as I look from side to side.

I look in front of me and the people are calm as they sit and quietly eat their breakfast. Both Stefan and Ric playing with the food in their plate… Too scared to eat or they might just become sick again. I can see Tyler and Caroline to the side, making small talk with Enzo and Rose. I clear my throat somewhat and I watch as the people eyes raise from their breakfast to where I am seated.

"People… After breakfast we, myself and Tyler will lead you or rather those of you who are willing to assist to Kul-Elna. We need to assess the damages for proper planning to be done. Do we have an architect or any carpenters or stonemasons?" I ask desperate that we at least have one of those in our growing community. I watch as hands are raised and it's about 16 hands that are raised. "Can the carpenters raise their hands?" I ask and I see 5 hands that are raised. "And the stonemasons?" 7 hands are raised. "Architects?" and the last remaining 4 raise their hands making me smirk.

"Do we have enough resources?" Tyler asked as the people's eyes move to him.

Even before I could answer I was interrupted by Jeremy as he stood. "I was a wood cutter previously and I'm sure I could recruit more people to get wood."

"I worked with clay pits and I am sure I can recruit some of the people to assist." Another man said as he rose to his feet.

"Me and some of the men here were workers before coming to you." Another said rising up. This only made me smile brightly because this was going to work. We were going to rebuild Kul-Elna and we were going to be a proud City just like Elena had said and how Amun had told her. Even thou I had been very angry at Amun for what he had done I knew he had good reason.

"That's great news." I say as I look to the people with new meaning.

"I assisted my farther with the farms so maybe I could see if the ground is still fertile and we could ensure that we plant food for the coming harvest." Matt stated and all I could so was nod at him.

"Maybe myself, Jenna and Rose can hear what the other people can do and from there we can assess how things will be?" Caroline states with a big smile and I wonder how the hell I did not come up with that plan from the beginning when the people started to arrive at the mansion.

I nod my head again as Elena turns the corner and she enters the main room with a bright smile. "Then it's settled. Myself, Tyler, Matt, the architects, stonemasons and carpenters will go to Kul-Elna and assess the city today. Caroline you will lead the other project of finding out what the other people can assist with." I could see Elena's eyes light up as she heard our plan and she took her seat next to myself and Ric.

Ric and Stefan quickly sit up in their cheers and smile sheepishly at Elena who just shakes her head. I look towards Enzo… I had no idea what he would be doing. I don't believe that he could be of help right now unless he opened a brother here in the mansion and I am sure that Elena nor the other woman would appreciate that.

He looks up and notices that I am looking in his direction and he notions with his head towards me and I narrow my eyes. Maybe I should send him with Ric. I'm sure all three of them could protect Elena, not that I doubted Ric and Stefan. He knew the city and would probably know the best physician. I just indicate to him to come over to me and he stands from his place moving over to my table.

"Morning beautiful, Damon and the 2 idiotic drinkers that can not handle their alcohol." He stats as he approaches and I can hear the displeased grunts from both Ric and Stefan and the small giggle that escapes Elena's lips.

"Way to go, infuriating the people you will be spending the next two days with." I reply and Enzo raises his brow as if not understanding. I lower my voice a bit as I start to explain. "Enzo, Ric and Stefan need to take Elena to a physician in the City. I need you to go with them, you know the city and I'm sure you can get the best physician to check on Elena." Enzo is not phased as he slowly nods his head.

"O…" he states looking between Ric and Stefan as they look at me in surprise.

"Besides, they're under the weather from drinking waaayyyy to much last night so a sober mind would do them good." I continue and then I hear Ric grunt again but they decide to keep quiet.

Enzo nods his head slowly and then he smiles. "They smell like beer." I hear Elena stated from beside me and I can't help but chuckle and both of them cringe at the sound.

"Sure, as long as nothing happens this time." Enzo states and I smirk towards him and I pray for the same because I do not know what I would do if something was to happen to her. Or them. Stefan was my family, Ric was like family and Enzo was a very good friend.

"I think with the three of you it will be completely fine." I reply and it's like they seem at ease with my words. Enzo nods his head so does both Stefan and Ric. Hopefully they won't kill each other as they clearly have their differences.

"Then we should get going, Elena?" Ric states looking over to Elena who silently nods her head and her eyes fall onto mine and I can clearly see the fear in her eyes and it kills me, but we needed to do this. We needed to know if she was pregnant and with child, or if something else was maybe wrong. I grab Elena's hand as we stand and I start to lead her to the stables. Ric, Stefan and Enzo following suite.

We turn to the stables and the horses are ready. I watch as Enzo moved into the stall to prepare his horse and saddle it up. Ric soon places his hood over his head and he mounts the horse without any effort. I watch as Stafan does the same but with a little more effort as he tried his best to stay on top and I want to laugh but I know this isn't the right time to be laughing at him.

Ric extends his hand to Elena and she quickly turns to me, her eyes seems so sad as I embrace her in my arms and hold her tightly against my chest breathing her in. So sweet. I don't want to let her go but I watch as Enzo returns mounted on his own horse, his hood placed on his head.

"I love you." I whisper to Elena as I place a soft kiss on her forehead and then place my hand underneath her chin and move her to look deep into her eyes and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. It all ended to soon as she turned towards Ric and he helped her mount his horse, she placed her hood over her head and Ric nodded at me.

Now here I am standing looking toward the desert as they rode of. Wishing so badly that I could be with her and stay with her. But I was wanted for the murder of both Pharaoh Michael and Great Wife Ester. I would be caught immediately and jailed maybe worse I would be killed, knowing that Klaus would go insane and kill me himself. I turned to my side and was met by Jenna who also watched them ride off.

"They'll be fine." She whispered to me and I smile down at her knowing that she only meant well.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." I whisper back as I place my arm around her frame pulling her into my side. I knew how she felt every time Ric had to leave. I felt the same way knowing that Elena was with them. "If you don't feel like helping Caroline I'll understand." I say as she looks up at me, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. She smiled up to me and I wished I could give myself the day off. I give her a small squeeze and I let go of her as she turns around and leave my side to do whatever it is woman do.

When there is no sign of them anymore I turn and I walk towards the main room. There was a shadow over my bright mood and if felt like I had lost a part of me when she had left. See loving someone brought you pain even if it wasn't the intention. Ra just keep my girl safe.

I walk into the main hall and Caroline and Rose are already busy with their task as they are chatting to the people trying to find out what their specialities were. Tylor and Matt was on the other side of the room with the architects, stonemasons and carpenters as they spoke to them. I sigh clearly not in the mood for any of this anymore but I had to do this for Elena.

I walk towards them and I motioned at Tyler to continue as he clearly knows what he was doing. I could hear how he spoke to the men that stood before him and how he spoke to them with care to reassure them nothing would happen to them. I just nodded my head wishing the following two days over as soon as possible. I just wanted Elena to come back and that she was healthy and that everything was fine.

I missed her already but it wasn't that dreadful feeling I had when I thought that she had died. Thinking back to that sent shivers up my spine and I tried to supress the thoughts that followed because I can still see it, I still dream about it. It had been complete hell and I relived it each time I closed my eyes. I remember as I threw her to the ground and I saw her scrape her knees and hands and I remember trying my best to evoke Klaus. And then she was sick and I could not stop my body from rushing over to her and helping her.

Marcel had taken the chance and brought the dagger to my neck in my moment of weakness. I still do not know how she could grab the dagger pulling it away from me to save me. She was such a brave person and all because she loved me. My heart swelled just as the thought passed my mind. I remember her being pushed aside as the dagger sliced right into her small hand and then I was being backed up into a corner by Klaus and Marcel and I remember her yelling at Klaus to stop and that this is madness and he told her that if he could not kill me Marcel would and then I remember the cloaked figure.

Enzo it was but I didn't know that at the time. I watched in horror as he choked her and sliced her neck in an attempt to save me and her. Enzo had never been one for tactics. And his idea had flaws but it was the best. He wanted to ensure that they would never get to her again. But still I watched as she 'died' in front of us and her life leave her eyes and I can't remember who was yelling louder, myself or Klaus. In a swift movement Marcel had me in a death grip and I was too shocked to even move a muscle much less try to defend myself.

I watched as she sagged to the floor and her eyes roll back into her head. The cloaked figure had them placed her body softly on the ground, softly…. And he had mounted a horse and another cloaked figure had assisted him as they placed Elena's limp body on the horse and they had disappeared into the crowd. I thought it would be the last time I would ever see my girl.

I could not believe this world is so cruel to take the only person I would ever love from me. My body had gone limp in Marcel's grip as he pulled my back, I could do nothing, I could do nothing to save her… I had never been so heartbroken in my life and I wondered if I would ever survive this nightmare. I had to watch my parents die right in front of me and now I had this fixated into my mind.

How would I survive this if I had barely hung onto a thread during the death of my parents. A 6 month old Stefan was the only thing I had left.

"Damon…" I hear my name and look towards Tyler who is staring at me intently.

"Yeah?" I mumble and he blinks twice at me.

"So are we on our way to Kul-Elna?" he asked and I nod my head numbly.

"Yeah." I reply again as I turn from him and my body moves automatically. It already knew where it had to go and it was moving on its own accord as I assume Tylor and the others are following me. I walk to the entrance of the mansion and turn to the side and to the secret passage that wasn't a secret anymore. Well not to the people that lived in the mansion.

My mind wander back to Marcel gripping me and I remember that I couldn't move nor did I put up a fight as they took, well more like dragged me to the palace dungeons. I was placed in a cell where I was bound by chains in the middle of the room. It didn't take Klaus long to come down to the dungeons as Elijah had joined him after he was briefed of the death of Elena and I could see that it had affected Elijah just as well. It seems that this girl had a part of each of our hearts, I just believe that Klaus was in it for the wrong reasons. I remember how Klaus kept on asking me the same questions over and over. Who was the cloak figure that killed his Elena? Was it one of my men? Was it my plan? I didn't answers the absurd questions. I had no will to really continue. Without her I had no reason to be alive right now. And that's what I had told Klaus.

I told him to just kill me and get it over with. I remember that he said that Marcel must keep on whipping me until I answered the questions. And then he said that I would be whipped for each person I had ever killed. If he only knew that I had killed more than he could count. That first day I had received 30 lashes, much to Elijah's requests to stop this madness and just give me some time.

Elijah was a good man even if he was the basted child. He was better than any of them and he deserved the throne. He had humanity something that Klaus did not possess. But that was my own fault after murdering his father and stealing his bride. I had witness a few times how he had been with Elena and he was not this ruthless person he had become. Finally someone that felt the same way I had, when they killed my family. Stupid idiot.

They left around twilight and finally leaving me to try and process what had happened today. To finally let myself think of Elena. I could not stop the tears that ran down my cheeks and the sobs racking through my body. I lost Elena. I was never going to see her ever again. I had no reason to continue to live.

I could hear the guards whisper but that didn't bother me. I didn't care. I didn't feel. I could not even concentrate on the 30 lashed I had received. It was nothing compared to the heartbreak of losing the one you love. Later that evening I remembered that Klaus had returned, he had this wicked gleam in his eyes as he drew a small blade and brought it to my chest.

I remembered as he placed it on my chest. His word to me was that I had killed Elena and that it was my fault she was dead. And this finally got a reaction from me as I started to fight against my bounds to no success. He had said that I had killed Elena and that I was a murdered. He started to carve the word into my chest and with each cut that was made I believed him. I had killed so many already, how could I not be responsible for her death as well?

Who else to blame but yourself? Right. I was bleeding heavily as he finished his ministration and I could hardly keep my eyes open from bleeding out as he smirked at his hard work on my chest. He said that he would be back in the morning and ensure that I pay for ever life I had taken. I remember chuckling darkly without any humour. He didn't even know how wrong he had been.

Before dawn broke I was woken up by Elijah splashing water over me. I had been caught off guard by the high priest as he unlocked the locks of my bounds. You could say I was very surprised when he looked at me and told me that I had to get out because Klaus did not plan on killing me and my torture would only continue. I had laughed in his face because I could not belief I was being helped by him. I had asked him why.

His only reply was he was not as blind to the truth as I thought. Not really understanding what he had meant. But I raised to my feet leaning heavily against the wall. I told him that if I leave this dungeon there was no stopping any of my actions and I told him that no one was safe from my fury. He had then smiled slightly as if he did not care which I think was true.

I took the dagger he had offered to me without hesitation. And I looked down at the object in my hand. He looked down as he motioned towards the open door. His last world to me was. "Leaving Klaus alive would be a punishment enough instead of killing him because knowing that he had lost Elena is already killing him." And that's when he left me, the door wide open and no guard in sight.

I left the dungeon and I moved within the shadows through the Palace. My rage now willing my limbs to move as I stalk towards the side I knew their sleeping quarters were in. I snuck into the Great Wives room and I remember slitting her throat as she still slept. I had promised Amun that I would not make her suffer when and if I kill her.

When I went in search of the only daughter I found that Kol was with Rebekah and both had put on a fight for their lives. I still remembered getting covered in both's blood as I removed Rebekah's one arm and was it Kol's leg? Mmm I was so creative when I was angry. Figuring that if I left them without a limb each if would be punishment enough now that both their mother and father was dead.

When I reached Klaus' room I was disgusted beyond believe to find another woman in his bed. I still remember the shock in his eyes as he watch me bring the blade to her neck and then her head was rolling towards him. I remember telling him that I would always be there watching, waiting to ruin his live.

He did put up a fight and he did try his best to defend himself but he was pretty rattled when I threw his siblings limbs towards him and that allowed me to stab him in his side and he double over in pain yelling for guard to assist but they couldn't open the door. I chucked darkly because he did deserve to be in living hell and knowing that I would always be there put just enough fear into him to belief me.

I successfully escaped and I had returned to Kul-Elna hoping to find Ric and the other but they were not there. I had taken the secret passage back to the mansion and that's how Ric and Elena and the others found me… When I saw Elena… My mind just shut down and I could not believe that here she was in front of me. The joy and surprise that filled me was soon overpowered by guilt as I finally came to terms to what I had done at the palace… I pushed the thoughts completely from my mind and for the past few weeks I buried myself in all that is Elena physically and mentally.

I just wanted to forget the whole experience but the scars were a reminder and Elena was a reminder. But how she spoke to me, and how she got me through everything, it was completely amazing. And it made me love her even more.

When I focus my mind I see that we are in Kul-Elna. Tyler had taken over again most probably figuring out that I wasn't going to be any help to them. I was thankful for Tyler even thou he had seemed distracted but taking the lead as they started to speak and plan on what they wanted to do, what they needed to start on first.

"Tyler I'm off, just going to take a walk around the place." I mutter and he just nods his head not even question me. I wonder briefly how he got the people to enter this place. Weren't they afraid of this place or did Elena's words sink in last night? I raise a brow at this but push into the back of my mind not really wanting to think of Elena because then I would only miss Elena and I would start to get depressive and then irritated and then who knew what I would do.

I make my way through the ruins that I knew by heart and then I walk to the side, to where I knew my old house was. I needed to speak to Amun and I knew the only way to get his attention was if I go to the place I fear and hate the most. I move to the side again and then the house is in plain view. Our house didn't look anything like a spacious homestead and I curse at myself because I hate doing this, seeing this. I hate to be reminded of what that fucking idiot of a man had done and how he took everything from me.

I push open the door and as expected Amun is seated in the corner at the table we sat when eating meals. Surprisingly this place never caught fire like the rest of the village and it looked the same as it did the last time I had seen it or well when I ran from it with Stefan in my arms. I take a seat across from Amun as a shiver run up my spine. Not sure whether to be angry at him for his stunt he pulled with Elena yesterday or surprised that he's even here, I decided on the latter. "Amun," I greeted and he snorted at me.

"Damon what brings you to Kul-Elna and we see you brought visitors." Amun stated not really surprised or phased, well I couldn't really see any emotion on him…ever so I assumes that it was that.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Or well what you told Elena?" I asked sarcastically closing my eyes as my head hung to the back. If he started with his riddles and shit I again I would lose my mind, I did not have patience today.

Amun placed both his hands on the table the bone of his fingers slightly scratching the surface of the wooden table and he sighed. "I'm glad she got to you Damon. It was the only way that it would ever happen." He states and I sigh because I did not deny it. Elena persuading me was the best choice and method and I would give Amun credit for that. I would say yes to nearly anything that comes out of her mouth, I couldn't ever deny her sex so she had a pretty good grip on me.

"I know but still, that's my girl Amun and right now we have a bit of a situation and we don't need that kind of stress." I say thinking of my girl and how she may be with child. And how can it be healthy to pull some ones soul to the other side. Basically her soul had died. That was surely not safe for our child. Our child, the thought had not settled in yet but each day was a step forward.

Sometimes I think Amun can read my mind. "Elena is not with child… the only reason she's sick is because she was in a stressful situation and that affected her monthly bleed as well." My head shoots up and my eyes are wide open. How would he know this? I was beyond confused but it never surprised me that he knew everything and anything. I hear him chuckle as my heart sinks into my chest. Elena was not with child… I couldn't decide whether I was relieved or disappointed by the news. And I had just sent her to a dangerous situation, if they got caught what would happen and it would all be my fault.

"Couldn't you just have told me that earlier then she wouldn't be off to the city." I reply almost yelling and I'm sure if any of my men were near this place and they heard me speak to myself they would surely think that I have gone complete mad.

"You know I can't interfere. Something's just need to happen for the future to occur." He replied and I can't belief this …. Fucking soul. I sighed in frustration and I placed one hand in my hair pulling lightly.

"You and your fucking riddles. For once I just want a straight answer." I replied as I stood from the chair walking back and forth in front him as if he wasn't even present. I heard him sigh and then he got to his feet as well.

"Damon just trust her, if you can't trust me." Amun said placing a decaying hand on my shoulder.

I stopped immediately as I looked at him. "Her, I trust. You pulling her soul to the other side I don't trust. Why do you need to pull her soul to the other side but with me I just have to be in this hell hole that I find a nightmare?!" I almost yell pulling free from his grip.

"I needed to show her things I am not capable to show her while in this state." He answered and I had enough of this because none of my questions were answered and it only had me asking more and more question that I knew he would never answer so it was actually pointless speaking to him. I had to leave because the more he spoke in riddles the more I got confused and frustrated and angry and my sanity was hanging by only a thread.

"I can't do this fucking shit. I need to get back to the men and start to plan on how to rebuild this place." I replied indicating that this was the end of the conversation and I turned towards the door.

"Damon." Amun called and I turn towards him, my hand on the handle of the door. "Trust her." Was his finally word and I opened the door leaving the place I once called home. Trusting her was not the problem, and it never would be. I have full confidence in her. But trusting his word was the problem because everything he said made me feel uneasy.

I walk towards the town square and I find that there are now 3 different groups as they look around, point at things and then talk again. I really did not want to be part of this if Elena was not here and knowing that I had sent her to the city for no real fucking reason at all was killing me inside. I wished I could just walk back to the mansion get on my stallion and ride off towards them.

I'm sure Amun would tell me if something had gone wrong right? Him and his fucking riddles made me sick to my stomach. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I was so fucking screwed. I walk towards Tyler and he turns towards me smiling. "The architects say that some of the foundation is very good and we can still build on it. They suggest that we get a team in to remove the corpses and then to remove all the rubble and we can start with construction in 6 days tops." He states and I try my best to smile back I'm sure I'm just pulling my face awkwardly.

"Yeah we should have a burial for the corpses. Maybe have some workers dig some graves in the following few days." I state not sounding to enthusiastic concerning the whole ordeal as I almost roll my eyes at my own thought. Why care now when no one didn't care up until now? But I knew it had to be done we couldn't just leave the corpses or just dispose of them, these people at least deserved a decent burial.

Tyler nods his head and then he moves closer to me and my eyes widen at the movement but I stare down at him silently asking him what the hell he is doing. "Listen Damon, I know you are worried about Elena, so if you want to skip this part we will understand and we will make all the arrangements. You go do whatever it is that you need to do un till she comes back." Tyler whispers and I frown at him trying my best not to show that he knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I was supposed to be the one leading and doing this, I had promised Elena but I just could not get my mind to focus on the task at hand. I could not stop thinking that I was a stupid idiot that made her go back into the city. If something happened to her I would never forgive myself nor would I forgive Ric, Enzo or Stefan, maybe Stefan but not the others.

I sigh running my hand through my hair. I needed to distract myself and I needed to do it quickly. I would literally lose my mind. But the only ways I knew how to distract myself was to just be with Elena and before that was drinking myself to oblivion or harassing the ladies, okay not harassing them more like they harassed me. But I could just bury myself in another woman. I only wanted Elena and I was not up for drinking and well the last option wasn't an option, not even vaguely.

"I'm going to find out if some of our people have ever worked at a mortuary so we can get this started." I reply as I take a step back from Tyler and turn from him not even waiting for his reply. I start to walk and I just could not walk fast enough to get out of here, maybe when the corpses were removed and buried then it would feel better to be here. I doubt it but it was worth a try. I enter the passage and move a bit fasted.

Maybe having a drink was not all that bad… Maybe two or three, I would be relaxed and chilled and time would pass by quickly if I happen to pass out. I reach the entrance to the Mansion and Caroline is standing there her arms folded over her chest as she watch me slow down to a complete stop, it seems like I had been running the last few steps. I smirk at her somewhat and raise a brow.

"Caroline?" I half ask and her eyes never leave me.

"Hey Damon." she huffs out pushing herself from the wall she was leaning on. "So, we got all the information we needed and there are quite a variety of people we have here." She states as she starts to move and I follow her aimlessly.

I had met Caroline at the worst of time. I had saved Caroline you could say but I still felt I had been too late to completely save her. It was amazing that she never looked back at her past or ever brought it up, only myself and Ric knew what had happened and it would stay like that until she wished otherwise.

I believe that Elena would have suffered the same fate as her if I did not take her on that dreadful day she was set to wed Klaus. Like Elena, Caroline had been a birthday present to Klaus on his 18th birthday celebration. She was 15 at the time and she was a child in every way, her eyes had held so much life. She had put up a fight from her home village all the way to the palace and then to the celebration. She was no one's slave and she was her own person and she would never belong to any one. Rebellious.

I watched as she was presented to Klaus and he had been quiet intrigued by the beautiful blonde but she wasn't interested in any of them. She had put on a fight and I remember she had been taken to Klaus's chambers. He had disappeared and after some time he had returned and he continued to celebrate his birth with the rest of the people.

Bloody and beaten I found Caroline in Klaus' room, he had beaten her until she could no longer put up a fight and then she had been raped. He had left her to die and I could not stand by and watch her life being stolen away just like mine had. I remember scooping her into my arms and her words telling me to not touch her, to get away. I had pulled her closer and hushed her. I told her that everything would be fine and that I was going to take her from this place.

She just curled into a small ball and she closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she placed her face on my chest. I promised that it would be okay and that I would never let anything bad ever happen to her ever again. When I reached Ric he was beyond surprised that I had taken the girl but he never said anything. She had locked herself in her room for days and I had been scared that she would never come out.

It took a lot of courage when she had left the room, her eyes had been wide with fear as she entered the main hall and myself, Ric and Stefan was seated at our table drinking some wine and eating dinner. Her arms wrapped around her small frame as she watched us from afar. I stood from my chair extending a hand towards her and I smiled softly at her but she did not move. She stared at me for several seconds before cautiously taking half of a step and then another until she had joined us at the table and she sat across from us. I had introduced both Ric and my younger brother Stefan and we questioned her on her name but only silence filled the room.

I pushed a plate of food towards her and a cup of juice and she watched us as she broke of small pieces of the bread and ate slowly. I remember that fear in her eyes, that fear I did not once see in Elena's eyes. The only time I had seen Elena fear Klaus was when she woke from that terrible nightmare and when they found us in the city. The fear in her eyes when she saw him was far worse than the fear I had seen in Caroline but it was heart breaking nether the less.

We continued to eat dinner in silence and we tried our level best to make Caroline feel at home. At the end of dinner Caroline had cleaned the table and wanted to take the empty plates back to the kitchen as if she was a slave. I remember stopping her grabbing her by her upper arm and she tried her best to get out of my grip which I immediately loosened.

I told her she had no need to do that. She had asked if she was now my slave and I had laughed at the question finding it absurd. I told her she was free here and that she was no one's slave and would never be one. After she had given us her name and I had explained to her that she could go back to her family, only to find out days later that they had been killed because of her disobedience. And that she had no place to go. I had opened my arms and welcomed her to my little family. It took a lot of time for her to warm up to any of us but she trusted us and she soon became this little fireball in front of me that did not take no for an answer.

There was a time where Caroline had been madly in-love with me, not something that I would mention to Elena as me and Caroline had moved pasted it and she is with Tyler who she seems pretty happy with. I remember the day she had came to me with tears rushing down her cheek, she had asked why I didn't return her feelings and I had told her the exact same thing I had told Elena.

I looked her deep in her eyes. "Caroline, tell me is it really worth it to fall in love? To give yourself completely to someone, physically, mentally and emotionally? Is it worth the pain and heart ache when that person is taken or killed or even dies of illness and leaves you behind?" I asked and Caroline looked up into my eyes, her eyes shining brightly.

She told me that she only had one life and she would not spend it not knowing love. But she could see that I would not change my mind because I knew too much heart ache already and she wasn't willing to wait. I had pulled her into a hug as she wiped at her eyes. It was never mentioned again and she had become the sister myself and Stefan had never had. I was very grateful that she had been so understanding but now being with Elena I could see that it was a sour subject that I do not dare speak about.

I look at her as she turn into the empty main hall and walk over to the side taking a seat, brushing her hair from her shoulders. "We could really rebuild this city." She said as her eyes lit up and I take the seat across from her smiling softly at her.

"That's good to hear." I say leaning forward resting my head in one of my hands.

"So… the wedding? Any ideas on what you want?" she asked and there is this sparkle in her eyes. She was truly happy for me and I was happy because of that.

"Nah, you can do all the planning, even go a little overboard if you want." I say winking at her and she squealed in pure delight.

"Really?!" she asked her eyes wide with excitement. I just nod my head, as long as we were getting married and we would always be together, I could not care less. "Thank you Damon!" she said and I knew I had made her day because no one has ever made her smile like this before. "It's not like me and Tyler will ever get to that point…" and her good mood is gone and her eyes fall to the floor.

I place a hand over hers and rub small circles on the back of it as she looks at me tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. "What do you mean?" I ask as I lower my voice.

She sighs looking up as if to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheek. "I caught him… with Liv." She spit that name like venom and I raise a brow. How could he just turn his back on her and be with another woman? I rise up from my seat and move over to embrace Caroline in my arms, pulling her to stand and then I just hold her to my chest as she finally lets the tears fall and she's crying into my chest

I stroke her hair softly knowing that she had loved Tyler unconditionally and with all her heart. She watched over him and took care of him and now he was being a piece of shit, laying with another woman. "He's not worth your tears Care." I whisper to her and I can feel a sob run through her whole body, she was basically shaking as she stood in front of me. "Shhh Care." I say as I try to sooth her.

This was much easier with Elena because I knew what she needed, with Caroline it was a whole different awkward story. "Sorry Damon." She states as she finally wrap her arms around my waist and she tries her best to calm her breathing and the occasional sob racking through her small frame.

I pull back and look down at her, this reminded me of the day I had saved her… She was so small in my arms and I could not believe that someone had hurt her like he had. I would have to speak to Tyler… with my fists. I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer again as she composed herself. When her breathing is normal and there are no more tears running down her face I pull back completely and look down at the petite blonde.

She wiped at her eyes and then she looks up at me. "Hey it's gonna be okay." I say trying my best to smile at her and I am rewarded with a sad smile.

"I should get going, planning a city and a wedding. It's a big job you know." She said half turning from me as she started to make her way to the door as she leaves she looks over her shoulder towards me her eyes searching mine. "Don't hurt him okay?" she whispered and I raise a brow at this. If this is what she wanted then she would get it. I sag my head and just nod before she disappears.

Yet again another woman in this place in a bad mood today. I sighed at the thought and made my way to the kitchen. The rest of today I would be in my room drinking myself silly. Because fuck knows I just didn't know what to do. The kitchen is deserted as I move to where they keep the wine. I take 4 vases because that's the only amount I could carry and I make my way to my lonely empty room.

I shake my head. If I was true to myself I would know that being this depressing and sulking was my own fault. I pushed the door open as I got to the room and kicked it closed. I could not wait to live in our own place when the city was rebuilt, a little homestead of our own far from the one of. Maybe then there would be privacy but I doubt that.

I place the vases carefully on the desk and I don't even bother to take a cup as I lift a vase to my mouth and gulp down some wine, the smooth liquor not stopping anywhere as it runs down my throat and I revel in the taste. This could either turn into something really good or really bad. But I don't care, taking another gulp from the vase. I walk around and sit down on my usual chair.

I miss my girl, I miss her always sitting across from me and staring at me with her doe eyes. I chuckled humourlessly at myself for being so pathetic but this was me and this is what I had turned into all because I loved that girl so damn much. I would never regret that I actually loved her and I would never hide it that I found happiness in this girl and she brought out the best of me.

I was lost without her and I would even admit it. I would admit to the world that this girl was my world. I smirk at this because I know how I was towards her in the beginning and I knew I was trying not to love her but she just broke through all the walls that I had built around my ice cold heart. It was worth it being in-love…

I finished of the vase of wine before taking another my head swaying and my vision blurry. I know if I had to speak now I would not be able to utter a word without slurring. I chuckle at this because wine made me drunk real fast. I would rather drink beer but the taste it left after was not something you wanted to ever taste in your live. I could remember Elena's expression when she had kissed me the one morning and she was almost sick.

I take another gulp of wine and then slouch down in the chair so my head could rest on the back rest and being in this position only made me sleepy. I decide to finish of the vase in one gulp and I know I'm going to regret this when I wake up but I didn't care at the moment as I push up from the chair trying my best to stand on my own two feet but I swayed from side to side which made me light headed. I believe I almost made it to the bed before I fell down my foot tripping over something that I just could not make out at this moment.

I pull myself onto the bed and then I stretch out grabbing Elena's pillow bringing it close to my chest. Inhaling deeply as the darkness finally over took me and I was haunted by my ruthless past.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies.

Damon's POV

I woke up to bright light entering the room, it was way too bright to be early morning, thus I think that I slept in late. I throw my arm over my head trying to cover my eyes. My head is pounding and I feel a bit nauseas, fantastic, I had a hang over which I knew would happen. I throw my legs over the side of the… wait, did I sleep on the ground last night? I sit up and my body is aching in all the wrong places. I would never drink again…

When I am vertical I feel nauseas again but I try my best to calm my insides. No need puking everywhere, I just had to get to the bathing chambers. I try my best to get up by myself but end up pulling myself up with the help of the bed. I shuffle towards the bathing chambers but it seems my insides do not agree with me as the vomit rise up in my throat and I only get to the desk with the washing bowl, emptying my stomach in it.

The wine I had last night really took a toll on my and in future I would not drink so fast or that amount. I wipe my mouth with my arm and stand up straight. I start to move again and as soon as I enter the bathing chambers I sink into the bath with my robes still on. Once I am in a comfortable position I rest my head on the step, the water calms my sore muscles and I try my best to relax… I was in and out of consciousness until I became pretty prumy in the water, must to my disgust. I grabbed a hold of the sponge and soap and as quick as possible washed myself. Sitting to the side I rinse my hair and was it as well, no need smelling like a bad drunk when Elena arrived.

I dry myself and make myself presentable, as I pass the desk I grab the washing bowl and I crinkle up my nose at the smell. It was nauseating me and I had to get rid of it as soon as I could. I open my door and think of the best way to dispose of the bowl. I rush to the kitchen and throw away the content, quickly washing the bowl out and placing it on the rack to dry.

I walk back to the main room but it's completely deserted. Where could all the people be? I move to the entrance of the mansion and then I'm outside, my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun as I look around and still there was no one in sight. I start to make my way to the passage not at all in the mood for this shit. I could hear commotion coming from the other side and it became louder the closer I got to the city. What the hell were the people doing?

As the entrance comes into my view I frown. People were scattered everywhere running around with linen and others were carrying rubble. As I enter the city I focus on Caroline who is directing people from side to side, yelling out one order after another. I smirk because she was really cut out for this. Matt has his groups that follow him as they are clearing rubble as well. I must say for the time that they have been working they had made a lot of progress and I was very impressed.

We might get this city finished before the time is due. I walk over to the bubbling blonde, her worries a complete thing of the past. As her eyes land on me she smiles brightly. "Damon!" she exclaims and her voice sounds a little high pitched and that is not good news for my throbbing head, I flinch at the sharp pain and then she is at my side. "We missed you at dinner and breakfast?" she asks soft and I think it's more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah…" I reply raising a brow. "I guess I wasn't in the mood for company." The rejection I saw on her face made me feel really bad as I quickly tried to right my wrong. "Just needed some alone time." At this she smiles slightly but it not the normal Caroline smile that I always get but she dismisses it without further thought.

"We started on clearing the corpses and most of them have been buried in the burial grounds. Tyler and his men are trying their best to clear the rubble, their working quiet fast and affective." She stated as we started to walk to the town square that now looked almost brand new. I was amazed how good these people were working together. Even the children were busy assisting. Elena would be really proud on how these people came together.

"It looks great Caroline." I say and I look around because it didn't seem so haunted any more.

"Well we are having a wedding here within 3 days." Did I hear Caroline correct? She wanted to have the wedding here? I'm not even sure if Elena would approve of it. I start to open my mouth to decline Caroline's help but the glare that I am receiving from her made me shut my mouth. "I think that it would be a good idea to have your wedding celebration in town square. I promise to make it real pretty and you won't even know you're here. This place will be cleaned and everything! So just trust me!" she pleaded and I just could not say no to Caroline when she looks at me with her big blue eyes.

I just nod my head and chuckle. "Fine. Have it your way. But I'm keeping you to your promise." I reply as I wrap an arm around Caroline as we look at town square. This was a beginning of something new… It was the beginning to me and Elena's future. I sigh at the idea. My only wish was that my parent could be here to spend the day with us and see that I truly had found happiness.

"Thank you Damon! I won't let you down. But I should get going me and some of the ladies need to head back to start dinner." She stated and I nod my head. I let go of her and she sends me a small smile as she turns on her heal and make her way to the other woman waiting for her. I hadn't realised that the sun would soon be setting and it would soon be night again. I must have really drank a lot to have slept through most of the day. I can foresee that I will be in the same routine as the previous day because there were no signs of Elena and most likely they would return the following day.

I take my familiar rout to my dead parents' house, something had caught my attention. If I could see the souls of the people who had been killed in the village, why had I never seen my parents? All the souls had been trapped but how could I never have seen them before? I needed to ask Amun this because it was mind boggling. Why had they never made themselves visible to me before. If they even were here.

I look from side to side and it seems as I get closer to the homestead there are less and less people. They had not started working on part yet, not that they needed to some of these homestead were still in tack and it would seem that this area was liveable. I sigh as I open the front door, not that surprised when Amun is seated in his usual spot. He looks up at me, did his eyes or whatever seem brighter today.

I walk over to the table and take a seat across from him. I would not get mad today, I would not let his riddles get the better part of me. "Damon." He greeted and he was always so formal when he greeted me.

"Amun." I said with a nod of my head. I look down at the table at nothing in particular, finding it quiet amusing. "I need to know something." I say as I finally look up at him a deep frown on my face. He nodded his head and places both hands on the table, the sound of bone scratching the wood sent a shiver up my spine and I try to shake it off. "All the souls are trapped here, but why have I never seen my parents, I mean I see the others but why not my parents." I ask and it would seem that he's frowning at me.

I waited as he seems to be thinking what to say. "Maybe they just don't want you to see them in this state that we are in. Do you truly believe you want to see what they had become?" he replied with a question and I sit back as I look at him. Did I really want to see my parents like this… It would be better than the last memories I had of them and just to speak to them would be good but I doubted if I really thought this through completely.

"Do they watch over me sometimes?" I ask and I just can't help feeling vulnerable like I was a child, a child longing for his parents. I sigh as I feel my chest contracting and it's like I can't breathe. I rarely spoke of my parents even to Stefan and he couldn't even remember them which made me feel worse. He would never know our loving parents.

Amun watched me closely with all the emotions that flashed over my face. This would be amazing if it wasn't me. "They always watch over you and your brother. I don't think that there has ever been a moment that they had not been with you two." I look up and a warm feeling consumes me that even though they weren't here in real life they still watched over us. I smile at the thought and all worries about Elena, Ric, Stefan and Enzo is wiped from my mind. "You know that you can speak with them any time you want, they're always listening."

"What do I say? Where do I start?" I ask and I think I saw Amun smile at me just then in a weird half rotten corpse way.

"It's up to you Damon." Amun states as he stands from his chair and he makes his way over to the door. He opens the door and moves outside and the door is closed again. I wonder why had I never asked this before. Clearly it was never a thought and I was just stupid to not think of it. I run my hand through my messy hair and close my eyes before taking a deep breath.

Where was I going to start? I exhaled as looked up and I'm not sure what to look at. "Sorry I never thought about this before. Or asked Amun about it. I feel like a total failure." I sigh because I was speaking to myself hoping that my parents would or could hear me. I needed them more than ever now and it had never crossed my mind that I would ever need them this much just to reassure me that everything will be okay and that I might be doing a good job by rebuilding the city.

"I just wish that I could see you, to actually hear your voices." I close my eyes again, I'm sure I sounded like a complete idiot at the moment but I didn't care I felt like a broken man without Elena by my side. She was the one holding me together. I knew I am not supposed to rely on her this much but I really loved my girl. "I'm so scared that something might happen to Elena. I don't know what I would do…" I whisper and admitting my fear made it so much worse because I knew it was real.

"You're anything but a failure Damon." I hear the soft voice of my mother and I must be dreaming this because I knew they would not be here. I sigh and look up and I see a figure in front of me, too be Amun. I raise a brow because the figure was wearing a cloak and the face was completely hidden from my sight. "It's okay to be scared once in a while." The figure states and I sit back up.

"Being scared shows that you are weak, and I can't be weak…" I reply staring at the figure.

"Being scared shows that you are human." Her voice says and it soothing my soul as I listen to it intently. "You can't always be this person you pretend to be. You need to show your emotions or it will bottle up and eat you alive." I knew my guilt was eating me alive and I knew in some way that she was correct.

"Mother…" I whisper and she moves closer and place a hand on my shoulder, somewhat still intact, it hadn't started to decay as of yet. "I can't… I just can't show anyone else who I really am. I keep that part of me only for Elena to see, and look how weak I am when she's not near." I place an elbow on the table and rest my forehead in my hand.

"And yesterday… with Jenna, with Caroline? You showed them that you still have a little bit of humanity left…" she said and I sighed. I saved Caroline… we had been close and that would never change… I just felt bad for Jenna that I had to send Ric away with my girl. It wasn't even his responsibility. "And with Elena… you show so much, and you're doing just fine…" my mother said and I shook my head.

"I love Elena. She just consumed me and stole my heart…" I reply and I knew I would do anything for Elena. I never doubted it on any scale I place a hand on my mother's hand and squeeze it lightly. "I need to know that somehow I'm doing the right thing." I take in a deep breath and my mother's grip on my shoulder tightens.

"Damon, we could not be more proud of you. We see everything you do to better this world. Every girl you safe from going down the same road Caroline went… Even risking everything just to safe Elena. We see the people you take in and the hope you bring them. I could not ask for a better son. You're doing the right thing even thou we differ with your methods." She states moving in behind me, placing her other hand on my shoulder as well.

"I miss you." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I hear my mother sigh as if she knows what I mean and she misses me as well. The next tear to roll down my cheek I don't wipe away because this is followed by a series of tear and I just can't help it. These emotions were to overwhelming. "I miss dad." I whisper again.

"We miss you and Stefan as well." My mother says and I wonder where my father could be, why he wasn't here with this little reunion.

"I'm getting married in a few days…" I whisper and at this my mother chuckles because it's a complete change of subject. I try to calm myself and my tear slowly but surely stopped and I wiped at my face again.

"I know. I'm really proud that you find someone to love finally." My mother states as her grip on my shoulders loosen and she moves toward the chair across from me. She sits down and still the cloak is covering her face, but I know this is my mother, I didn't have to see her face to know it's her. "Caroline is planning something really big." She states and I wonder if she could do predict the future much like Amun. But he never said anything but his dumb riddles.

I chuckle at that because I knew it was true. "As long as I am married to Elena nothing else really matters." I put my other hand on the table and lean forward just out of reach of my mother. She moves and then she takes a hold of my hand in her soft hands and I smile.

"I'm glad you're happy Damon. It makes both me and your father happy to know that you found happiness." My mother said and I smiled at her because I was happy and I enjoyed it.

"Why didn't you ever come to me in all the time that has passed." I ask now frowning at her because this was the only thing that I wanted to know. I heard my mother take a deep breath and then sigh.

"You weren't ready." She replied and I didn't know what she meant by this.

"And how am I ready now?" I asked holding her hands a little tighter.

"Everything takes time… And you needed time." Now she was starting to sound like Amun. I sighed and removed my hands from hers as I pushed the chair back and I stood up.

"That doesn't even make sense." I reply as I walk over to the window and look outside. It was starting to get dark and I should probable return. Couldn't miss dinner again or Caroline would have a fit.

"I doesn't need to make sense to you." I heard my mother whisper and this is frustrating. Because I just wanted a straight answer which I never seemed to get out of any of these damned souls. "Just remember, we love you Damon." My mother said and as I turn towards her, there is nothing there. Not even a sign that she had ever been here in the first place.

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. "I love you to." I whisper into the air even though she wasn't here anymore but I knew she could hear me. I felt lighter then when I had come here earlier. I felt relief and at ease that I could have spoken to them and I knew that they were there. A small smile making its way onto my lips as I walk to the door and leave the homestead that no longer felt like it was bringing me despair, only hope and smiles.

I walk to the town square and there are still a few men finishing up their duties, the guilt I feel for not assisting them now clear on my face but I am only greeted with smiles from the other males. They greeted me with respect and admiration and that sent the guilt away as fast as it had come. I shook some hands and smirked at some of the people as they start packing away everything that they had used.

Tyler is nowhere in sight and Matt and Jeremy is off to the side discussing something. I walk towards them hoping that they have heard something of Elena and the guys, or that they had arrived while I had my little family reunion. As I get closer I can hear Matt telling Jeremy what idiot Tyler was and how he would beat him.

"Why would you want to beat Tyler?" I asked and both men turn around and looked at me with wide eyes as if I caught them doing something that they should not have done.

"Haven't you heard about Tyler and Caroline?" Matt asks as he moved to the side so both men could face me now and I just shake my head acting all innocent as if Caroline had never even told me.

"Caroline walked in on Tyler and Liv while they were busy having sex." Jeremy stated as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't expect anything more than that from Tyler." He continued and I raised my eyebrow because clearly Jeremy did not like him one bit.

"You expected this from him?" I ask and I can see Jeremy get a bit uncomfortable as I watch him closely.

"It just seems that he was tired of waiting for Caroline, and while I was with Vicki he had sex with her." Jeremy replied folding his arms over his chest and I look towards Matt because Vicki was his little sister and I swear he was going to pop a vein in his forehead and I swear that I had never seen him this livid before.

I place my hand on Matt's shoulder trying my best to stay calm because if he ever tried this with Elena I would have his head on a platter. "That's enlightening and good to know that we have a man whore among us." I state as I watched Matt become more aggressive. "Matt calm down, no need to get angry and beat the asshole into a pulp just yet." But there had been a small part that Caroline had left out, and it was that she had never been with Tyler.

I knew exactly why, she wasn't ready and who knew if she ever would be ready to take that step with someone, knowing that her first sexual experience was that Klaus had raped her. I looked at Matt who breathed in deeply and then exhaled slowly as to calm his nerves. This was just a big fuck up. "I swear that I'm gonna beat his ass." Matt stated and I just smirk.

"You and me both, it's just that Caroline asked me not to hurt him… But she never said you shouldn't." Yeah I am a little instigator but that prick deserved the beating he was about to get from Matt and I think I see a little fight in Jeremy as well. I smirk at this because I knew that if she found out she would be angry at me but what was new? Me and Caroline fought and made up, then smiled and laughed and then fought again. It was routine.

"That sound like a good plan Damon, maybe after dinner me and Jeremy could speak to him privately." Matt stated and the sparkle in his eyes told me that he was going to beat the living hell out of Tyler when he found him after dinner. That reminded me that I wanted to ask them if they had heard anything of Elena.

"Any news from Ric or Stefan?" I ask and I sound worried, again. Well who could blame me? Both Jeremy and Matt shook their head and I sighed. I wondered when they would be back. Would it be tonight or tomorrow. I just needed to know it they were okay. "Let's get back to the Mansion." I say as I turn on my heal and both men started to follow me. Their voices became dull as they spoke to each other and I'm sure that they were trying to include my in their conversation but I wasn't in the mood.

Worrying about the woman you love really took a toll on you. My thought went back to the conversation that I had with my mother and I wondered if I would be seeing her again. If I would be seeing my father. I wondered if Elena would like to meet them knowing that she two could see the souls that roamed around the village. Would she be happy or would she be frightened?

I doubt that she would be frightened, she was a strong person and even thou I knew that she had been scared of Amun the first time she had laid eyes on him but she was okay after that, no serious after effects to seeing a decaying corpse. She had been completely fine and even when she spoke to me but a few nights ago about her encounter with Amun she seemed to be at ease.

We enter the entrance to the passage and I see that they had lighted torches from the one side to the other side. Good now I could clearly see where I was going. I started to wonder about Caroline. I know that her time with us had been hard and that she had tried the best she could to fit in as she was the first woman to really enter our lives. I wondered if she would ever allow any man to really love her and make love to her like I did to Elena. To worship her body from head to toe and I blush at the thought of Elena's body. Her round breasts and the curve of her hips… I should not be thinking about her in that way. Now was not an appropriate time get aroused and end up in my room pleasuring myself only to the thought of my girl.

And for Ra's sake I hadn't done that in years, I knew I could have any woman I wanted but only wanted to be buried deep within Elena. There I go again. Fuck. I should really stop thinking about it now. Strangely since Elena come in to my life I never craved another woman, she was the only one that could arouse me to the point where I could no longer take it. Out love making was passionate and full of fire that was ignited by a mere touch or look.

I could honestly say that none of the woman at the mansion or anywhere else had ever had such an effect on me. I just kept on going back for more, I just could not get enough of Elena. Previously I would never return to the same woman, if I had her once it was enough because there was never any lingering feelings from my side. I know that a lot of the woman I had been with had become very upset because of the feelings I ignited in them but I could not return those feelings.

Even though the woman I had been with was more experienced then Elena I still enjoyed her more, knowing that I had been her first made me want to be the only one to ever touch her. I had claimed her as mine and no other man was allowed to touch what was mine. If another man would even lay a finger on her I would remove his finger with my danger and most like kill him.

The mark on her neck was evident that I had marked her as mine. And only mine. Sharing was not caring. When she returned I would ensure to pleasure her and show her all my devotion and love until she screamed for more. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips at that thought.

When we exit the passage the Mansion is in clear view and I walk a bit faster not that it would help. I enter the mansion and it is full of laughter and commotion and this is what I wanted, what I had longer for. The good mood seeping into me and I just could not help but feel happy as well. I walk towards the main hall and entered just as Caroline placed the last bowl of food on the table to my right.

I smile at her and she snorts before smiling as well shaking her head at my good mood. "Hey Care," I greet and walk towards her embracing her with one arm and this actually caught her by surprised but I could feel her ease into my embrace and wrap her arms around my waist hugging me back.

"Hey Damon." She replied as she placed her head on my chest. "You seem oddly happy." She stated moving her head to the side to look up at me.

"I'm just in a good mood…" I reply wrapping my other arm around her as well. I notice Jenna standing to the side and I smile at her, my hand removed from Caroline as I call her over and she just smiles but walk towards me and soon both girls are wrapped in my arms and I hold them to me. "You two can sit with me tonight, sitting up there alone scares the shit out of me. Caroline starts to laugh as she pulls away from me, her eyes full of wonder and then Jenna is smiling at me when she pulls back as well.

"You scared? Now that's a joke." Jenna states and I fain a hurt expression which was unsuccessful and both girls are laughing loud now.

"Yeah Damon! I mean hell the Great Thief King scared? I never heard that before!" Caroline chips in and I swear there are tears in her eyes are she continues to laugh.

"I'm serious! Hell you go sit up there alone and then we'll talk again." I stated as I release both girl and walk backwards to the table with the chair. I watch as the room starts to fill up and everyone takes there place. I walk around the table and take Elena's usual spot as I call Jenna and Caroline towards me and they awkwardly walk over to the table and Jenna takes Alaric's seat and Caroline tries her best to choose on which seat he would like to sit but I pat the chair I usually take and she just smiles at me as she sits down.

When everyone is settled in their place I look over every one. Tyler is on his usual spot but without the company of Caroline and Enzo. Matt and Jeremy had decided to site on the opposite side of the room and I smirked because I'm sure Tyler didn't know what the hell was going on and I swear if Caroline had not asked me not to hurt him, my fist would have already hit his face.

I look to the side and see that both the girls has started on their meals so I take a piece of meat ripping into it as we mostly ate in silence. I heard some people making small talk to one another. The common topic of the night was 'how excited they were about rebuilding the city.

When my plate is half way finished I push it forward, I couldn't eat any more, I was full to the brim. I take a cup with wine and sip it lightly and I am reminded how I felt the earlier and how sick I had been but I brushed it of no need to open sealed wounds. I take another gulp of my wine as I watched the people in amusement. All of these people had their own tragedy and I had opened my arms to all of these people whether they had been normal human beings or criminals. Elena had convinced me to take them in and give them a home.

Now we were busy building a city where they could resume what they had done before the tragedy strikes. I would be giving them back their lives just like Elena had done for me. I had never been this person I was now. I had been a ruthless man. I couldn't careless whether I took your life or not. The old me would have shown all these people away. My mood towards the world only lightened after I had saved Caroline. I took her in and everyone the pharaoh had exiled to Kul-Elna. All the thieves and murderers. I had no time for the rapist. And I left them for death.

Matt and his younger sister Vicki had come to me after their mother had gone missing, truth be told was that some of the guards had captured her and raped her and left her for dead. I could never tell him that I knew the truth. It would break them and they did not need that at this moment. They were doing just fine and they were pulling their life's together.

Jeremy's father was accused of murdering people in their village and both was sentenced to death because they could not clear their names even though they had been innocent. I managed to save Jeremy but I was too late to save his father. When Jeremy got drunk he would lash out at me that I should have saved his father first and them him but right now he was grateful that I had saved him. He was a hard worker and he was a good thief unless he was with Alaric and Matt then he was an idiot who couldn't take direction.

Tyler had come to us after he was taken from his family to be a present to the Princess. Which she just dismissed and he was thrown to the curb because she was on that stage where all girls think boys are bad. He was forced to become a slave and he rebelled against it, in the end he tried to escape and he got lost in the dessert and that's where myself and Ric found him. Like I said everyone has a tragedy story behind them.

I was grateful that I got to Elena in time. Before Klaus could have his way with her even thou he had had a taste of what it could be like and she was more than willing a few times. I remembered how furious I had become the first time I saw that he had touched her, I never stuck around to see what happened and that why I assumed that he had slept with her but true to her word she had not slept with him and I knew that the moment I first had sex with her.

She would not be broken like Caroline… Not unless I broke her and I knew that I would never do that. I would love her until death. To experience such an consuming love was not something that crossed your path more than once and I would ensure that I never loose Elena.

Caroline bends down in front of me as she takes my plate and she and Jenna started to clear the tables. I didn't notice that I had been so pre-occupied in my own thoughts that everyone had finished their meals. I look over to where Tyler was and he was no longer in the room, as I look to the other side I see both Matt and Jeremy had disappeared as well. Well that was subtle. I finish of my drink before grabbing the vase to pour another cup. Caroline just rolls her eyes and I must say that she really took care of all the people here, including me. From the start she had taken care of us, made meals, washed the robes, cleaned the place.

She would really be a good mother once she had a child. That thought sadden me, the thought that I could have become a father still lingering in my thoughts. I wonder how Elena was handling the situation. Or if she already knew. I shake my head as if to rid myself from any thoughts of her. The question was to drink myself to oblivion or to just relax so I would be in good shape tomorrow when my girl arrived.

Andie moves over to me with a soft smile on her face. She take a seat next to me and grab a cup pouring some wine into in. "Matt said that there is a sand storm busy brewing." She stated and I nod my head in her direction. This meant that my girl will only be arriving here by tomorrow evening if I was lucky and my mood sunk even more.

"Thanks." I mumble taking another gulp from my wine. So my answer was as clear as daylight. I would drink myself into oblivion tonight. I stand up from my chair and finish of my wine, placing the cup on the table before grabbing both vases on the table. "Well, I'm off to my room." I state as matter as fact, more to myself than anyone else. I don't miss the wink that Andie gives me as I pass her and I can't help but frown.

Me and Andie have a history if you can even call it that. I met her in Enzo's brothel before Elena had been presented to Klaus and we had spent a night together. Which was not the best nor the worst I ever had. It was okay, I guess. But after that she had come onto me a little too strong and she had kept on trying her luck. Even thou all the other girls knew I was a onetime only man it seemed that she could never understand this.

I walk back to my room as sway a bit the alcohol already ding it's part for tonight. I opened the door and walked into the room almost bumping into the table and chairs due to the darkness. I had to light a candle or something. I place the vases on the table and walk back to the door to get a torch from the corridor and I was surprised when I felt small hands pushing me into the room and then lips against my own.

This was not Elena, I knew how Elena kissed and this was not Elena. I pushed the person off of me and stared at the blond in front of me with wide eyes. "What the fuck Andie?" I yell as I move to the side and she stares at me smiling sweetly.

"Awe come on Damon, I know you want me, and here I am." She declared as she stared to remove her dress, as it falls to the floor I am in full view of her naked form. I almost feel like gagging as I turn my head to the side. She took a step closer and I took one back. "Damon you can look and touch all you want, you know I'm worth it in the end better then Elena would ever be." She purred and I could not believe that this was happening. I could not believe she had just said that about Elena.

"Get the fuck out Andie." I hiss and she didn't even flinch at my harsh words.

"Don't be like that Damon, you know I love you." I could not stop the vile raising in my throat, this was absurd.

"Get the Fuck out!" I yelled as I look into her eyes. "I mean it. Get out or I will make you leave. You are nothing to me! I do not share your feelings and I never will." I exclaim and the hurt in her eyes are evident.

"But Damon…" I cut her off as I move forward grabbing her dress and throwing it at her. I placed my hand on her shoulder as I turned her around all but gentle and push her towards the door.

"No Andie. I want you out of here, and out of this Mansion by tomorrow. I do not want to ever see you again, do I make myself clear?" I state and push her out of the room, she stumbles and falls to her knees as I hear her sob. I gave her one last look before closing my door behind me. Fuck this was just fucking pathetic that she would stoop so low. I make my way to the centre of the room to the table and grab the vase of wine.

In one swift movement I down the whole vase of wine gulping it down greedily. Some people I just could not understand. Even thou she knew that I had Elena she had still come on to me. Pathetic. I grab the other vase of wine and I steadily make my way towards the bed where I sit down, I rest one elbow on my knee and my head in my head while gripping the wine vase tightly. I bring the vase to my mouth and sip at it.

No need in finishing this vase too quickly. I was already half drunk because my wine tolerance was not that high. I move fully onto the bed and prop myself up with the pillows so that I am in a sitting position. Clearly there were people that still underestimated me. I would just work harder to be this person that Elena needs me to be like my mother had said. I had to be human. A little bit of humanity never hurt anyone. I smile at that. I knew that somewhere deep down inside I was not this cold hearted person which I portrayed.

I smiled softly knowing that my parents had a watchful eye over me and Stefan. I took another sip from the vase. Hopefully tomorrow I will be able to see Elena, welcome her back with open arms. Then she would be safe again and I wouldn't have to worry about her. I place my vase on the bedside table as my eyes became heavy and droopy as they slid close and I moved down to lay on the bed as I slept. No nightmares haunted my dreams that night, not a single one disturbed me.

I woke up with sweat covering my body, my breathing was ragged and un-even. Something did not feel right. I just didn't know what it was. I look side to side and it's still dark. I have a raging headache and I feel disorientated. Note to self, don't drink a lot of wine again. There was a pit in my stomach, and I could not explain why. I slowly get out of bed, the linen falling to the floor, pooling around my feet.

I stumble towards the desk to the side and grab the pitcher of water from the desk and greedily drink from it. Almost finishing the pitcher I leave just a bit to throw over my head to calm down my overheated skin. But there was still this eerie feeling inside of me that I could not shake off. I turn towards the door and open it slowly, the hallway was empty and quiet, the people were most likely still sleeping.

I move slowly because I still feel a bit drunk, I shuffle my way over to the entrance of the mansion and see that Liam was currently on guard duty. I just nod to him in the frail light of the torch on the wall. The sky was a dark shade of blue with hint of the sun kissing it. At least it was morning and the sun will soon be shining and we can continue with Kul-Elna. I look towards Liam as he sits to the side.

"Have Alaric and the other returned?" I ask and Liam just shakes his head at me to indicate that they did not. I nod my head slightly. Something still didn't feel right, and I should truly trust my gut on this. "Get my stallion ready for me." I command as I turn back into the mansion. I make my way to my room taking longer strides than usual. Something was wrong with my girl I could just feel it.

When I get to my room I make haste to change my robes and grab a cloak from the wardrobe. Putting it on as quick as possible. If my gut was wrong then I would find them on their way back. You know that feeling that you get when you know something bad is going to happen? Well I had that feeling. But it felt like everything was in slow motion, I just couldn't get my robe on fast enough, or my cloak.

The walk towards the stables was not fast enough even by almost running. When I reach the stables Liam stood there with my stallion. "He's ready. Where are you of to?" Liam askes and I just walk past him, taking the reins and mounting my stallion.

"I'm going to the city." I reply and I dug my heels into the stallions side and of we sped without another word. I pulled my cloak tightly against me as the hood flew of and my hair started to fly in directions. The stallion was running at top speed as it is but it was just not fast enough. At this rate I would arrive at the city at around midday, but at the speed I felt we were going it felt like we would never reach it in time.

The wind blew the sand in every direction, still the storm of the previous night had not calmed and the sand stuck to me sweat cladded forehead. Not feeling the need to wipe my face because it would only get more sand as I go. The sun was already up in the sky and it was harsh today, it was one of those days where it felt you were in living hell because of the heat the sun was emanating

It felt like I was chasing the sun and that at some point we would meet up. And the place where we would meet would be the city. Much to my dismay I had forgotten to bring water with me and my mead was still pounding from my hangover that has still not subdued. I regretted ever drinking the previous night then my mind would not have been this hazy but hopefully by the time I got to the city I would feel like my old self.

Every dune looked the same, and when I think that I can see something on the horizon then it would be a mirage. My fucking mind playing tricks on me was the last thing that I needed at the moment. The bad feeling was eating me from the inside out. Something really bad had happened and the closer I got to the city, the feeling got worse. I didn't know what to expect.

But for some reason I know Ric, Stefan, Enzo and Elena's lives depended on it. As I saw the city from a far I motivated my stallion to gallop faster at top speed. I would hate myself if I was too late. Even If I found them, it didn't matter I had to get them. I slowed down as I reached the city limit, I couldn't look suspicious now could I? I placed my hood back over my head and it covered half of my face. People didn't pay me any attention as I enter the city, the streets almost deserted.

I frown at this because the streets were never this deserted. I rode through the streets and soon I reached Lexi's material shop. I dismounted my stallion, leading it to the stand and tying him down. The shop had been deserted much to my surprise. I turn from side to side and see a man sitting off to the side. I make my way towards him.

"Excuse me, but where are the people?" I ask and the gentleman looks up at me a bit surprised.

"Most of the people are gathered at the Palace. Some of the thief king's men were caught with the great wife to be." My blood ran cold in my veins. The words that was spoken by the man was like a thousand whip lashes against my heart.

"What is he planning to do with them?" I ask, my voice but a whisper as I feared for the worst.

The man grimaced at me shaking his head. "The men will be receiving lashes today in hope to find out where the thief king is." So he would be torturing them like he had done with me. How pathetic? "The girl has been under lock and key, but from what I heard, she received quiet a beating as well. And that in due time the wedding would continue between the pharaoh and her." Could this day get any worse?

Ric my best friend, Stefan my own blood and Enzo will be tortured in hopes to get to me. I doubt that they would ever speak but there is only so much a man could take, before he breaks into pieces. And Elena… she would be forced into something she did not want, something that I had tried to protect her from in vein. I nod my head at the man and then I move fast and swiftly, knowing all the back roads towards the palace. I had to get to them to see what's about to happen.

The deserted streets made it harder to blend in and from time to time I had difficulty to stay hidden. But I reached the outer perimeter of the palace. I knew the in's and out's of this palace. I knew ever secret passage and hall. I found the entrance and then started to make my way towards the throne room. If Elena was under lock and key then it would be easy to find her. But first I had to assess the matter of my friends and brother.

I heard commotion and I knew I was getting closer and closer to my destination. I heard the whistle of the whip and then there was a pain filled yell and some sobbing before the people would cheer. That was just sick. Then I reach my destination and sneak into the crowd towards the front of the throne room.

My eyes landed on the horrible scene in front of me. Stefan was chained to the floor on his knees as Marcel stood behind him with a wicked smile, whip in hand ready to lash my poor baby brother again. When the end of the whip hit my brothers back he yelled out in pain and that's when I see Elena. A chain around her neck, keeping her in place next to Klaus's throne. She sobbing trying her best to reach Stefan and Klaus is next to her laughing, no humour in his laugh then he yanks the chain backwards and Elena almost chokes as she falls back.

Enzo and Ric was no where in sight and I wondered where they could be. But my current sight in front of me made me sick to my stomach. I could take this and I could see it would not be long until Stefan would break as well. Then I hear the whip lash again. I shut my eyes to block out the view of my brother but the yell of pain cuts through me.

"Tell us! Where is your leader!" I hear Klaus yell and I open my eyes as he stand from his throne. He walks over to my brother who is hunched over in pain.

"Fuck you!" Stefan yells as he spits towards Klaus. This was remarkably impressive from my brother that he would ever do such a thing. But it was stupid as well as Klaus kicks him hard on his head and he falls to the floor, blood now trickling from his nose.

"Useless. Take him to the dungeons!" Klaus ordered as two guard move towards my limp brother and then unlock him before dragging him off to the dungeons. I looked back towards Klaus who smirks as he walks over to where Elena is chained to the floor. "Marcel, she's next." He said motioning to Elena and her face looks up towards Klaus, her eyes wide with fear. And I could do nothing to save her as I watch Marcel move towards her.

The chain remains around her neck as he takes it from Klaus and she is dragged towards the place Stefan had only been a few minutes ago. She is chain in place and I can see that she is pleading to Marcel not to do this. But he doesn't even look at her again as I hear the whistle of the whip and then I hear her cry of agony and pain and Klaus is just standing there, a smirk visible on his sadistic face.

"Tell me where is the Thief King." Klaus asks but Elena refuses to look at him as tears stream down her beautiful face. I will myself not to move, not to make a scene as I watch in horror as they whip lands on her back a second and third time. I could not watch this. I could not watch my girl receive this pain and knowing that it was all my fault. "Wench if you do not tell me there will be plenty more lashes today." I hear Klaus yell and I look down. Not a single word leaves her mouth. I turn and I move back to the passage. I had to find a way to save them, to save her but to try and attempt something now would be a greater risk. I should head to the dungeons in hopes to find my brother and friends.

As I reach the passage I hear another pain filled scream and look towards Elena. This was all my fault. The guilt was filling me. I had brought this upon her and I would never forgive myself, and nor would she, if we made it out of this alive. "I'm sorry." I whisper into the breeze knowing full well that no one would her my poor attempt of an apology but praying to the Gods that it meant something.

I sneak back into the passage only to fall to my knees as tears ran down my face. This was truly my own fault. And they would hate me for this because I was an idiot to have sent them here in the first place. I could not help it, as guilt filled me from head to toe. The only way that I could do something good now was to try and save them. And currently I had no idea how I would save them.

In my determinant state I had forgotten my blade and I had nothing to put up a fight with. It would be too risky to try and find any weapons at the moment. That's when I hear another scream… It would haunt me for the rest of my life. Knowing full well that all of this was my fault, their pain was only to blame on me and it should have been me and not them.

I look up, I had not seen High Priest Elijah anywhere, and if memory serves me correct he had assisted me last time to escape this hell hole. I needed to find him in any hope that I would rescue my girl, my brother and my friends. I stood from my knees taking in a deep breath. He would either be in the temple or in the priest quarters. I had to find him. It was the only option, even if he would no assist me this time I would have to plead with him, I would do anything.

I swiftly start to make my way to the temple which was on the east side of the mansion and as I predicted he was there alone. He was on his knees as he prayed to which God I did not know. I move from the shadows of the passage and I rest my back against the wall. No need to interrupt him because it seems that my presence is known. He glances towards me before he stands up from his knees.

"You came." He states as if he had expected me to be here. And I am quite taken by surprise as he turns and walks to the candles on the desk as he starts to light them one by one. I had come to learn that it is out of respect to the God that you had prayed to. It had its own significance.

"You were expecting me?" I asked as I push from the walk and make my way over towards him and I take a candle as well and assist him to light all the candles.

"Actually from yesterday." He said as a matter of fact and I start to wonder when they had captured Elena and the others. "He found them yesterday morning after they escorted Elena to the physician. Marcel was lurking around the city as usual and that's when they were found." Elijah said as he looked towards me his expression unreadable.

"I had no idea. Or I would have been here earlier." I reply placing my candle back on the table.

"Hiding the fact that she was still alive was hard enough but sending her back to the city? How stupid are you?" he asked and I didn't even feel offended at his words because I knew that they were true. I had never taken that matter in consideration, but that raised the question on how he knew that she had been alive.

"How did you know?" I ask and we bot turn from the candles and we make our way to one of the benches in the temple, both taking a seat. I never thought that I would ever be here speaking this calmly with the high priest himself, but it seems after our last encounter we had an understanding somewhat.

He sighed somewhat and took his head piece of running a hand through his hair. "After you escaped I rode to her parent's house to pay my respects and I found her their. But I never told Klaus. He did not deserve to know." Elijah stated closing his eyes. He was clearly disappointed at me as well and I accepted that because I had been stupid to send her back here.

"Elijah, why the change?" I ask truly curious to why he had assisted me in the first place. I needed to know what had changed.

His eyes opened and they locked onto mine. Worry was evident as he watched me carefully. "Elena." Was his only words and I frowned. "Elena does not deserve this, I regret ever taking her from her family and bringing her here. If I knew what Klaus was planning on doing I would never have brought her. But you, you saved her before the worse could have happened. I know you saved Caroline as well… And I'm grateful that you saved Elena… But it's only a matter of time before he has his way with her and she ends up like Caroline." I gritted my teeth at this words.

She would end up broken like Caroline… I would crush his skull if her ever laid a hand on Elena in that way. I swear to the Gods. "I need to save her." I mutter under my breath my head now in my hands as I rack my brain on how I was going to safe her. I would do anything just to know that she is safe even if that meant that I had to hand myself over.

I hear Elijah sigh and then he stood. "Then we don't have a lot of time." I hear him say as he bends down and pulls out a shield, and 3 blades from underneath the bench we were seated at. I was completely caught by surprise.

"We?" I question as I look up towards him and he's busy removing his marvellous blue robe. Replacing them with ordinary robes as he pulled the cloaks hood over his head he hands me one blade which I take before he hands me another. Before taking the second blade I inspect the first blade, it's not too heavy and the blade was sharp, the handle ensure that the blade was balanced perfectly, this was indeed good craftsmanship and I wondered briefly where Elijah had found the blades.

I take the second blade and smirk. "I can't stand by and watch my brother ruin this kingdom anymore, I can't watch him ruin Elena." He stated and if I wasn't so preoccupied by him saying Klaus is his brother I would have thought that he was in love with her as well not that I would be surprised. It was very hard not to love Elena.

"You know if you do this then he will kill you." I say twirling the blades in my hands to get accustomed to them. They were easy to handle and not as heavy as a normal dagger which could be used to our advantage.

"I would rather do the right thing then to be at his side for one more minute. So if you would have me I would gladly join your group." He looked reluctant as he looked into my eyes unsure of what my answer would be but I just smile nodding my head.

"What's the plan of action?" I ask placing the dagger to my sides and ensuring that they are hidden by the cloak before turning towards Elijah. He seemed determined as he placed his dagger to his side as well and he yielded his shield.

"We'll get your men first. They're in the dungeons but I warn you, the other two have been beaten and I'm not sure if they will be able to move by themselves. After they are freed we'll go get Elena." I shake my head at him.

"That is between me and Klaus. I will go alone, I don't need you to be a part of that." I reply and I watch him give me a soft smile before nodding his head.

"I appreciate that. But we need to go. Since you know your way around the Palace I'll be following you." And with that I made my way towards the passage I had come from earlier and Elijah followed swiftly. I would have to question him on how he knew Klaus was his brother. I direct us towards the dungeons and when I reach the exit of the passage Elijah exits first and looks from side to side before he motions to me to follow him.

We move down the passage softly sure not to make a sound as we go. And then we need to turn but Elijah stops me in my tracks and motions to me to stop and wait.

He turns the corner and take a few steps before stopping. "Bonnie?" he asks and I want to look around the corner to see what's going on but I wait patiently.

"High Priest Elijah." The girl utters in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked and I can sense that he is somewhat surprised.

"Elena… Elena asked me to check on the three male prisoners." When I hear Elena's name I turn the corner and look into the dark haired girls teary eyes as her eyes land on mine. I knew this was Elena's hand maiden when she had been in the palace. I hear the girl gasp and then Elijah is at her side. Holding her.

"Shhh Bonnie please don't make a sound, I'll explain everything later." Elijah rushes out and the girl just nods her head as she looks between myself and Elijah. And then I hear whimpering and rush towards them and look into the cell where my brother had been chained to.

"Stefan." I say in relief and when he looks up at me with his broken smile I can't help but feel relieved. "We're going to get you out of here okay baby bro." I say and then I see Elijah draw his blade and the next thing I knew the cell door was open and I rush to my brother embracing him tightly in my arms. I had never been so glad to see him in my intire life.

"Damon?" he asked, his voice hoarse making me cringe.

"Yeah it's me." I say. I looked at the surprised faces of both the dark haired girl and Elijah before I start to glare at them and then Elijah is at work to unlock the chains around my brothers hands. As soon as the last chain was removed I pulled Stefan towards me, supporting him his weight as I lead him out of the dungeon cell. "One down, 3 to go." I whisper and Elijah moved to the other side of Stefan as we both support Stefan now.

"Bonnie do you know where the other two males are?" Elijah asked and the girl just nods her head towards us in confirmation. "Can you lead us to them?" he askes and the girl nods her head again. As she turns on her heal and we start to make our way towards the other two.

"Stefan, everything is going to be okay, we'll be out of here and at home in no time I promise." I whisper to my brother and I just see his head nod in agreement and I catch Bonnie briefly eyeing us before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

As soon as we reached Ric we placed Stefan on the ground and as I look into the cells I am devastated to see that he is un moving on the floor a pool of blood surrounding him. Klaus would pay for this, I would make sure of that. "He's been unconscious for a while now." The girl states as she looks at me fear evident in her brown eyes.

"Get the lock open, I'll get him and you can go and get Enzo." I command before Elijah destroys the look on the cell and the door flies open.

"No, we'll go together. You never know if there are guard around here. And if they find you they will not hesitate to kill." Elijah states and we both enter the cell. I carefully move Ric's face so I can take a look at him, his side of his face was swollen and he had an ugly scar across the bank of his eye. "I'll take him, you get your …" Elijah paused for a moment before continuing. "your brother." I nod my head and move back to where Stefan is and I help him up again.

With one swift movement Elijah picks Ric up and throws him over his shoulder as carefully as he can. And we start moving again following Bonnie. Not long before we reach Enzo's cell, he's pacing from side to side. "Enzo." I exclaim and he looks up and he two had been beaten, his face quiet swollen and it was hard to recognise him.

"Damon! Thank the God's you're here…" he trailed of as he now saw Stefan and Elijah with Alaric. "Fuck me, are they okay?" he asks and I move towards the cell, Placing Stefan to lean on the wall before I draw my dagger and the lock is something of the past. I truly liked these blades and I was grateful of Elijah to have given them to me.

"We'll explain later, I need you to take Stefan, Elijah will lead you out of the palace and I need you to get out of here as soon as possible." I look towards Elijah. "You need to go to Kul-Elna, Elijah." I state as Enzo move to Stefan and help him by placing her arm around my younger brother. Elijah nods his head, and he understands my request.

"Damon," Elijah pauses before looking at Bonnie.

"If she wants to go with you then take her." I reply as I look to the girl as well.

"You better go find Elena." Elijah says before he turns with Alaric still over his shoulder. Enzo on his trail with Stefan. Bonnie stopped and stared at me her eyes wide with fear.

"She was taken to Pharaoh Klaus' sleeping chambers… Which used to be Pharaoh Michael and Great Wife Esters Sleeping chambers." With that she turned on her heal and she ran towards the direction Elijah and the others had disappeared in. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for what is about to come.

I looked from side to side and then I started to move at a quick pace towards the main sleeping chambers. I just hoped that this time I would not be too late to save the girl that I loved. I quickly found another secret passage and entered it. I had used this passage the last time Elijah had let me escape and I quickly moved towards the room I now knew my girl was in.

The passage had many twists and turns and it led to an opening at the ceiling of the room. When I got to the opening I looked down. Elena was off to the side, the chain around her neck was chained to the floor now. She was curled into a little ball and she was crying softly. As much as I wanted to jump to the floor and go over to her, I could not because I didn't know if there was anyone else down there as well.

And my suspicious was correct. I saw Marcel moving towards Elena and soon he was pinning her arms above her head and now her face was hidden from my view. "Let me go!" she yelled, her voice raw from all the yelling and crying she had done.

"Now, now Elena, don't be a little wench about this. All I want is what I should have gotten in the first place," I hear Klaus as he appears and I just could not believe this. How could he stoop so low. I watched as he moved down on his knees and no he was spreading her legs but one leg got free and she tried to kick him off which only lead to Marcel punching her twice in her face silencing her complete. Then Klaus tried to spreads her legs in a second attempt. He drew his dagger from his side and placed it against her neck. "You won't move, or I will slit your throat." He stated.

He slowly dragged the dagger down her neck over her collarbone and into the valley of her breast, I could hear her whimpering and it broke my heart into pieces. I could see as he placed more pressure on the dagger cutting into her flesh as he cut open her top, the pieces falling to the side revealing her chest, drops of blood now making their way down her chest.

How sick was this bastard? He moves the dagger down her chest and over her stomach, leaving a trail of blood as he went, her whimpering only got louder. And then he stopped at the top of her skirt. He moved one hand over her right breast and roughly started to fondle it. "Stop…" Elena whispered but it fell to silent ears. And then she started to wiggle again.

This only made Klaus more agitated as he drew the dagger back and drove it into her shoulder. The cry of pain filled the room and was he laughing. He moved his hands back to the top of her skirt and he started to tear at the material this only made Elena struggle more, Marcel took hold of the dagger in her shoulder and twisted the blade earning him another yell. And then the material was ripped. She was completely bare in front of the 2 men.

But it seemed that Klaus was not finished with his little demonstration as he took hold of the dagger and pulled it out of her shoulder before drawing it down her arm leave a large cut in its trail. Was he marking her or something because this was torture. When he moved to the leg he drove the dagger into is twisting it from side to side before cutting more deeply into the flesh.

And that's when I see him start undoing his robe. And that was it as I pushed myself off of the ledge and into the room landing on my feet as both the males look at me in surprise. I look to Elena who is lifelessly laying on the floor, her chest barely rising and falling to indicate that she's alive. I draw both my daggers and I prepare myself for the battle to come.

"What the…" I cut Klaus off as I charged towards him

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

I would really like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. It is highly appreciated. And it puts a big smile on my face. I will continue to write as much as I can and post it as often as I can.

You all have a good day and enjoy! And Sorry the chapter is so short!

Damon's POV

Klaus draws his own dagger in defense as I lunge at him. Our dangers clash against each other and sparks fly as I swing and he defends. The end of his dagger scrapes me on my shoulder but it doesn't stop me. The rage that took me over fueled me to continue. No one was allowed to touch my Elena! There was only one thought in my mind as I continued to fight with Klaus.

In the corner of my eye I can see Marcel in a defensive stance in front of Elena. I needed to get to her I needed to protect her but I was out numbered with both Marcel and Klaus.

"Damon you want your little wench?" Klaus yells looking over his shoulder.

"Fuck you Klaus." I reply and lunge at him again. I kick at his knee and he stumbles of to the side but this is not enough to ensure that I can take on Marcel and get Elena out of here with time to spare. As I turn toward Klaus he lungs at me but I side step him and he falls to his knees.

I hear a man cry out in pain and look to where I last saw Marcel but he has crumbled to the floor clutching his mid-section, An arrow sticking out clearly. I look in the direction the arrow would have come from and turn to see Elijah standing with a bow ready. He was aiming towards Klaus. I turn to Klaus and he's staring dagger at us.

"Elijah shoot him." Klaus demanded and with a small smile on his face, Elijah draws the arrow back and he lets it go. He shoot's the arrow into Klaus' knee and Klaus kneel over in pain as I make my way over to Elena. I grab my cloak and wrap it around her small shivering frame as I pick her into my arms.

I look over to where Elijah is and he has another arrow prepared, aiming it at Klaus. "Damon, you need to leave, the guards have been notified and if you don't leave now you won't be able to ever." Elijah states and I make my way towards him.

"Elijah, you came back?" I ask and he frowns at me.

"Two against one is hardly a fair fight." He replies and he turns on his heal as we start to make our way out of the palace but around every corner there were guards making it hard to get to our destination which I wasn't sure of. Elijah takes a turn left and soon we are in one of the tunnels.

As we reach the stables there are 2 stallions waiting and ready. I hand Elena to Elijah and get on to the stallion before Elijah hands her back to me and I wait for him to saddle up before we start to ride. It was late evening and soon the sun would be gone and be replaced by the moon. It would make our escape a lot more easier, only problem that we would have is if there was a sand storm.

We rode in complete silence as I led us to Kul-Elna. I could feel Elena's chest rise and fall and that was my only indication that she was okay and alive. I had yet to look her over and assess all her injuries and how bad they were. I hope that Matt would be there and awake by the time we arrived.

I hope that Ric and the other had gotten out alive and they were okay as well because they were my family, my friends. I glance at Elijah and I can't read him, he has this weird expression on his face. "We are heading to Kul-Elna. We are getting close." I yell over to him and I can see he looks unsure about the whole situation. Was he to one of the people who feared Kul-Elna? "What's wrong?" I ask and he speeds up so he was next to me.

"That place… It's damned." He states and I almost laugh out at that.

"You think?" I ask glancing down at Elena to make sure she's still there before looking at Elijah.

"Legends are true thief king, I do not want to disappear or end up crazy." Elijah states seriously and I shake my head.

"It's not damned. We are actually rebuilding the city." I reply and if Elijah didn't have a good grip on his stallion I think he would have fallen off because of the shocked look he was now sporting. "It was all Elena. She wanted the City to be rebuilt. It will be a safe haven for the people who was done wrong by the Pharaoh and his family." I say and his expression softens.

"Damon…" I look to Elena and see her eyes flickering open but her face is scrunched in pain and I pull her closer.

"Elena, I'm right here. We are on our way home okay?" I ask and she closes her eyes again. I could not ride fast enough to get my girl back to where she belonged. As we reached the out skirts of the city we could see that there was light flickering from flames and we rode to the light as fast as we could. The first person I saw was Caroline as she hovered above someone.

"Damon!" she exclaimed as she stood and I see that she had been tending to Stefan because he looks up at me with relief in his eyes. The 2 stallions comes to a halt and Elijah is off first as he help me with Elijah trying to be very careful.

"Caroline, I need Matt." I yell as I get of the stallion. "Elijah follow me we need to get her to the palace. Caroline get Matt and send him to my room and get the others back to the palace." I command as I turn to my brother who I help up and we start to make our way to the secret passage.

'_Hurry!_' I hear and I look around because it was neither Elijah, Stefan nor Caroline.

I hear a pain fulled scream from Elena and I try my best to move faster. Elijah silently following behind.

"Damon is Elena okay?" Stefan asks but his breath is laboured and he's in pained to.

"She'll be okay." I reply but I had this nagging feeling that I just could not shake off.

'_Hurry Damon! She's bleeding out! If she dies…._' I hear and look up straight into Amun's ghostly orbs, but it seems that I am the only one who sees him. I almost yell out and tell him that I'm going as fast as I can but if he seemed worried then I should to.

I pick up my pace and Stefan struggles to keep up but I lift him over my shoulder with one swift movement and I almost sprint of to the palace. Elijah right behind me and Caroline is who knows where. As we reach the palace I turn into the main corridor and rush to the main hall there was no use in going to the room, it would only waist time.

"Elijah take her in there, myself and the healer will be there in a few seconds." I demand and pointing towards the double doors and he rushes in and gets to the first table. I put Stefan down on the first available place and look around. I spot Caroline and Matt as they rush towards me. "Caroline get allot of bandages and get honey to clean the wounds, get water as well. Bonnie pops out of nowhere with water and raises her brow at me.

"I got the water and the bandages!" she exclaim and I nod at her before I walk to the main hall and enter the room, it's completely empty besides for Elijah and Elena.

We rush to Elena's side and I see that Elijah had covered her in another robe, their shoulders and legs visible with the still bleeding wounds. As Matt walks in his eyes are wide as he rushes to us.

"I need someone to please put pressure on the wound on her leg. Damon can you see if Jenna can come and assist?" Matt asks and I shake my head knowing that Jenna would probably be looking after Ric and he was pretty beaten up badly.

Elijah grabs a bandage as he applies pressure to the wound on her leg. Bonnie places the vase with water on the table with the bandages. "What do you need to be done?" Bonnie asks and I feel simply lost as I stand back and look at the three people working on Elena.

"Do you know how to clean a wound and stop the bleeding?" Matt asks and Bonnie nods her head.

"Get a dagger and a flame and I'll show you the easiest way to stop the bleeding." Bonnie states and my body id on auto pilot as I pull a dagger from my side and get a candle from the next table as I place it next to them. "We need to heat the blade and then insert it into the wound it will stop the bleeding instantly."

"Are you serious!?" I ask as I withdraw my blade from her. To shocked that she had said that.

"Damon trust her!" Elijah yells and another scream of pain fills the room as Elena starts to struggle against the people holding her.

"Trust me!" Bonnie demands and I extend the dagger to her again. "Now you need to hold her down while I do this." She instructs and I move closer as I try my best to keep Elena from moving but it was hard seeing her in pain like that. "Elijah… Matt clean the wound please, I'll heat the dagger." They do as they are told and she starts to heat the dagger. Soon she returns and she looks at the stab wound on Elena's shoulder.

"We need to hold her very still for this." Elijah explains and I tighten my grip on Elena. Matt and Elijah now assisting as we try to still Elena. And then Bonnie carefully places the white hot blade to Elena's skin and Elena's screams increase drastically, the smell of burnt skin invading my senses and I scrunch my eyes close because I cannot bear watching Elena in so much pain.

Soon she stops struggling all together and I open my eyes only to see that she had passed out again. Bonnie and Matt was now busy tending and cleaning the wounds and Elijah moved back staring at them in silence. I needed a drink and I needed one now. I disappear of into the kitchen and look at our stock before grabbing to vases of wine and bringing it back to the main hall. Elijah is seated now of to the side but he watches Bonnie and Matt carefully.

I walk over to him and hand him a vase which he takes. "Thank you High Priest." I say taking a seat next to him.

He take a gulp of wine and sighs. "I'll never be a High Priest again, after what I have done." Elijah replies and he looks so lost as he watch Bonnie and Matt.

"I appreciated what you have done, Klaus is going mad and there is no way of knowing what he would do or would have done. You have seen what he is capable of, you saw was Pharaoh Micheal was capable of. Do you really wish that upon Egypt again?" I ask and Elijah looks at me.

"Something tells me that there are more to everything than I was taught." Elijah replies running his hand through his rustled hair.

"When the time is ready I'm sure you'll know the truth…" I reply taking a swig from the vase of wine. After that we sat in silence as we just continued to watch and soon Bonnie and Matt was done and Elena was bandaged and dressed thanks to Bonnie and Caroline who seem to get along greatly.

"Me and Bonnie should probably get going." Elijah stated as I was about to stand up. I look to him and frown.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"We should find a hide-out seeing that we will always be on the run now that I have betrayed the Pharaoh and the land." Elijah replies as he looks down towards his feet, with a sigh he stands up and starts to move.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You saved not only my life once so I own you that." At this he turns towards me and looks up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything." Elijah ask.

"I want you to stay for as long as you and Bonnie want. I know that's what Elena would want as well." I say and Elijah gives me a smile nodding his head. "Matt could you show Priest Elijah and Bonnie to some temporary sleeping chambers?" I ask looking towards Matt who is speaking with Caroline and Bonnie. "If you would excuse me I want to take Elena to our room and just some rest as well it was a tiring day." I state making my way over to my girl who is still out cold.

I pull Elena into my arms and ensure that she is safely tugging into my arms before I leave the room and head to our room. Once I enter our room I kick the door close and move to the bed where I lay Elena down softly. I would check on Ric, Stefan and Enzo in the morning after I am rested and I am sure that Elena is okay.

I crawl into bed next to Elena and pull her close to my body as I fall into a troubled sleep…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. It makes me smile to know that you enjoy my creativeness and that you enjoy reading this story. I will keep on writing and posting as I continue with the story.

I started this story around September last year… And around November I got a bit of writers block and I started with 'Somebody to you.' And then I finally decided to post my stories on the site and all the reviews and messages really motivate me and I just snapped out of my writers block for this story. So I am working on both stories at the same time. You all inspire me and thank you for that! I'll keep you posted.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Damon's POV

I heard screaming…. It was getting louder by the second… It was right next to me…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Elena was screaming right next to me. My eyes flew open as she was trashing and struggling against the sheets. She was covered in a coat of sweat and her screams just became more unbearable. I needed to do something! I needed to do anything! I grab bother her shoulder and hers eyes shot open and my thump slipped into something extremely wet. "It hurt!" He moaned as she stared me but it wasn't like she was seeing me. She must have still been asleep.

"Elena!" I yell not to loud just to get her to stop but she only moved around and struggled more so I pressed harder and that's when I notice that I had poked my thumb into her stab wound in her shoulder and it's bleeding. I pull her in my lap and she just doesn't want to stop. "Caroline….. Jenna…! Any one!" I yelled as I tried my best to hold her still.

I looked into her eyes and she doesn't register anything that she sees. My door bursts open and Enzo and Caroline run into the room followed by a very un-happy Elijah. "Damon?" Caroline asks as she reach me and she sees the state that Elena is in, her eyes wide.

"She must be having a nightmare of some sort…. We need to wake her or something." I start to explain, as Enzo sees the sight of the blood that's now pooling at Elena's chest he rushes over to the desk on the side to retrieve some water and bandages. "Caroline I don't know what to do?" I almost plead to her.

Soon Elijah is at my side and he tries to still Elena still she struggled against him, almost punching him in the process. "We need to wake her up…" Elijah states glancing at me as he places an hand on her forehead. "She has a fever as well so we need to cool her down before she burns out."

My first thought is to take her to the bathing chamber. I pull her into my arms and rise from the bed as I start to make my way over to the bathing chamber, Caroline sees this and she rushes forward to open the door and we enter. It's dark and I can barely see anything so I wait a few seconds for Elijah to bring a torch into the room before I proceed.

"Just don't trow her in the water." Caroline exclaims and I have turn to her frowning. Would I really do that I?

I take a step into the water trying my best to balance with Elena still struggling in my grip. Once I am on the last step I start to kneel down into the water slowly lowering Elena until she is covered in the water. She stills in my arms and rest her head against my shoulder as I move back and sit on a step, insuring that she is covered in the water but her head is still on my chest.

"There… there… It's okay…." I coo into her ear as she relax a bit more. Caroline and Elijah are off to the side and they watch as I stroke her hair softly. I have never been this vulnerable in front of people, showing them that I'm actually human to makes me weak… But with Elena, you can't help but just be human.

"It seems she's okay…" Caroline whispers as she looks from me to Elijah and then she frowns at him…"What the fuck are you doing here! Damon what's he doing here?" Caroline asks in disbelief looking from me to Elijah then back to me, it would seem that now is the first time she actually looks at the man.

"You! I thought you were dead!" Elijah exclaimed staring at the blonde to his side.

"Am I the only one who does not know what the fuck is going on?" Enzo exclaims as he sit on the first step to the bath looking at all three of us.

Oh yeah I forgot that Enzo and a lot of the other people around here did not know Caroline's past. I know about Caroline and Elijah's past, I know how she dislikes any one that comes from the palace and I know that this will not end well. Even though I know that Elijah had not been the priest that had collected Caroline from home, I knew she knew him.

"Caroline…" I start but is cut off by the blonde.

"No Damon! No whatever your excuse it won't be good enough! I mean this is Elijah! This is the high priest to the pharaoh! You know what happened!" She was almost erratic as she yelled, I swear she even looked murderous.

"Hear me out?" I ask and Elijah looks down at his feet.

"I should probably leave…" Elijah starts as he turns towards the door of the bathing chamber.

"No. Stay Elijah. Caroline… Elijah saved me last time I was captured…. He helped me with Stefan and Ric and Enzo and led them to safety, he came back and helped me save Elena. He shot Klaus with an arrow so we could get away. If anything don't be mad at him, he was never involved with anything that concerns you and he's just like all of us, stuck in a situation he does not want to be… Leave him be." I say and that's when I feel Elena stir in my arms and I look down at her and her eyes are fluttering open as she tries to focus on me.

"Damon?" she asks and I smile at her and I can't help the tears that stream down my face because she's awake. And she's alive. I pull her closer to me. "Damon my shoulder hurts…." Elena whispers and I completely forget that I had pushed my thumb into the wound and opened it again.

"Shhhh, it's okay…." I say as I kiss her forehead. I thank each and every God up in the heavens as I look into her doe brown eyes. "Everything's going to be okay." I whisper, her hand finds it's way to my arm and she squeezes it weakly but she squeezes it.

"What were you talking about?" She asks and her voice is barely above a whisper but I guess her throat is soar from all the yelling and screaming that she had done. Caroline would have to give her some honey and lemon. I shifts her head and she looks at Enzo sitting on the edge of the bath and then moves to Caroline and Elijah and then she blinks… "This must be a good dream…" she whispers before her eyes closes again and her breathing slows…

I move to the edge of the bath and look up at Caroline. "Does she still have a fever?" I ask and Caroline rolls her eyes as she bends down and places her palm on Elena's forehead.

"No, it's down but you should stay in there for a bit longer." Caroline explains sitting next to Enzo on the edge placing her feet on the first step. "Is she asleep again?" she asked looking over to Elena who doesn't even make a sound as she sleeps. I nod my head and stroke her hair lightly to keep her cool and calm.

"I can't go back to the palace after what I had done, seeing that I am not welcomed here myself and Bonnie will seek refuge somewhere else." Elijah states and I look to him in shock. He couldn't leave, if any one of the guards found him he would be dead. And I owned him this much. Caroline would just have to life with it.

"Elijah I told you, you and Bonnie are welcome to stay as long as you want." I state and then look towards Caroline but she's not facing me and I can't really gag her reaction as I continue. "Caroline I owe Elijah my life. I understand what you feel and I understand the situation you're but I'm asking, no I'm begging you to just see my point. Elijah will be killed as soon as he sets foot out there and I can't have that…" I say as I focus now on Caroline but she's still not facing me and now I'm worried because I can't lose a friend nor can I just let a friend die.

It's a few seconds before she looks at me and I can see in her eyes that she's trying to understand. She sighs heavily before running a hand through her hair. "The first priest for Kul-Elna… Hope you know how to carry your weight cause you'll be working on the temple." I can say that I am actually surprised by her word as she smiles at me. "Just remember, I forgive…. I don't forget." She almost threatens Elijah but he smiles at her and nods his head.

"I'll try not to let you down." He replies and I can't help but smile.

After a few moment of complete silence Elena stirs in my arms and I think it's about time I get her out of the water and back into bed because it was still dark outside. I rise from the water and start to make my way out, Caroline and Elijah is to my side waiting with big towels… I look to where Enzo is and he's completely passed out next to the bath. I sigh. I couldn't just leave him there.

"Elijah can you and Caroline just get Elena dried and back in bed?" I ask and they both nod their head simultaneously. I walk to Elijah and I gently place Elena in his arms as he wraps her in a big yet fluffy towel. Caroline follows him as they leave the bathroom. I actually trusted Elijah with Elena, while she was still in the palace before I was a reality to her he had taken care of her in more ways then one would think.

He fought for her innocence, he fought for her to have normal life even thou she was just another gift to Klaus and in the end she would probably end up like Caroline. I know if he had been a high priest when Caroline was given to Klaus he would have done his best to take care of her as well. I mentally made a note that I should thank him in the morning.

I walk over to Enzo and with a bit of trouble and struggle I lifted him up in my arms. Given the circumstances of which I found him, Ric and my brother in this morning he at least deserved this. He mumble in his sleep but I shrug it off and start my way to his sleeping chambers. As I enter my room I see that Elijah is no where in sight and that Caroline had just changed Elena. I nod my head at her and smile in the dim light and she nods her head in return. I walk to the open door and leave the room and find that Elijah is waiting there.

Such a gentleman. I actually wondered if priest could be with a woman in a sexual why. I would have to ask him. "Caroline is done with Elena." I say and he nods his head and goes back into the room. I walk down the dimly lit hallway and it's completely silent. I can't really believe that I, well myself, Ric, Caroline and Stefan had built this place and now we were busy rebuilding Kul-Elna.

I don't know if I'm ready to lead my own City all I knew was revenge, all I wanted was revenge. I just wanted to make the pharaoh's life a living hell. And now all I was worried about was if my girl was breathing, if she is okay. My world had done a complete 360 turn and it was all because of one girl. She showed me that it was worth it, it was worth all the love and hate and everything that came with it.

I now looked at these people who we took in as Family. They were wronged just like I was. They knew the sadness, the loss, the heart ache. I could relate with them. These were my people and I had to take care of them, and I would do anything to protect them… to protect her.

I turn into another hallway and soon I reach the room that Enzo had, I push the door open with my shoulder and move in carefully stepping on the floor and make my way to the bed where I lay Enzo down. His eye was badly bruised but we would look at that in the morning and see if we could relieve the pressure to get the swelling down. I turn back and close the door as I leave. I hope that Enzo would find someone to look after him like Elena looked after me.

Instead of turning back to my room I decide to make a round and just check if everything was okay. I might be a bit paranoid but we had to be on high alert. I knew that Klaus would never find this place but it would help just to be prepared in case something was to happen.

I make my way to the main gate and see that Tyler was seated on a chair and he was looking over the dunes of the dessert. "Anything?" I asked and he looked at me as he shook his head. I still had a bone to pick with him over Caroline but now was not a good idea I would only lose my temper and beat him to death.

"It's quiet." Tyler replied and resumed his staring.

Something was off thou. I think I heard something but the darkness of the night made it hard to see anything. I squint my eyes and I'm sure I saw a small dot moving over the dunes. It could be my imagination or paranoia, you never know.

"It looks like there's something on their way here, over there." I say and Tyler looked into the distance where I had been pointing.

"Yeah I see it." Tyler states as he looks to me. I'm sure that it's just one person on a horse or stallion of maybe a camel. Tyler turns and disappears for a few seconds before returning with a bow and arrow as he aims into the distance.

"On my okay…" I say and we closely watch the person get closer. From what I can observe it's a woman, her small figure giving her away. She was wearing a cloak and she was not armed. As she nears the entrance I make myself visible. "Go no further." I say and the figure stops the horse that she was riding. "Please identify yourself." I demand and I watch her ever move as she slowly moves her hands to take of the hood of the cloak.

Her face is revealed, her hair flying wildly in the wind as her eyes met mine. "My name is Katherine… My father the ruler of Persia sent me here in hopes to find Great Thief Kind Damon." She states and I raise a brow…. Did she just say her father was the ruler of Persia? And she was looking for me.

"What business do you have with the thief king?" Tyler asks not as he walks closer the arrow still aimed at her.

"We heard that he's rebelling against the Pharaoh of Egypt…. My father and the whole of Persia wants to assist in this matter." At this I glance to Tyler and nod my head indicating that he can disarm the bow and he lowers it as I take a step closer to the woman Katherine.

"You just found the thief king and has his full attention…" I say as I extend a hand towards her and she smiles brightly as she places her hand in mine and I bring it to my lips, placing a soft kiss on the knuckle before letting go. She had a very strange familiarity to her and reminded me a lot of Elena. Maybe it was the chocolate brown hair or the doe brown eyes.

"Before I request an audience with you, I would like to turn in for the night, I have been riding for a long time to get here and to find you." At this I nod my head fully understanding that she was tired and we can continue this in the morning when Ric, Stefan and Elena is present.

"Tyler, can you assist but showing her one of the sleeping chambers." I turn towards Tyler who nods his head at me and leads Katherine into the building. I know I might be stupid to trust this woman and she might have been sent by Klaus but my gut feeling told me otherwise and that I should give her a chance before showing her away.

I remember that a lot of Persians had immigrated to Kul-Elna as it was on the rise and the Pharaoh had arrangements with the ruler of Persia to assist all immigrating Persians. All were slaughtered the day of the massacre and I guess the ruler heard about the incident. But why would it take them 16 years to retaliate? Why take so long to take there revenge? Hopefully I would get all the answers I needed from the woman in the morning after she had rested. I look up into the night sky and sigh. Why was life so complicated? Had I bit of too much to chew? Everything that happened in the past few days had really taken it's toll on me and in a few hours it would be day light again and I would not be rested and my mind will be cluttered.

As soon as Tyler returned and took the horse to the stables I made my way back to my room… Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Damon's POV

"My name is Katherine Katerina Petrova. My father, King Petrova sent me from Persia after news was received that Pharaoh Michael was murdered and his son had taken over." The young woman was speaking but I couldn't focus on a single word that she was saying. My mind was on my girl, in my bed, she hadn't woken up just yet. Caroline and Bonnie was there if something happened. If she needed me.

We were currently sitting in the main hall, Elijah had taken Elena's place for the time being and I refused that Ric and Stefan leave their rooms until they are well rested. All of this had become so unreal, I couldn't understand how everything could have changed like this. One moment I'm the ruthless thief king seeking revenge not only for my parents that had been killed but for a whole town who had been killed. Now? Now my world was consumed by all things Elena. I cared more for my little brother then I had in years.

The Petrova woman was going on and on about who knows what, I would have to ask Elijah since he could not stop listening to her every word. I look to the side and see Tyler eyeing the woman then he glances at me and then back at the woman. What could possibly be so interesting that everyone in this damned room was glancing in between us the whole time.

"…and that he would send troop if need be. Thief King what is your opinion of this?" The woman asks and I glance at her and hide my face in my palm as I roll my eyes. I should have paid more attention.

"I will need to consult with my …. Council concerning this matter Miss Petrove. Until then I cannot give an answer. Currently my council if not fit to make any harsh decisions thus we request some time." I reply before standing up not even glancing back or waiting for her answer as I leave the main hall.

I had more urgent things to worry about. I walked past my brother's room and popped in my head only to see that he is still in the same position he was in earlier, fast asleep. Lexi at his side with a damp cloth on his forehead. I nod to her and she just smiles back at me.

Next stop would be Ric. I walk to his room and here I need to knock you never know when he and Jenna might be busy doing whatever they were doing. When no one answers I open the door and pop my head in, Jenna looks up with a sad smile on her face. I walk further into the room and look at my friend lying on his bed.

"Hey, how's he doing?" I ask as I take a seat at the foot of the bed.

Jenna shakes her head slightly and then looks at Ric. "He's okay. In pain but I cleaned all his wounds. Now he just needs to sleep it off." Jenna replies and her hand in on the bed next to Ric and I place my hand over her hand in a comforting gesture and she smiles up at me.

I felt horrible that Ric had been injured so badly. He was one of my best friends, basically family because he saw the troubled man I was and he took me and my brother in an took care of us. Providing meals and shelter. He was more of a father figure I guess.

"How's Elena?" Jenna asked and I look down at the bed. How was Elena? She was in pain. She hasn't woken up yet. I decided to keep my fought to myself as I look to the door.

"She'll be okay." I answer as rise from the bed. And start to make my way towards the door that is slightly ajar. "Call me if he's awake? Okay?" I ask glancing at Jenna one last time before leaving the room. I had this empty feeling dwelling in my stomach that I just couldn't get rid of.

Once I am in the hall I slump against the wall and sigh. When will things ever go my way? When will I be happy without having to worry constantly? I decide not to check up on Elena, she's probably still sleeping and if she needed me Bonnie or Caroline would come calling. Right? Right.

I push of the wall and start to make my way to the entrance of the Mansion. Maybe getting fresh air was all I needed at this moment. I pass many as I walk aimlessly to the outside and then take the familiar path to Kul-Elna, I left my mind wondering… Because it seemed that thinking was to demanding of my attention.

Mentally and physically I was tired. I just didn't know how much longer I could keep up with everything that was happening. In the one hand I had Klaus and his guards to worry about, in the other was Elena and rebuilding Kul-Elna, much to her determination. Would I be able to take the responsibility when clearly it wasn't my responsibility to take of any of these people?

Was I even strong enough to take care of all of them? I couldn't even take care of Elena and now a whole community? I knew I had Ric and I had Stefan and most probably I would have Elijah as well but was I really strong enough for this? I doubt that. I couldn't take care of Elena so with a whole lot of people behind me how would I take care of them?

These questions ran through my head and I couldn't answer any one of them and I couldn't think of them long enough to come up with a solution. I knew Elena trusted me and she would be my pillar of strength but she had her own things to worry. If I was going to be true to my word we would be married within 2 days if Caroline even had time to now arrange a wedding celebration as well.

I knew Caroline was already not in my good books because of Elijah being here but there was nothing I could do concerning that at this moment. She just needed to come to term with it that he is from the palace and that he saved us, I owed him this much.

Look up at the sky as I disappear into the secret passage, not that it's a secret anymore. We only had a limited amount of time until we can rebuild Kul-Elna before Klaus would strike again. If Amun had seen the future and he had talked to Elena concerning the future he must have known what would have happened right? He saw all this coming from the beginning and he still let me send her to the city. If I didn't send her to the city this would never have happened.

Rage fill my veins as my speed pick up and I'm almost jogging to Kul-Elna, to my childhood home where I know he's waiting for me. He knew this would fucking happen and he said nothing of it! I couldn't believe how betrayed I felt by this soul that deemed himself my friend, he felt more like a foe now as I turn into the village and I can't believe what I am seeing, the cleaning process was almost finalized.

Matt and a few other were working to prepare the lands to start planting. And Jeremy was busy with the architects as they plan the structures that seemed to already have their frame work. They had gone a long way without any help from him. I would have to compliment Tyler on the great work of leading these people. I was so surprised by the progress that I almost forgot how furious I was with Amun. Almost.

I take a turn toward the place I knew all too well, but as I made my way towards my childhood home, I didn't feel as depressed as I usually did. Now with the corpses gone and most of the debris gone it was lifting my mood. I turned towards the house I use to call home and walk into it closing the door, no need for anyone to find me speaking to a soul… Then they would first be scared.

As I entered the spacious homestead, there is nothing and no one, the furniture had been removed thus the room looked empty, and my heart felt empty but I couldn't blame anyone for that because they had to assess what was there and what wasn't, the damage and the need to rectify the damage. I turned around and still there is nothing, no cloaked figure, no figure resembling my mother. Nothing. It was completely empty.

I walk to the door that used to lead to my and Stefan's room and open it slightly. The 2 small beds were still there and they were unmoved. Guess they hadn't gotten far when they were cleaning out the housed that were still standing. I decided not to stay to long in the room and walk out and then to the next door that lead to my parents room they once shared.

It was the only room I did not enter after everything that happened. And still now I felt uneasy to open it just to take a look around. It was something I would never have done when my parents were here. I place my hand on the door knob and just listen for a moment. There would be nothing I knew but still it felt all kinds of wrong. I turn the knob slowly and then push the door open slowly, peering inside.

Everything was covered in dust, it was still untouched, it still felt sacred and it still felt like this was my parents resting place even after they passed. I poke my head in and I get the sense of familiarity wash over me. I look from side to side and look at the empty bed; the sheets not touch since the day of the massacre.

"A feeling of nostalgia?" I hear and spin around and come face to face with Amun. My heart was racing in my ear as I stared at the soul in disbelief.

"You!" I exclaim as I look over him from top to bottom to make sure that he was really there. And that reminded me of why I was here. "You knew Elena would be captured and still you led me to belief that everything was okay! This is your entire fault! It's your fault she not even waking up!" I exclaim and as much as I want to lunge at him and tackle him to the ground to beat him I knew it was useless. He would vanish at the first step I took.

"Damon calm yourself." Amun states calmly as he turns his back on me and he looks out of the window.

"I don't think my level of calm is any of your concern at this moment." I reply and I couldn't help the rage bubbling inside of me. "I thought you would make sure nothing happens to her ever." I half yell not even concerned that anyone may hear me.

Amun sighs as he turns from the window and he just looks at me. "I never anticipated that anything would happen. And once he did capture them it was too late. We depended on you to go to her." I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"You depended on me to have an off feeling and to just hopefully make it in time to safe her? That's absolutely absurd! I can't believe I trusted you!" I exclaim running a hand through my tousled hair. "She means the world to me Amun. If she died… I would have no control over any of my actions." I continue almost snarling at Amun but he seems not to be affected by any of this.

"What must I say Damon? That I was too focused on other things? Or that I don't care for the girl which I do, believe it or not." Amun states and I just can't take it anymore, my fist connected with the wall in frustration as I closed my eyes.

"You weren't there, right when I needed you the most. And now I dream about it and how it's so bad!" I can't control my voice anymore as I yell at Amun. I whip around and if looks could kill Amun would be dead all over again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and my first instinct was to swat it away. But then again it was just me and Amun in the room and I was currently facing him so it couldn't be him. I look over my shoulder to another cloaked figure and my eyes go wide. Had I finally gone too far?

As the head lift's up I am face to face with my father as he stares at me. His eyes still intact and I'm not sure what to do. I slowly turn around and I am completely speechless as I look into the eyes of my father and he stares back at me. I open my mouth not once but twice but still nothing comes out, a tear silently rolls down my cheek as I just stare at him.

"Damon…." He starts and my feet can't hold me anymore as I fall to my knees still staring up at my father.

I couldn't stop the water works as I looked up, behind my father stood my mother and now more tears found their way down my cheeks because I was looking at my parents. I must have been a disappointment, here I was, their eldest son on his knees crying because I couldn't handle it anymore.

My mother took a step closer as she kneeled down to my level and she took a hold of my cheek as she stared at me, her soft features had not changed, she was still as beautiful as always even given the cuts here are there. "Son…" she says and I just can't help it as I crumble. "Damon, it's okay." My mother coo's into my ear as she wraps an arm around my and soon my father is next to her as he places his hand on my back and I can actually feel it.

"It's not okay. I'm not who they want me to be! I can't handle this." I mumble wrapping my arms around myself.

"You've handled it this far and you're going to handle it." My mother tries to encourage me but to no success as she pulls me closer and I feel like a small child again, who just scraped his knee while running around aimlessly to chase his dreams.

"I can't even protect Elena." I start and hide my face from my parents.

"But you're doing your best and she knows that." My mother reply running a hand through my hair but still how was I going to protect a whole damn village if I couldn't even take care of one girl?

"The Persians." Amun's voice stated and I look up towards him in surprise.

"The Persians?" I asked and frowned because what did he know of the Persians and what could they do to help?

Amun smirks at me and then turn back to the window. "The young woman who came last night, Katerina Petrova? She said that if you are willing to stand against Klaus, he father was willing to send troops to assist in the battle." Amun states. I could half remember that she had mentioned it but what would that do? Egypt would only get another reckless pharaoh and it will be the same all over again.

There wouldn't be a change. It would just continue and continue, it was a never ending cycle, I would never become the pharaoh to take over Egypt as well because of everything I stand for. And what if King Petrova took over as soon as they had defeated Klaus? Did Amun even think about any of this before he opened his mouth.

"Amun, have you thought of any of the consequences? If that was to happen?" I ask.

My mother glance towards my father shaking her head softly. "Damon the throne would be handed to the eldest child of the previous pharaoh." I knew that and that would mean that Kol would then be pharaoh and like I said that cycle would never end.

"Having Kol as Pharaoh would be the same." I reply shaking my head at them.

"Kol isn't the pharaoh's eldest child…." Amun commented and I look up at him in surprise. What did he mean? He was speaking in riddles again and my temper was already short so I didn't have time for this at all.

"We all know that Rebekah isn't and there is no one else!" I state and roll my eyes as I slowly get to my feet with the help of my father.

"There is one…" Amun states as he turns towards us and he seems conflicted as he looks into my eyes. "Accept the Persians offer, prepare the village of Kul-Elna and prepare yourself for a battle." With an eerie screech he's gone and it only leaves me and my parents. I turn to look at them and they both seem to frown at me.

"What's going on, what does he mean?" I ask and my mother glances to my father and then back towards me. I had never been more confused in my entire life then now.

"Trust him son he knows what he is doing." My mother states in a soft motherly voice and I give her a small smile even thou I didn't want to trust Amun or listen to anything that he was saying, if my parents asked me to trust him, who am I to deny a soul their request?

"You just need to stand strong and pull through for the time being. Everything will become clear and you will know what to do and the outcome." My father encourages. I was blindly walking into something and I was taking the word of a soul would was the cause of all my pain. I just shook my head there was no need to deny my insanity.

"I hope this time he knows what he's doing. Or else I'm done." I reply and I turn from my parents as I move to the window to look out. People were minding their own business either cleaning debris or they were waiting for the carpenters to lay wood so they can start construction. Maybe we could rebuild this city within the given time. But one thing was sure, we were not ready for a battle and I'm not sure that we would ever be.

I turn back to face my parents only to find that I was alone once again. I should have been used to it by now but I could never shake it, or the feeling of abandonment. But I knew what I had to do and I had to consult with the Petrova woman and my council but first I would check up on my girl. I clear my mind of anything that might seem like an obstacle and then I make my way back to the Mansion.

On my way I saw that Elijah was busy speaking with the Petrova woman. Something about her just turned my insides upside down and I didn't understand why. I didn't even feel like this with Amun but this woman. I shake the feeling of and enter the mansion and make my way to my room as I near my room I can hear hushed talking as whispering and giggle. I raise a brow at this but continue.

As I enter the room Bonnie turns to me with a huge smile. I try to look past her but she's blocking my view from Elena so I walk to the side and once I see my girl I smile, and she's smiling back at me as she sits straight up in the bed with Caroline at her side.

"Damon…. I missed you." Elena said and her voice is hardly above a whisper but I can't help but smile at her. I walk to the side of the bed and take a seat near her.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." I reply with a smile taking her small hand into mine as I gently stroke it.

"I was just telling Bonnie that I wanted her to go and find you but it's like you were listening all along." There is something of about Elena and I can't put my finger on it as I stare at her. She seems a bit slow and timed as she speak to me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and she smiles brightly at me.

"My head just hurt." She replies and I can't remember that they attended to her head last night and I frown.

"When she woke up she was complaining that her head is sore so I checked, it seems she has a pretty big bump on her head." Bonnie replies sensing my concern.

Caroline stands from the bed and then motions me to follow her into the bathing chambers. I frown at first and then nod my head following her. Once in the bathroom she turns towards me and she seems uncertain. "What's wrong Caroline?" I ask and she diverts eye contact and look to the ground.

I hear her take in a deep breath before she finally starts to speak. "We got her up to date with everything at this moment… But Damon what's going on? What's going to happen now?" she asks and I contemplate whether to tell her or not. It would just be better to talk to every one so I sigh running a hand through my hair.

"Caroline could you see if Ric and Stefan is up? And send them here with Elijah?" I ask and she stares at me for a second before nodding her head and leaving. I soon follow and make a bee line for Elena in the bed. "Hey Bonnie, mind giving us a few moments?" I ask and she smiles brightly before nodding her head.

"Sure, Caroline asked me if I could help preparing lunch." She states and I nod towards her. I really didn't take her in so she could just be another slave here but if she was willing to help I wasn't going to complain.

As she leaves I sit next to Elena on the bed taking her hand in mine. "I'm so glad I'm back here with you." Elena states and I smile at her because she had no idea how glad I was that she had returned. I would have felt better if she hadn't been harmed but I couldn't do anything about that.

"I was really worried about you. I was busy going out of my mind." I reply and with my other hand I stroke her cheek and she leans into my touch. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." I reply and I look into her doe brown eyes as she gives me a soft smile.

"You arrived just in time. But …" She trailed of as she looked to the side as if she was unsure about something. "But let's not talk about that. I just want to forget it ever happened." I could understand her request and I would honour her request to the best of my abilities. I pull her gently into my arms as I hold her. "I thought I would never see you again…" she whispered and that just broke my heart that she would think of such a thing.

"It's okay, I love you too much to lose you." I reply and her grip on my hand increase drastically.

"You know we're almost getting married?" she whispers and to this I smile because I knew that and I could not wait for it any longer.

"I haven't forgotten." I reply and I just hold her to me for dear life as she grasps my hand. I could have guessed that Caroline had kept her busy with that till I arrived.

"Caroline wants to move it just a bit so I'll be able to walk down the ail. Maybe in 4 or 5 days." Elena states and I look down at her as she stares at me.

Truth is I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted her to be my wife. Mine. But maybe Caroline was right. I would give Elena a few days to recover, hopefully Ric and Stefan would be fine as well. And we even had a priest now to do a proper ceremony. Not that I wasn't planning on getting someone. "If that's what you want then I can't say no." I reply and she smiles at me.

"4 Days from now nothing more, nothing less." She demands and how could I deny her that. I place a soft kiss to the top of her head before the door opens and Stefan walks in, a bit limp but he's walking. Elijah is next helping Ric into the room and Caroline is behind them. As the come to a stop in front of my bed I look at them. These guys still needed to rest just like my girl but I needed to speak to them. I needed to know what they thought.

Elena moves a bit closer to me on the bed and she pats on the bed and soon Stefan takes a seat and Ric and Elijah. Caroline remains standing for some weird reason. "I need to talk to you guys." I start and Ric moves his head to the side as he sighs.

"You woke me up to talk to me? I mean really I had to leave Jenna for this?" Ric states and I snort at him.

"Elijah, you have been speaking to the Petrova woman?" I ask and he just nods his head at me. "What does she have to say?" I ask as I can't even recall that I listened to her this morning.

"She said that the Persians are willing to fight under your command to take Egypt from Klaus, she said that that her father would send troops to assist." I frown because I always thought that the Persians and the Egyptians were on good terms with each other.

"Why do they want to assist?" I ask.

"Katerina was set to marry the elder son of the Pharaoh. Thus they received word that the Klaus had already had someone else in mind and well that didn't sit well with Kind Petrova." Elijah states glancing at Elena and then back at me, he seemed nervous as he spoke.

"I see." I comment and then Elena sits up her back not to me.

"That's not true. Klaus isn't the eldest child of Michael, he isn't even a child of Michael, nor is Rebekah." Elena states and the whole room goes quiet as everyone stare at Elena in disbelief. I watch as she takes a deep breath and continues. "None of the history in the palace is true. Everything you taught me about Kul-Elna and so on was not the truth Elijah." Elena explain and I am interest now to what she was saying.

"But how?" Elijah asks and the look of pure disbelief is written on his face.

"Amun…" Was her only word and it seems that the sparks flied behind Elijah's eyes as he stared at Elena.

"Michaels's personal guard who was killed during the massacre." Elijah whispered and Elena nodded her head at him.

"Elijah, you and Kol are the only children of the late Pharaoh Michael. Elijah, your mother had been murdered because she threatened to tell the world that you are Pharaoh Michaels bastard child. Amun was requested to murder you mother but Pharaoh Michael did not know that Amun had laid with his wife thus Klaus and Rebekah was born, when he found out is when Amun fled to Kul-Elna and the whole village had been massacred. " Elena said without skipping a beat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because I enjoyed writing it.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Damon's POV

I think I am in shock. I think everyone in the room is shocked. Elijah was Pharaoh Michael's son. Ra! How the hell did this happen? I mean seriously. How did Elena know? Did Amun tell her? What else did she know about all of this?

"By right Elijah is to be Pharaoh of Egypt." Elena murmurs and I look to her in surprise and then towards Elijah who is at a loss of words presently.

"My suggestion to this is we lead the Persians to war behind Elijah to take back the city that rightfully belongs to him." If Amun had said to me anything it was this and I finally understood what he had meant by all his gibberish and riddles.

"Damon you can't be serious. There has to be some kind of a mistake in all of this. It can't be true." Ric speaks up for the first time and I look over to him. He knew what my plan was from the beginning and that did not include take the throne of Egypt. I might as well do the rightful thing and help the rightful pharaoh take his place.

"Ric, for once doing the right thing won't hurt. In all honestly Elijah would make a good ruler." I start and I think Ric's jaw just hit the floor. "Ric you stood by me since I was little, now I ask you to do the right thing with me. Or is that too much to ask." I almost plead to the man.

"What about Kul-Elna? And how we are rebuilding it… what happens once he takes over?" He asks and I stare at him for a while longer before looking over to where Elijah is, he's pale and seems to have too much food for thought.

"Elijah?" I call and he looks to me.

"This is just too much to take in." he stammers and soon he rushes out of the room. Caroline who has remained silent leaves the room as well without word and she is followed by Stefan and Ric. I sigh because it felt like all of them were against me and what I wanted to do and it was the only thing that felt right.

"Give them time Damon." Elena murmurs from beside me and I sigh again. Time. We didn't have much time left. But time is what was needed.

I gave them time, I gave them a day which turned into two and then into three. By the fourth day everything was set up for my and Elena's wedding which was held in festival square in Kul-Elna. Elijah had agreed to be the priest who married us. I was refused to sleep next to Elena the night before the wedding. I mean seriously?

Now I am in the bathing chambers all cleaned and washed. My best robes had been placed aside for me to where. A brilliant white and blue robe. I looked at it and then at myself. Today was the day. Elena would finally be my wife. My equal and nothing will ever keep us apart from now on.

I get dressed in my robes and make that I look my best because I know that Elena would. I didn't doubt Caroline's ability for one second. Even with everything going on we still functioned. Caroline was still planning the wedding of the century. Ric and Stefan had managed to take care of Kul-Elna which was un-recognizable, structures had been erected and the carpenters had been laying foundation. All the rubble had been removed, the corpse were laid to rest in graves and a service had been held.

And now I would be having my wedding there, I start to make my way to the festival square to take my place and await my lovely bride. The Mansion is silent as I walk through the halls; most of the people had already left for the festivities. Even the Petrova woman had been invited to see our union. Elijah had taken up quite a liking in her as I have noticed. Which was good for him. He needed a woman in his life and any man who told you that they didn't need a woman was lying because they don't truly know what it's like out here in the real world, all alone. I leave the mansion and walk towards the passage.

Oh how many times have I walked this passage for whatever the reason might have been? But today it was for a good reason and one that I will forever cherish my whole life. I can hear people laughing and cheering on the other side as I reach the entrance. And I smile because these people were happy for me; these people were all here because of me and Elena. In their moment of need we had saved them from the pharaoh and his guard. We had saved Elijah as he had saved us.

I enter the city which is filled with decorations everywhere you look, they are bright and beautiful there is a stone path from the entrance of the passage to the festival square filled with flower peddles of every colour. I smile to myself, Caroline had truly outdone herself.

There are seats placed on either side of an ail decorated with silk linen that are draped in a beautiful way. Caroline could make a career out of this if there was an opportunity. Most of the people were already seated and waiting for the festivities to begin, a lot of the men would stand and shake my hand because it shows respect. As I move closer and closer to the altar where Stefan and Enzo is waiting for me all dressed in the best robes that stolen money could buy.

Elijah is at the centre of the altar dressed like the priest he was never supposed to be. I walk up to the men and shake each of their hands and smile at them. "Finally, the day has arrived that Damon actually takes a wife." Enzo states as I shake his hand and I just shake my head.

"If you were me you would take her to." I say and I see the smile on Stefan's face never fades because he knows that it's true. "I'm just happy that she accepted when I asked her." I blurt out because I had been nervous about that but Elena always seemed to surprise me.

"Of course she would accept. She really loves you deeply." Stefan replies patting me on my back.

"Thanks Stef." I say as I pull him in for a hug. It would be the friend thing to do at the moment. Enzo touches my arms and I look towards my younger brother.

"I think it's time to start." He states and points to Caroline who's waving at us. Yes indeed it was time to start so I took my place in front of Elijah and smiled.

"I think Caroline wants us to start." I say to him and he nods his head.

"You are one lucky man Damon." He whispers and to that I chuckle. I was the luckiest man in the world today. To that I would agree any day. I watch as Elijah clears his throat and he starts. "Everyone can you please take your seats, I would like to proceed with the celebration."

I can hear the people talking and whispering as they take their seats. Elijah nods towards the left and a soft yet soothing song starts to play, I look towards the sound and see that some of the people were playing harps; I smile towards them and look back towards Elijah. And I know that this is it. I know Elena will soon be walking down that ail hand in hand with Ric. She had agreed that Ric walk her down the ail much to Caroline's wishes.

I hear the people starting to whisper, the girls are on their way… Caroline called the girl's bride maids and of course she was maid of honour. Whatever that meant. I'm not sure if I should look behind me or if I should stay focussed on Elijah but even the expression that Elijah is sporting makes me curious so I turn around and I look as I see Jenna come into view with a simple yet elegant light blue dress, followed by Bonnie and Caroline.

I strain my eyes looking for Elena and when she comes into view, my breath is taken away. She's wearing this majestic royal blue dress that flows to the ground around her feet. She had never looked more beautiful in her life. She was glowing and at first I think that I might be dreaming but I know that this is happening.

I think my mouth was ajar and I was drooling but I close my mouth and stand up straight as Ric leads Elena down the ail. But their moving to slow and I just want her to get to me to stand next to me. But it's unreal like the stories my mother used to tell me just before I went to sleep about princes and princesses falling in love and having this wonderful wedding.

I just hope that this is what Elena wanted. As her eyes meet mine I can see her for who she truly is. The eyes are the window to the soul and her sour was pouring out love and admiration by the buckets. As she gets closer and closer I chance a glance at Ric who looks like a nervous wreck but once they reach me he places her hands in mine and he steps to my side. Elena takes another step to the altar and she turned towards me, her smile breath taking.

I mouth the words 'I love you' to her and she tries desperately to hide a tear that fell down her cheek. We turn towards Elijah. And he starts by thanking the Gods for the lovely day and for us who are being joined in holy matrimony. Oh how I wish my parents could have seen me now.

I look into Elena's doe brown eyes and I see not a girl but a woman, a woman who loved me deeply from the deepest corners in her heart. A woman who had trusted me after I time and again placed her in harm's way. A woman who looked past my flaws and history and fell in love with the person that I really am. In front of Elena there were no lies or deceit, no stealing or killing.

She was more human than any one of the people who stood here today. She had been taken at a ripe from her family and she had been given as a slave to the pharaohs little prick of a son who showed her mercy unlike he did with Caroline. She had witnessed murders and killings and watched as the Pharaoh himself passed away in her arms. Her life was at risk when I stole her from Klaus for myself. But she stood out and I couldn't kill her nor sent her back she was the reasoning to my insanity. She was the reason why I was still alive.

I loved her more than anything in this world and in the next. I would spend my entire life with her and my afterlife.

"Damon do you take Elena to be your bride?" Elijah asked as he looked towards me.

"I do." I answer full of confidence.

"Elena do you take Damon to be your husband?" I look into her eyes verifying that there are no signs of doubt.

"I do." Came her small voice and I was overjoyed at her answer not that I expected another.

"By the power vested in my by Ra, I join these two as one as they commit their love to one another for all to see you may kiss the bride." It was everything was happening to fast and I missed Elijah's whole speech because he was requested to bless us in the god's names and tell a pretty story or that is what Caroline had said.

I place my hand behind her neck as I pull her closer and I place a passionate kiss to her lips. Pouring all my love into it. "I love you." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you to." She whispered back as we pull apart and we turn around to face the now standing crowd clapping their hands in joy.

"Long life the thief king and his queen!" Tyler yelled from in the crowd and soon the whole crowd chanted this to which I just smiled and pulled Elena to my side. And that is where her place was. Not behind me because I cannot lead. Not in front of me because I cannot follow but next to me as equals.

I turn to Elijah who smiles at me and Ric and Stefan and Enzo are clapping their hands and whistling to my expense. The rest of the day was eventful. I kept Elena by my side the whole time. As we were congratulated by each and every person, one's that I have known for years, other I have never met before.

We had a lavish feast prepared and we even danced away most of the afternoon. I could not stop my praise for Caroline and all her effort she had put into this. I thanked Elijah who joined us. He was very smitten as he had accompanied Katerina when he congratulated us.

He had informed me that he would be riding with Katerina to Persia to gather the troops as he would lead them into war with her by his side his intensions was if they concurred Egypt he would be a ruler and not a Pharaoh and he would govern Egypt as I have governed Kul-Elna but when he mentioned that he would be taking Katerina as his wife I almost dropped the vase with wine I was drinking from.

I did not see that coming, no more than I ever thought that he would be romantically involved with a woman ever. This day was full of surprises and all was good. Later that night when I and my bride made our way to our room I looked at her and knew I was the luckiest man ever.

As we were about to enter our room I pulled Elena into my arms and she gasp. "What are you doing Damon!?" She gasped and I smiled down at her.

"It's tradition to carry your new wife over the threshold." I reply smirking like a maniac. I walk us into the room and kick the door behind me making double sure that it is closer and locked. I planned on consummating the wedding all night long and I didn't want any interruptions.

I lay Elena down and look at her, so beautiful and she was all mine. I start at her left foot where I take of her sandal and I start to kiss my way up her leg taking all the time in the word to appreciate her body like she's a temple. I kiss up her calve and to her knee lifting the dress as I go, I make sure to place three kisses to her knee and then continue on my way up until I reach her thigh. He looks down ut me and her eyes are hooded in lust. Something that I loved to see on her sweet angelic face.

I move to her other foot and take of the sandal as well and I make my way up her leg giving this leg the same treatment as the other, when I reach her thigh I stop again. She sits up and looks at me in wonder. But I only smile at her as I start to undo her robe and slide it down her shoulders, revealing her beautiful skin and soon the robe is on the floor and she is completely naked in front of me.

I could never get tired of her completely bade in front of me. I pull her up to stand and she complies without a question. I lean forward and place a soft yet longing kiss to her lips and then I start to descend down her beautiful body.

Her full lips.

Her chin.

Her neck.

The junction between her neck and collar bone.

I bend down and leave a trail kisses between the valley of her breasts.

Her rib cage.

Her belly button.

And a kiss on each of her hips.

I feel a shiver run up her spine and I smile at her. I placed my hands on her breast and delicately massaged each with tenderness as my mouth finds hers again. She tastes like everything you dream is never true. I slip my tongue into her mouth and taste every corner of her mouth and not in a dominant way.

Her small hands stars to pull at my robe and I smile against her mouth as I leave her breasts and remove my robe letting it fall to the floor and soon she is in my arms again and we are one. Her flesh against mine set me alive and I felt like I haven't live yet. But with her skin against mine it felt like I would never life again.

I slowly lower us on our bed and my hand start to fondle her breasts again, flicking her already hard nipples with my thumb. She moaned into my mouth and it sent blood right down to my groan. My lips left hers ad she gave a disgruntle little moan but I moved my head down and took one nipple into my mouth sucking at it and nibbling at him as she arched her back to better my access. I flicked my tongue over her nipple which sent another shiver down her spine and I smirked because I know that I am the only one to ever make her feel this way.

I move to the other breast and give it the same attention as the other. With one hand I move it down to her centre and open her lips moving my thumb over her little bundle of nerves and her body started to shake violently because I know she would get her first orgasm soon so I continue my assault on her.

She pressed her thighs together and that's how I know she reached her orgasm. I look up at her face and the sight of her riding out her orgasm is self-explanatory. It is one of the most beautiful sights to witness when you know that you did that to her.

I look up at her and I know at least she had her first orgasm tonight, one of many more to come as I nestle in between her legs spreading them a bit and then I take the tip of my cock and slide it over her slick folds and she squirms in desires and then I slip into her for the first time that night….


End file.
